


It’s Complicated

by RomanogersSHIP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventually becomes a good person, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, James Rogers - Freeform, Minor Staron and NatashaXClark Kent, Mostly on Darcy’s end, Natasha is a good mother, Natasha’s a tease, Not so much a good husband, Sarah Rogers - Freeform, Sharon Bashing, Slight dark humor, Slow Burn, Smut, Steve and Natasha are “divorced”, Steve and Natasha deserve each other, Steve is a good father, These two still have the hots for each other, This story is good asf, complicated relationship, fluff moments, romanogers - Freeform, wealthy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 116,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersSHIP/pseuds/RomanogersSHIP
Summary: “You’re sleeping with your ex husband!?”“FUTURE, ex husband. And I know it’s wrong but whenever we’re together, part of me wants to kick him in the dick and the other part of me wants to tear his clothes off and have him fuck my brains out.”Darcy winced, “Damn..you’ve got it bad.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story I’m trying out. Let me know what you guys think and leave some suggestions. Enjoy

An elegant chime echoed through the luxurious halls.

Natasha walked to the front door of her home, sighing, already knowing who was behind the door.

She ran a hand through her red hair. She was so 'excited'-not, to see Steve and have a discussion about their children.

As if he had the authority to do it, he had just invited himself over for a ‘talk’ this afternoon, like it was his decision to make.

Yeah.  Sure .

She opened the large mocha doors, revealing her ex husband or soon to be ex husband

Steve Rogers.

He was your average wealthy man. Charming, polite, handsome. But then again, he was completely unique. 6’2 stance, dark blond hair, muscular physique and blue eyes. But behind those blue eyes, she knew how much of an asshole he could be, like now for instance, a smug look on his face as his eyes doubled over her appearance.

He unconsciously bit his lip, eyes traveling up from her silky legs, and hourglass shaped body physique. Her long red hair, in perfect loose curls, not to mention her emerald eyes that exuded a look of irritation. Whatever, he was used to it by now.

“Rogers,” She acknowledged, opening the door wider for him. Steve stood there with a smug smile. She raised a perfect eyebrow in his direction. “Where’s your girlfriend?”

“She had something else to do. Which is better for me because now I don’t have to deal with you two going at it,” he said stepping inside, hands in the pockets of his slacks. Natasha closed the door behind him, watching him as he looked over the foyer, seemingly appreciative of how well decorated and classy everything was.

“Nice house..I pay for this?” 

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Had you paid for it, there’d be irremovable paintings of naked models everywhere, that you’d have installed just so you can get yourself off every time you come over here,” She retorted. Steve smirked. Well she wasn’t wrong. In fact, if their kids wasn’t at his place 3 times out of the week, he’d have that exact same installment at his place.

She lead them into the living room, Steve drifting off to the nearby installment of her own personal bar. He made himself a scotch on the rocks, holding up the bottle of liquor in her direction, silently asking if she wanted one.

Natasha shook her head, waving it off. Dealing with him today was going to require her to drink at least half of everything there but she preferred to have her mind alcohol free while they had this conversation.

Now that she thinks about it, this is the first time they’re actually sitting down and talking to each other since their separation, every other time they would be near each other was whenever they were together with their kids and even then they’re barely able to tolerate each other.

He sat relatively close to her, drink in hand. “So how’ve you been? You look great.”

She ignored his comment, and focused on his question. Whatever game he was trying to play she didn’t want any part of it. “I’ve been good, amazing, and yourself?”

Steve exhaled deeply, “Could be better.”

Natasha looked at him in slight concern, that answer was very un-Steve like of him. “How so?” Even though they weren’t together she still somewhat cared for him and his well being.

“Well the firm is doing great but all the work is really stressing me out, I’ve had to cancel three credit cards because my lovely girlfriend lost them, plus we’re going through this divorce and whenever I have James and Sarah they keep asking me about us, all in all it’s exhausting,” he replied, taking a long sip of his drink.

“Maybe if you’d acted more like a husband perhaps there’d be only one thing stressing you out.” 

“What would that be? You?”.,He couldn’t help the looks he was giving her, she was alluring and she knew it. Even better, he knew that she knew it. 

“Speaking of our divorce, there’s a couple things we have to decide on.” She could tell he didn’t want to talk about it. It’s the reason he kept avoiding all their other conversations. Finalizing their divorce would really be the end of them “Such as?”

“Child custody. We have to decide who the kids will live with, what days the other will receive them, agreements in terms of their education etc.”

Steve slowly nodded taking in everything, “Why are we doing this Nat?” He asked, trailing of course with his own question. “Divorcing. What went wrong?”

Natasha sighed, “Steve-“

“No seriously, I want to know.”

Natasha stared at him, meeting his gaze, his eyes pained. “A lot of things went wrong Steve, our relationship ran its course. You started coming home late, we started seeing each other less and less being preoccupied with work. We argued every other day. It wasn’t fair to us and it wasn’t fair to our kids. Not to mention the sex didn’t feel as good as it used to. It was a loveless relationship.”

“So that’s what it is. The sex?”

She looked at him confusedly. “So everything else flew over your head? But you start focusing once I mention sex?”

“No, but that’s a major factor. One that I definitely don’t agree on, not with the way you always begged underneath me,” he mumbled, taking a drink of his scotch

Natasha scoffed, “Honey if I begged over anything I promise it was for you to stop.”

That was a major blow to his ego, his face turned a light shade of pink. His demeanor becoming defensive, “Your moans and how many times you came a night really says otherwise.”

“There’s a difference between fucking and making love Steve. Whenever you and I would have sex, it’d be completely free of emotion.”

“Sex is sex Nat, Sharon and I have sex or ‘fuck’ as you would call it and look at us.” 

She gave him a bland look, exactly what was there to admire about that relationship. “Yeah look at you two. You’re an asshole and the she’s a blonde haired slut, congratulations,” she said sarcastically.

Steve huffed out a laugh, placing his drink down on a nearby table. “Change the hair color and you two-“

She closed in on him. “I really wouldn’t finish that sentence Rogers.”

“Or else what?” He said, getting even closer to her. It wasn’t until he felt his face get hot, they realized how close they were. He looked down at her lips and licked his own. Feeling his pants get a little tighter.

Natasha was aware of what he was thinking. She was aware of the way he had this urge to kiss her and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel it to. She brought her lips closer only brushing his, wrapping an arm around his neck. “You’re pathetic Rogers,” she whispered on his lips.

“Damn right I am,” he said in a deep tone, quickly pushing her against the arm of the couch. “Kiss me..”. She knew what he was doing. If she was to kissed him first, if she kissed him at all, it’d be the start of an entire confusing relationship between the two. She didn’t have any feelings left for him, so why not tease him for the hell of it, take part in his little game after all.

She wrapped a leg around his, bringing his waist closer to hers. “Why should I?” she redirected. “We both know that’ll complicate things between us.” Her other hand reaching between them, toying with his belt.

“Things are already complicated between us,” he said in a slight groan as Natasha palmed his erection. “We both want each other and there’s no denying it.”

She kissed the corner of his mouth. “You think I want you?”

“If you didn’t you wouldn’t be acting like such a damn tease,” he grumbled, obviously annoyed from lack of skin to skin contact. She bet he’d be hoping that both of them would be naked by now.

“I do want you Steve..but there’s many men like you-“

“There’s nobody else like me,” he said seriously slightly glaring at her. Pride at it’s finest.

She smiled, pushing him off of her. “I beg to differ,” she said standing up, “I have a meeting to get to, lock the door on your way out.” She cupped his cup chin. “I expect those to be signed by the end of the week,” she said, making her way out.

Expect what to be signed? He felt his pocket, pulling out rolled papers that was stapled together..Divorce papers. 

Steve sighed, “Don’t want me my ass,” he murmured downing his drink. If she didn’t want him he knew damn well she wouldn’t have teased if she didn’t want him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make longer chapters?

Natasha opened the door to her office, letting out an aggravated breath. She couldn’t wait for that fucking meeting to be over. If there was one downside of her separation with Steve was that word around law firms spread quickly. With that being said once the male staff took notice that she’d stopped wearing her wedding ring, the other lawyers there made it clear that maybe she should file a sexual harassment lawsuit on them. Despite how successful and respected she was, it was true that men thought with their dicks and not their brains..if they even had a brain that is.

Unlike when she and Steve was still together, when things were a little calmer, only because they were scared of him even though he worked at a different firm. Granted, that firm was like 2 blocks away.

She rubbed her temples as her phone rang, if it was someone that irritated her on first glance say...her ex?She wouldn’t even bother answering. 

Natasha looked at phone, seeing that it was a much more tolerable person from the Rogers family. A person that has the exact opposite personality from Steve.

“Hey Sarah,” She greeted, running a hand through her hair.

_“Hey Nat-oh dear, I’m not disturbing you am I?”_

“No, not at all. Why? Is everything ok?”

_“Everything’s great, except that little Jamie here says he missed you.”_

Natasha smirked, “He said that?”

_“He did, in fact he’s practically climbing my up my leg just to talk to you, so I’ll just put him on.”_

_“Hi mommy!”_ Her son said cheerily, his mood already boosting her own.

“Hey honey,” she smiled. “You’re not giving Nana a hard time are you?” She asked teasingly, turning her computer on.

_“Nuh uh,”_ he said. _“After papa picked me up from school today we went to get ice cream and then to the park.”_

Natasha paused, ‘papa’ was his nickname for his grandad on Steve’s side. And he referred to Steve as ‘daddy’ not ‘papa’ which meant one thing. “Wait, honey did you just say grandpa picked you up from school today?”

_“Yup. He was kind of late but he bought me this race car too!”_

Of course he’d be kind of late, Steve was supposed to pick him up.

Natasha tried to stay focus on her son and her excitement but she couldn’t help but remember how Steve was the one that was supposed to pick their son up and take him to the ear doctor after school.

“A race car huh? Blue or red?” Although the answer was obvious.

_“Blue! I can’t wait to show you mommy!”_ He said excitedly.

“And I can’t wait to see it, but Daddy’s gonna be coming by later to pick you and your sister up.”

_“Why can’t you do it?”_ He whined.

“Because I have some work to finish.”. He sighed in a dramatic way, Natasha grinned, “Mommy loves you ok?”

_“I love you too.”_

Natasha smiled and pulled the phone from her ear, smile faltering as she made a different call to a less appealing person.

“Hey gorgeous,” he answered drying his hair; post shower. Ignoring the gaze of the upset look on his girlfriend’s face. Sharon hated how Steve was endlessly flirty with his ex.

_“What’d you do today Steve?”_

“Um, nothing much. Worked out, made a smoothie, watched Netflix, nothing special. Why?” He purposely left out the part where he and Sharon had been fucking half the day because he knew it’d just piss her off even more.

_“Wow that sounds very eventful,”_ she sarcastically said. _“But do you know what you forgot to do?”_

“No-“

_“What’s today Steve?”_

“Friday-“

_“And what days did you agree to pick our kids up from school Steve?”_

Shit. He knew there was something he was forgetting. He sat on the edge of the bed, Sharon coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing the inside of it. “Thursday and Friday,” he answered, feeling a tinge of guilt, even shrugging his girlfriend’s lips off

_“Oh so you do remember?”_

“Listen Nat, I’m sorry ok, I forgo-“

_“I don’t care if you’re sorry Rogers. Do you know how embarrassing it is when their own grandfather can remember to pick your son up because you’re too irresponsible to? Not like it’s a tough job to remember considering it’s only 2 days out of the fucking school week.”_

“I know..I know..Look is there anything I can do?” He asked. Anything at all to help him get rid of this guilty, shameful feeling.

_“Yeah, you can start by actually acting like your kids father. They’ll be expecting you to pick them up from your parents house, seeing as you dropped them off there yesterday, just so you and your girlfriend can have sex around your place,”_ she said ending the call with a final blow to him. She placed her phone down on her desk letting out another exasperated breath of air. Hands going back to her temples. She seriously needed a drink.

Steve ran a hand over his face. Standing up to get dressed.

“Hey where are you going?” Sharon asked, grabbing his arm. “Come on, let’s finish,” she purred in his ear.

Steve pulled his arm back. “I have to pick up James and Sara-.” His lowly groaned as she stuck his hands into his towel

“You can pick them up later.” She gave him a firm stroke, watching his face twist in slight pleasure, she leaned up, kissing him. “Fuck me,” she moaned onto his lips.

“I..really need to go pick them up,” he managed to say.Knowing that if he didn’t leave right now, then he’d forget later on and he couldn’t take the disappointedly annoyed look on his ex wife’s face or worse, the sad look on his kids face.

Within a couple minutes later, someone had knocked on Natasha’s door. But before she could even answer, the person had entered.

“What’s the point of knocking if you’re just going to enter anyways Darce?” Natasha asked without even looking up.

“I like catching people doing dirty things but that apparently doesn’t apply to you considering every time I come in here you always looked stressed out.”

She huffed out a laugh, “Yeah, that’s because every time, I’m always coming off of a conversation with my ex husband.”

“Future, ex husband you mean.” Natasha hummed in response. Darcy took a seat in front of her desk. “What’s he got you so upset about this time?”

“He forgot to pick James up from school and now I’m wondering if I was too hard on him.”

Darcy scrunched her face up, “Girl, there’s no such thing as being too hard on him. Especially if he’s not doing his job as a father.”

“That’s the thing, he has been doing his job and this was his first slip up and I yelled at him pretty bad.”

Darcy looked at her confusedly, “So if he’s not what’s got you so worked up? Then what is it?”

She shrugged, “Most of it has to do with Brock making a sexual comment to me during the meeting, some of it has to deal with going through a divorce and last part of it has to do with me debating on whether or not I’ll apologize to Steve..right now I’m leaning on yes but the bitch in me keeps saying no.”

“Well coming from a professional bitch, I think it’s safe to say that you should definitely not apologize.”

Natasha looked at her amusedly, “Well thank you for that but I think I’ll have to turn down the professional bitches advice just this once and be the bigger person.”

Darcy shook her head, folding her arms, “Romanov you’ve gone soft.”

“Tell me about it,” she mumbled.

Steve pulled his car to the front of his parent’s house. The entire drive here was just plain dangerous. Nothing physical. The weather was good and he made sure his parents lived in the best neighborhood, but being stuck in a 45 minute drive, 1 hour drive because of the traffic. It left him no other choice but to think about what Natasha said. Sure this was his first slip up but all the other times he had to pick up either his son from school or his daughter from pre-k, he was almost always late. Sometimes to the point where his kids were the last ones to be picked up, there schools wasn’t even that far away and you know what? Natasha she was right, it was embarrassing. He was a man damnit, a father. He didn’t care about embarrassing himself in front of the other parents he cared about embarrassing himself to Natasha..he promised to make this co parenting thing work out.

Steve knocked on the door, hearing his mom say a faint “Coming.” On the other side of the door. When the door opened he couldn’t help but get this warm feeling at seeing his kids face light up upon seeing him. 

“Daddy!” They said running into his arms, he returned the hug, wrapping his arms around them tightly.

“Hey you two, had fun at Nana’s?”

“Yeah!” They said simultaneously.

His mom looked at him, arms folded. “Ma,” he greeted.

“Steven,” She said. “James sweetie, you and your sister go say bye to papa.”

“Ok nana.” James took his sister’s hand, going back inside to say bye to their grandfather. She turned back to her son arms folded. “What happened today? I thought you had the day off?”

Steve scratched the back of his head, “Well..I did-“

“And you couldn’t remember to pick up your son, who was waiting for you?”

“Ma, I know alright? Trust me, I was already reprimanded by Natasha, I don’t need another lecture,” he said tiredly.

“Fine..but you better apologize to her ok? You understand me?”

He nodded, “Yes ma’am,” he said, his kids coming back right on cue. Steve picked up Sarah, and took his son’s hand as they traveled back into his car.

As soon as Natasha reached the first floor of the law firm. 

“Ms.Romanov!” Someone called out to her, she turned around, looking at the man who’d called for her attention.

A tall man dawning a white long sleeve shirt with little grey squares dawning the platform of his well shaped body. His black slacks equipped an equally black belt and black shoes. Short wavy hair, STEEL blue eyes behind those black rimmed glasses.

“Clark,” she greeted. Clark Kent to be more specific. One of the news reporters at the firm..a good looking one. “What can I do for you?”

“I was hoping you’d let me walk you to your car-if that’s ok with you?”

She smiled at him, a small glint of desire in her eyes, she’d let him do a lot more than walk her to her car. “Sure, why not?”

He gave her a toothy grin, which only somehow enhanced his chiseled chin.

They walked through the parking lot, Clark initiating a conversation“Your husband,-“

“Ex husband,” she said, putting emphasis on the former. Even though they weren’t technically divorced yet, she didn’t want their relationship title to be said in present form.

“Right, ex husband. Are you two-you know..have any plans on working things out?” He asked as they approached they her car.

“Steve and I? Absolutely not.”

He chuckled, a damn fine chuckle, his voice was so velvety yet smooth. “And there’s not some other guy in the picture is there?”

“No..but there can be,” she said with a coy smirk. 

“Good to know.” He came closer to her, she’d thought he was going to kiss her, but he reached beside her opening her car door. When reached for the door, she could see a hint of his pecs through the top of his shirt that had one button undone, well defined pecs might she add. “See you around.”

“Yes you will..”


	3. Chapter 3

_They’ve only been seeing each other for 2 weeks, but given their schedules the only time they had to see each other was ironically, at work..except for tonight._

_Natasha slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his muscular frame. Of course he’d be fucking ripped, she wouldn’t expect anything less for a guy who went to the gym 5 days a week. Natasha skimmed her hands down to his belt. Biting her lip as pulled both his pants and boxers down revealing his-_

“Nat!” Steve snapped his fingers in front of her face. Natasha blinked her eyes, slapping his hand away from her face.

“What?” She asked irritably, leave it to him to interrupt her during a sex daydream. Or what was about to be a sex daydream

“Are you going to answer me?” He was trying to persuade her to accompany him to party—well party wasn’t the right word for it, it was more of a gala type, high socialite kind of thing. Yes there’d be alcohol but the alcohol would be consumed by high status people, including Tony Stark himself. A mutual friend of theirs, who also happened to be who the party was for. “Is that a yes? Or would you rather to continue thinking about us having sex to get your answer?”

Natasha scoffed,moving to get a file from a shelf. “You wish I was thinking about us having sex.”

Steve’s eyes traveled down to her ass, “Damn right I do,” he said darkly, taking her seat. Natasha rolled her eyes, clearly unfazed by his words. “But seriously come on I need an answer.”

“I already told you no about ten times.”

“That’s just your dignity talking, tell me what your heart says.”

Natasha gave him a sarcastic look. “All of a sudden you’re able to understand what my heart wants?”

He got up, coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her. “Sweetheart I always know what you want. But sorry to tell you that us fucking against your desk is not on my agenda today.”

Ugh. The things that came out of this man’s mouth sometimes was just..disgustingly absurd. There was a time where she wouldn’t mind him fucking her against her desk and it has happened on a few occasions but now it was just gross..kinda. “I have no intentions of us fucking.”

“Not yet.”

“Goodbye Rogers-“ She was about break away from his grasp.

“Ok, ok, ok, I’m sorry,” he said pulling her back into his arms. “Look are you gonna go with me or not?” He asked, lips getting considerably closer to her neck. 

“No Steve, I’m not going with you.” Make that 11 times.

“Please?” He asked gently, followed by a soft kiss against her neck that she wasn’t expecting.

She turn her face to look at him, glancing at his eyes, lips, then back to his eyes. His lips felt like a slow burn against her skin. A pleasurable burn. “Why do you want me to come with you? That’s what your girlfriend’s for.”

“Because I want us to spend time together outside of co-parenting,” he said leaning in closer. “What do you say? Come with me tonight?”

She wanted to say no, she wanted to say it so bad. Going with the man she’s divorcing to a party that’s bound to have a bunch of people there, even open to some of the public just screamed terrible. But when he talks to her in such a gentle tone, looking at her so softly..it was hard to decline “Ok,” she finally caved.

“See? I knew you’d come around-“ He leaned in closer, lips almost coming in contact with hers.

She pull her face away. Steve grunted in pain as Natasha elbowed him in the stomach. “Don’t make me change my mind,” she said,

“Pick you up at 8,” He said weakly.

Steve went into the elevator, slightly wincing as he took a step onto it. If Natasha wasn’t a lawyer she could definitely be an MMA fighter. 

Right when he hit the 8th, someone else came in. A man around his height came on.

Now Steve wasn’t as analytical as his ex when it came to reading people but it didn’t take a genius to know this guy was cocky, hell he should know. He was as smug as men come.

This only being confirming when Steve asked, “Going down?”.

He kept his eyes forward. “No.Up. Floor 40..” he answered easily , the blond haired man looking at him weirdly. 

“Well excuse me,” Steve mumbled, pressing the button for the guy. Floor 40 was where the execs and senior lawyers worked. He knew everyone on that floor and he knew for a fact this guy wasn’t one of them. “Have a meeting with one of the attorneys?” He asked

“I guess you could say that.”

“Really?” He asked, “Who?”. Steve stepped off the elevator.

“None of your concern.” 

Steve raised a brow. “Who are you?” 

“Clark. Clark Kent,” he said on cue as the elevator doors closed 

Steve stuffed his hands in his pockets “Clark Kent...” he repeated, he’d remember that.

_The married couple walked arm in arm, stepping onto the terrace for some alone time. Every time they came to events such as these they’d always manage to sneak away._

_“Why do we even attend these things anyways?” Steve asked._

_Natasha smiled, “Because we’re expected to.”_

_Steve scoffed, “Screw expectations, we should’ve stayed home like I said.”_

_Natasha hummed in response. “And do what?” Even if he hadn’t placed tender, fiery kisses on her, the answer was obvious. “Change diapers? Read bedtime stories?” She teased._

_“And once our son’s asleep,” he continued for her, voice getting considerably lower. “We’d go back to our room and we’d make love. All.night.long.”_

Natasha sighed. That was before they had another kid. Before their marriage began deteriorating. They were so in love back then. 

So many questions raced through her head.

Why was she even thinking about that? That one specific moment. Why would Steve invite her instead of his current girlfriend?

“Nat?” Clark spoke, pulling her from her thoughts.

“I’m sorry did you say something?”

Clark smiled. Damn did he have a pretty smile. “Don’t worry, it was nothing important..But what about you?”

“What about me?”

“You seemed pretty spaced out just now. Everything alright?”

“Everything’s...everything. I just have a lot on my mind,” She answered, leaning against her desk. She had to deal with an upcoming trial, her son’s birthday was coming up, her daughter has a cold, her parents were flying in for a visit and her goddamm husban—ex husband; was still a dickhead. 

“Divorce related?” He asked carefully, not wanting to overstep on overly personal issues.

“Yeah, I guess you can say that. Steve’s just a very difficult person to deal with sometimes.”

“Still haven’t gotten him to sign the papers yet huh?”

Natasha shook her head, she was still wondering if he hasn’t signed them yet because he didn’t want to or he just simply forgot.

“Why don’t I take you out tonight? It’ll help you distract you from whatever else is on your mind.” He placed the book he was skimming through back onto the shelf, going over to her, caging her between his strong arms. “It’ll just be you and me,” he said lowly.

Her heart started speeding up. The only man that’s ever gotten her heart to pound in her chest was Steve.. 

While she was thinking, he connected their lips. Natasha brought a hand behind his neck, deepening the kiss. It was slow yet fast, leaving her craving for more when his lips wasn’t on hers anymore.

“Sound good?” 

It sounded great. Like the perfect way to actually get her mind off of things. 

But she already agreed with Steve to go to that party with him and for whatever reason he needed her to come, because she knew that co parenting excuse was pure bullshit. Either way, she couldn’t just flake on him like that. 

“It sounds amazing, it really does but-“

“But you have other plans.”. Natasha nodded apologetically. Clark shrugged it off “It’s ok.” He caressed her chin. “Let me know if your plans change,” he said, giving her a small kiss. When he pulled away, she gripped his tie, bringing their lips back to one another. 

The door to her office opened. “Nat, can you-again!? You two are on a role.”

Natasha broke their kiss, sighing as she placed her head on his chest. Clark awkwardly waving in her direction. It wouldn’t be the first time Darcy’s caught them like this in the course of 2 weeks.

Steve came up to a red light, pressing his foot against the brake. He dove in the contacts on his phone until he came up to the one he wanted.

Wilson Fisk. 

Pressing the contact number and putting the call on speaker, causing the car speaker to connect to it.

After about the 3 or so internal ring, the call finally came through.

_“Rogers.”_

“Fisk..Let’s talk business.”

_Natasha massaged her husband’s shoulders. “You’re stressing out about it too much,” she said, against his neck._

_“He was such a big investor. Fury trusted me with him and I screwed it up.”_

_“So?” She asked, “It doesn’t affect the firm’s profit status in any way.”_

_Steve sighed, “It affects my reputation and makes my ability as acting CFO.”_

_“Honey, you need to stop putting so much blame on yourself. You’re an amazing executive.”_

_Steve scoffed, and stood up, making a move to leave his office. “If I’m so amazing then why wasn’t I able get him on board,” he said, closing the door behind him._

_Natasha rolled her eyes at his dramatic exit._

_She listened in on that whole conversation, and Steve’s proposal was perfect. There had to have been another reason behind his decline._

_Natasha leaned on her husband’s desk and re-dialed the number. Adrian Toomes. Or known as the Vulture in the legal world._

_“Listen, Steve, your offer was great, but I’m not buying.”_

_“What if I told you.. that I’m the one who’s selling,” she said with a smirk._

_“Ms.Romanov,” he greeted._

_Natasha preferred ‘Mrs.Rogers’ but she let it slide. “Mr.Toomes..I couldn’t help but listen in on the conversation you had with my husband and I’m completely surprised you turned his offer down.”_

_“It just didn’t interest me.”_

_She hummed in response. “See that’s the thing, he gave the perfect pitch to you with a very flexible deal. In fact, if I wasn’t sleeping with him, I’d be in a hurry to come to an agreement, but that’s illegal on my part so I can’t, what’s your reason?”_

_“I’m planning on investing into a different partnership, one that’s more rational, more money, without the longevity. See I don’t know if you’re aware Romanov, but the way I make all my money, is by investing in businesses that offer a great deal of money, but then back out on the deal after a short period of time by using the old ‘I’m going backrupt’ excuse.”_

_“So deception and misleading of shareholders.”_

_He laughed on the other end, a snide laugh. “Exactly. So instead of getting in the big boys way, I think you should stick to just being an attorney.”_

_“You’re absolutely right. I couldn’t handle having to sell to assholes like you all day, I’m far too impatient.”_

_“Great, then we’re done here-“_

_“Except..” She said. “I don’t know if you know this but there’s recordings on all, ‘on call’ devices and you, for some idiotic reason, just explained to me some very unlawful things..things that definitely comes with baggage such as 30-50 years behind prison bars. I should know. I’m only an attorney after all.” There wasn’t a sound on the other end, but she could definitely see his angered and shocked look on the other end. “You still with me?” She asked innocently._

_“You wouldn’t dare.”_

_“I wouldn’t, under one condition.”_

_“What?” He gritted out._

_“In about 20 minutes, I want you to call Steve again, saying how you changed your mind and will take him up on his offer and if he doesn’t come home bright eyed and bushy tailed, I’ll already know something’s wrong. Not forgetting that if you happen to back out of his deal before your given due date we’ll be having a much..unpleasant conversation. Deal?”_

_“Deal.”_

_“Great,” She said hanging up._

_Steve re-entered his office with a coffee in his hand. “Hey. You’re leaving?”_

_“Uh yeah, I’ve got stuff to finish up on.” Natasha tilted his chin. “Keep your head up Rogers, he’ll come around,” she said, giving him a kiss goodbye._

When he got the call saying Natasha had a little something to do with persuading him into that deal. He never understood what he meant. He still didn’t.

“I don’t see why you’re taking her,” Sharon said jealously while she buttoned Steve’s shirt. 

“Babe, I’ve already told you. She’s an attorney and with that comes being able to persuade people, people like shareholders, investors, any snobby, fat, rich incompetent man with a cigar to open up their and invest into my firm so it’ll be profitable for me and beneficial for us,” He explained. 

Sharon might’ve disliked his ex wife but she was well aware of how resourceful she is. How she used her charms and intelligence to have people fall at her knees, wrapped around her finger. 

That was the problem.

That’s why she didn’t like her boyfriend being around her. 

She made him fall in love with her one once before. Who’s to say it wouldn’t happen again?

Steve noticed the worried look on her face, brushing her hair back. “You have nothing to worry about. I’m over her.”

He’s said that before, a couple nights later he was saying her name in his sleep.

Steve knocked on the door. It was more like banging but she’d understand.

Natasha answered the door, by the look on her face it seemed she already knew it was Steve. “What the hell is your problem?” 

His heart skipped a beat at her appearance. “You look...ravishing,” he said dazed.

“And you...need to stop banging on my door like that.”

He unconsciously licked his lips. He always had a thing for when she wore red. Especially lacy, red bodycon dresses that hugged her every curve. The deep V-neckline giving him an excellent view of her cleavage. Black stilettos that enhanced her silky, smooth legs and-

Natasha backed her face away, looking at him weirdly as she seen him bringing his face closer. “What are you doing?”

“What? Nothing? What are you doing?” He answered quickly, face heating up.

“Were you about to-“

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, come on let’s go.” 


	4. Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ASK ME QUESTIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick q&a regarding the story. Not a new chapter but there’s still important info! Including some questions about the story!

Hey, if you guys have any questions about the story so far now’s the time to ask. 

Since the story has a couple time skips.

Time skips are when stories are continued off screen. Some figures of Steve and Nat’s relationship and also Clark and Nat’s may change slightly but nothing major.

It’ll be noticed in the future, you may have questions concerning what happened during those minor time jumps.

The skips are usually only a few days, 1 week top.

If you guys have any questions about the story so far leave a comment and I’ll answer it!

Also leave some suggestions!

These are a few questions people have privately sent to me.

**Has Natasha and Clark had sex yet?**

Even though they’ve been seeing each other for 2 weeks it hasn’t happened just yet. Also I plan on making it happen off screen because I don’t like writing intense smut for characters that aren’t Steve and Natasha.

**Who’s Wilson Fisk?**

The guy from the animated SpiderMan movie, the MCU version. He’s very pigskinned and corrupt so keep that in mind.

**How long were Steve and Natasha married?**

7 years. Separated for 4 months. 

**How old are James and Sarah?**

James is 4&1/2 Sarah is turned 3.

**What’s the time setting?**

New York, start of March

That’s all so far, if you have any more questions, don’t be afraid to ask. 

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to read my other chapter if you haven’t already. Just a little q&a regarding some things about the story.
> 
> ENJOY!

The line for events such as this was typically very long. It seemed pointless for the people in the back who were tirelessly waiting, although they were probably satisfied with the mere thought of standing by the flawless hall.

However, for people like Natasha and Steve. Waiting wasn’t in their vocabulary. Not only were they both close friends of Tony, but they could literally get in anywhere. Zero wait.

The woman didn’t mind hooking a hand around his arm when he’d offered. It was probably the most chivalrous action he’s done all year.

Right when they entered the building, they were presented with flashy, yet elegant lights, loud ass music that Tony had on the playlist. Men in dashing suits, women in alluring dresses. 

Walking further into the place, Natasha couldn’t help but wonder.

Had Pepper let him have all his propositions included? Because Natasha was sure the Mrs shot down Tony’s idea of having waitresses in bikinis, serving New York’s finest champagne in diamond encrusted flutes.

“Stark always did know how to throw a party,” Steve said, eyes skimming the place, locking onto one of the waitresses.

“Pepper must be out of town.” One of the waitresses was even dancing on an added stripper pole. “Way out of town.” Most likely on a whole other continent. Wouldn’t expect anything less from the playboy turned father.

“Wanna come out of retirement?” He asked, pointing anod towards the pole.

“Did you just call me a stripper?”

“What? Nat, come on how low do you think of me? I was talking about going to the bar to get drinks. I was surprised to see you didn’t have any vodka at your place.” He lead them over to the bar where a couple of their friends were. That was no where near the place he just made a notion to. “You can dance on a pole for me later.”

“Like that’ll ever happen again,” she mumbled. Give a guy one private strip performance for his birthday and the request will never stop coming.

On there way over to the bar, someone caught Natasha’s eyes.

Was that Clark?

The man’s face turned slightly, giving her a better view- and holy shit that was him. 

Hold on a second. Why was he here? Didn’t he plan on staying home? Even better or..worse. Who was that girl latched onto his arm? 

Her view of him faded into the crowd as she got further and further away from him.

The ex couple approached the group of people around the bar. Surprised faces on all of them

“Wow,” Bucky said, bringing the drink to his lips. “You two really did come together.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” replied Steve with a wicked smirk, a disgusted eye roll from Natasha who detached her hand from around his arm.

“Um Nat, you do know that Cla-“

“I know,” she answered quickly before Darcy was able to say the rest of his name. “Saw him on the way in.”

“Who?” Steve asked handing her a drink.

“No one,” her and Darcy answered simultaneously.

Steve was getting ready to ask a follow up question but another familiar face entered the conversation.

Tony’s hands went to his face in exaggerated shock and disbelief. “No way, Mr and Mrs Rogers made an appearance together?” 

Natasha smirked. “Happy birthday Tony. How old are you now? 80 something?”

“2 weeks ago,” Steve said, motioning at the bartender for two drinks.

“Hey, I can celebrate the gift of my presence on this earth whenever I please.” 

Another snark comment being added to the conversation. “Funny how you had it when Pepper’s out of town.” Sam patted Tony’s back.

“I’m sorry, when did this become gang up on Tony day?”

Darcy hummed, “When’s your birthday again?”

“Today.”

Steve clicked his teeth, “Two weeks ago.”

Two waitresses came up to the billionaires’ side, wrapping their arms around his. “Ladies,” Tony greeted.

Both women giggling, “Mr. Stark. Someone’s here to meet you.”

“Alright then, thanks for the save from these jerks.” He held up his drink, bidding a farewell. “Gentlemen, gentlewoman.”

“So, Sam,” Bucky started, “Where’s Maria?”

“Couldn’t make it tonight.”

“Why? She cheating on you?”. Darcy elbowed Bucky’s side. “What? I’m kidding.”

“Actually she’s with her mom and dad-“

“Excuse me,” a deep voice said coming up to the group. 

Natasha knew that deep voice. Strangely enough Steve did too. As well as Darcy.

“Clark?” They said simultaneously, then making confused faces at each other, silently asking “How do you know him?”

“Nat,” he greeted with a charming smile, smile dropping as he nodded towards Steve direction.

“Hang on a second, Nat you know this prick?”

Clark’s was fairly nonchalant, even as he put his arm around Natasha’s shoulder, just to piss Steve off even more. “She knows me pretty well, vice versa.”

Sam, Bucky and Darcy sipped their drinks, entertained and interested in the tension that played in front of them. 

“What are you doing here?”. Now that she got a closer look at him she could see why that woman from earlier was hanging onto him. That black in black suit he wore tonight was just..damn.

“Hoping to create more publicity for yourself?” Steve stuffed a hand in his pocket, taking a long swig of his drink.

“Actually I-“. 

A slow song started to play. 

Steve’s heart quickened. Everyone knew-everyone being Sam, Bucky Darc- whoever the hell came to their wedding. 

But everyone (Who attended the exes’ wedding) knew that this was their song. The first song they danced to husband and wife. The song they had their second kiss as husband and wife. It meant a lot to both of them.

“-I’m here to dance with your ex wife.” Clark held his hand out to Natasha, “Care to dance?”

Steve scoffed, “Like she would ever-“

“I’d love to.” She smiled, taking her hand in his, making their way to the dance floor.

Steve watching her figure go into the crowd with the man. 

Ignoring the “OoO’s” of his friends. 

Suddenly he was a lot more thirsty for a drink. A heavy one.

_Steve chuckled at his wife’s bored expression, bringing a bottle of beer to his lips. “What’s the matter?” He asked, “Not having fun?”_

_“Would you be having fun at your ex’s wedding?” She asked rhetorically._

_“We didn’t have to come.”_

_“If I didn’t show up he’d think I’m still stuck on him.”_

_Sounded about right. Especially after he ‘personally’ delivered her invitation to his wedding at their front door._

_“Well we don’t have to stay.”_

_“And have him think I forced you to get us to leave early?”_

_The blond haired man smiled, “To be fair, you did invite him to our wedding, maybe he’s just trying to get you back.”_

_“Get me back by marrying the woman he cheated on me with? If he wanted to get me back he should’ve married a person he actually loved.” Not like that would even bother her. Ever since dating and then marrying Steve, she doesn’t even care to look at other men._

_It didn’t do him any justice that he basically copied the entire style of their wedding, from color coordination to playlist selection._

_Steve drank the rest of his beer, pushing his seat out, handing out his hand to her. “Come on. Let’s go,” he said._

_She looked at him confusedly, taking the gesture nonetheless. “Where?”_

_“To dance.”_

_The song that was playing was the song they danced to at their wedding after all._

Steve finished off his 4th whiskey. His eyes had been on the pair on the dance floor.

The thing that bothered him more was that he was paying such close attention to them. Natasha was a grown woman she could do whatever he wanted.

Except the place his hands were cascading to made him very upset.

“You might wanna ease up there a bit Steve, I don’t think your anger is worth the pain you’ll be feeling when that glass breaks,” Sam advised. If he was so upset, why didn’t he just invite Sharon?

Steve’s hand loosened around the glass. Ordering another whiskey instead.

“I’d lighten up on the drinks there Rogers.”

“Why?” He bit out.

“Because Fisk just walked in and I think he’d appreciate it if you were sober when you two speak.”

“Fisk’s here?”

Bucky nodded, pointing in the direction of the man who entered a private room.

About time. Now all he needed to do was grab Natasha and get this over with.

Steve pushed his drink to Bucky’s chest.

Steve followed the man into the private area, “Mr.Fisk.”

The man turned around, he was a lot..balder and wider in person.

“Ah, Rogers, glad you’re here, I’ve been thinking about your offer and I’m sad to say I’m going to have to decline.”

So fast? What the fuck was this. He’s been waiting all night for this guy to show up and he’s turning him down without even discussing it?

“So fast? You didn’t even-“

“Where’s your wife-or so as I’m hearing soon to be ex wife? I got news she would be in attendance tonight?”

“Natasha? She’s somewhere around.”

“I’d like to have a word with her, then after that maybe we could try and-“

“Not a problem! I’ll be right back, don’t move.”

The two were sitting very close to each other, despite them being in separate chairs.

“So should I be worried about you coming here with your almost ex husband?”

Natasha smiled, “I would’ve said no to him but I wanted to see why he really asked me to join him. Should I be worried about another woman clenching onto your arm?”

“You saw that?”

She winced playfully, “I did. She a friend of yours?”

“Colleague, kind of like a partner, except in the most strictly platonic way.” Natasha couldn’t help the smirk that surfaced as he tried to explain that she was only a colleague but in a very roundabout way.

“Yeah, I think I get what you’re saying.” 

He laughed softly, getting lost in her eyes and pulling her closer. Natasha slowly slid a hand to the nape of his neck, leaning up to kiss him, only to freeze and pull away at an interruption.

Natasha became irritated at the obvious voice that came and cleared his throat. 

“Sorry to break up your little chat with your new boy toy, but I need you to come with me,” Steve said, hand on her wrist.

“What? why?” How come every time she was with Clark someone always interrupts them. Steve was the last person she wanted disturbing them.

“Too important to say in front of people like him.”

“It’s alright Nat,” Clark said, saving her the time or arguing. “Hopefully I’ll see you after? Maybe we can head out somewhere?” 

“I’ll look forward to it,” she smiled. Steve had to prevent himself from rolling his eyes and gagging.

The way she stared at him made it seem like he was the most dreamiest guy on the planet.

Pfft. Bullshit.

He winked at her before departing. 

Steve dragged her into a private room. Just a secluded area with lush couches and women specified to attend New York’s finest.

Funny how most of New York’s finest consisted of corrupt men and trophy wives. Not exactly her first choice of people to become aquatinted with. Couldn’t exactly say the same for the man who was hauling her to into specific direction.

Natasha pulled her hand away. “Stop pulling me idiot. What are we in here for?”

“We in here because I want you to meet someone.” Before she got the chance to ask ‘who’ Steve positioned her front of a long couch, placing his hands on her shoulder.

“Nat this is big time money investor Wilson Fisk. Fisk this is Natasha.”

The way his eyes traveled up her body slowly, followed by a snakish grin didn’t sit well with her.

Steve sat them down next to the man who scooted over to her.

“Nice to finally meet you Ms.Romanov,” he said, snagging her hand, placing a soft kiss on it.

Completely weirded out, Natasha took her hand back, rubbing the backside of it on Steve’s pants. “Um right.” Never in her entire life since her and Steve’s split had she ever thought she’d find herself moving closer to the man to the point where their legs were touching. That was where the line was drawn. There was no way in hell she’d move to sit on his lap. Seeing how Fisk got closer to her, she was definitely considering it.

“Can I interest you in a drink?” Yeah, right. Fuck that. That drink would probably have some drug in it for sure coming from him. “You’re even more striking in person.”

“You see Nat, Fisk was wondering if he can have a word with you for a moment..have you two talk about some things that interest him.”

“I was also hoping it’d happen with just you and me.”

“Of course.” Steve made a move to get up, Natasha planted her hand on his chest.

“Where the hell are you going,” she whispered to him.

“You heard him, he’d rather me gone while you two talk.

“Steve, do not leave.”

“Relax,” he smirked, teasingly caressing her chin, removing her hand from his chest. “I’ll be right back, you work your magic,” Steve said to her, getting up and leaving the private room.

She internally sighed. Fucking asshole.

“Now, Rogers told me that you’re very persuasive when it comes to getting hard ventures to see the bigger picture right?” He placed his hand on her leg, rubbing it in a very uncomfortable manner.

“What?” She tried to restrain herself from causing a scene.

“Cut the crap Romanov, you and Rogers aren’t together and you clearly need someone more..suitable, larger.”

Natasha scoffed, “Excuse me?” If She was divorcing a man with such a big ego why would she go to one with an even bigger ego. “Don’t you have a wife?”

“Eh, she left me a few years back.” Couldn’t blame her, why’d she want to stay married to this guy? “But I do see some similarities in you both. Only you’re more shapely, more voluptuous, more..seductive.” His hand cascaded up towards her thigh, that’s when Natasha pushed it away.

“I don’t know what Steve told you but-“

“Steve..told me..that when it came to business and negotiating, you made men fall to there knees no matter what it took. I was expecting you’d be the one falling to their knees instead.”

“He said that?” She asked quietly in disbelief. He was an ass but she never expected him to say that. Moved the man away from her with a harsh shove, getting up from the couch. 

“Wait.” Wilson stood up right after her, gripping her wrist. “If you leave..I’ll never do business with your husband again, not even in the future.

“Let’s hope not.” She kneed him between his legs with a pained yell coming from him, making the other occupants in the room look in the direction of what happened. “And he’s not my husband.”

Natasha stormed out of the area, 

“Woah, what happene-“

“Fuck off,” she said to Steve who came into the room looking very confused, the sight of Fisk on the floor gripping his crotch and Natasha leaving the room gave him all the information he needed to know.

“What did you do?” he said to Fisk, when he didn’t get an answer he kneeled down beside the man, yanking his collar. “What the fuck did you do?” He asked more menacingly. Only he still didn’t get an answer, just looking away in shame. “Shit..” he said to Steve who aggressively let go out his hold on him, going after Natasha.

“Nat. Nat! Hold on!” He reached out for her

“Don’t touch me Steve,” She said pulling her hand away from him.

“If you’d just let me explain-“

She turned around to him, making him stop in his tracks of trailing after her. “No! There isn’t a damn thing you could possibly say to make up for what just happened. Him wanting me to blow him? Are you fucking kidding me Steve?”

“I didn’t know he was going to try and make a move on you,” he tried to reason, but to no avail. His words only making her angrier.

He was being honest, she didn’t care. “But you knew he was a shady guy and still wanted me to speak to him? In hopes of what? For your own benefit?” She asked. More and more frustration bubbling inside her. It all made sense now. “Is that why you asked me to come with you tonight?”. Once she took notice of him and how his words couldn’t form she scoffed and shook her head. “Screw you,” She said coldly, pushing past him.

Natasha easily got through the crowd, she felt a hand on her shoulder. If the person behind the voice wasn’t smooth and deep she probably wouldn’t have turned around.

She turned around, seeing Clark.

“You alright? You look pretty mad-“

Natasha grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket, colliding their lips together.

The men he was hanging around whistling and making animalistic noises. A woman beside him seemed slightly disappointed.

“Excuse me, sorry,” Steve said hurriedly pushing through the crowd. Spotting a head of red hair, his heart got lighter but then sank to the pit of his stomach, upon seeing her lips on Clark’s.

Natasha pulled away, Clark’s face completely priceless. His eyes matching hers in terms of lustful emotion.

“Is that offer still open?” She asked.

“O-offer? Oh! R-right. Yeah. My uh, place isn’t to far from here.”

“Good,” she lead them out of the building, not even bothering to look back. 

Had she looked over her shoulder she would’ve seen Steve who watched as she left the building with him. 

It wasn’t even worth it; Wilson’s investment. It wasn’t worth her anger or self respect. He should’ve known better than to put her pride and decency on the line. He respected her more than that.

Now he really had to make it up to her for such a stupid stunt like that.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve frantically added stuff into his son’s lunchbox. He was 20 minutes late and he was trying to hurry up before traffic got too bad.

Not surprised that Sharon didn’t prepare breakfast for them like he’d asked her to, because it was hard for him to go back and forth with getting his son ready, making sure his daughter put her clothes on and having to pack lunches for them, the least she could do is make breakfast. Hell, she wasn’t even here, he had no idea where she went this morning. So now, his daughter was crying on the counter. 

Maybe he should just hire a chef.

“I know, you’re hungry, Daddy’s looking for a snack,” he said softly to her, opening the fridge. “You’re allergic to pineapple, you don’t like oranges or blueberries-great applesauce!” He turned to her holding up the the mini cup of applesauce. “You want this?”

“No!” She shook her head and folded her arms, sticking her nose up in the air.

“Well princess, what do you want?” He asked

“Ice cweam!”

Ice cream? In the morning? Natasha would literally rip rip his head off, he’s pissed her off enough there was no way he’d add onto the week she hasn’t spoke to him by feeding their daughter ice cream. “No way, applesauce it is-“

“No,” she whined, “I want Ice cream pwease daddy?” She asked, poking her lip out.

James came into the kitchen as well, fully dressed and ready with his backpack on his back. “I want ice cream too daddy!”

“Do you two give your mother this much problems?” He asked with a sigh. Natasha was right. Perhaps he spoiled them a little too much. “Alright, fine, but you have to finish it all in the car and promise not to make a mess ok?” Then again, Natasha actually knew how to cook.

“Yay!” They cheered excitedly as Steve opened the freezer, pulling out two soft serves of ice cream that was prepped in a to-go cup.

“You know the rules, no spilling in my car,” he said as he quickly got them two spoons, taking his daughter from the counter and leaving with both kids.

“Fucking hell.” Steve ran back inside getting James’ lunchbox and running back out.

Steve drove off after watching Sarah’s teacher gather all the kids up and taking them inside.

He looked through his rear view mirror, smirking as he seen his son looking out the window.

“You know, James, I heard someone’s birthday is coming up.”

“Mine!” James exclaimed with a smile.

“Exactly and you’re turning five, which is what?”

James held up his left hand, “A whole hand!”

“That’s right, and mommy and I were wondering what you’d want to do for it?”

Yes, their relationship right now was sore and he was on very thin ice with her. Which was the reason he hasn’t been annoying or bothering her as much lately.

He would’ve asked her to pick them up from school later because he had a meeting but since he didn’t want to ask her for anything due to the fact that he was purely scared of asking, he’d have to cut the meeting early, that’ll barely leave him enough time to get to both their schools, and probably get 10 speeding tickets trying to get there on time.

He had to make things right between them. Not only for his sake but for their kids as well. They were aware of how things were between them before because they hid it well around them but when mommy’s not even greeting daddy at the door it obvious something’s wrong.

Steve took a deep breath and called her.

If there was one thing he knew Natasha couldn’t ignore him for and that was their kids. James’ birthday was the perfect excuse to call her and try to set the record straight, try and make things right...that and their son’s birthday was very important and they needed to start planning.

_“What?”_ He heard her answer.

Damn, he couldn’t even get a ‘hello’? Fair enough.

“Hey, I was wondering if you were free for lunch today.”

_“For you? No.”_

Well, couldn’t say he didn’t see it coming. “Come on Nat, I already told you I was sorry.”

No, no he most definitely did not. Natasha scoffed on the other end, _“I don’t want to talk to you about anything that happened that night Steve.”_ Every time she thought of what happened it’d only make her angrier. _“And I’m not only turning you down because I haven’t forgiven you for what happened, I’m doing it because I have plans.”_

“Let me guess,” he said displeasingly. “Plans with Clark?”

_“Actually yes. Plans with a man who I know won’t try and sell me as a sex slave.”_

“Oh please, don’t be so dramatic.” He was really bombing here, how tough is it to ask his ex out without coming off as aggressive, persistent or annoying? “How about dinner? Are you free for dinner?”

_“I am, but you’re not because you have the kids tonight.”_

“Well Sharon can-“

_“Hell no,”_ she shot down quickly. Like she’d let that woman watch their children.

Yeah. He kinda saw that one coming..didn’t blame her. “Well it’s Friday anyways, my parents are more than willing to-“

_“The answer’s no Steve.”_

She didn’t need to keep reminding him that he screwed up. He already knew how bad he fucked up. “Ok, how many times do I haveto say I’m sorry-“

_“You didn’t.”_

“Natasha I’m just trying to-“ Steve took a deep breath. “James is turning 5 and I just think it’s appropriate if we get together and talk over somethings, outlining how we should celebrate it.”

When Natasha sighed, Steve could feel that all hope wasn’t lost. The soft spot she had for their kids was one that could never be ignored.

It definitely made sense too, seeing as their son’s birthday was literally around the corner.

_“We can do that over the phone.”_

“Come on Nat-Hello? Hello?..Fuck,” he whispered under his breath, throwing his phone in the passenger seat.

Natasha hung up the phone. She stood up as she ran hand through her hair, 

The door to the bathroom opening. 

Clark exiting the steamed room in only his boxers, drops of water still dripping down his muscular body.

“Hey, you leaving?” He asked, drying his hair.

It looked adorably messy after his shower. “Yeah, I’ve got a couple meetings today and I’m sure Darcy’s just dying to tell me how fucked up her day’s been.”

He tilted his head in confusion, “At 9:00 in the morning?”

“Exactly,” Natasha smirked.

“Can’t say I’m surprised then.” Clark came over to Natasha, brushing his fingers through her silky, long red hair. 

She could feel her knees get weak just by the way he looked at her. He had such intense blue eyes. It almost reminded her of Steve’s eyes, but the blond had little specs of green in his eyes. The man in front of her had purely blue eyes.

“You’re staring,” she said lowly with a grin.

“Sorry.” Clark laughed softly for a short second. “It’s just...you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

Natasha smiled, leaning up and gently kissing him. When he kissed back, and kissed deeper.

She guessed Darcy could wait a little bit longer to tell her about her day so far.

Steve scrolled down the tab on his computer, his recent searches filled with lists and suggestions on how to start and hold a conversation with an ex wife, because he seriously didn’t know how he’d ease into the conversation about what happened that night, he could barely talk to her on the phone without getting her upset. Whenever he’d pick the kids up from her house on the weekends, Natasha couldn’t even look him in the eyes, only glance at him before James and Sarah ran to Steve to relieve both of them from the awkward moment.

Suddenly, the door bursted wide.

“Damn it! Bucky I told you about-“

“Uhh I’m not Bucky sweetheart,” a sarcastic voice said.

Steve recognized the voice to be Darcy. What was she doing here? Shouldn’t she be with Natasha.

“Darcy? What are you-“

“I came here to help you out.”

Steve looked at her confusedly, “Help me? Help me with what? Hang on a second, why are you even here if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I do mind you asking and I won’t say. Just think of this as a favor that you have to pay me back on.”

Steve scoffed, “Listen, sorry to tell you Darce, but you’re Natasha’s friend alright? So whatever you’re expecting from me is highly unlikely.”

Darcy shrugged, “Fine, maybe you’re right. I guess I’ll just leave.” She moved towards the door.

“I’d appreciate it.”

Darcy turned back around to Steve for a quick second “Although, I thought you wanted to know where she and Clark were heading for lunch? Hm, weird.” Steve dog eared what she said, his finger stopped scrolling the mouse key. “Welp, I should go, I have to tell Nat that I think Clark is an amazing guy for her and she should totally just marry him already.”

“Wait.” Steve sighed as Darcy’s hand touched the door handle. “What’s the favor?”

“Give me your credit car-“

“No,” he said sternly, “It has to be something reasonable.”

“Fine.” She thought over it for a short second, before smirking. “Bucky’s ex, tell me about her.”

“Dottie? No way.”

“Why not!”

“Because it goes against the guy code. I can’t tell you about his ex, nor can I sleep with her or call her or even talk to her. There’s rules to these things.”

“Look, I’m pretty sure he’s still into her, and I definitely don’t trust her, especially after she asked him to talk over drinks..and it’s not like you have any other way to find out where Nat’s going in about-“ she looked at her watch. “30 minutes.”

There was a spectrum to stuff like this. A scale. Two choices, His best friend, or his ex he was trying to make amends with.

Steve groaned dramatically, “Fine.” He rubbed his forehead trying to think of any amount of information he’d be able to tell her that’d suffice her desire to know. “She’s an esthetician over at the Nail Salon by Rockefeller, natural red head, they dated back in high school and freshmen year of college, Bucky was in love, good?”

“He was in love with her?” She asked softly.

“Yes and now he’s not because he’s into you. Simple, so now you hold up your end of the deal.”

Darcy came out of her own thoughts, “She’s meeting him at the Del Frisco’s, you know, the really expensive, romantic restaurant.”

Of course he knew, he’s been there many times with her, it was like their favorite date spot. 

Steve snorted, “Can he even afford a place like that? Or is he gonna have her pick up the check like some moocher.”

Darcy shrugged, “I have no idea, but I do know he’s a really well known news reporter over at ‘Daily Planet’. His issued news has been on the front page of the ‘New York Times’ for quite some time so he makes a pretty penny.”

Daily Planet huh? Meeting in 30 minutes? Not a problem.

Steve got out of his car, thankfully the place they were meeting wasn’t that far away from his building..well not when he was speeding.

He’d seen Natasha enter the place about 5 minutes ago and Clark was nowhere in sight.

Yeah, he had a little something to do with that.

“Listen I’m late for a lunch date with this really beautiful woman, can’t you just let me off this one time mr uh Quill?” Clark asked looking at the name tag

“No can do man. You know how fast you were going? You were doing 31 in a 30 mph zone! Going 1 mile over the limit, you could’ve killed someone.”

“What? That doesn’t even make sense it was a red light.”

“Blah, blah, blah,”

“Unbelievable,” Clark scoffed “What station do you work for? Cause I’m pretty sure this is against the law.”

“I am the law!”

“Can I have your reservation name sir?”

“Uh, Kent.”

The host looked at Steve closely, “Wait a minute aren’t you Steve Rogers?”

“Nope not today I’m not.” Steve held up a $100 bill.

“O-of course, right this way sir, you requested a privatetable correct?”

“Oh most certainly.”

The waiter led Steve over to the table, private, secluded, perfect.

Steve cleared his throat as he came up to Natasha. Natasha looked at Steve and immediately gave off a look of annoyance.

“Oh my god,” she said fingers going to her temples.

Steve said sat down, exhaling a breath of air. How was it that even his breathing sounded so egotistical.

He didn’t even bother looking at the menu, he knew it front and back.

Steve smirked at how she head her head down on the table, barricaded by her arms. “Sparkling Rosé for her, seared scallop frisée salad, hold the egg.”

He turned to the waiter, “I’ll have a Jack Daniels on the rocks, prime rib steak.” He handed both their menus back to the waiter.

Steve leaned back in the seat of the booth. Natasha picked her head up and stared at him dully.

“Why are you here? How’d you even know I was here?”

“A little birdie told me.”

“It was Darcy wasn’t it?”

Steve folded his arms, ignoring her correct assumption. “Bringing him to our spot? Seems pretty cliché.”

“No, what’s cliché is you being here Steve, he presented the idea to me and I accepted, and it’s not our spot anymore.”

“I beg to differ.”

Natasha pierced her eyes at him, “You know you’ll have to leave as soon as he gets here right?”

Steve shrugged, “No problem.”

“You seen very intoxicated, I’m going to need you to recite the alphabet for me.”

“Whatever. A B C-“

“Backwards!”

Clark inhaled deeply, “Z Y X W V U T S R Q P O N M L K J I H G F E D C B A.”

Quill stared at the man in shock. “...You’ve clearly had too much practice with this making you a convicted felon, step out of the car.”

“Are you kidding me!”

“Step out of the vehicle!”

“What do you even see in him?” He asked spitefully.

This was his 7th question concerning Clark. If she didn’t know any better she’d swear he was writing a book on him

“You told me we’d be talking about our son’s birthday and you haven’t asked me one question concerning it,” she said amusedly, head resting on her hand.

“I’m just curious about his motives.”

“Why?” She asked with a raised brow, “You interested?”

“Ha Ha,” He deadpanned, “You of everyone should know I’m strictly into women and only date the best of the best.”

Natasha rolled her eyes , best of the best her ass. She didn’t even want to give him credit but he could do way better than Sharon. “Right, because the woman you’re dating now is the absolute best you can do,” she said sarcastically.

“What can I say? She’s easy going, distracts herself and good in bed.”

“Sounds like the perfect woman for you.”

After Natasha, he wouldn’t even be able to get near perfect because in all honesty..she was perfection. That whole ‘nobody’s perfect’ saying is complete bullshit. Put believers like that in a room with her and their beliefs would change. 

“Good enough...” He watched as she checked her phone, possibly texting the man that should be in this seat. “He’s into cars...” He said quietly

Natasha turned her head back to him. “What?” 

“James..he’s into cars. It’s all he talks about, it’s his favorite movie and he has like a million toy cars. Were you the one that bought his new race car?”

“Um no, that was your dad.” She purposely left out the part where it was from the same day Steve had forgotten to pick up their kids. It was something that definitely needed to be talked about but she didn’t want to ruin the pleasant time they were having. Even if Clark should be here instead of him.

He gaze on her was so concentrated. “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Look at me with so much focus?”

_Steve looked at her with his undivided attention, she was so stunning it was unbelievable. Now he’s been with some good looking women before but she was just way out of his league. “What made you agree to this date?” Steve asked_

_“Depends...what made you ask me out?” She said with a smirk._

_Steve grinned. “Well to be honest I’ve never met a woman who’s so beautiful, so..intriguing and able to put men in their place with such elegance and grace.” Natasha smiled. “Now that I answered that, it’s your turn. What made you say yes?”_

_Natasha shrugged. “You’re a very handsome man Steve. There’s this sort of purity to you. Like a fresh breath of air..a new start.”_

_Although he was curious, it was only the first date. He didn’t want to ask what happened in her last relationship for her to say something like that. Everything about bet her screamed enchanting._

_A slow song began to play, it was soothing._

_“You dance?” Steve asked_

_“I do,” she answered with a smirk, taking a sip of her drink. “Do you?”_

_“Nope.” He stood holding his hand out._

“You’re just an interesting person to look at.”

“So are you, but you don’t see me burning a hole through you.”

“Did you just call me handsome?”

Natasha smirked, “Honey, whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Steve chuckled, digging his fork into his slice of lemon cake. Natasha looking at him eat it in apparent disgust.

“It’s good,” he said.

Her distaste for lemon cake or anything lemon really, was something he was knew about and went way back, she just never told him why.

Whenever he tried to offer her something that had a strong lemon taste she’d instantly turned him down. He even remembered when she dodged his lips when he tried to kiss her after drinking some lemonade.It humored him every time whenever she came close to a food/drink infused with lemon. He’d first thought she was allergic to them but no, she just really, really hated it. But he got extreme joy from bothering her about it. So much that he began to tease her whenever he can.

“Yeah, right.”

He sliced a piece of cake and held the fork in front of her. “Want some?”

“Ew, no.” She instinctively backed her face away.

Steve laughed, sliding closer to her in the booth. “Let’s make a deal.”

“I’m not eating that shit-“

“You don’t have to eat a big bite, just a little taste and if you do try it, then you have my blessing to continue seeing Clark. If you don’t try it then you’re a complete wuss and I’ll never let you live it down.”

Natasha scoffed, “Like I really need your blessing.”

“Whatever you say..wuss.”

“Please, grow up.”

“I’m a grown man, you’re a little wuss. I’m pretty sure our 3 year old daughter would devour it.”

Her face scrunched up in distaste, pushing the utensil away from her “She’ll eat anything that looks the slightest bit close to cake.”

“I can’t believe you’re this big and bad attorney, yet you’re scared to eat a bite of lemon cake?”

“I’m not scared, I just don’t like it. You don’t like mushrooms but I’m not shoving them down your throat.”

“What? I do like mushroom-“

Steve quickly held down her hand when she tried picked up her fork and take the mushroom off his plate that he purposely didn’t eat. This causing him to get closer to her..their lips barely brushing.

They stared into each other’s eyes.

Steve dropped the fork on the plate as Natasha wrapped an arm around his neck, bringing his lips to hers.

Their lips moved fast and heated against one another. 

Thank god this was a secluded table.

They broke away after a few seconds, panting lightly. Natasha unconsciously licked her lips. Suddenly she didn’t mind lemon cake. “Where’d you park?” She asked.

“Private parking.” Steve grinned.

“Sir! Sir! I told you you’re under arrest!” Quill said as he held onto Clark pants leg, being dragged into the restaurant.

“Some officer you are,” he muttered under his breath. His shirt was completely torn and his hair was ruffled.

He came up to the host desk.

“Hey, I made reservations under the name Kent-“

“Don’t listen to this man he’s a felon!”

“Would you shut up!” He said to the man.

“I’m sorry sir but it seems another man already came in and filled the reservation. He and the lady left about 10 minutes ago.”

Quill stood up, wiping down his shirt. “Looks like everything’s been cleared up sir.” He fixed Clark’s collar, “You’re good to go.” Quill hurriedly ran out the building.

Steve broke their kiss, “Hey,” he said, caressing her cheek. “I really am sorry about what happened that day.”

Natasha smiled, reconnecting their lips.

It was just them, nothing else mattered. The music even seemed like it faded out, the song that was playing was the exact song from the party that day, and their wedding.

His hands gripped her waist and pulled her on his lap, she was running her hands through his hair feverishly. When he grabbed her ass, he was rewarded with a soft little moan into his mouth.

Her tongue ran along his lips, he did the same as she began to grind her hips into him.

His fingers slid between her legs as he kissed down her jaw, Natasha unbuttoning his shirt.

Tossing her head back as he made contact with her neck. Steve grinned into her skin, sucking in the same spot until he was sure there'd be a mark. By the time he moved on, he focused more on the wetness between her legs, teasingly massaging the area, the lacy material blocking full contact.

Soft hands ran down his stomach along his muscles as she went to unbuckled his belt.

Giving him a few teasing strokes, the size of him always made her wet at the sight.

Steve pulled down the lacy material.

Natasha slowly sliding onto his hard cock, both moaning at the sensation.

Her hands went onto his shoulder. Setting the pace, the speed that’ll get both of them off in a hurry.

Her moans were heavenly. He couldn't get enough of them, hearing how she moaned in his ear, nibbling at his ear lobe.

His fingers dug into her hips, no doubt leaving marks later on. 

“Mmm, fuck, Steve,” she moaned, head leaning on his shoulders. Steve placing soft kisses along her shoulder, and junction of her neck.

She hadn’t realized how close she was until she felt his cock hit a very sensitive spot.

He could tell she was close, as was he, their breathing getting hotter and heavier.

Steve reached between them, rubbing his fingers against her clit. She moaned his name like a prayer. 

“Cum with me Nat,” he whispered deeply in her ear.

Her nails digging into his shoulder, Steve’s hips jerked, holding her waist down as both of came.

Letting out pleasured moans into each other’s mouths.

He leaned back into his chair, laying his head on her shoulder.

Fuck..yeah, he missed that.


	7. Chapter 7

It was stupid. What she did was so fucking stupid. 

Fucking her ex?

In his car?

It just screamed predictable. Something told her she should’ve left as soon as he popped up. 

Maybe if Clark has been on time, none of this wouldn’t have happened and he still hasn’t called or texted her yet and their supposed lunch date ended about an hour ago.

God..why did she do it? Why did she kiss him first? Why did she bring up the idea of having sex with him, in his car of all places..at least it was private parking.

She groaned, planting her head on her desk.

Her office door opened, she heard footsteps backtracking. “Stop,” Natasha said, not even looking up. 

Darcy flinched as she heard Natasha’s voice, stopping her in her tracks.

“Hey Nat, my bestest friend in the whole word, fellow sorority sister Nat, your maid of honor, god mother of your kids and go to gal Nat. What can I do for you my little Russian baby?”

Natasha looked up at her with little hints of exasperation. “Why...why.” She couldn’t even get the question out it annoyed her so much. “Why? Just why?”

Darcy looked at her in fake confusion. “Why what? Are you talking about the-“

“You know what I’m talking about. Why would you tell Steve, my ex husband Steve. Steven Grant Rogers. Where Clark and I was meeting for lunch.”

Darcy looked at her feet. “His middle name’s Grant?”

“Darcy!”

“Ok, ok, ok! Truth be told, I was trying to get my own info out of him. So we did a little trade.”

Natasha bunched her hands up into a fist, bringing it to her mouth. “Darce...I swear if the information you were trying to get out of him wasn’t his social security number, I am literally going to lose my shit..” she said eyes closed.

“Close.”

“What was it?”

“I was...trying to get information on Bucky’s ex because she’s a slut?”

Natasha opened her emerald eyes, her entire face showcasing intense anger, mixed with annoyance.

Jesus, this woman was so intimidating. They were best friends, she thought she’d get used to it by now but when she resembled her mother who close to exploding things got very scary..no wonder she’s never lost a trial.

Darcy even flinched as Natasha’s phone rang. Natasha looked at the number and took a deep breath before picking up the phone.

Darcy praising god as she received a break from the attorney’s stares.

This was Sarah’s school. “Hello?”

_“Yes, Mrs.Romanov we have a problem.”_

“What’s wrong, is she ok?”

_“I’m afraid not, she’s running a low grade fever and has been coughing a lot.”_

“Alright, I’ll be right over.”Natasha hung the phone up. “Let’s go,” She said to Darcy.

“Go where?”

“To pick up my daughter from school, we’ve got a conversation to finish.”

Steve turned the projector off, standing in front of the table. “Questions?” Steve pointed to an employee in the back. “Grant?”

“Why do you look so happy?”

“Coffee,” he answered the people around the table laughing. “But seriously, is there any questions relating to how we’ll be operating from now on? No? Great, you’re all free to go.”

Steve collected his papers on the table, his mind going back to what happened only moments ago.

That was the best lunch he’s had in a long time.

Long time being ever since he and Natasha split up.

It was amazing. Fucking, mind blowing, straight up amazing.

Having sex with his ex?

In his car?

It screamed terrible idea but the wrongness of it made it seem so right.

He should’ve ordered that lemon cake first, tease her about it, and have them go straight to his car.

He was a genius, he’d have to give Quill more than he’d offer for holding Clark away, long enough for him and Natasha to have sex with each other.

Steve looked at his watch, it was also time for him to pick up James and Sarah. 

He wouldn’t be late this time, he wanted to prove to Natasha that he’s capable of holding such responsibilities.

Steve looked at the two men still in their seats, smirking at him. “Buck, Sam, you two do know the meetings over right?”

“Oh, we know,” Sam said.

“But Grant’s right, you do look happier than usual.”

“What? That’s not true.”

“It is true. In fact..it looks like you’re hiding something.”

Sam folded his arms, tilting his head sideways. “You’re right.. it does look like he’s hiding something.”

“Look, fellas I’d love to stay and chat but I’ve got to pick my kids up from school.”

Bucky gasped, “He’s even being punctual.”

“Who is this man?”

Steve rolled his eyes, “That’s funny,” he said sarcastically, “Oh and by the way,” he started, going towards the door. “Nat and I had sex,” he admitted, leaving the meeting room.

The two men shared the same look, quickly yet stumbling to get up and follow Steve out the building.

“Of course I’m mad that we had lunch together, but what’s really getting to me is that I kissed him first, both times.”

Darcy raised her brow. “Both?”

Natasha sighed, “I kissed him before we had sex and I kissed him after-“

“ Hold on.. you two had sex!?” 

“Yes, yes we did, and maybe if you hadn’t told him about my whereabouts that could’ve been avoided.”

“Hey, I only told him where you were planning to have lunch.” She held her hands up in defense. “You’re the one that decided to have sex with him willingly. It’s not like you accidentally slipped and fell on his dick.”

Natasha glanced at her, Darcy was loving this, loving the idea that she and Steve have had sex. “You didn’t have to tell him.” 

“I did have to! I told you, I needed info about Bucky’s ex, Dottie.”

“Darce, I could’ve told you about her!”

Darcy’s brows furrowed in confusion, “But you didn’t meet Bucky until after college when Steve introduced you to his friends. How would you know about her?”

“Steve tells me everything, or he used to. That whole guy code bullshit isn’t applicable to me because I didn’t let it be.”

“Ok, then badass, where does she work?”

“Sunday’s Nail Salon by Rockefeller.”

“Last name?”

“Underwood.”

Darcy paused for a second. “What’s her real name?”

“Dasha Ulyanova, or as your boyfriend used to call her, according to Steve, Ки́са.”

“...ok fine! So you know a lot about her, and I should’ve came to you!” Darcy brought her bottle of water to her lips. “But at least you received good sex from your ex, so you should thank me-“ Natasha purposely hit the brakes, making Darcy spilled the water on herself and face. “Feel better bitch?!” She asked wiping her face.

“Kinda,” Natasha laughed as she stepped out of her car.

“Hold up,” Sam interrupted, “You’re telling us you had sex with your ex after sabotaging her date with her boyfriend?”

“That’s low man.”

“I didn’t sabotage her date per se and Clark isn’t even her boyfriend, although he wishes he was, it’s obvious Natasha and I still have feelings for each other.”

He was sure of it. As soon as she kissed him again after they were done, there was no way she could say she didn’t feel that that spark. 

Her moaning his name, and digging her names into his shoulder was purely physical pleasure, but the kiss? That was some emotional shit.

“Ok, what about your girlfriend?”

“Call me crazy but I think I might break up with her.”

Bucky scoffed, “Why would we call you crazy for that?”

“Seriously...just out of curiosity. Which seat did you and Natasha have sex in exactly?” It could have been any one of the spots they were in

Steve bit his lip and smirked in satisfaction, “Look alive boys, school’s up ahead.”

That didn’t answer their question at all.

Natasha stepped into the room, Darcy opting to stay inside because the last time she came in, she accidentally cursed out a toddler.

How that came to be? Natasha would never know.

It was about half an hour until dismissal, as soon as she stepped into the the school, her daughter was sitting by the reception desk, the nurse right next to her.

When Sarah spotted her mom by the desk, she immediately got up and ran to her mom, no matter how sick she felt, she started to feel better when Natasha picked her up. Sarah burying her face into her neck. She was burning up.

“Her temperature was 99.9 when I first checked, but it’s escalated to 100.98,” the nurse informed.

“Did she say what was hurting?”

“Unfortunately not, but I wouldn’t look past a sore throat or head cold-“

“Hey! Hands off junior!” Darcy swatted a kid’s hand away from her thigh. “You have to be at least 18 to ride this ride.”

“I thought you were waiting in the car?” 

“I got hot.”

“I left the A.C on.”

Darcy shrugged, “I got bored.”

Sometimes it was hard to believe that this woman was 30 years old.

“Alright, you strapped in ok?” Steve asked through the rear view mirror, his son smiling and nodding.

“Nat just texted you, said you don’t have to pick Sarah up today,” Bucky said reading the message.

“Really? did she say why?” 

“Yeah because..wow.”

“What’s it say?”

“She’s running a fever.”

“Damn,” Steve said lowly, “That’s never good.”

Whenever either of their kids were sick it was always a bad week or weekend depending how sick they were. Thankfully it didn’t happen often but when it did, it was hard for them to focus on their work because all they could think about was their kids.

Natasha bounced her daughter in her arms as she cried.

“Honey, you have to tell mommy what hurts,” she said softly.

“Nuh, uh,” she cried.

Natasha gently caressed her cheek, wiping her tears away. “Why not?”

“ I don’t want to go to the doctor,” she said, crying into her chest.

“Baby, If you don’t tell me then I can’t make you feel better,” She said, sitting on the bottom of her daughter’s bed.

Sarah made a soft noise, and pointed to the top of her head.

“Your head?” She asked for clarification, her daughter nodding.

“Can I have a juice box?” 

“Mhm.” 

A little awhile ago she didn’t want anything to eat or drink. She’s not sure if Steve fed her this morning, and her teacher said she didn’t eat her lunch.

_Natasha brought her lips to his. Moving more slower in contrast to when they kissed at the restaurant and when stepping into his car._

_It felt more sensual, more..passionate?_

_She was the first to pull away._

_“We should probably..”_

_“Y-yeah. No problem.”_

“Where are you going Daddy?” James asked, watching Steve put his hoodie on.

“Pick up your sister,” he answered.

His face dropped, sad expression dawning over his face “But I thought we were gonna play cars?”

Steve ruffled his son’s hair, he was adorable, and definitely needed a haircut. “We can play when we get back, but your sister’s sick so daddy needs to go pick her up from mommy’s house.”

“Who’s gonna watch me?”

“Sharon’ll watch you.”

“I thought mommy didn’t want her watching me alone?” 

Steve reached into his hoodie pocket, pulling out a packet of fruit snacks. “Which is exactly why you aren’t going to tell her ok? Mommy can’t know about either of these things deal?” Steve held his hand out.

James took his hand, shaking it, “Deal.”

Natasha soothingly rubbed her daughter’s back as she slept on top of her.

She reached over and picked up her phone. 

It was Steve.

“Hey,” She said to him.

_“Hey, how is she is? What’s her temperature?”_

“She’s sleep right now but when I picked it up it was 100.98, now it’s 101.1,” Natasha answered. “Still coming to get her?”

_“Yeah..I was also hoping we could talk for a bit.”_

“About what?”

_“About what happened literally 5 hours ago.”_

Of course, that conversation was inevitable. “Sure, yeah, we can talk.”

_“Cool, I’ll uh, see you soon_.”

She could already feel how awkward it was going to be, she’d never stop getting upset over what they did together in that car.

Then again, it was one moment, it was just sex. She was somewhat angry over Clark not showing up, Steve was there, they had a surprisingly pleasant time and of course..she kissed him.

“ _Either they’re both faking and trying to stop us from making another baby, or they’re really sick.”_

_Natasha smirked, “You want another baby?”_

_Steve shrugged, “I always saw myself having a big family. When I met you and then proposed my dreams escalated and you gave me a son and my dreams started to become a reality. Do you want another baby?”_

_“Truth be told Rogers,” Natasha sighed. “I’m willing to have as many kids as you want.”_

_“Even if you’re an attorney.”_

_“Jury’s tend to be more sympathetic for pregnant women.”_

_Steve chuckled, carefully leaning over and gently kissing her. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

Steve gently closed their daughter’s door, letting her rest a bit more so he and Natasha could talk for a bit. 

“So,” he started. “Before we even discuss what happened. I uh, feel like should get this off of my chest before we talk about what happened.” Natasha looked at him questioningly, silently asking him to continue. “When I got word of where Clark had made reservations, I kind of sabotaged his way of showing up.”

Natasha perked up an eyebrow. “What do you mean sabotage?”

Steve breathed deeply, “When Darcy told me where you were meeting Clark, I called up Quill and told him to stall him for a bit, at least until I got the chance to talk to you..clearly we did a bit more than talk,” he chuckled as he finished off his last sentence.

“And so you think that’s funny?” She asked folding her arms.

“Funny? No, no not funny, but kind of humorous.”

“That means the same thing. And what about you completely ruining my date is humorous exactly? The fact that I believed you when you said you wanted to talk about our son’s party or how I got angry over Clark not being there?”

“I’m talking about how we made lov-“

“Ok, first of all, we didn’t make love. We fucked Steve. What happened in that car was something I’d like to forget and never have you bring up again. So on behalf of both of us, let’s just agree it’s a mistake. Period.”

Steve scoffed, “What?”

“Sex, us having sex. It’s a mistake and we both agree to it.”

“No we’re most definitely not in agreement.” Steve said, “It wasn’t a mistake, you know damn well what you were doing, we both did, right when you kissed me you knew what you were getting into.”

“What do you want me to do Steve? What do you expect me to say? You want me to cry out that I love you? That I wish we were still together?”

“I want you to admit that you felt something,” he gritted out.

“Then I’m very sorry Rogers, because I didn’t feel anything. It’s not some mind blowing experience, we didn’t make love, we fucked. In the front seat of your car, that was it, nothing more nothing less. You have a girlfriend, I’m seeing someone, whatever we had or you thought we had? Even if it was a small ounce? Is gone. I don’t love you anymore and I can barely tolerate you and since you want me to be so honest, I can barely stand to be near you, especially after what you just told me. You’ll never change Steve. You go completely out of your way to try and rekindle what we had and try to turn this whole co-parenting thing we have going on, and make it into this sexual relationship.”

Steve shook his head, huffing out a petty laugh, “You know that is so like you. It’s so like you Natasha. Mind you, it was you who kissed me. It was you who suggested we have sex. You know for a fact that you’re lying when you said you didn’t feel a thing afterwards because you know good fucking well you wouldn’t have kissed me like you did when we were done. I know I have a girlfriend and I know you’re seeing some douche bag who just waltzed into your life, and I apologize for ruining you date, but I’m trying to get the slightest connection between you and me so that conversations like this? Won’t be so difficult to have without wanting to yell and scream at each other or punch holes in the fucking walls. So these walls that you’re trying to put up and shut me out of your life? Isn’t happening. So from now on? We’re going to converse like the goddamn adults we are, switch up the attitudes around our kids, and try to act civilized around each other from now on you got me?”

“Sign the fucking papers Steve,” she said coldly, pushing past him.

“Yeah..you got me.” Steve said, going back into their daughter’s room.

“Daddy?” Sarah asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

“Hey princess,” he said softly picking her up.

“What were you and mommy talking about?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it sweetheart.”

“I don’t like when you and mommy fight,” she said sniffling, a few tears strolling does her face.

“Hey...trust me, me and mommy weren’t fighting. It was..grown up talk, but we were definitely not fighting.”

“You promise?”

Steve kissed her cheek, “I promise .”

Natasha ran a hand through her hair.

He was such a fucking asshole. But as much as she hated to admit it..he was right.

Whether she liked it or not. 

She wanted what’s best for their kids and both of them getting along was probably what’s best for the two little ones anyways. 

However, most days he seriously got under his skin and the shit that he pulled earlier today was just insane.

When she seen her phone ring, Clark’s name appearing on the front screen, some of the anger and irritation she had for him was a little ironed out. “Hello-“

_“Natasha! Shit..listen about earlier-“_

“You don’t have to explain yourself Clark,” she said easily.

_“Wait, you’re not mad?”_

“Initially I was, but whatever happened I’m sure you have a good excuse.”

_“Yeah, it’s a very long story, gives me a headache just thinking about it.”_

Natasha hummed in response, “Well I’ve got time, you busy?”

Steve discreetly listened to the conversation, only her responses though. He ditched his eavesdropping when she invited him over, trying to resist his urge to call up another one of his friends to try and stop Clark from coming.

He zipped up his daughter’s sweater, “Come on, let’s go.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Mommy where are all my friends?” James asked sadly

“Honey, your party doesn’t until four,” Natasha said, kissing his cheek, his face lit up as soon as she placed his confetti waffles that he asked for in front of him.

“What about Daddy?”

Her hands brushed his newly cut hair. “He’s picking up your cake.”

After the argument they had somewhat days ago. They agreed to act more courteous to each other. While Natasha, still very much clearly held a grudge against him for what he did, she realized he was right in terms of how they interacted and compromised with him to be more pleasant to the other in front of their kids and during celebrations, such as birthdays.

They evenly openly discussed their dislikes towards the people they were dating. 

It wasn’t a surprise that Natasha didn’t like Sharon or her being in the same vicinity around their kids but if Steve was going to continue dating her and even possibly down the road, marry her, she had to get use to her presence. In addition, to how Steve was bothered by Clark and Natasha seeing each other, he stated that he was ok with the man dating his ex, even if it wasn’t particularly true, being that it was obvious in his tone and face that it still bugged him.

They also even said that they’d be more honest and not keep anything from each other. It was honestly the most mature she’s ever seen him act since their separation. 

But even as they agreed to be more honest that day, she didn’t tell him that she’d invited Clark to come over for their son’s party. Or that she planned on introducing him to their kids.

“What’s taking daddy so long to get here mommy?”

As if on cue, someone bursted through the door, just like Darcy does in Natasha’s office, except this time it was Steve

His voice trailed from the front door as he made his way to the kitchen. Why didn’t he just come through the side? “I’m sorry, did I hear it was someone’s birthday today?” Steve said, holding a bunch of balloons in one hand and a prepped caked in the other.

“Me!”

“And hold old are we today?”

“5!” He said excitedly.

“Well in that case, you get 5 big dudes bringing in your presents.” Steve motioned for the men to come in, “Bring em’ in fellas, rooms upstairs, third door to your left.” 

The men came in, it was actually 4 of them, Bucky, Sam, Thor and Quill.

Darcy lugged in the last bit of presents, sweating, panting, face red. She was either hot or angry, probably both. “The next time you refer to me as a man you’re carrying this shit yourself,” she said annoyedly, following behind the men. Why is she stuck carrying most of the bags when Thor could’ve carried them all with his pinky.

James hopped off the kitchen stool for joy, following them to her room

Natasha turned to her ex, “You spoil him too much,” she said with a slight smirk.

Steve grinned “Must be why they always beg me for ice cream in the morning,” he said, kissing his daughter’s cheek as she ate some of her cereal, more focused on the cartoon she was watching on her iPad.

“How’s it going?” Steve asked, putting the cake away in the freezer.

“She’s ok, she stop putting up a fight when it’s time to take her medicine so it must be working.”

“Actually I was talking about you. Your mom’s supposed to be coming sometime this week right?”

“Don’t remind me,” she muttered. The deal with her and her mom wasn’t sore or that bad, just pretty rocky. Ever since Natasha was 16 years old, her mother was very self involved in her personal life, specifically her love life. If she didn’t like who her daughter was dating she didn’t shy away from it. Always trying to set her up with guys that she thought was perfect for her when in reality they couldn’t be any less of a connection. 

When she introduced both her parents to Steve, he and her dad immediately got along, but it took her mom some time to get used to him. Eventually, she feel in love with the idea of her daughter being together with him. 

She was sure her invasive ways had died down but when it was time for wedding planning she only proved to Natasha that she was still a controlling person. Wanting things to be planned to her own perspective instead of her daughter’s.

Her intruding personality was one of the reasons why Natasha hasn’t told her she and Steve were getting a divorce. She’d never hear the end of it.

“Still haven’t told her yet?”

“Nope,” she sighed

“Well you can’t keep it a secret forever Nat, especially if neither of us are wearing our wedding rings.” Steve picked up a quarter of the waffle on his son’s plate.

“I know, but what’s the worst it can get? I’m not some teenager.”

Steve winced, “I don’t know, you Romanov’s can be quite intimidating.” The both laughed. 

Their friends came back into the area

“We’re gonna start setting up,” Bucky said. James being set back down in his seat wearing a cowboy hat and enjoying the piggy back ride he received Thor.

Darcy groaned while opening the fridge, pulling out a cold beer. It was only ten in the morning but screw it. If she was gonna work for free then she’s gonna do it with a beer in her hand damnit.

“Mommy, Daddy, look at my hat,” James said happily.

“Looks nice cowboy,” Natasha complimented, tilting his hat back on. 

“J, why don’t you tell mommy why you’re wearing a cowboy hat?”

“Daddy got me a zoo!”

“Daddy got you a what-“

There was a little beeping sound that gradually got louder. 

“Bunny!” Sarah pointed towards the glass door, showing people in uniforms carrying cages of animals, and also animals on ropes in her backyard.

“Can we go play, please?” James begged.

“Sure thing bud. Make sure you don’t get that close.” Steve picked up Sarah from her chair,setting her down so she can go with her brother. Once that sliding door shut, it felt like he was locked in a cage with an angry Russian that was about to kick his ass. And he was! Except the door wasn’t locked and it wasn’t a cage. “Man it’s a beautiful day.”

“A zoo?”

“So is your dad coming too?”

“You’re setting up a zoo in my backyard?”

“I’d love to catch up with him.”

“Of all the areas, of all the themes, you set up a zoo in my backyard, without my ok?”

“Ok, to be fair it’s not just some zoo..it’s a petting zoo.”

Natasha pierced her eyes at him, “How’s that better?”

Steve’s eyes focused on the floor, trying to think of a good excuse, also trying to avoid her eyes. He used to get turned on whenever he looked into her eyes, now he was scared as hell..also turned on as well, she was really hot when angry. “He loves animals!”

“So why didn’t you suggest we have a party at an actual zoo?”

“I thought we agreed to not argue?”

“We agreed to not argue in front of our kids,” she said closing in on him. “What we didn’t agree on, was setting up an entire petting zoo in my backyard.”

“It’s not like you don’t have the space for one, his friends are gonna love it. It’ll just be small horses, rabbits, pigs and sheep, you know, Suitable animals for little kids.” Steve eyes scanned over hers. He may not have been good at reading people like the attorney, but he knew his her. Something was off. “I somehow feel like you being upset right now goes beyond the petting zoo out back.”

Natasha met his eyes, “I’m not upset.”

“Really? Because you seem kind of upset..this wouldn’t have anything to do with your mom coming does it?” When he didn’t get an answer that only confirmed everything. He knew how about her mom’s rocky relationship, even early on in their relationship he was aware of it. He’d always comfort her when her mom would be invasive. Steve gently reached out for her hand, pulling her closer. “She doesn’t have to know we’re not together anymore. We can wear our rings for the day and just pretend to be together.”

It sounded like something they could pull off, until she remembered Clark would be there, as would Sharon. 

“I don’t think that’ll work.”

“Why not? It may not seem like it to you, but we still act like a couple.”

“That’s not what I mean-wait, we do not act like a couple.”

Steve snaked his arm around her waist and grinned, “Nat, we most definitely still act like a couple.”

Natasha shrugged off his assumption, “Whatever, that’s not what I meant. The reason why that wouldn’t work is because..Clark’s coming.”

“Clark? Clark as in your constant booty call, Clark?”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Clark as in my boyfriend Clark.”

Steve swallowed hardly, it still felt unsettling to hear her call him her ‘boyfriend’. “Introducing him to our kids?” He asked, it almost sounded like it hurt him. Natasha nodded, Steve nodded as well, “Ok..thanks for uh, letting me know.” It would be embarrassing on his part if he questioned why he was at his son’s party only to find out Natasha invited him. 

His arm slowly slid off from around her waist. She noticed how he appeared slightly sad. “He doesn’t have to meet them if you’re not ok with it.” She wouldn’t continue to do something revolving their kids if he wasn’t ok with it.

Steve looked at the floor again and shook his head, scratching the back of his head, “It’s fine, I introduced them to Sharon and they see her whenever they’re at my place so uh, it’s only fair I guess.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah totally..I think I’m gonna go help outside,” he said, he felt like he was gonna be fucking sick.

The party was starting, parents and their kids started to show up, and make use of the activities that was set up in her backyard. Bouncy house, clowns, cotton candy machine, face paint, fake tattoo, buffet table, snow cone machine and whatever else attraction that Steve said that she caved into..except for that petting zoo.

“I find it very surprising that there’s like 10 chefs here, yet we’re the ones cutting this shit,” Steve complained, once again as he cut through a lemon.

“I find it surprising you’re still complaining.”

“I just feel like if we’re paying for them to cook, then the least they can do is cut their own fucking lemons.”

“Yeah, you are doing a pretty bad job,” she said, watching him in interest. “You’re not even holding the knife correctly.”

“I’m sorry sous chef, would like to-damn!” He hissed hand going to his eye. 

Natasha looked at him concernedly. “What happened?”

“The fucking lemon got in my eye,” he said rubbing his eye.

“Why would you rub it?” She asked pushing his hand away, he brung his hand to his eye again. “Steve, stop rubbing your eye,” she said pushing his hand away again. 

“Well it kinda burns Nat,” he said placing his hand over his eye.

She cupped his jaw for him to look at her. “Move your hand.” Steve’s hand dropped, eye still clenched closed. “It can’t hurt that bad.”

“Want me to put lemon juice in your eye?”

“You should probably go wash it,” she suggested.

“Come with me?” He asked childishly.

“You need assistance in washing your eye out? How old are you?” Steve only gave her and blank look, one that read, if she didn’t move neither would he. “Come on,” She gritted out, pulling his hand, leading them back inside.

Darcy discreetly drizzled some vodka over her snow cone.

“Does Nat know you’re using her special vodka?” Maria asked amusedly. 

“Don’t be mad because you didn’t think of it first,” she said taking a long swig of the drink before placing it back under the table.

“Oh I thought of it, I just have more consideration of the toddlers running around here and their mothers shooting you dirty looks.” Maria pointed a nod towards the mom’s furrowing their brows at Darcy.

Darcy picked up the bottled and cheered it at the women. Wanda’s eyes wandered away from the humorous conversation and towards the man that’d just entered the backyard. 

Now she had a boyfriend and she loved Vision with her entire heart but damn, that was a sexy man. “Guys, who’s that majestic human being that just came here?”

Their eyes followed to where Wanda was looking, Darcy dropping the snow cone and bottle of vodka on the floor. “Oh my god..she’s letting him meet her kids.”

“Who?” They asked simultaneously.

“Natasha..that’s her boyfriend Clark, it’s little Jamie’s birthday, both her kids are here, as well as Steve, it’s like an entire episode of 90210!”

Wanda pursed her lips and squinted her eyes, “I don’t think you’ve ever watched an episode of that show.”

“Nope, not at all,” Maria chuckled.

Steve removed his head from face bowl of the sink, taking the towel that Natasha passed to him and drying his face off.

“Let me see.” Natasha hooked a finger under his chin. Examining his blue eyes. He was doing that thing again. That annoying look she’s found him giving her. The same from the day the had lunch together. “Can you like, not do that?.”

Steve grinned, “What am I doing?” 

The grin on his face told her he knew damn well what he was doing. “Looking at me like that.” 

“Like what?” His voice dawning fake innocence. She couldn’t even put into words what that look was, it was so focused and...annoying. Almost like he was trying to read her mind. “Like what Nat?” He repeated.

“Like you’re trying to figure out what I’m thinking.”

Steve chuckled, “Trust me, I already know what you’re thinking.” He brought his hands swiftly to her hips.

“Trust me...you don’t,” she mocked, removing his hands from her hips, Steve trailing behind her.

Clark came into the backyard with his present in hand, looking around for a head of red hair. He’s already seen a group of men who he assumed to be friends of Steve seeing how they were giving him weird looks, except for the tall, blond, muscly guy drinking some imported drink, he gave a friendly smile. The guy who was also pretending to be a fake police officer was there. He recognized Darcy, so that had to have Natasha’s other two friends as well. They were watching him very intensely. He was glad when he seen the woman he was looking for come out of her house...with her ex.

“Oh shit.. it’s happening,” Darcy said excitedly, they all gawked when Sarah and James went running over to their parents, just as Clark was making his way towards Natasha. “Oh shit, it just got better,” she said, bouncing in her seat. They didn’t think things could get more dramatic until Sharon came up to Steve as well. “This is the best day of my life.” Tears welled up in Darcy’s eyes.

“What’s the one present you really want in the entire world?” Steve asked 

“For you and mommy to be together,” he answered, both Steve and Natasha sadly smiling at him.

“Sorry kid, but your daddy’s taken.”

Natasha instantly and uncaringly voiced her annoyance with the woman. Who would say something like that to a child?

Sharon looked Natasha up and down. “Natasha.”

Natasha had to restrain herself from calling her a ‘slut’ as a greeting, something she’s done before in front of Steve but since her kids were around she just took a deep breath, managing to let out a somewhat ok, “Sharon.”

“Babe, I didn’t know you were into zoo animals like this.” Sharon observed the backyard, inching away from the little red haired girl and more towards her boyfriend.

“Well he has been dating one for about 4 months,” Natasha retorted.

“What was that bitc-“

“Hey, look Tony and Pepper are here with Morgan, why don’t we, go say hi.” He quickly interrupted and pulled his girlfriend away from the situation.

Natasha smiled as Clark made his way towards her and the kids. 

Both James was slightly confused at the man who his mom hugged and then wrapped her hand around his arm, his sister stared in awe.

“I would’ve walked over here sooner but I didn’t want tohave to deal with Steve and his girlfriend.”

“It’s fine, I don’t really like dealing with them either.”

Clark crouched down, “So who’s this little girl?” She was adorable, she looked exactly like Natasha, only a mini version of Natasha.“Hey, I’m Clark-“

“He looks like a prince mommy!”

Natasha smiled, “Yeah, he does kind of look like a prince.”

“Who is he?” James asked a little more defensively, standing closer to Natasha. He definitely inherited his protectiveness from his father.

“Honey, this is mommy’s boyfriend.”

James’ reaction wasn’t as angry as she thought it would be, just really confused. “But what about daddy?”

Natasha sighed, “We talked about that, mommy and daddy aren’t together anymore.”

“Doesn’t look like Clark’s making the best first impression Rogers,” Tony pointed out, watching as the young boy shy’d more towards his mom. That being said, it made Steve feel this tad of happiness, until Clark had James open his present on the spot, presenting him with a really awesome race car, his favorite color, favorite model.

“Guess not,” Bucky mumbled.

Steve’s jaw clenched, forcing himself to look somewhere else as James hugged the man.

Steve’s been keeping the eye on the man interact with his kids and ex wife for basically the entire afternoon. Due to his stubbornness and refusing to be within the same area as him when, he barely even got the opportunity to spend quality time with his own son on his birthday! And that might’ve been his fault for not wanting to be around Clark but Natasha didn’t even seem like she cared whether he was there or not. The very man that she had intercourse with to create their handsome little boy, spent at least 2 hours away from both his kids and more time with the guy they’d only met today.

Either way, no matter whose fault it was, Steve didn’t like it. How another guy outside of the family made them laugh, ran to him, the look of adoration on Natasha’s face.

“I’ll be back,” Steve said quietly to the group, going inside.

Natasha took a double take at Steve’s way, finding how he seemed slightly upset about something.

_Steve carried the baby carrier into the nursery, baby bag strapped along his shoulder._

_“And this is your room,” Steve said, placing the bag down on a chair, carrier in the carriage and taking James, their new son out._

_“The walls are a pale blue cause we knew we were having a baby boy, the wallpapers aren’t finished yet, sorry about that, mommy went into labor when I reached the halfway mark, but don’t worry those should be done sometime this week.” His eyes were these amazing ,glossy, shade of baby blue, with a hint of green. His little patch of blond hair was almost the same shade as Steve’s as well, his being a little lighter because he was only an infant, but there was no doubt he was a spitting image of his father._

_“This is your crib, you’ll be sleeping in it until you’re about 2 and 1/2 so I’d get used to it if I were you.” Steve lightly bounced James in his arms and picked up a baby monitor. “This is kind of like a little microphone so Mommy and I will know when you’re crying. Wanna test it out?” Steve picked up the monitor and held it to close to her. James made a little grunting noise and Steve smiled. “Normally it’d be a cry telling us you’re hungry, need a diaper change or need to be put back to sleep but a little grunt is good too.” Steve placed the monitor back down._

_Natasha entered the room, smiling as she leaned against the door frame, watching as her husband pointed out more details of the room. “How’s the room tour going?”_

_“Amazing, he hasn’t cried yet and he’s wide awake, I think he really likes it,” Steve said jokingly, carefully placing him back in the crib._

_The red haired woman stared admiringly at the new father. He was so committed._

_“You think I’m gonna be a good dad?”_

_Natasha kissed his lips, “I think you’ll be a great dad.”_

Steve folded his arms, looking at the photo of James and Sarah on the wall. 

“Hey.” Steve flinched at the voice. “We’re about to sing happy birthday.” Natasha placed a hand on his arm, “You alright?” She asked gently.

“Looks like they like him.”

“Uh yeah..yeah he made a good first impression.” 

It was clear he was upset and right about now she did feel pretty shitty about inviting Clark over today of all days. Knowing how Steve could beat himself up over feeling like he wasn’t enough or maybe doing enough for his kids, especially now more than ever since he and Natasha aren’t together. Yeah he wasn’t that punctual but he wasn’t a deadbeat, very very very far from it and didn’t want to be ever perceived as one. The main reason why he always go above and beyond for them.

Natasha came closer to him, this time it was her that gently grabbed his hand. “I know it may not have seemed like it. But they weren’t having as much fun with him like they do with you.”

He dropped his hand from hers, “Didn’t seem that way to me. Looks like they’ve taken interest in your boyfriend now,maybe you should ask him to step in as their father.”

Natasha grabbed Steve’s arm as he tried to walk away, bringing him back to her. “Steve, I need you to know you’re an amazing father..Like really fucking amazing. Just because they like Clark doesn’t mean they want to replace you as their dad.” She brought a hand to his cheek. “Honey, they love you. Even if I end marrying someone like Clark..You’ll always be their real dad..and there’s no one else that can possibly come close to your place in their life.”

He wanted to ask what his place was in her life so bad, but even if he did, he was scared she wouldn’t even have an answer. 

But that was ok, their ties would never be severed because of the family they made together.

“Buh-bye now Susan! Have a great night ok? A-and hey, tell your husband he owes me $20!” Darcy said from the door, smiling and laughing in a fake manner, “Alright now, kisses to the children!” She closed the door and rolled her eyes, “Bitch...” she said under her breath, closing Natasha’s door. Darcy plopped herself down on Natasha’s couch, she already told Bucky she was staying over at Nat’s tonight because she was literally too tipsy to even want to move.

Clark had gone home as well, he and Natasha made sure to kiss goodnight bye his car instead of in front of James and Sarah since they haven’t got used to seeing their mom kiss someone else, they were barely used to seeing Steve kiss Sharon.

Speaking of Sharon, Steve told her to wait in the car. He wanted to say goodnight to his kids. He didn’t get to spend as much time as he wanted to today with them so he opted to put them down to sleep, they were already pretty tired so even that didn’t last long.

Natasha and Steve both walked to her door.

“Guess your petting zoo idea wasn’t so bad,” She said, walking with her ex.

“You refusing to say the words ‘you were right’ is almost sad.”

Natasha ignored his comment, no matter how true it was, “If I find the littlest drops of shit on my grass I’m calling you to pick it up.”

“I think you’ll just be looking for a reason to call me,” he teased.

“You wish,” she scoffed, he was still such a flirt. He smiled at her, James carried so much of his physical traits, from his smile to the way he talked. His smile transformed into a grin, a surprised grin when Natasha brought her hand behind his neck. 

He was sure when she leaned up, that she was going to kiss him, and she did.

Only it was on his cheek.

He wasn’t complaining though, any kiss from her felt great and very comforting. 

“I’ll see you later Steve.”

“Yeah...later.”


	9. Ch 9 pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 part chapter

Let’s get this straight.

Natasha doesn’t hate her parents. Not a single bit. She doesn’t hate them or the way they raised her. They provided her with a lovely and lavish lifestyle but always made her work for what she wanted, she was grateful for that, they were good people. 

But their lack of boundaries? Now that was really fucking annoying.

And no, it wasn’t so much of her father. She couldn’t have asked for a better father. He was laid back, respected her space, gave good advice, and pushed her to achieve her goals of becoming the successful attorney that she is.

It was her goddamn mother.

In contrast to her dad, her mom was so paranoid, uptight, invasive, and wanted things to be done her way. They balanced each other out. Her father was cool and her mother was the kid that raised their hands telling the teacher they forgot to assign homework. That alone should be enough to tell how much of a bitch she’d be when she grew up.

Let it be known, Natasha does not hate her mother, she just finds her overbearing ways to be...overbearing!

Like, thank god she only received the physical traits, because if she’d got her personality traits? There was a high possibility, 100% chance, she would have been checking her daughter’s pull ups at night to make sure she wasn’t trying to smuggle any cocaine in them. That may seem dramatic but it was actually very realistic.

Natasha didn’t even want to get out of bed on this drowsy morning. 

The rain outside was the perfect example of how she was feeling right about now. Knowing that her parents would be coming sometime soon,the secret would eventually come that she and Steve were separated, her mom would make a big scene about it; stressing her out even more and she really didn’t want to have to deal with any of it.

When she came downstairs she assumed Darcy was still here, probably drinking more of her alcohol at..holy shit it was 11 in the fucking morning. 

She could’ve sworn it was 8, that meant her kids have been asleep all morning. But if she was being completely honest? She could use a glass of wine right about now.

Darcy wasn’t on the couch but she heard noise coming from the kitchen, something smelled good, but that only made things weirder considering Darcy wasn’t the best cook on the planet.

Natasha came into the kitchen, as soon as she stepped foot in there she wished she hadn’t. 

“Surprise детка!”

“Mornin’ babe,” Steve said, kissing her cheek.

Natasha sighed, fuck a glass of wine just give her the whole bottle.

~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~

Sam and Bucky opened the door to the jewelry story.

“Why are we in here again?” Bucky asked.

“Man, I already told you like 3 times.”

Bucky stuck his hands in his hoodie. “Maybe if you explain it in a more interesting way I wouldn’t be asking over and over,” he yawned. It was too early for him to be out of bed on a rainy morning, let alone on a Saturday. His usual wake time on the weekend was 1 p.m, 3, the latest depending on if he’d gone to the bar the previous night. But he didn’t go to a bar, he went to his now 5 year old godson’s birthday party, ate a shit ton of cotton candy and vodka induced snow cones thanks to his girlfriend and wanted to sleep until his body told him to wake. What his body wasn’t expecting was Sam coming into his apartment and pouring ice cold water on his face while he was dead asleep.

“I’m looking for a bracelet for Maria,” Sam explained for the 4th time today in the course of 20 minutes. 

Bucky let out a bored groaned as Sam examined the different kinds of bracelets. “Why didn’t you drag Steve instead of me? He’s the one that wakes up around this time, not me.” Plus Steve knew his way around a jewelry store. No matter how feminine it may sound, he’s helped Bucky picked a few good pieces for Darcy. Not to mention the wedding ring he got for Natasha was drop dead gorgeous.

~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~

“Kill me now,” Natasha said, dragging herself in the kitchen.

“What’s the matter? Not happy to see your parents?” Her mom asked.

That wasn’t even the half of it. The man she was divorcing just called her ‘babe’ in front of them and kissed her cheek so now backing out of his idiotic plan wasn’t even an option, unless she wanted a headache for the rest of the week.

“No-“

“No, as in we’re not happy to see you, because we’ve already been preparing ourselves for you arrival,” Steve interrupted. “We couldn’t be anymore happier to see you guys.” Natasha clenched the wine bottle in her hand and poured herself a little more. Vodka would be nice and apparently Darcy thought the same thing last night considering there was no more.

“Alcohol at this late in the morning Nattie? That’ll ruin your appetite, Steven made some very delicious breakfast,” her mother said.

It was like she was purposely getting under her skin by saying that name. Natasha hated that nickname and she told her mother more than once to stop saying it, yet her she is, saying it. “Yeah..my appetite’s already been ruined.” There wasn’t a chance in hell Steve made anything that was on these plates and he clearly went to IHOP and ordered take out and reheated everything. 

“Has it? You’re not pregnant again are you? You could use a couple more kids in your life.” Steve took a long sip of his coffee at the comment, Darcy doing the same, instead she was drinking her mimosa.

“So could you.” Maybe then all her focus wouldn’t be set on every little thing about her life. “I’m not pregnant, I wouldn’t be drinking if I was.”

“Doesn’t mean anything, your grandmother drank when she was pregnant with me, and look how I turned out.”

Natasha nodded, “Explains a lot.” Darcy coughed, choking on her food at the reply. That was a good one and she was trying hard not to laugh. Steve looked at the plain white coffee mug in his hands whoever made these things were very talented.

Natasha and her mother engaged in an intense staring contest, making all the other occupants in the room feel the sudden tension. Darcy still trying hard to restrict her laugh. Her mom was never too fond of her but they’ve been best friends since middle school and there was no getting rid of her.

Ivan cleared his throat, looking towards Steve because even he didn’t want to get in between the stares of his wife and daughter. “So uh, how’s the kids?” 

~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~

“We’ve been in here for an hour dude, just pick one,” 

“I can’t just pick any ole’ bracelet.” Sam examined the the gold bracelet that was just handed to him. “It has to carry meaning and value unlike you who has Steve and I choose all of your items for Darcy.”

“Whatever, just hurry the hell up..freezing in here.” Bucky looked around the store in sheer boredom. He felt like a little kid that was dragged along by his mom to take him grocery shopping in the freezer isle.

Ironically enough, there wasn’t much for Bucky to look at in this store, besides the expensive jewelry set before him this place was boring as hell, they needed to invest in a flat screen or case of beers for men who were forced to go along with this nonsense. 

While Sam was caught up in the different accessories being presented to him, Bucky spotted someone or something rather, that interested him.

“What do you think of this one Buck?”

“You’re kidding,” he said.

Sam looked at it a bit closer, “What? I thought it looks pretty sweet-“

“No not that, that.” Bucky pointed towards a man at the far end of the store, Clark examining a necklace that seemed to be heart shaped. “Should we call Steve?” He and Natasha weren’t together anymore but...still. A heart shaped necklace was some serious commitment.

“I don’t know.” Sam’s attention was caught by the jeweler who handed him a Cartier item. “Damn, that’s nice.”

~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~

It felt like her entire day was ruined and it wasn’t even-forget it, it was already 12, her moods been ruined in the past earlier than this.

This was the exact reason why Natasha never looked forward for when her mom came to visit. She didn’t talk like she was her daughter, she acted like she was her friend, and when she wasn’t acting like her friend she was bossy, strict, woman that demanded an answer on everything. Never mind the fact that Natasha was a fully grown 30 year old woman, who was one of the most successful lawyers in New York, or how she too was a mother and a damn good one at that. When she was a wife; which she kinda still is, she was good at that role too.

It’s not that she didn’t want any advice her mother had to offer, it’s the simple fact that she didn’t want to be tied down just to listen to it.

“Sweetheart, where’s your ring?” 

“Yeah Nat, where’s that $500,000 wedding ring that Steve got for you?” Darcy asked, innocently sipping her drink.

“A married woman should keep her ring on at all times,” Her mother added, unnecessarily. Natasha had to stop herself from rolling her eyes all the way to the back of her head.

“I went to get it cleaned,” Steve said, surprising both Natasha and Darcy. Natasha looked at him questioningly, until he pulled out her ring from his pocket. “Although, you’re right that it should never be taken off when married, I just couldn’t stand the idea of my girl wearing anything but the best.” 

Her heart skipped a beat as he slid the ring back onto her finger, she wasn’t able to withstand the blush that went across her face, Steve gently caressing the diamond on her finger, looking at her in that same annoying way. That tender, annoying, soft, very nerve irking way. She didn’t even have time come back to reality when she felt Steve’s lips on hers, kissing her for what seemed to be an eternity until he pulled away after 3 or so seconds, Natasha’s lips chased after his.

“Barf...” Darcy said, breaking the silence.

Natasha removed her hand from his, “I uh...I should probably get going. I forgot I have a thing to do.”

“What thing?” Her mother asked in a passive aggressive tone, breaking Natasha from what just happened, moving away for Steve.

“Not important, Darcy and I have a thing.”

“We do?”

Natasha gave her a hard look, “We do.”

“We do! That thing, right, we’ve got to go handle that..whatever it is-“ She are the last bit of crepes and downed the rest of her mimosa, Natasha pulling her out the door. 

The tables were turned, Steve had just kissed her.

“So, Steven...How’s the sex life?”

~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~

“Can I ask where are we going? And why you just left your kids in the house?”

Natasha started up her car, pulling out of the driveway. “It’s not like I left them alone, Steve’s there and so are my mom and dad.”

“Speaking of your mom, what’s her deal with her and pregnancy? Before you came down, she asked me if I was thinking about having kids, then scolded me about the importance of reproduction and how I should have one before it’s too late, like back off lady.”

Alaina and Darcy had a very humoring back and forth relationship. One that Natasha thinks her mother enjoys. “Welcome to my world.”

“And what’s the deal with the whole drinking while pregnant thing, did she do that with you? Is that why you’re an alcoholic?”

“You’re one to talk about being alcoholic, you finished off my vodka in an entire day.”

“I swear that was already half empty when I finished it. See, you don’t even remember drinking most of it.”

Natasha scoffed, “Right, sounds legit.”

“Where the hell are we going anyways? I feel like I’ve been in this car for hours.”

“Wow, you ask a lot of questions and we’ve only been in this car for less than 5 minutes.”

“So...where we headed?”

“The lake.”

“Lake? Bitch that’s a 4 hour drive in the rain! Why are we going there? You trying to get rid of me? Nat, I really think you should reconsider this.”

“I’m not getting rid of you Darce. It’d be way to obvious that it was me. I don’t even think I can get rid of you if I tried and believe me I tried, you just keep coming back.”

“If you’re not going to get rid of me then what are we going for.”

“Get rid of something else.” Natasha glanced at the ring on her finger and breathed in deeply.

About an hour or two in the car ride Darcy was starting to move around a lot in her seat, consistently. “I’m bored,” She said. Why she left her phone at Natasha’s place she had no idea-oh yeah, she was being dragged along on this boring ass car ride. “Let’s play a game.”

“What kind of game?”

“Let’s play the times table game. I give you some numbers and if you can’t answer in 5 seconds you lose.”

“I’ve literally never heard of that before.” Out of all the games to choose why’d she pick that one?

“It’ll be fun watch. 5 times 8?”

Natasha sighed, was she seriously going through with this? “40.”

“7 times 8?”

“56.”

“12 times 17?” 

“204.”

Darcy stared at her best friend. “Ok smart ass... 27 times 34?”

“918,” She answered easily. She could tell Darcy was doing the math in her head and grinned.

“Fucking nerd...punch buggy!” Darcy hit Natasha’s arm. Knowing that she was behind the wheel, she wouldn’t hit back.

“Bitch, that’s a Tesla!”

“Close enough, I’m taking a nap.” Darcy pulled the strings of her hoodie pulled the back of her seat down.

~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~

Ivan and Alaina decided to head up to a guest room and get some shut eye, try and shave off some of their jet lag.

Even though it was rainy and cloudy out, he still wanted to take them out, not necessarily out to play, but they’ve been sleeping all morning and needed to eat. 

He got them up, and ready for the day, we’ll what was left in the day. Dressing them in the appropriate clothing for this type of weather.

“Where’s mommy, daddy?” Sarah asked 

That’s a good question, she kinda just ran out..after he kissed her. He didn’t know whether to take that as a compliment or insult. She blushed after words and looked pretty surprised so..compliment maybe? “Um, mommy had to run out, but she’ll be back.”

“Then who’s gonna cook for us?”

There wasn’t anymore of the breakfast he got from IHOP left. “I can do it-“

“No!” Both his kids shouted.

He was honestly offended, bringing a hand to his heart. “Look, I know I may no amazing cook like your mom, but I can still-“ The looks on their faces resembled Natasha’s whenever he said something dumb. Completely straight faced. It was pretty funny. The uncanniness of the resemblance that is, not their  straight faces, those kinda hurt his feelings. “Ihop huh?” The nodded their heads excitedly. This is how Saturday’s usually went when he had them. “Alright, let’s go.”

He packed them into his car, strapping them in tight. Before he drove off, he tried calling Natasha to at least let her know that he had them, but his call went straight to voicemail. It made him wonder if she purposely avoided his call, was the kiss that weird for her? They’ve done it before, plenty of times. Was it bad? Nah that couldn’t be it...unless. He tried calling her again but receiving the same outcome. She was probably busy, he thought to himself, driving off.

Steve watched as his kids ate. What made these pancakes so special? He’s witnessed Natasha make pancakes from scratch and they’d go crazy for it, sounds simple enough, however, when Steve tried to re-create it, his kids only took a bite before deciding they hated it. He took a bite, he didn’t see anything wrong with it. So what if it was a perfect circle? He wasn’t raising snobby kids.

Yet, he did pay $50,000 for his 5 year old’s birthday party.

“How is it? Better than mommy’s?” James and Sarah shook their heads no in a very animated way. It was the most cutest thing he’s ever seen. Any moment with them, they appear to do something adorable.

“Mommy’s pancakes are more fluffy,” James said.

“What about about Daddy, is it better than daddy’s?”

“Way better daddy!” Sarah said. 

Steve smiled. Yeah, he was pretty much expecting that. 

As he looked around the place he spotted a familiar head of black hair. Was that Clark? Steve didn’t know where or why he knew that was him just based off of his hair but it definitely was him, the woman he was with was attractive but it was not Natasha.

Unless Natasha dyed her hair brown and had porcelain skin. Jokes on him. Natasha had a distinctive shade of red hair in between red and dark cherry, accenting her perfect and clear, soft ivory skin tone..everyone knew that.

What, everyone didn’t know, was what a player Clark was because that kiss he planted on the woman’s cheek as he sat down, seemed a little close for friends.

~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~

Natasha pulled into a parking space, it was now 4:05pm and they finally made it. Darcy stepped out the car complaining and stretching her body, in reality Natasha should’ve been the one complaining because straight out of the nap m her friend had took, they pulled over like 10 times just so Darcy could pee, that’s is what took them so long in the first place.

They made their way to the lake, Natasha fidgeting with her hands in the pocket of her hoodie as they made their way to the lake.

“What are you getting rid of anyways?”

“My wedding ring.” It was the only thing she had left from him, everything else she gave back. The only reason she kept it was because Steve insisted on her keeping it. He must’ve pulled it from her yesterday in preparation for today. It was an astonishing piece of jewelry and it did mean something to her, that’s why she was getting ready to toss it. 

“Why?”

Because she was afraid that if he pulled any move like the one from today, she’d fall for him again. That was the right answer.

“Doesn’t mean anything to me anymore, if I were to give it back to him he’d probably just give it to Sharon.”

“Then why don’t you sell it?”

She didn’t want anyone else to have it in their possession; Natasha shrugged, “I don’t think pawn shops carry $500,000 in the cash register.” They’d probably sign the lease to their building to just get to half of what this ring was worth.

“Welp, you do you, and I’ll be on that on that wet ass bench over there.” Darcy went to the nearby bench that had droplets of rain.

Natasha stared at her ring, caressing the diamond as she read what was encrusted on the band. 

The day he proposed, he planned it all.

~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~

_In a word, their relationship was ideal. It’s been 7 months and it’s been the best seven months of either of their lives. It was amazing._

_Tonight was beautiful, the weather was exceptionally well for the middle of April. Her arm wrapped in his,_ _walking slowly._

_“A walk around a park? Very romantic.”_

_“I wouldn’t say it’s just a park, considering we both christened it just last month.” Natasha scoffed and rolled her eyes, Steve chuckling. “What, it’s the truth.”_

_“You’re lucky no one was around, I’m never going on a picnic with you again.”_

_“Aw come on, how was I supposed to know you were allergic to red oak trees?”_

_“When I said Steve this doesn’t feel right.”_

_“Well I’m not used to hearing those words.”_

_They shared a laugh as they stopped walking, standing in front of glistening lake with floating candles. This was their unauthorized, unassigned spot for their very frequent romantic walks. Natasha loved it. Loved how hopelessly of a rom_ antic _he was._

_Steve eyes traveled to her, her head was resting on his arm watching the water of the fountain dance across the lake. But he found something more interesting. Her. His love for her. It was the most beautiful and purest thing on earth._

_“Listen I need to tell you something.”_

_Natasha looked up at him and saw how serious his eyes were, starting to get nervous by his focused expression. “What is it?”_

_“You remember how I said I was going to apply to art school right? Try and gain a little more skill?” He asked, Natasha nodded._ “ _Well I got in..”_

_“What? Are you kidding? Steve that’s amazing!” She smiled, gently pulling his collar, pecking his lips. His eyes changed from something of joy and faded into serious again, “What’s wrong you should be happy.”_

_“I am, trust me I am, it’s just..the school..it’s in France.”_

_“Oh..” Natasha’s eyes followed suit in draining the joy. “Well when do you leave?” She aske_ d.

“ _8_ _weeks.”_

_“8?” She slightly whined, “Why so soon?”_

_“It’s a really tough program to get into Nat, I’m lucky enough to even be considered.”_

_He was right and she was happy for him. She just loved him..like a lot. “How long will you be gone for?”_

_Steve rubbed the back of his_ _head and cleared his throat. “A year,” he answered quietly, his mood decreasing as he seen her face drop, he hated seeing her so disappointed. “And you know I love you, you’re such a beautiful woman that I definitely do not deserve, and after realizing how far we’ll be from each other I’ve decided I don’t know if I can handle a long distance relationship.”_

_For some strange reason it felt like she’s had this conversation before. Knowing what was inevitable to come next._

_Her mood changed as well, moving from completely smitten by the man to close to pushing him in the lake. “So what? You’re breaking up with me?”She asked with her arms folded._

_Steve sucked air in through his teeth, face in a playful wince. “Not even close.”_

_Her face transformed into confusion as he slowly knelt down, her jaw dropped, watching him pull out a velvet box, revealing the most beautiful ring she’s ever seen._

_“Oh my god...” she said in a bare whisper_

~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~

“Oh my god...” She said lowly..this was gonna be harder than she thought.


	10. Ch 9 pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of chapter 9. It’s a tear jerker.  
> Add me own Twitter @RomanogerSHIP, my dm’s are always open for suggestions

Natasha took a deep breath, holding her head down. These better be rain drops and not tears streaming down her face.

“We’ve been out here for half an hour, you know?” Darcy walked up to her side, seeing that she was crying. “Can’t do it huh?”

Natasha shook her head, eyes stinging.

“Maybe it’s for the best Nat. When those papers get signed, other than sharing two kids, you won’t have anything left of him.”

She didn’t love him anymore so why was it so hard to let go of this thing. It was just an object, it’s lost all it’s value, it’s worthless, meaningless. She’d just buy another if she wanted, because it’s that easy right?

“I just..I can’t Darce. I want to so bad.” Every time she looks at it, it brings back so many memories that she wanted to forget, that she tried to bury. “Why’s it so hard?”

Darcy gave her an empathetic look, bringing her arm around her best friend’s shoulder. “I wish I knew but...your guess is as good as mine.” Natasha leaned her head on Darcy’s shoulder. “Come, let’s get out of here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve quickly opened the door, hoping for it to be Natasha. Of course it wasn’t, just some douche bag with black hair.

“What are you doing here?” He gritted out

Clark furrowed his brows, “I can say the same thing to you.”

He wasn’t in the mood for this, he made a motion to close the door, but Clark stopped him, placing his hand on the edge of the door and opening back. Steve looking at the man competitively.

“Look Natasha’s not here-“

“Good. Then that means you and I can talk.”

Steve scoffed with a slight chuckle, “I have no words for you Kent.”

“But I’ve got a few for you Steve..I don’t know what you and Nat have going on but it ends now, and I’m not sure what you think you saw at that diner-“

“No, I know exactly what the fuck I saw..when Natasha gets back you’ll be gone from her life for good.”

Clark smirked, “I wouldn’t be so sure about that-“

“Excuse me?” A womanly voice came up beside Steve. It was Alaina. “Who are you?”

“You must be Natasha’s mother, it’s a pleasure I’m Natasha’s boyfriend.” Steve mentally palmed his forehead, this dickhead didn’t know what he just did. 

His face.

Alaina turned to Steve in confusion, Clark reading both their expression and sarcastically wincing. “Yikes. I’ll come back another time.”

“Don’t bother,” Both Steve and Alaina said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive back was a long comfortable silence. She needed time to recuperate, she hadn’t even eaten anything all day and it was 8p.m. 

Didn’t matter, she wasn’t hungry, like she said before, her appetite was completely ruined.

She dropped Darcy off home first. Darcy telling Natasha she’ll drop by tomorrow for her phone and to check up on her. 

Her head was at a bunch of different places and she probably shouldn’t have been driving but she did. Yeah she was on edge about some things but she wouldn’t let that stop her from looking damn good while driving her Porsche. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Now how many bubbles do you want?” Alaina asked her granddaughter.

“All the bubbles!” She answered giddily.

“All of them? That’s a lot of bubbles, you sure you can handle it?” Her mothering skills were questionable, but seeing a mini Natasha in the tub brought her so much joy.

“Yeah!”

“Alright, don’t say I didn’t tell you so.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She entered her home around 45 minutes later from dropping Darcy off. She lived in the city so it was nice, distracting drive. 

As soon as she stepped foot through the door, she was immediately being bombarded by Steve who came up to her extremely worried.

“Where’ve you been all day, I kept trying to call you but you left your phone-“

Natasha looked at him dazedly while he talked, eventually wrapping her arms around him. Steve was confused by her sudden action, returning the hug anyways. It felt more intimate than it should have.

“What happened?” He asked.

“...I did something stupid.”

“What’d you do? You didn’t kill someone did you?”

Why did it always come down to that, she knew the law front and back, killing someone was not on her agenda. “No.”

“Well,what did you do?”

Natasha pulled her face away and looked at him, it was so hard to look him in his eyes, her eyes averting somewhere else.

“Nat..what did you do?”

Shit.

“Is everything ok?” Ivan asked with his wife next to him, looking at the pair concernedly.

“How dare you, not let me know about your separation? You being with another man? When this man is here loving you?-“

“Not now mom,” Natasha said walking away from her parents. She really wasn’t in the mood for a lecture.

“Natalia, do not walk away from me.”

Natasha ignored her mother, continuing her path of going upstairs.

“I got her,” Steve reassured, following behind Natasha.

He caught her just as she was about to close the door, gently grabbing her wrist. “What happened?”

Natasha looked down at both their feet, “I can’t tell you..”

Steve tilted her chin up, softly swiping his thumb over her lip “There’s nothing you can say that would make me mad.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Natasha tried to focus on the man on top of her, but her mind kept going back to the news she got earlier. She knew he could feel it, how hesitant she was to reply to his kisses._

_It was almost like she wasn’t pay that much attention. Her mind was somewhere else._

_Steve smoothly broke the kiss and looked at her. “What’s wrong?” He asked._

_“What makes you think something’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing. Just that normally when we’re about to have sex you’re more..interested.”_

_“I’m sorry.” Natasha lightly pecked his lips. “My head’s kinda all over the place.”_

_“Don’t worry about.” They have sex constantly, a little break tonight wouldn’t do either of them any harm. Steve shifted beside her, taking his place on the bed. Pulling her into his arms. “Come on, let’s talk about it.”_

_She exhaled deeply against his chest. “We’re getting married in a month and a half and it feels like we’ve still got so much to do with the planning because we’re both so busy at work, and me stressing out about this trial doesn’t help because then it makes finishing this planning even more annoying.”_

_Steve listened to her, all his attention on her and purely her. “We can always push the date back,” he suggested, comfortingly stroking her long locks. That would be the best idea._

_“No we can’t.”_

_Steve looked at her confusedly, “Why not?”_

_It felt like she was losing air, these walls closing in on her. This feeling of anxiety creeping along her skin. “Nat...” he pulled her from her thoughts, gently cupping her chin for her to look at him. “You know I love you. You can tell me anything. No matter what it is, I promise I won’t get mad.”_

_He was probably thinking she wanted to call off the wedding, that wasn’t what she was about to say at all. Yet his eyes were pleading for her to say what was really on her mind. Truth be told, she didn’t want to push the wedding date back because she wanted to be able to fit in her dress._

_Natasha never imagined this was how she’d tell him. “I’m pregnant...”_

_His face was hard to explain other than saying shocked, when she seen his eyes sparkle and filling with tears she knew he was extremely happy. Steve dipped down, passionately kissing her. Words couldn’t describe how happy he was._

_He was going to be a father._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She scanned over his eyes. He was fucking doing it again. That-that annoying look that made him appear so kind, so fucking caring. This was why she wanted to throw that ring away, because whenever she saw it, whenever she wore it, it always reminded her of what they used to have, and they didn’t have that anymore damnit.

“Nat, listen..about Clark-“

Natasha gripped his collar, yanking him towards her, crashing their lips together. 

Steve was shocked by it but eyes falling close as she moved her lips against his in an aggressive manner. His hands fell to her hips, pulling her closer. 

Kissing him drained out her worry but added more complications and anger. These emotions sprouting from the unwanted wet feeling between her legs and her hands going to the buckle of his belt. She shouldn’t feel this way, so turned on, they weren’t together, feeling like this shouldn’t be normal, his kisses shouldn’t ignite this fire inside of her anymore, but it did.

Fuck the top half of his clothes, she just wanted to feel him inside her. 

He did the same with her, taking her bottoms of completely, his was just pooled at his ankles.

Natasha slid her hands up around his neck, the more heated their kiss became the more her heart kept telling her to pull away. But when his hands were roaming around her body, massaging her ass, her mind couldn’t ignore that desire.

Steve lightly pressed her up against the wall, grinding his erection onto her. She was soaking wet and he was raging hard, all this arousal occurring in such a short amount of time.

His finger hooked onto the side of the lacy garment, pulling them down. As he hoisted her up against the wall, she slid his boxers down, those too pooling at his ankles with along with his pants. He held her up a little higher, teasing a kiss as he sank her down onto him, Natasha biting her lip at the sensation of him filling her up. 

Hearing that deep, gravelly groan as he began moving his hips was something she’d never thought she wanted to hear more of while having him thrust himself into her in a slow pace. From him at least.

She was so tight, Steve had a hard time of keeping himself composed that it was almost embarrassing. He placed an assortment of hot, wet kisses to her lips, cheek, neck. 

Before this was sex, now he was fucking her up against the wall. But his slow movements wouldn’t deem this as purely fucking. He had put feelings into his movements, moving in an emotional way.

Her nails dug into his shoulders, moaning pleasurably, their breath mingling, escalating both their want for each other.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, as she felt herself reach her peak. She restrained from moaning out his name no matter how hard it was, his ego was inflamed enough. He's right there with her as well, letting out a rippling out this choked groan as she rocks against his thrusts.

There wasn’t any words spoken between as they let that little adrenaline they had left die down. That was an arguably good thing. If he were to talk she’d had a feeling they’d be going at it a few more times and that was not a good thing. They were even silent as they cleaned up a bit putting their clothes back on. When she seen him still looking at her in the way before she avoided his gaze.

So were they just gonna stand in there? Her openly not making eye contact with him, while he just looked at her? Who does that after having sex?

“What happened when you went down to that lake?” He asked in a stern voice. That was the dad voice he used when their kids did something they weren’t supposed to do.

“What if nothing happened?”

“Then I’d ask what our relationship means now that we’ve made love for a second time now since our split.”

That was an even tougher question to answer. “We didn’t make love,” she emphasized, making him understand that things between them weren’t how they used to be. “We fucked-“

“Natasha,” he interrupted her from trying to change the topic. “What. Happened.”

She’s really didn’t do anything wrong, and he if said he wouldn’t get angry then she might as well tell him the truth. “Right when I left, Darcy and I drove down to the lake. I-uh, was gonna throw my ring in there. I never planned-“

“Wait, wait.” Steve brought his hands to his hands to his head. “Let me see if I’m hearing this right so far. You were going to throw away the wedding I gave you, all because of a kiss?”

“It wasn’t just about the kiss Steve-“

His expression was noticeably more irritated. “Then what else could it be Natasha? Would else would provoke you to throw something like that away?” He asked, becoming more irate.

So much for not getting mad. “If you would let me explain-“

“No, there is no explaining! You were risking throwing something away, for the mere fact that you couldn’t handle a tiny kiss? It wasn’t even real!”

“Maybe if you wouldn’t have fed my parents the idea that we were together you wouldn’t have had to kiss me!” She told him it wouldn’t work out from the beginning, it was just stupid.

“That’s not the point!” They were feeding off of each other’s anger, only they could get into an argument right after having sex. It was like they had this stored anger and rage for each other that they were able to access even from the smallest of fights. “You’re completely dodging the fact that you overreacted about something and almost chucked a ring that cost half a million fucking dollars, into the bottom of the fucking lake! You just refuse to admit that you still feel something for me right? That’s why you weren’t able to throw it!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ivan held his granddaughter in his arms, rocking her back and forth, trying to ease her into sleep.

“ I don’t like when mommy or daddy yell at each other, grandpa.” she said, tears stinging her eyes.

He kissed her cheek, “I know маленький. I know.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As far as half a million dollars go? It’s not like he’d miss it. Hell the penthouse that his ass slept in was over a million dollars itself. He was the VP of a law firm what’s the problem? 

“So now I have feelings towards you? Here’s the thing Steve. I don’t feel any-fucking-thing towards you. I took it into consideration that it cost you a lot and clearly means a lot to you because you’re making a big deal about it! You’re the one that kept it when you could’ve gotten rid of it! 

“Then what you’re saying is it doesn’t mean anything to you?”

Both their eyes were so harsh, so filled with annoyance. “That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“You’re lying Natasha, you’re fucking lying.”

Natasha gave him a challenging look, “I’m lying Steve?”

“Yeah. Yeah you are lying, you’re a fucking liar and you know it.”

“Ok, alright Rogers. Follow me.”

James slightly opened his door, unbeknownst to his parents, as he watched them angrily go down the stairs.

“Where are you going?” He asked harshly.

“You’ll see. You think I care so much about you or your ring.”

His eyes focused on her hand as she took the ring off her finger, they reached her front door. “Natasha, what are you doing?” He seen that she made the motion to throw it. “No! Don’t!-“

Natasha threw the ring out somewhere into the dark streets, it was raining, so neither of them heard where it landed. She used her dominant arm too so no doubt it went fucking far.

She shoved him away from her, “There, enjoy your fucking ring Steve.”

Steve’s body stiffened, chest tightening. “You know what Natasha.”

“What.”

“You’re a lot of things..but I never expected you to be such an insensitive bit-“ her hand went across his face fast as lighting. Leaving a harsh sting.

There was a lot of things he could’ve called her and she wouldn’t care. But a bitch? Coming from him it had brought something out of her.

“Don’t you ever call me that.” Her finger jabbed against his chest.

Steve’s jaw clenched after receiving the slap, turning his face back to look at her coldly. “Clark visited, give him a call back.”

“I will,” she shot back in the same tone.

She went back inside slamming the door. She slid down the mahogany doors, letting out a frustrated sigh as she did.

Shaking in anger. Her eyes starting to water like one does when they get to that level of anger. She brought her hands to her face, resting her head down into her knees.

“Mommy?” She heard a soft voice say. 

Natasha sniffed as she brought her head up from her knees, seeing her son coming down the foyer. “Sweetheart, you should be in bed.”

“I can’t.. you and daddy were yelling at each other again.” James timidly came closer to her, seeing how upset his mom seemed. “Are you ok?”

Natasha gave him subtle look, “Not gonna lie, I’ve been better.” 

He climbed onto her, Natasha holding him in her lap. “Don’t cry mommy.” He wiped a tear that strayed away, going down her cheek. “It’s gonna be ok.”

Just seeing his face or her daughter’s made her feel better in seconds. “You are the best son a mom can ask for.”

“Cause I love you!” He smiled brightly, it pained her that it reminded her of Steve but it also made her feel at ease

“I love you too.” Natasha smiled, kissing the top of his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve came off the elevator, slightly wincing as he touched the faded red mark on his cheek. Damn her forhaving such unrecognized strength when she’s angry.

He went to his fridge, popping the cap of a cold beer, not wasting time in drinking his problem away.

“Hey..” he heard Sharon say, coming from the back wearing only his shirt and glass of wine in her hand. “Where’ve you been all day?”

“I was uh, hanging with Bucky and Sam. We went out for drinks.”

Sharon squinted her at him, not on the edge of his excuse but focused about the mark on his face. She placed the glass down and got a closer look at him.

“She did this to you?”

“Some asshole at the bar. You think this is be you should see the other guy,” he joked.

Sharon smirked at him, it’s been a long time since she’s seen this joking side of him. Normally he’s so stressed or busy with his kids.

“I know that look in your eyes.” Her eyes held the same lust. “Plan on taking me to the bedroom or end up on the couch again?”

Steve grinned wickedly, finishing off the rest of his beer. Sharon slammed her lips against his. Steve wasting no time in leading them to the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha couldn’t find it in herself to move from the couch once they’d sat down and they’ve been there for a while. Not when her son looked so peaceful with his head laying on her lap.

She hated that aspects of her and Steve’s divorce affected their kids so much. But Natasha knew how rough it could be and the inevitability of it was too high.

“Managed to put him back down I see,” her mother said entering the room as well.

“Yeah,” She answered tiredly, curling her fingers through his hair. “I hate for them to hear our arguing, but he makes it so hard.”

Alaina took a seat next to her daughter. “Why didn’t you tell me you were getting divorced?”

“Because you would make a scene about it.”

Her mother hummed lowly. “You know you were wrong Talia. That man still loves you, it’s obvious. I think it’s safe to say you love him too..you wouldn’t be acting like this if you didn’t.”

Natasha sighed, laying her head back on the couch. “No offense mom, but I don’t think you have the authority to tell me how I feel.“

“You’re so stubborn. Always have been. I’ve been nothing but a good mother and you choose to act like this to me. I hate to say it but I’m very disappointed in you.”

Natasha laughed pettily, “Wow, the amount of times you’ve said that to me and look where it got me. Success, money, friends, and a reputation. When was the last time I ever laid my head on your lap? When was the last time you actually asked me how I doing?” She asked bitterly. “While you would hate to say something you said to me over and over again? Here’s something I’d love to say to you and I’ll only say it once.” Natasha picked her son up, getting up from the couch. “You expect me to be exactly like you, but I’m not. The more disappointed you are in me? The more I know I’m more of a mom to my children than you ever were to me. And I think..it’s safe to say I can teach you a thing or two on how to raise a child.” She took her and her son upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn’t know why he drove back over here. Something just didn’t sit well with him.He’s searching around the dark, in the cold of the night, still drizzling out, for a ring that his ex decided to throw to prove a point. If the point was to show she had a great throwing arm? Well then, point proven.

It was a suburban neighborhood the possibilities of where any of the ring landing somewhere like in a bush, tree branch, under a car, in someone else’s grass or front yard was very likely.

He couldn’t sleep because of this shit. He thought letting his anger out in sex would tire him out but he still found himself thinking about what had went down right before that. 

He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to come back and look for it yet here he was, frustrated that he couldn’t find it.

Shit, what if it landed in a puddle and was carried into the sewers?

Steve spotted her house, her bedroom light going off. 

This was stupid, he decided it wasn’t worth his time. She got rid of it. She proved her point. She didn’t care for him.

“Fine by me,” he said to himself getting back in his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha held the phone between her shoulder and ear as her hands were placed under the running water.

“ _Are you free for dinner anytime this week?”_ He asked.

“I don’t know, I’m pretty drained, emotionally speaking.”

“ _No. Yeah, totally. I get it. But if you’re feeling up to it how does Monday sound? Still too soon?”_

Natasha shrugged, “It all depends, I’ll let you know to see if I’m feeling up to it.”

Clark chuckled on the other end. “ _No problem, maybe I’ll see you then. Night Nat.”_

Natasha gave a small smile, “Night.” She turned the water off and pulled the phone away, placing it beside her and she removed her hands from the water, turning off the faucet.

She was tired as hell. 

She walked out of her bathroom and back into her room,placing the sparkling ring in her hand back on the dresser. Sighing as she turned the light off.


	11. Ch 10 pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said to one of you Morgan was Sarah’s age. But due to changes in the storyline I made her James’s age.  
> Also no smut in this part, stay tuned for the next part:)  
> Shoutout to @Ayunans on twitter for giving me a great suggestion I’ll be adding in later chapters.

It’s been...2 weeks. 

2 weeks since they last interacted like humans. 2 weeks since either of the said anything to each other. It was always just a simple nod in acknowledgment, or a glance when the other wasn’t looking.

It was much worse than the last time this happened, because now they were both angry with and at each other.

As selfish as it may sound, they didn’t bother hiding their tension and chose to remain silent to one another.

They tried to make their exchanges as quick as possible, only quickly saying bye to their kids before the doors or elevators in Steve’s case, can close. It was bad.

They were like zombies whenever the other was near.

Steve frantically added stuff into his son’s lunchbox. He was only 10 minutes late today and he was trying to hurry up before started traffic got too bad. It was deja vú all over again.

At least Sharon had surprisingly prepared them cereal. It all sprouted those 2 weeks ago, when he came back from looking for the ring Natasha had thrown. She said she wanted to be more present in his daily routines when he had the kids. Even brought up the idea of marriage and becoming their stepmom. 

They’d have to talk a little bit more about that but for now, he appreciated the enthusiasm. So maybe Sharon did have something to thank Natasha for.

“I want mommy’s breakfast, daddy,” Sarah said pushing the bowl of cereal away.

“You get mommy’s breakfast when you’re with mommy, stop acting snobby, you know the routine,” he replied, Sarah folding her arms and turning her head the other way.

“I’m not eating it!” 

Steve put fruits into a little container, putting it in James’s lunchbox. “If you don’t eat it, you’ll be hungry until snack time so I’d reconsider if I was you.”

“So?”

Steve sighed, “God, you look and act just like your mother.”

“Thank you.”

Steve smirked and shook his head, definitely like her mother. He wiped the smirk off his face. The thought of him thinking about her was enough to strip his amusement away, especially after what she did? Their relationship was very strained.

“Daddy, I need help!” James called out to him from the back.

Steve cursed under his breath, he still had to pack his daughter’s lunch. “Babe, could you finish packing this for me?” 

“You want me to do it?” Her tone wasn’t exactly excited, surprised or shocked. The best way to describe it would be asking the world’s most stuck up teen to take out the trash...yeah.

Steve cupped her face in his hands. “You want us to get married right?”

The woman couldn’t help the grin that danced across her lips. “I guess.” She’d kill to get the kind of ring Romanov had. If only she could get him to sign the papers.

“Then you’ve got to get used to this sort of thing,” he whispered on her lips. 

There was something about those blue eyes, it her fall to her knees ever trip. “Fine.”

Steve firmly pecked her lips, “You’re the best,” he said, he pointed to his daughter as he went to the back. “Hey, that better be finished by the time I get back,” he told her quickly going to his son.

Sharon looked at the little girl who had her arms folded, still refusing to eat her cereal. “What are you looking at?”

“My mommy doesn’t like you.”

Sharon rolled her eyes, “Guess what kid? I don’t like your mommy either.” Sharon said tossing, food into the lunchbox.

“Mommy’s prettier than you.”

“Yeah? I bet your daddy would disagree.” She patted Sarah’s head, grabbing the pineapples and throwing into the bag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha paused as she was about to pour her drink into the champagne glass, she was off of work today and wasn’t expecting to hear pounding on the sliding glass door in the kitchen.

Her face relieved of its question when she seen Darcy,

“Unlock it! These bags are heavy!”

Why did they even have bags, grocery bags at that. Her presence wasn’t that much of a surprise at 9a.m. Ever since she told her about her fight with Steve she’sbeen visiting her frequently despite Natasha repeating over and over again that she was fine.

Natasha unlocked the door, she watched in entertainment as the woman lugged the bags inside, dropping them on the large kitchen counter.

“Um, why?” Was all Natasha was able to ask, seeing 

the 4 bags filled to the brim with items. When they unpacked the bags she was even more confused as to what she brought. Natasha picked up a jar of olives..what?

“Because I’m hungry,” Darcy said, pulling out like 10 sticks of butter.

“Then why didn’t you stop to get something to-“

“Because I deserve the best in life,” She replied, pulling out a gallon of milk. “And the best thing in life is my little Russian baby making me crepes.”

When did she even start calling her that? ”If that’s all you want why’d you buy so much shit?”

“Google said these things go in crepes.”

Natasha looked at the woman incredulously. “Since when does Sardines go in- you know what? Never mind.” She didn’t suspect anything less, Darcy googled everything and probably googled how to make crepes. 

“Where’s your drill sergeant mom?” Darcy asked.

“She and my dad left yesterday.” Natasha explained that the little chat on the couch, how shocked Alaina was by what her daughter had said to her, she spent a lot of time thinking about what she said and came to the realization that she was right. She wasn’t that good of a mom. It pained her that her daughter never had that motherly figure in her life, which is why Natasha was such a wonderful mom to her kids; she wanted to be the mom that she wished she had when she was their age.

Of course they also talked about it, even hugging it out. They had a lot of things to catch up on but nothing would ever fulfill of all those years she wished her mother would act like how she was now.

“Damn bitch...that’s deep,” Darcy said lowly, pulling out a can of creamed corn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James sat down under the slide next to Morgan, why was she sad?

“What’s wrong Morgy?” He asked bringing his knees to her chest like her

“Nothing,” She said quietly.

“Then why aren’t you playing with us?” She loved playing with him and the rest of their friends outside during play time. Since it was the time where rain was more likely to happen they didn’t get to play outside during snack time like they used to. 

“I don’t want them to make fun of me,” she said sadly.

“Who?”

She pointed towards the group of girls playing hopscotch. They’ve been picking on her for a week now and she just couldn’t understand why? She’s been nothing but nice to them but during play time and lunch time they’d always pick on her, pull her hair, and whisper mean things to her. Today they took her juice box and told her if she told the teachers they’d be even more mean to her. 

James opened his snack bag that his dad had packed for him. “You want mine? Here, Daddy packs me two just incase I get extra thirsty,” he said handing her his juice box.

Morgan smiled at him, he returned the smile slightly sadly, mommy was coming to pick him up today, he had to tell her about what was happening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So what’s going on with your ex hubby?” Darcy asked.

Tch, he’s only her ex husband when he decides to sign those papers. “Nothing actually. After what happened we uh, haven’t really spoke to each other, like at all.”

“Really? Sheesh, hasn’t it been 2 weeks? I had a running bet with Wanda that you two would just bang it out.”

Natasha didn’t need an explanation on what she meant when she said ‘bang it out’. It was bad enough that they had sex twice, and after every time they did, it resulted in an argument. 

Seriously, it was too much for either of them to handle. True, they should talk about it but they were acting like children and left what happened unspoken. She was with Clark and he was with Sharon. The only relationship they had together was among the lines of their children.

“We’re not banging anything out. That door’s closed forever.”

Darcy shot her a look of disbelief, “Uhuh, right. I give it a week before you two get pissed off at each other again and engage in the infamous angry sex.”

“Wow an entire week? Thanks for the encouragement.” She drank her coffee in a sarcastic way.

“You’re lucky I’m even saying a week. You and Steve have this undeniable sexual tension, sometimes I think you guys like arguing with each other because it builds the arousal.”

That was a very odd thing for her to say. Usually Darcy tries to stir her away from Steve, except the time she told him where she was having lunch that day, but now it seemed like she was telling her to act on her feelings-if she had feelings that is, which she doesn’t.

Not one bit.

“There isn’t any arousal or sexual tension. He’s a dick, and I hope he and his girlfriend are happy.”

“So you’re not the slightest bit upset over how that conversation ended two weeks ago? Him pushing you to call Clark?”

Natasha shrugged, “Nope, and speaking of Clark, he and I happen to have a date tonight, so any talk about my ex is a huge turnoff.”

Darcy hummed, “If you say so.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. Steve didn’t compare to the man that Clark was. While the blond was a good father he wasn’t so much a good person. 

Clark was a good guy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lady let out a pleasurable moan, giggling as the man re-emerged from her legs. “Fuck,” She said breathlessly an arrangement of giggles leaving her mouth. “You are a terrible person.”

Clark smirked as he buttoned his shirt. “You’re not the good girl you make yourself out to be either.”

Her fingers trailed along the small part of his exposed chest. “That’s because you’re a bad influence,” her arms wrapped around his neck. “I will say that Romanov woman has really turned you into an amazing love maker.”

“Love maker? Lois I told you, this thing between you and me is strictly platonic.” He didn’t know when he started to find her so appealing, our maybe it had to do with how they’ve been colleagues for years and have been exchanging looks at each other for months and fucking in the break room for weeks.

Lois. Lois Lane, smiled. “Your head wouldn’t be between my legs the 3rd time this week if things between us were platonic.”

Clark chuckled, “Listen, you’re a very beautiful woman, but things between Natasha and I are getting serious. I met her kids, I’ve been over to her house, I met her mom..kinda, we go on dates-“

“If things between you two were so serious,” she interrupted, pulling him by his tie. “You wouldn’t be the one eagerly pushing me in here..” She softly planted her lips against his neck. “Come over tonight,” she whispered in his ear.

He had to end this. If Natasha found out he was gone. It was bad enough Steve was suspicious, based on what Natasha told him, they had a huge fight so he wasn’t really worried that.

Still...this had to end.

“I can’t. I have a date tonight.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Steve pushed the cart with his daughter in the front looking at all the different things here, he pushed it down one of the produce isles in the market. What was he supposed to be getting again?_

_“Daddy that’s where spongebob lives!” She pointed, fascinated by the fruit._

_Steve smiled, “That is where spongebob lives.”_

_“I want it,” she said trying to reach out and touch it, Steve bringing her hand back. “You can’t have that princess.” Her face may have saddened but he’d rather her sad and not breaking out in hives, redness and barely being able to breathe again._

_“Why?” She whined, looking at him with puppy eyes._

_“Because you’re allergic to it, I don’t think you can remember but when you where a tiny baby and trying out different things, me and mommy gave you a piece and it didn’t end well.”_

_“Ok,” she said sadly. Steve kissed the top of her head. She may have been sad but it was for the best._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah looked at yellow fruit in her bag. It was almost time to go home but she was still very hungry.

Mommy and daddy told her about what could happen to her if she ate it again but that happened when she wasn’t even potty trained. She was a big girl now, she knew how to cartwheel! Mommy and daddy even said she’d have to start sitting in something called a booster seat when she was her older brother’s age.

Her stomach grumbled, she couldn’t wait until mommy got here to pick her up, she was hungry now. 

Sarah took a fruit from the ziploc bag. Looking at it. If her big brother could have some then so could she.

She popped the pineapple in her mouth, as soon as she bit into it she felt her throat get a little dry and itchy. She looked at the tip of her finger, it was red. 

She began to worry, starting to whimper, feeling tears prickle at her eyes. It was getting hard to breathe.

Her teacher looked her way, face transforming into an extreme look of shock. 

“Oh dear...” she said under her breath, grabbing a phone.

Her mind was getting dizzy, she didn’t like this feeling, her arms and face heating up. The other kids looking at her confusedly, moving away as they seen her arm get filled with tiny bumps.

_“911, what’s your emergency?”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Last time I got in a car with you we drove to a lake 4 hours away,” Darcy kicked a rock on the sidewalk.

“I told you I had to pick them up, you just decided to get in the car,” she said leaning against her car, waiting for the school bell to ring.

“Them?”

“Tony and Pepper are away on some business trip so they asked me to pick Morgan up from school.”

“I thought Happy usually takes care of that?”

“Last time he did that things didn’t go so well apparently.” Like Darcy, Happy was never really fond of kids he didn’t know, so when a kid decided to be a little smart ass to him, he got punched in the sack. 

Happy got punched in the sack, n-not the kid. Had it been the other way around that would’ve resulted in some serious police charges.

The school bell rang, within seconds later kids started spilling out from the doors.

“Ugh,” Darcy said disgustedly these kids were so damn loud- 

“Mommy! Auntie!” James said happily running up to them. Darcy hearted melted at the sight of the little boy, followed by the brown haired girl.

“Hey honey, how was school?” She asked packing them into her car, both James and Morgan shared a look as Natasha strapped them in. 

“Some mean girl has been picking on Morgan,” James admitted, both women quickly turning to Morgan.

“You’re getting bullied?”

Morgan nodded, pointing to the girl from the window that’s been picking on her.

Darcy recognized the woman, and her little snot nosed kid. She rolled her window down, “Hey! Amanda!” Darcy honked Natasha’s car horn. “The next time your kid picks on my niece I’ll kick you and your little prissy kid’s ass!”

Natasha’s hand went to her forehead, as well did James.

“Screw you lady!” The little girl said.

Darcy’s jaw dropped, “What was that?!”

“You heard me!”

She hurried to take off her seatbelt. “Oh my god,” Natasha mumbled, pulling off before another Happy situation took place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve tapped the pen on the desk in an anxious manner. 

Why did something feel...off, wrong? 

He flinched when he heard his phone rang.

“Hello?”

_“Hi is this Steve Rogers, father of Sarah Rogers?”_

“Yes? Why is something wrong?”

_“Sir, we’re gonna need you and your wife to get down here as quick as possible.”_


	12. Ch 10 pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn’t how hospitals work, but I needed it to work this way for the purpose of this chapter.

Fast didn’t even describe how quickly both raced had parents raced to the hospital.

Steve was at work when he got the call, and a lot of employees were wondering why the VP was running out of the building. Some guessed that his ex wife had texted him saying ‘she wanted to work things out’, and others thought he was storming over to her house for another argument.

Natasha was at home with her son, niece and Darcy, whom she asked to stay with them until Happy got there to pick Morgan up and in return to watch James for the rest of the day. She didn’t out loud why she was rushing out because she didn’t want James to hear that his sister was in the hospital. When she privately told Darcy it was hard for her not to worry as well.

They arrived at practically the same time. When they’d first seen each other, it was hard to get over that leftover annoyance of having to actually communicate, but their daughter was somewhere in one of those hospital rooms, so whatever anger or pettiness they congealed over the past two weeks flew out the window for the sake of their little girl

So now here they were, in the waiting room, Steve’s leg bouncing in worry, Natasha was texting Clark, letting him know she might be a little late tonight.

“You’re texting your boyfriend when our daughter’s in one of these rooms, and neither of us know what’s going on?” None of the working doctor’s were able to tell them, the parents, what happened to her, she was in the ICU so they had to wait until they got everything under control and then take them to her.

Natasha turned off her phone and looked at him annoyedly, “What would you suggest I do Steve?”

“How about you worry about our child Natasha?”

Her eyes pierced at his, she couldn’t even take sitting next to him without getting pissed off. “I am worried about her. But I don’t see how freaking out about it makes the situation easier to deal with.”

As soon as he got the opportunity to reply to her a doctor interrupted him, and thank God that he she did because they could already see the conversation turning into an argument already.

“Mr and Mrs Rogers?” Natasha turned her head on instinct of her hearing the formal last name. 

“What happened to her?” Steve asked

“She had an allergic reaction, from her past medical records we’re being told she’s allergic to pineapples. On the way here her teacher told our EMT that she consumed one before school was let out and hit her head on a nearby chair.” Steve and Natasha were taking deep breaths, trying to contain themselves. “We’re not exactly sure what triggered her to go unconscious before the fall but we’re about 90% sure she had a panic attack before going down..poor girl was probably scared of what was going on.”

“Can we see her?” Natasha asked.

The doctor nodded. “Yes ma’am, follow me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I want my mommy,” Sarah whined slightly dazed from the medicine she received to numb most of the pain from the stitches she received.

“Your parents are on their way honey, don’t worry,” a nurse told her softly, using medical tape to place over the area. “We’ve got your boo boo all stitched up, you’ll be feeling better in no time, ok?”

Sarah nodded and then heard the door creak open, revealing both her mom and dad who tried not their best to put on a regular face and not let her know how nervous they actually were. At least she was ok. 

Although the red rash on her face, little bumps on her skin, slightly swollen lip and bandage on her head didn’t really soothe them either.

“Hi mommy, hi daddy,” she said sleepily, with lidded eyes.

They both took a seat on each side of the hospital bed.

“Hey sweetheart,” Natasha said gently, soothingly running her hand through her hair. “You feeling better?”

Sarah shook her head no, leaning onto her daddy’s arm. “I wanna go home.”

The doctor had told them they were planning on taking her to the children’s unit tonight until some of her symptoms dialed down. To make things even worse, that part of the hospital didn’t allow overnight stays for the parents.

“You know what happened?” Steve asked her, avoiding her statement of her wanting to go home.

“I ate the thing you told me not to,” She answered sadly.

“Honey, you know you’re allergic to it.”

Sarah looked at her mom sadly as Natasha wiped her tear. “I’m sorry, but I was hungry, mommy.”

Steve’s heart hung low. It was because of him why she was still hungry, if she didn’t eat her breakfast he should’ve known better to put an extra snack in her bag or at least make an attempt at trying to cook her real food.

“It’s ok, Daddy and I aren’t mad at you, but you can’t eat those ok?” 

Sarah nodded, she’d never do that again, it feels terrible, she feels terrible. But she was happy that both her mommy and daddy were here comforting her, if only her big brother were here.

  
Steve and Natasha stayed by their daughter’s side for 4 entire hours. It was just about time for her to be taken to the other side of the hospital. They knew she would make a fuss about it, which was why they were hoping she’d be asleep for when that time came.

“Can we go now?” She said with a yawn, half asleep, laying atop of her dad. The nurses coming into the room.

Steve soothingly rubbed her back, “Princess, you have to stay here tonight.”

“Mm-mm” Sarah whined, beginning to sob on his chest. “I wanna go home,” she cried. “Pwease mommy can we go home?”

The strings of their heart tore as the watched their daughter beg to go home, holding onto Steve’s shirt, refusing to let go. If they could take her out they would, but they wanted to ensure that she was ok to go home under the doctor’s orders.

Natasha caressed her daughter’s cheek. “Sweetheart daddy’s right, you have to stay here tonight.”

Sarah began to let her tears fall, she didn’t want them to leave, she wanted them to stay, all she wanted to do was go home. “Daddy pwease don’t let them take me.” She held onto him.

He felt her shake, light sniffles. “Hey, hey. Look at me.” He tilted her head up. “You’re gonna be ok with them alright?”. Sarah’s lip still quivered. “Mommy and daddy will be here when you wake up..we’ll be the first people you see in the morning.”

Sarah rubbed her eyes, “I don’t want you guys to leave me.”

Steve laughed lightly, “I know you don’t, but it’s what’s best for you. We’ll be back tomorrow morning. But you have to go with the nurses for a little ok?” The little girl nodded, Steve kissed her cheek, “I’ll see you later.” 

She went into her mom’s arms hugging her tightly. “I’ll miss you mommy.”

Natasha smiled, kissing gently kissing her other cheek. “I miss you already.” 

Natasha handed her daughter to one of the nurses. Both she and Steve watched their daughter be taken away. 

There’s a lot of things parents hated to see for their child. Watching their kid be taken away overnight, to place they could be and watch over her was one of them. Hearing her cry, not wanting to leave, pleading to go home, it took a lot of willpower to not check her out of the hospital right then and there.

They didn’t leave the room because they were still confused about what triggered the reaction.

Natasha had a strong feeling that the fruit was in her possession before their daughter stepped foot into that preschool.

Steve sighed, he got that same feeling as well. “Natasha-“

Natasha angrily waved his voice off. She tried to calm herself down, not surprisingly enough, she couldn’t. “Why—the fuck..would you not check her bag,” she said lowly, massaging her temples. It takes a second. One goddamn second of his time to check.

“I stepped away for a bit while packing her lunch, it’s possible she put it in there herself while I was away.”

“Don’t come to me with that sorry ass excuse Rogers.” Her anger that’s been bottled up for him these past two weeks, was on the edge of spilling. “Why would they be within arms reach of her anyways.”

“I don’t know-“ Steve cut himself off. It just hit him. Who he asked to pack her lunch for him. “Shit..”. Good thing they were in a hospital. 

“What?” She didn’t get a response but the guilty look on his face said it all. As if reading his mind. “Are you fucking kidding me Steven.” She rarely ever called him that. In circumstances such as this, calling him that only meant that she was livid. “Why would you let her do it.”

“We were running late-“

Natasha scoffed, “Course you were.” He always was. Sometimes it pondered upon her what he was doing the previous night that made him so late in the morning, but she didn’t like thinking about him being up all night having sex with another woman.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked defensively.

“You know what it means. It doesn’t take much work to be able to wake up and get them ready and for a VP of a business? You’re really fucking unorganized.”

“Alright, let’s not forget it was you who took long to pick them up Natasha. Maybe if you got there quick enough she wouldn’t have been able to eat it. For someone who gets dubbed as a successful attorney? You’re really fucking incapable of seeing both sides of the story. Instead of blaming everything on Sharon and I,” he shot back at her

She couldn’t stand the sight of him right now, how could he stand there and defend his girlfriend from something she caused. “Fuck you, Steve,” she said icily, leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky burst through Sam’s door. Sam, who was on the couch, looked at him like he was insane.

“Are you insane?!-“

“Shut up and look at this!” Bucky quickly sat down next to him, phone in hand. He opened a dating app.

Why did he even have a dating app? Wasn’t he with Darcy? Sam even had more questions, when he showed him a profile with Natasha’s boyfriend. “Clark? Isn’t he with Nat?”

“Exactly! Put the pieces together Sam!” He yelled, shaking him.

Sam face shared the same expression as his. “He’s cheating on her..”

Bucky nodded, “He’s cheating on her.”

“He’s cheating on her!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Steve got home Sharon wasn’t there.

It was for the best. He needed time to cool off, and decide if Natasha was right.

Yes, she was the one that put the one thing her daughter’s highly allergic too, but on the other hand, Steve was the one that entrusted her to do it without thinking about the consequences. It’s possible she didn’t know that Sarah was allergic to them, he’s never stated it or made it clear. 

His penthouse felt so lonely for the first time, it was a lot to deal with. What’s the point of sitting in a big place all alone? No one to comfort. No one should have to go through that.

Nobody.

“Screw it,” he said to himself, grabbing his keys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha pulled out the pair of heels she was going to wear but still needed an outfit to go with it. 

She found herself staring at a bunch of nothingness, feeling a presence enter the room.

“Why are you here?” She didn’t need to look behind her to know that he shrugged. Had he ever heard of knocking? Was he comfortable with seeing her half naked.

“Came to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk to you Steve,” She said in a bored tone.

His eyes traveled down her back, seeing a vertically placed mark on the side of her. “I didn’t know you had a tattoo.” The two times they had sex prior to them splitting up, he’s never actually seen her top half exposed. “Russian? What’s it say?” He asked recognizing the literature placed on her skin, trying to keep his eyes at a respectful view.

“It says my ex husband is an idiot and needs to leave.”

“I may not know much Russian but I know it definitely doesn’t say that,” he said to her, finding it amusing how she rolled her eyes and ignored him. He came closer to her. “Is that for him?” He asked, looking over the two piece lace set she was wearing.

“I’m sorry, why are you still here?”

“Our daughter is sitting in a hospital feeling terrible and you’re going out?”

That didn’t sound like he came to talk. It sounded like he came to argue with her. “She wouldn’t be in the hospital if wasn’t for your girlfriend.” Natasha wasn’t moved by his aggressive question, folding her arms. “Still not able to see the truth? That’s a classic for you.” Natasha moved past him, “Instead of coming in between my personal life, you should focus on your own because clearly you can use a little work.”

“You are my personal life Natasha.”

“Not if our kids aren’t involved.”

She turned around, heading to the closet but Steve reached out, grabbing her wrist, turning her around. “You’re not going out with him tonight.”

“Steve do not touch me-“

“Talk to me.” 

“Do not fucking touch me,” she said harshly pulling her wrist from his grasp.

“I mean it, you’re not going out with him Natasha.”

She gave him a look of challenge. “You can’t tell me what to do.”

“I don’t care.”

“Are you that unsatisfied in your own sex life you have to disturb mine?”

“You two had sex before?”

“You expect him to hold my hand and kiss my cheek? Of course we’ve had sex before..it wouldn’t be the first time.” She teasingly said, “And I gotta tell you honey.” She gripped his shirt, bringing him closer. “He’s pleasured me in ways you couldn’t imagine,” she whispered on his lips. “And unlike you Steve.” She traced a finger along his jawline that clenched over her next words. “He knows what I want and how rough I like it.” She lightly pushed him away, the back of his legs hit the bed.

She barely made it 3 steps away from him before she felt her back hit the bed, Steve caging her between his arms. “Why won’t you talk to me?!”

“Because every time we talk, it always end in a fucking fight.” she tried to push him away but it was fairly hard when his body was pressed down onto hers restricting her from moving a lot.

Steve pinned her down on the bed. “Listen to me, you can punch, kick, try to push me away all you want, but I’m not leaving until you tell me what your problem is. Now stop acting like a fucking child and talk to me.”

“Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don’t want to talk to you? Or that you’re my only problem? Why don’t you, go talk to your girlfriend and tell her how much of an idiot she is for giving our daughter something she wasn’t supposed to have.

“It was an accident-“

“You keep telling yourself that. It doesn’t make the outcome any different.”

Steve loved his daughter dearly, he loved both his children immensely, but it wasn’t the first time either of their kids experienced an allergic reaction. Granted this time was much more scary because she hit her head, but she was ok, the doctor said she’ll be ok. Why was she freaking out about it so much this time around?

“You need to calm down, she’s ok, she’s not going anywhere. Why are you handling it this time so differently?”

“Because I can’t handle losing another child Steve!” There it was. He wanted to hear it so badly and he did. “I’m scared..” she said voice breaking.

Steve’s expression softened. His heart getting heavy. “Nat...” He said softly, letting go of her wrists to pull her into his arms. Letting her cry into his chest.

There isn’t a day that went by where they didn’t think of their daughter. Their first one. 

“Why’d you have to come here?” Her fist clenched onto his shirt, balling the material up.

“I didn’t want you to be alone.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Steve’s body felt extremely heavy. He was so broken, so sad, so torn. Tears streaming down his face. Muffled sounds escaping his lips as his head was down, crying into his arms . He couldn’t do it, if felt like he couldn’t live a a proper life without her._

_He was at his most vulnerable, more than ever, but he had to stay strong for the both of them. That was hard when his heart was shredded into pieces. Every fiber of his being was lost and confused. His eyes holding so much pain. So much sorrow and loss._

_His teeth tightly clenched together. These painful tears streaming down his handsome, fragile looking face._

_He felt a hand reached up to his chest, Natasha crouching next to him._

_“It’s late Nat...you shouldn’t be here.”_

_“Neither should you.”_

_“I can’t sleep without knowing she’s not in our lives anymore,” He said voice cracking upon trying to hold back his tears._

_“Neither can I.”_

_“I’m not leaving,” he said turning to look at her._

_“Neither am I.” She tenderly wiped away a tear. “I didn’t want you to be alone...”_

_He was just trying so hard not to breakdown as he stared at the gravestone._

_Loving daughter._

_Tatiana Alianovna Rogers._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why didn’t you check her bag?” She weakly pounded against his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he said holding her tighter, softly kissing her forehead. “I’m so, so sorry Nat.”

He unknowingly ran his fingers through her hair as he held her in his arms. Her head laying on his chest. She stopped crying like 10 minutes ago but he just felt the urge like he needed to hold her anyways. Wanting to be here for her like how she was there for him.

“You still think about her?” Steve asked. 

“There isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t.” She has a feeling she’d think about her for the rest of her life, and that’s ok.

“It’s funny...” He started, pulling her closer in his arms. “Whenever I envision her face in my head she reminds me so much of you, even at a young age i imagined her looking so much like you-“

“Don’t tell me that. I’m not in the mood to hear that.” It’d be hard for her to look in any mirror now. They still wasn’t over her passing, but it was definitely tough for them getting over the stages of grief. Watching their first baby in the hospital for hours and hours only to hear from the doctor while she was in ICU that she didn’t make it. 

Natasha shifted to get off the bed, only to be held down by Steve’s arm around her waist. “Don’t tell me you’re still going to get ready for him.”

“A date’s a date Steve.” Steve pressed her body down on the bed. “Get off me.” She didn’t bother trying to push or put up a fight to get him off from on top of her, she was just way to strained to even fight with him, even if she did, he’d just pin her hands down, using her strength against her.

“No matter how much you try and deny it? I know your hurting Nat.. ” His hand went her face, forcing her to look at him. “But so am I. I need you to understand that you’re not going through this alone alright? I’m right here with you-“

“Steve, just get off me,” she said bitterly. Now she was starting to feel that same aggression from earlier. How could he possibly say he was right her when they haven’t even been speaking to each other for an entire two weeks. 

“Why? So you can go on a date? With a man who doesn’t love you, in hopes of trying to find comfort in him when he doesn’t even know you like I do. He can’t relate to you like I can Natasha.” Natasha tried to bring her hands to his shoulders and push him away, but just as she expected, he pinned her hands down beside her head, finding herself in the same position as before. 

“What makes staying here with you any better?”

“Did I say it would be better?” He asked rhetorically in a stern voice. He was only trying to stop her from emotionally hurting herself even more, she was the one being difficult this time.

“You didn’t have to. You’re ruining my night more than I thought you could have.” Having her bring up a sore memory of the child they lost, have her put her mind back on their late daughter. “So instead of pinning me down on this bed, why don’t you try accessing the part of your brain that works and give me a reason to stay,” she said to him, giving up her fight on trying to break free of his grasp.

He swallowed hardly, shifting uncomfortably in his pants. “And if I don’t?”

“Then you’re wasting my time, just like I wasted 7 years of my life being married to you.”

“What do you want me to do Nat? Huh? Expect me to magically give you those years back!?”

“For one thing, I want you to get the fuck off me.”

Steve scanned over her eyes, realizing just how close they really were, lips only inches away. “I know what you want..” 

Natasha was aware of how lustful his eyes were, she didn’t doubt for a second that hers probably had that same look. Steve dipped his head down to place light kisses on her neck.

“Steve get the hell off of me.” She tried to get out of his grip, shrugging his lips off, but Steve only held onto her wrists tighter, burying his neck deeper, moving his body into hers.

She could feel him starting to harden as he ground his waist into hers nibbling on a distinct spot on her neck. “Get the fuck off of me,” she softly moaned, her words were one thing but her not pushing him away and holding his head in its position was contradicting itself. Steve continued to shower her hot, open mouthed kisses. 

“You want a reason right?” He leaned away, practically tearing the buttons of his shirt as he took it off, Natasha but her lip at the sight of him. “I’ll give you one,” he hotly whispered into her ear, he unclasped her bra, throwing it somewhere across the room. The red haired woman moaned softly as he caressed her breasts, his lips moving from her rosy lips down to her jaw, finally trailing down her neck. Her hands tugged at his locks, causing him to groan.

When flipped her onto her stomach, kneeling, pulling her waist to his, she internally shivered as his finger purposefully slid down her tattoo. Something about hearing him taking off his belt made her feel this unwanted sense of eager.

Once he was fully hard once, Steve teasingly rubbing her wetness, sliding his fingers around it.

Natasha face was against the mattress, letting out a gasp, followed by a moan and a grip at the sheets as he pushed himself fully inside her without warning. His thrust were not gentle either, he was pounding into her, hands tightly against her hips, thrusting hard.

He was so big inside her, filling her up.

Steve leaned over, keeping her waist propped up, but arms wrapping around hers until he surprisingly entwined their hands together, his teeth nibbling her ear, grunting and groaning. He slowed down just a little, wanting it to last longer, he pulled all the way out, slamming back in.

“Nat...” he groaned, “Feel so fucking good,” he said into her. He was everywhere and no where at the same time, the only thing she could feel was him. 

But she wanted more.

Natasha’s hands curled around the sheets as his thrusts got harder, hitting her sweet spot repeatedly.

A surprised noise left her lips as he held her up against his chest in an upright position, falling back on his knees, continuing his previous pace in a new position.

She loved how his muscular body felt against her back, his strong arm curling around her waist. His rough, rugged body moving tantalizingly with her soft one.

Natasha brought a hand to the side of his face. Both of them making finally eye contact with each other. 

When that happened Steve stopped moving for a split second, changing the pace of his thrusts, going slower, deeper. HE knew what she liked, HE knew exactly how how to please her.

Natasha caressed his chin as she looked at him, watching his face as he moved behind her had to have been the sexiest thing ever.

Connecting their lips together, she took his hand in hers, slowly cascading it down her body and to her clit. Steve immediately knew what to do, rubbing her clit, whilst kissing her. 

Something wasn’t right, but then again something wasn’t wrong. 

It shouldn’t have felt like this, so passionate, so tender. 

He shouldn’t be whispering sweet nothings into her ear and she shouldn’t be taking pleasure with the things he was saying to her. She shouldn’t be getting this intense feeling of wanting him to cum inside her.

He knew her well, Steve pulled out, flipping her over one last time, his arms placed at either sides of her head, wrapping her legs around his waist, arms going around his neck.

That was the moment they stared at each other, much more deeply than, before blue eyes meeting green.

They mutually went in for another kiss, Steve slowly entered her, pace getting faster and thrusts getting harder. Her slowly scratching along his back, he was right there, right there.

All it took was for her to whisper, “Cum inside me,” hotly in his ears, before he found his hips jerking and movements stutter, as they came together.

They laid in silence for a few moments, nothing was heard but then trying to even out their breathing. She absentmindedly rubbed his abs as they both laid there in thought. It was a habit whenever they had just finished having sex. It was a nostalgic feeling being back in his arms in this particular way.

She looked up at him, finding that he was already sleep. It had just occurred to her that they didn’t use a condom. They didn’t use one the last time this happened or the time before that.

Natasha sighed, why does she keep ending up like this with him. What was it about their relationship that kept drawing her back? Natasha reached for her phone, phoning someone.

“Hey, Babe? Yeah I think we should reschedule for another time..something came up. Next week? Sounds great.”

Steve pulled her closer, switching their positions and placing a kiss on her neck as he spooned her, wrapping his arm tight around her waist.

He told her he came here because he didn’t want her to be alone.

If she was being honest with herself, she was glad he came here tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 11:28 where I live! Technically this chapter has still been updated today.

Steve gently pushed the door open gently and quietly, subtly coming into room. Both eyes softening in relief at the sight of the small girl sleeping soundlessly on the hospital bed.

James holding his mom’s hand, on his tippy toes trying to get a good look at his baby sister that was still sleeping.

Steve softly pushed the locks away from her daughter's face, a small smile visible as he did so. His blue orbs softened as Natasha met his eyes, his smile growing bigger.

"Is she up yet, daddy?”

"Not yet, buddy" Steve answered quietly, a smirk grazing his lips.

Right as Steve answered him, their daughter made a soft noise. The parents glanced at her side, feeling her stir awake. Watching as her eyes blinked open. She hummed happily at the sight of her parents.

“Can I go home now?” The little girl asked tiredly.

“Depends,” Natasha said, “You feeling better?” Her skin was a lot better than when they saw it, and the swelling had gone down.

"Yeah," She answered stretching her arms. Steve placed James on the bed next to his sister.

“Where were you? You missed nana’s cookies.” James asked in a very brotherly way. “It’s ok, I saved you some.” 

“I missed you Jamie.” Sarah said, hugging her brother.

Both parents smiled at the sight of their two kids, there once was a time where James didn’t want a sibling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ever since his mom and dad brought home his new brother or sister, James was a little hurt. Why would they want another kid when they had him? Then when they told him it was a girl, and that he had a new sister instead of a brother which sucked even more._

_It was ok when they first brought her home, all she would do was sleep half the day, when he was asleep she’d cry during the night, and the times he seen her awake...well he’s actually never seen her awake but that was the good part. As long as she stayed out of him way and his parents still gave him some attention it was ok._

_Now she was what? 6 or 7 months, something? It didn’t really matter to him, all he knew was that she was starting to become a serious problem. Especially since she was starting to crawl try to speak. He remembered one day when she had said “Mama” and his mom got so happy and proud, but he’s been saying her and daddy’s name everyday and he said it way better than that, has he ever gotten a bright smile like that? No.  
_

_Do they pick him up and baby him around? Well..kinda, but mommy and daddy doesn’t give him baby bottles anymore, or feed him the mushy food that his sister ate._

_It just didn’t make any sense. They call her “cute”, “adorable”, and “babygirl”. What happened to him being called “cute”, “adorable”, and him being their baby boy?_

_It was even worse when other family members were around._

_“Oh my god, it’s been 7 months and I she’s still just the most precious thing ever,” Sarah said in awe cradling the little girl. “Has she said nana yet?”_

_“Or papa?” Joseph asked, softly scratching her tummy._

_Natasha smiled, “It’s just been mama and dada so far.”_

_“But little Jamesie was saying nana at only 6 months.”_

_James, who was watching from afar on the balcony listening to the whole conversation, had gotten a little excited at the mention of his name by his grandma and finally hoped that they would see how much better he was than his sist-_

_“Oh my goodness she’s up,” his grandma said happily, all his hope flying out the window. “Aw Nat as the months fly by, the more and more she starts to look like you.”_

_“So Steve, this is baby number 2-“_

_“Honey..” Sarah warned_

_“What? I’m just concerned about where she was conceived, you two looked a little hurried and excited to go out that specific night we’d watched James,” Joseph teased._

_Steve cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. He was at a loss for words until his mom saved him._

_“Hon, come on, we talked about this, Steve and Natasha are married, there’s no need to try and pry into that part of their lives.”_

_“Yeah and besides she was conceived in a nice, quiet, secluded area,” Steve answered, trying to find and direct his attention anywhere else other his father’s smug look._

_“Well there’s a lot of parks and parking lots in the world.”_

_“Oh my god-“_

_“You know what honey, we’re going to head off now.” Sarah carefully handed her granddaughterto Natasha._

_And more family.._

_Normally he favored his uncles over his aunts because they liked to play and wrestle with him, but now he was preferring his auntie Darcy over his uncle Bucky because she liked to play with him_

_James laughed as she tickled him, enjoying the moment of getting the slightest bit of attention. This moment being short lived when Sarah came crawling over to Darcy, trying to stand herself up._

_Darcy stopped tickling James and traded her attention to the baby, picking her up._

_James sadness went unnoticed by Darcy who was smitten by the little girl and by Steve and Bucky who were in their own masculine conversation filled with football teams, cars and athletes and Natasha who was on the phone with someone from the firm._

_Instead of trying to gain his aunt’s attention back he went over to his mom._

_James lightly pulled on her shirt, “Mommy,” he called out to her. “Mommy?”_

_“Yeah, hang on a second.” Natasha turned her attention to her son. “What’s wrong honey?”_

_“Can you pway with me pwease?”_

_“Not right now sweetheart, but try and ask daddy ok?”_

_James nodded going over to his dad, tapping his leg. “Daddy?”_

_“One second bud,” he said continuing his conversation. Though after about a minute or two of Steve not responding, James went away, going in the back to the playroom._

_He imagined the only way to get his parents attention back was to actually interact with his little sister._

_James was playing with his toy cars in the living room, his sister only distances away playing with her toys. He didn’t know what provoked her to start crawling towards him but she did and James didn’t really know what to do when she picked one of his cars up, it was his least favorite car so he guessed it was ok._

_“Like this,” James said, rolling the car on the floor, Sarah tried to mimic the movement but when she couldn’t quite get it, she motioned to put the car in her mouth but James stopped her from doing so, “No, this.” He showed her again. Sarah shook the car up and down and began giggling, he guessed her laughing and toothless smile was kind of cute. He gave her his mini, fun sized monster truck. She picked it up, maybe this wasn’t so bad-_

_“Ow!” James yelled, followed by watery eyes and a cry, the loud noise startling Sarah, causing her to cry as well._

_Both Steve and Natasha quickly came over to them, Natasha picking up James and Steve holding Sarah, bouncing her in his arms_

_“What happened?” She gently asked her son._

_“S-she h-hit me, w-with my car,” he cried, muffling himself by burying his face into her shirt, clutching onto her._

_“She seems cranky. I’m gonna try and put her down for a nap,” Steve said, Natasha nodded as he went upstairs to the nursery._

_“Shh, it’s ok.” She rubbed her son’s back soothingly, taking him into the kitchen. She opened the freezer and picked up a little ice pack for him, placing him on the counter. His head was down, leaning his forehead into her chest, sniffling and crying._

_“Let mommy see.” She brought a finger to his chin and tilted his head up, brushing the hair away from his forehead. He had a red mark on his forehead that would no doubt turn into a bruise, thankfully not a large one. She gently placed it onto his forehead, he held back a couple more cries and little sniffs, Natasha wiping the remaining tears that rolled down his cheek. “You’re ok,” she said tenderly. James shook his head. Natasha smiled and caressed his cheek, “It was an accident.”_

_“No it wasn’t, she wanted me to get in trouble.”_

_“Honey you’re not in trouble and she was crying because you were crying. She didn’t want her big brother to be hurt.”_

_James’ eyes watered again, why did they always stick up for her? Even after she hurt him. “Then why did she throw my toy at me?”_

_“She didn’t mean it, I promise.” James still wore a sad fresh, Natasha removed the ice pack and kissed his forehead. “All better?”_

_James nodded, despite there still being a mark, he couldn’t feel any of the pain, his forehead was just numb and cold._

_Natasha picked him up from the counter, James laying his head on her shoulder. “Let’s go give you a bath.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve wrapped his arm around Natasha’s shoulder, Natasha accepting the small intimate gesture and moving a bit closer to him.

“Wow, what have we got here?”A voice said, both Natasha and Steve recognizing it to be Darcy, coming in with Bucky holding pregnancy balloons.

Steve read the words on the balloons. “It’s a girl?” 

“They ran out of a the ‘get well soon’ ones.” Bucky placed the balloons in the corner of the room. “You look a lot better little girl, you had us scared to death.”

Sarah smiled at her uncle. “You told me you can’t get scared.”

“Him? Please, guys a straight puss-“ Natasha nudged Darcy’s side, “Ow. Oh that’s right, kids in the room.”

Bucky tapped Steve’s shoulder, discreetly showing him a photo.

Steve’s eyes widened, unwrapping his arm from her shoulder. “Uh-we’ll be right back,” he said, exiting the room along with Bucky

“Are we going home with you mommy?” James asked.

“No, mommy has to go to work, you’re gonna be with Daddy.”

“Speaking of Daddy,” Darcy interrupted, looking back at the door. “Seems like you and Steve worked things out?” Going based off what she’d seen when she walked in, they looked pretty comfortable. 

Natasha began to put Sarah’s sweater on, "Yeah, we.. _talked_ things out.”

“I’m sorry, did you mean _bang_ it out?”

“What does bang it out mean?” Sarah asked innocently.

“Why’d you and daddy bang it out?” James asked in the same manner.

Their faces were so adorably confused, and they were way to young for that talk. “Um it means to—wrestle. Mommy and daddy were wrestling.”

“So you admit it!”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Yes, I admit it, Steve and I ‘wrestled’.”

“Buck, do you know how serious this is!” Steve whispered loudly, “This is grade A evidence of him being a total dick.”

“Exactly, and to make things even more accurate, he’s had the account for 2 whole years.”

“No way.”

“Yes way,” he pointed to the 2y on the screen with a little red dot, “See that? That means he’s had the account for 2 years, such a frequent user he even got a little reward for it.”

“This is fucking insane.”

“Are we going to do something about this or what?”

“Do something about what? Your crazy ass ex?” 

The men flinched at the sudden voice, both women looking at them skeptically. 

Bucky quickly put his phone away, “Nothing, nothing, we were discussing sports, alcohol. You know, the usual.”

“Uhuh.” He was just a bad a liar as Steve. Natasha passed their daughter over to Steve, James walking beside him.

“I’ll see you later?”

“Why would you see me later?” Tomorrow was Thursday and Friday, his turn to keep them and pick them up.

Steve shrugged, “Maybe we could-“

“Bang it out?” James said blamelessly, leaving all the adults stunned, Darcy busting out in laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Time Skip 3 hours)

Steve entered Natasha’s office like he owned it.

Natasha seemed to be unnerved by it, with all the times Darcy does it she just didn’t care at this point“

“Why are you here?” Her eyes directed on a file folder in her hand, she didn’t even have to look to know it was him. “Shouldn’t you be watching our kids?”

“I am watching them...kind of. My mom and dad wanted to take them to the park so I let them, ok?”

“Thought you wanted to spend as much time with them as possible?” Natasha signed her name on the document.

“I do.” Steve got closer to her to see what document she was signing, Natasha looking at him weirdly and pushing him little ways away.” Anyways, I was hoping we can discuss what happened last night?”

“Besides it never happening again, there’s not much to discuss.” 

“Never happening again?” He asked. He didn’t believe her at all. 

“That’s what I said right?”

“But is that what you mean?” He smirked, coming closer to her. “Just like when you said you moved on, but ended up having sex with me in the front seat of my car.” He came even closer to her, Natasha looked at him suspiciously, trying to figure out what he was getting at. “Or saying how you don’t love me anymore-“

“I don’t love you,” She quickly shot down, it’s like she’s told him a thousand times that they’d never be able to get what they once had. That was in the past.

“No? Then why’d it seem like you were nothing but love when kissing me last night?”

“Is that what you felt on your part? Because all I felt was a mediocre kiss, that happened in the moment.”

Steve grinned, mediocre? She knew damn well the kiss made her weak in the knees. Left her begging for more. He cupped her face, bringing her lips to his, firmly kissing her.

Natasha’s hands up to his chest and pushed him away. “What the hell are you doing?” Natasha asked displeasedly. 

“I thought we were having a moment,” he said, bringing his hands down to her waist. “Was that not your way of telling me to prove you wrong?”

“No, it most certainly was not Steve.” She said removing his hands from her waist, turning back to look at the clientele papers on her desk.

Why was she in so much denial? What would it take for her to admit that they still had something together. After last night, she was the one that left him wanting more, he was willing to drop his entire relationship for her now. 

He wanted her back, now more than ever.

Steve’s arm curved around her waist,bringing himself closer to her. “You know maybe I’m getting mixed signals.”

“You think-”

His arms enveloped around her. “But it really didn’t seem that way last night,” he said, placing soft kisses on her neck, kisses that she seemed fairly unnerved about. “You can’t tell me that you didn’t feel it too Nat,” He whispered ruggedly in her ear.

“We were both emotional Steve, that’s why it seemed so passionate.” 

Steve scoffed, “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Take the love that we made and make it seem like it was just all there because we we’re both a little emotional.”

She turned her attention to him, slightly turning her head over her shoulder . “Why is it that every time it happens, you refer to it as make love?” 

“Then what would you call it?” He asked in slight irritation, “What would you call this and what would you call last night?” He motioned between her and him, both in a very compromising position. With his hands now down to her hips, it seemed like he was about to push her down onto the desk and fuck her from behind.

Natasha shrugged, “A series of bad decisions ..I honestly think sex is the only way we know how to comfort each other,” she said looking at him, softly caressing his chin. “Besides we’re both dating other people.”

“Right, speaking of that...When Sharon gets back I um, I’m going to break up with her.”

Natasha rose an eyebrow, as she read over the folder in her hands again. She wasn’t expecting that, “Finally realized she’s a terrible person?”

“More or less, need I mention that you’re one of the main reasons it’s happening.”

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

“Because last night I realized how delicate our marriage is, or what we have left of it..”

“There’s nothing left Steve.” She broke away from his arms, moving past him. “Other than a little lust that happens ever now and again, you and I won’t be able to get what we had before, you’ll never change. And whether you like it or not we’re getting this divorce.” She ended the conversation, or at least thought she did.

“As far as dating other people...what if I told you he’s cheating on you?” he said, he’s been holding that in for so long, it felt so good to get it out.

Natasha gave him an amused expression, he started off convincing but accusing Clark of cheating on her made him seem undeniably jealous. “Is that so?” She said crossing her arms. “You have any proof?”

Truly, the only proof he had was of seeing him act very flirty around another woman in IHOP that day. However he did receive some physical, technological proof from Bucky and Sam in the hospital.

“I do actually, want to see it?” 

She came back over to him, what a waste of time. “Humor me.” Natasha leaned against her desk as Steve pulled out his phone, scrolling through it until he came across the photo sent to him. 

Steve handed her his phone. She examined it but her face never changed. “What exactly am I looking at Steve?”

“Um your boyfriend’s dating account?” It was obvious, literally right there in her face. “For someone with 5 degrees in law you have some pretty slow moments, it’s a good thing your beautiful.”

Natasha had to stop herself from whatever smart comment she was about to make, opting to just point out why the photo he just showed her made no sense. “This account hasn’t been active for 2 years Steve.”

His face scrunched up in confusion, “What? How is that-“

She turned his phone around, having the front screen face him, “You see that symbol that says 2y at the top with a red dot next to it?”

“Yeah, meaning he’s had the account for 2 years and is a frequent user.”

“Wow, then I guess it’s a good thing your handsome, because that means he hasn’t updated anything in 2 years, or in other words, inactive.”

Of course it did, it made so much more sense than what Bucky had told him in the hospital, he just wanted 

to believe there was a chance it’d be true, a chance he had some actual dirt on Clark that’d make her kick his ass to the curb already.

“Now I’d love to stay and talk more about your unrequited jealousy and inaccurate information, but I have a meeting to get to.” Natasha handed him his phone, Steve taking it back in embarrassment. “For the record honey,” she said before leaving, mockery dripping in her voice. “I don’t have 5 degrees in law,” she corrected, “I have 7.” With that she left her office.

Steve looked at the picture in his phone agonizingly, he needed more evidence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky sat in the backseat of Steve’s car sluggishly. Owner of said man’s car was taking an entire century to come out of the law firm. James was probably right, they had to have been banging it out if it was taking this long. “Want to play the multiplying game?” He asked Sam.

“That’s not a real game-“

Steve came back up to his car, his annoyance killing the whole atmosphere of the relatively calm car. He looked back between the two men in the car repeatedly.

“I take that it didn’t go so well-“

“Do either of you know what the red dot on dating apps mean? Hm?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “We already told you it meant that it was a mark that meant he was a frequent user of 2 years. For someone who’s a VP of a company you have very slow moments-“

“Right, that’s what you two dumbasses told me, but the woman up there with 7 degrees in law told me that it means the account has been inactive for 2 years!”

There was a short pause, both of them simultaneously saying, “Ohhhhh.” In a very doofy man.

“That makes a lot more sense.”

Steve glances at Bucky through the rear view mirror, “Yeah, no shit.”

“How about instead of going after Clark...we question the women he’s been sleeping with?” Sam suggested.

Steve thought it over, that’s not a bad idea, that wasn’t a bad idea at all. The woman that Clark had been sleeping with had to have been jealous of his main relationship with Natasha. If they could strike up a conversation with her and show her how much of a douche he was, they could get her to tell Natasha herself. 

With Steve holding her back of course..you know what, maybe he’d just record it. There’s no telling what Natasha would do..he had a strong feeling it wouldn’t end well.

“We only have her picture-“

“How’d you get her picture?”

“Not important, anyways. Who do we know besides Natasha that might know her?” Bucky asked. Steve scratched the side of his head awkwardly, Sam looking at Bucky straight on. “Who?”

“You know who,” Sam said, 

Bucky read both their faces and quickly shook his head. “No...”

Steve groaned, “Come on Buck-“

“No! Absolutely not, there’s no way in hell I’m-“

“So...how’ve you been?” The red haired woman stared at him dully, casually chewing on her gum in a very native Brooklyn way. “Good? Me too-“

“What do you want James I’m busy.”

“Busy doing what Dottie?” She was literally sitting at her station, on her phone with no customer in front of her because she was apparently on ‘break’. They were closed!. “Talking about how you ex is in front of you asking for a favor?”

“No.” Her thumb rapidly began to delete the status on her feed, she’d let twitter know later. “Ugh, what’s the favor?”

“I need information about someone?”

“Who?”

Bucky got his phone out, showing her the picture of the brown haired lady. “You know her?”

“Lois? Tuh, please every guy in Manhattan knows her, guess that says a lot about you.”

“Steve and Sam don’t know her either.”

“They aren’t the ones that dumped me on my birthday!”

“It wasn’t even your birthday! It was 11:59pm with 59 seconds on the clock! That’s technically the next day!”

Steve and Sam watching the conversation take a complete downfall. They were made arguing look so entertaining, like something straight out of a sitcom.

“I’m going in,” Steve sighed, getting out of the car

“Yeah? Good luck...just like college all over again.”

“I will gauge your fucking eyes out James I swear!”

“Bring it on then!-“

“How about not?” Steve said appearing at Bucky’s side. “Dottie,” he greeted in acknowledgment. “Still haven’t changed eh?”

“Apparently neither of you have, where’s Sam?”

“On standby in the car just Incase I can’t convince you,” he informed. “But I really need your help.”

“Why do you guys even want to know about Lois anyways? She’s an average Jane Doe.”

“So her name’s Lois? Lois what?”

“Lane,” she answered, “Works over at the Daily Planet as a reporter, if you’re looking for any other information, can’t help you with that. She’s an average woman like a said.”

She worked in the same building as Clark? That made so much fucking sense! Of course he’d cheat on Nat with a woman he works with. He can’t get away with it anywhere else!

“That’s all we need to know, thanks. Let’s go Buck.”

Bucky went to leave with Steve, but Dottie held back his wrist. “Give me a ring sometimes?”

“Ermm, no, later doll!”

She gawked, flipping him off, “Oh screw you Barnes!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lois entered the break room, slightly upset. She’d put on this ruby red lipstick, let her hair down and wore a dress similar to the style of Natasha’s. She’s seen her photos around places, internet mostly. But she’s also seen her in person and if Lois was being completely honest? That woman had style. 

While she may not have been able to afford the designer heels, tight yet professional bodycon dresses or accessories. Or even have the attorney’s enviable body, she was able to make a couple things work.

She hoped that this would make Clark come back to her after ending their casual fucking.

Lois turned on the light in the break room only she wasn’t greeted by a handsome black haired man. She was greeted by a handsome blonde haired man who had his feet kicked up. One she was well familiar will.

“Steve Rogers?”

“The one and only gorgeous,” he said. “Lois right?”

“Yeah, what are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here in the break room at..6pm?”

Lois shrugged,“Supposed to be meeting someone.”

“Yeah, Clark right? Question, isn’t he dating me ex wife?”

“And?” she said in a very mischievous tone. 

Steve went over to the coffee machine, “ What, he plans on leaving her for you?”

Lois scoffed, “Look I don’t know why I’m telling you Rogers, but from what I heard you and your ex can’t stand each other,so you out of everyone would love to hear this.” 

“Is that right?” Steve’s fist clenched around the coffee mug, whatever she was about to tell him couldn’t have been good. Steve swallowed hardly.

“Clark plans on going all the way with Romanov. All in, married, white picket fence, kids-“

Steve choked on his coffee, that was worse than what he was expecting, if he had started cheating on Natasha, why would he suddenly want to take her seriously? That was a bunch of bullshit. He couldn’t play with her feelings like that! 

Lois looked at Steve suspiciously, “That was quite the reaction,” she said as he cleared his throat. “Let me ask you something Steve.” The man turned to her questioningly, he could’ve sworn he was the one asking questions, “Did you come here in hopes of finding out what was going on between me and Clark? I wouldn’t be surprised if you were recording this whole conversation.” Steve kept his composure, not giving any signs that she was right. “But if you really still have feelings for your ex? You wouldn’t get in her way of finding happiness.. because it’s clear you can’t give it to her.” Lois looked Steve up and down before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Lois walked down the hall, stopping as she seen Clark.

“How’d it go?”

“He brought every last word, guys a complete wet blanket.”

“He’s not the only one about to get a little wet,” Clark said devilishly, attaching his lips to hers, pulling her into a nearby broom closet.

“You got it?” Wanda asked looking over Maria’s shoulder.

“Damn right I did, this guy’s going down.”


	14. Chapter 14

Wanda and Maria was in sheer disgust, as they looked over the photo of Clark and the mysterious woman kissing before they entered the broom closet.

Even they were suspicious of the man and his priorities. Maria’s suspicions mostly came from Sam asking her if Natasha’s mentioned Clark whenever they hung out.

Wanda never really trusted the guy. He looked way to hot to be trusted.

“Wait, wait,” Wanda hurriedly said, stopping Maria from sending the photo to Natasha.

“What is it?”

“Wouldn’t it be better if Steve sent this to her?”

Maria furrowed her brows, “Why would you want him to send it to her? She’d just get pissed off and think off and think he went around spying.”

“Come on, it’s Nat we’re talking about, I doubt she’ll be mad about her somewhat ex husband figuring out something this extreme. Besides, even if she does get upset it’ll most likely be towards Clark and not him.”

Maria thought about it for a second. That’s kinda true. Plus there’s not a doubt in the world that Steve wouldn’t go over to try and comfort Nat, all of their friends have been rooting for the pair to get back together and having Steve come in and save the day with this photo was a great kickoff for he and Natasha to get back together:

“Alright, looks like we’re sending it to Rogers then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve let out a sigh as his back hit the bed, mission status? Undecided. 

Lois made a couple good points, although he did have a recording mentioning that she and Clark might have slept together, it just still didn’t feel like it was enough. 

Was he a jerk for trying to tear down his ex’s relationship? Hell, a couple weeks ago he didn’t care who she was dating, she could marry the man if she wanted. Things changed.

Steve wanted to give it another try, give their relationship another shot, he had a strong feeling that they could nail it this time.

How could he do that when she was completely smitten over another man and deny her feelings, if she had any, for Steve himself.

Even if he did tell her, she most likely won’t believe him. Knowing how analytical she is, she would think that he paid someone to say all those things and that they actually weren’t really true.

He checked his phone to see if Sharon answered any of his messages, not surprised that she didn’t. He could sure as hell guess she was having the time of her life with his credit card. He’s thought about telling the bank to cancel it a few times, but she had to pay for someway to get back from wherever she was and when she did, Steve would break up with her the right way. 

He’s called his mom, checking in on his kids who were having the time of their life relaxing with their grandparents. If they couldn’t have peace with he and Natasha, at least they’ve found that in their grandparents.

Steve picked up his buzz as it ringed, indicating he just got a message from..Maria? Once he opened the message his heart stopped, he quickly sat up.

“No fucking way...she got it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The black haired man stepped out of the shower feeling great. Tonight was the night. The night he’d give Natasha the promise ring and have her fall completely in love with him. The night were they’d have passionate sex, he’d whisper those three little words in her ear and it’ll be all uphill from there.

His phone buzzed, showing an unknown number.

“Who is this?”

_“Someone who’s about to expose your little secret.”_

Wait a second, he recognized that voice. “Rogers?”

_“Bingo.”_

“What the hell are you doing? How’d you get this number?”

_“I think the better question to ask is, what the hell were you and Lois doing in the broom closet,” he said cockily._

“What!? Y-your lying you didn’t see anything!“

_Steve hissed teasingly, “I’m afraid I did, but tell you what, I won’t tell Nat, on one condition.”He could practically hear his jaw clenching, teeth grinding against each other on the other end._

“Like I’ll ever make a deal with you, you son of a bi-“

_“Easy tiger,” he said mockingly, “This is legit, I swear. See your little side piece Lois? I have actual recorded evidence of her admitting to be sleeping with you for quite some time now.”_

Clark snorted on the other end, “Lois will do anything to protect what I have with her, I doubt you were able to-“

_“Let me finish. I’ll transfer $850,000 into your account by the end of the week if you just do me one little favor..break up with Natasha. Tell her you’re sorry for wasting her time and leave her life..forever.”_

There was silence on the other end, Steve had thought the bastard had hung up until he answered back. “Make it $900,000..”

_Steve grinned wickedly, “Let’s shoot for an even $1,000,000. Only thing is, I want it done as soon I end this call.”_

“How do I know you’re not lying? Seems like the type of shady thing all rich people think they can pull off and then fail miserably in the end,” he said spitefully.

_“I’m Steve Rogers, Clark. One thing you should know about me is that I never lie.” Steve threw on a sweater on over his shirtless body. “So do we have a deal or not?”_

“Why are you doing this Rogers? What’s the point? You know she’ll never love you.”

_“Natasha’s the whole package, everything. I’m doing this because I don’t want to see her get hurt by men like you. As far as her not loving me? I’m willing to fight for her. Now, do we have a deal?”_

“..deal.”

_“Great.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha tried to hold her composure and not go the fuck off, “So let me get this straight. Not only are you breaking up with me, you’re doing it over the phone, while booking a fucking flight to Sydney, as we speak?”

_“Nat, I’m so, so sorry for-“_ Before he even finished his sentence she ended the call. Placed her phone on the counter. Letting out a shaky, aggravated breath. She placed her head in her hands. Not to cry or anything, she was just..really stressed and annoyed with everything right now, a migraine was well on its way.

Along with a slight flinch as her phone rang. She looked at the contact and sighed, “What?” She answered tiredly.

_“Wow, I know what we did in your office felt good, but I didn’t know it felt that good for you to sound so exhausted,” Steve mockingly said._

They didn’t even do anything in her office except him annoying her as usual. “What do you want Steve?”

_“Usually you have some sarcastic comeback. What’s the matter sunshine arguing with your boyfriend?” He asked with a chuckle._

“Actually, he just broke up with me, but if you want to be on the receiving end of my anger, please be my guest.”

_“Relax sweetheart, just calling to let you know I’ll be over soon to pick up the kids.”_

Natasha made a confused face. “Didn’t you drop them off at your parents?”

_“Did I? Well then, guess I’m free for the night and clearly so are you. I’m coming over.”_

“Wait, Steve, I really don’t want-“ 

_“Too Late.” He hung the phone up._

Natasha groaned, she really wasn’t in the mood for him tonight.

About 45 minutes later she was hoping that he’d forgot that he said he was coming over but when she heard a knock, all her hopes were shot down.

When she opened the door, she of course found Steve there, holding a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. 

She gave him a bored look. “I thought I told you not to come over?” 

“Well luckily for you I didn’t listen. Have you been crying? You look like you could use someone to talk to.”

“And you honestly think you’re the best person for that?”

“Yeah,” he stated, looking at the label on the  bottle of wine. “Cabernet is your favorite right?”

She playfully rolled her eyes, smiling. He’d actually managed to make her smile. She opened the door wider for him to come in.

Two and a half glasses of wine later, she found herself on the couch with him, laying on him. Her head laid against his chest, while his arm rested comfortably around her waist, enjoying a very comfortable silence after having a peaceful conversation with him.

“You were right,” she said suddenly, breaking the silence.

“Did I just hear you correctly?” He said teasingly. “Did you just say I was right?” Natasha rolled her eyes. “I knew you still loved me.”

“Not about that...about Clark being a selfish dick.”

Steve hummed in his wine glass, taking another sip. “What were you two fighting about anyways?”

Natasha sighed, “I don’t know, something about him thinking I never paid him enough attention, and then he told me he was moving-“

“Moving? He say where?”

“He was booking a flight to Sydney, Australia right as he was ending things between us.”

Sydney, hm? So that’s where he chose to go. Guess he wasn’t as dumb as he looked. Following orders and moving far away from here.

Steve placed his glass next to hers. “You remember that time on our honeymoon?” He asked fondly. “We went to Paris, visited all the main attractions and had very tender, passionate sex each and everyday?” He planted a couple kisses to her neck.

“Yeah.” She smiled. They had an amazing experience there, every moment of their honeymoon was so flawless, luxurious and romantic. The things she’d do to just go back in time and experience those moments with him all over again.

“I don’t know if you were aware, but I spent the entire time there trying to fend of French men because everywhere we went, they’d give you such flirty and romantic looks. One even thought I was your bodyguard and asked me for your number while handing me a rose that he expected me to give to you on his behalf.”

Steve wrapped a protective arm around her. Natasha laughed and laying her head back on his shoulder upon the memory, Steve kissing the inside of her neck. He always knew how to make her feel better.   


He could be an asshole or a jerk sometimes but she knew how loving and caring he was, especially after parenting two kids, which only made him softer. Although she’d never say it to his face..she liked being in his arms. It was probably just that same feeling of nostalgia, but she really was fond of cuddling with him. Having his arms wrapped around her made her feel so protected and secure. Always being comfortable in his arms.

“You know, when you’re not being completely obnoxious, you’re a great person to talk to,” she said brushing his chin with her hand as she looked at him.

“Gross, you make me sound so cheesy.”

Natasha scoffed, “I don’t make you sound that way, that’s just how you are.”

“Tch, really?” He snorted.

“You are the one that came over here with a bottle of wine and bringing up old memories just to make me feel better aren’t you?”

“Yeah but..I'd only do this for you..” Steve cupped her chin, tilting her head up towards him. She’s so beautiful, he didn’t think Clark would take the offer, let alone raise the price. Natasha was priceless, a literal goddess. “He’s an asshole Nat. Any guy who can’t see how perfect you are is a total idiot.” He dipped his head down.

“You’re so cheesy,” she whispered on his lips

“I know,” he chuckled against hers’ , leaning down until their lips were moving against one another’s in a slow, sensual pace. 

It was enjoyable. Calm and sweet. She eventually would pull away but their kiss only becoming short lived when she felt him shift uncomfortably underneath her. Realizing the reason behind his movement was because he was turned on.

She placed a hand to his chest, gently pushing him away.

“You ok?” He asked

“Yeah. Yeah. I just..don’t know if now’s the best time for me to jump back into that confusing relationship with you.”

Steve nodded, “I get it,” he said. That was fine. She had just come out a relationship with a guy she really liked. “But I meant what I said. I want us to give it another shot.”

It’s not that she was against the idea, “Aren’t you still dating Sharon?” Deep down in her heart, part of her did want them to work things out. After witnessing his old ways and how he still has the ability to make her feel so at peace. The other part of her was still guarded. Guarded by how much they’ve both hurt each other emotionally. Guarded by all those arguments and disagreements.

“We broke up,” he lied. For a guy that was bad at lying that sounded completely believable. Judging by the way Natasha didn’t stay anything about it she must’ve believed him too.

The thought of her almost moving on completely, did worry him though. Yeah he was still technically dating Sharon and he didn’t know where his feelings stood with her either. She and him has had a more than a couple good days too, specifically the times where he’d end up having sex with her after arguing with his ex.

But Natasha was...Natasha! She’d always hold a big place in his heart, reserved for her and her only. “I’m not saying we don’t have to continue on with this divorce Nat.” He tenderly kissed her cheek. “But seeing how things would go between us isn’t the worst thing in the world.” He leaned back against the couch, Natasha laying her head back onto his shoulder , thinking about what he said.

5 minutes later he looked down and saw she was asleep in his arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Steve stared at his future wife sleeping in his arms, partially laying on top of his chest as the morning sun shone into the room, specifically shining on her, her fiery red hair looked like It halo’d into fire. Everything about her was perfect, the definition of beauty. She was so alluring and most importantly she was his and he was hers. He had really hit the jackpot._

_She stirred awake, blinking her eyes open and seeing her shiny, emerald, eyes._

_“Morning gorgeous,” he said._

_Natasha smirked against his chest. “Were you watching me sleep? That’s so weird,” she joked._

_Steve chuckled, pressing a kiss on her forehead. “It wouldn’t be the first time, but after last night I’m surprised either of us are awake this early.” Natasha smiled, Steve pulled her closer, Natasha relishing the warmth that radiated of his naked body._

_“I’m surprised no one walked in on us, we weren’t exactly quiet as we planned to be. Especially if it had been my mom.”_

_While engaged, when it was close to them being wed, they spent their time at her family’s vineyard._

_“Come on she’s not that bad.” That didn’t even sound right coming out of him. “Ok maybe she is that bad.” Steve propped himself up on his arm. “But just think about it. In a couple of days..” He ran a hand through her hair, “You and I will be husband and wife..” His thumb brushed over her lip, then bringing his lips ever so lightly to brush hers. “And we’ll be cordially linked, have a beautiful baby.” He gently rubbed her belly that had a small bump. “Then we can finally spend the rest of our lives together.” Natasha brought a hand to the back of his neck, lacing their lips together. If there was one thing she was appreciative towards , it was that his family raised such a charming and tender loving man._

_She couldn’t wait to raise her own kids with him._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Nat?”

“Hm?” She answered back, eyes still closed.

He grinned down at her in amusement. “Are you asleep?”

“No,” she mumbled, words being muffled from her face buried into his chest. But she was definitely close to falling completely asleep against him.

He smiled at her. Even in her ‘sleep’ she looked gorgeous. He picked her up bridal style, carrying her to her bedroom. He laid with her for a little bit. Watching as she made herself comfortable. 

Getting comfortable being a euphemism of stripping off all her clothes until she was half naked..Yeah he looked and ..blushed.

He looked at his watch. It was pretty late? How long had they’d been talking for?

He carefully moved to get up, Natasha wrapped an arm around his waist. “Don’t leave,” she said.

“I should probably get going, you had a long day, you need to rest.”

“I don’t care,” she pulled him back down, placing her head on his chest, a leg over his and hand going inside his shirt, tracing along his muscular body. “Stay with me,” she said.

Steve sighed, “Fine. But if you’re gonna sleep like that, then so am I.” He pulled his shirt off, unbuckling his belt and taking his pants off. If someone had walked in here and saw both he and his ex wife both in their underwear in his arms, they’d most definitely get the wrong idea. Especially with her absentmindedly rubbing the hot skin on his pelvis, following along the trail of dark blond hairs right above his boxers.

With her practically dipping her hand into his boxers, a habit she picked up when they laid together. He was getting all the wrong ideas himself. Had it been any other woman on this Earth that he decided to marry, possibly get a divorce to. He wouldn’t lay with any of them. He wouldn’t talk for hours with any of them..just her.

It’s always been her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family fluff

Now here she was, back underneath his fucking body again.Feeling his half naked body on hers just felt so nice and warm. 

Waking up to his head between her legs wasn’t that bad either, but of course, like everything, things between them escalated and they ended up having sex.

Surprise, surprise.

At least he used protection this time.

Steve rolled the condom off of him, tying it and tossing it in a nearby trash.

His body sagging on top of hers, not putting all his weight on her. Both of them panting lightly, Steve resting his head right beneath her collarbone.

“This seriously has to stop happening.” She tried to push him off of her.

Steve chuckled against her body, pressing more of his weight down on her. “What, why? It’s a great way to start the morning.” Steve panted lightly, “And I thought we agreed to give us another go?” He lightly nibbled on her skin. 

“You agreed on that, I think we should take things slow.”

“You’re telling me we didn’t take things slow just now? Cause I’m positive I was moving real slow and steady.” He brought himself back up, entwining their hands. 

“Your example of slow is outrageously different from mine. If you really want to make things work between us, then how about not having sex with me on the first day?”

“I didn’t exactly seeing you stopping me,”

He said smugly, bringing his arms to either sides of her head. 

“With your head between my legs, I didn’t exactly get the chance to.”

“You didn’t like it? Because Sharon loved my wake up calls,” He whispered hotly in her ear, softly kissing her cheek.

“Bringing her name up while in bed with me? You really have lost your touch Rogers.” Natasha moved him off of her.

Steve held her waist down before she got up off of the bed, bringing her closer,pressing against her backside,leaving soft,wet kisses on the crook of her neck. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re jealous.”

Natasha scoffed, “Please, like I’ll ever be jealous of that bitch.” . Steve looked at her and bit his lip. “What?” She asked annoyed.

“You’re so hot when you’re jealous.”

“Right, ok pervert. I’m not jealous.”

His hand traveled down her thigh“Now you don’t like me when I act like a perverted, cause a few moments ago you told this pervert to-“

“Don’t say it-“

“Steve, please make me cu-“

She pushed his arm off of her, getting out of his grasp and getting off the bed. “Come on, where you going?” He asked in a humored tone.

“To get the smell of you, off of me before our kids get up,“ she said, going into her bathroom, receiving a grin from Steve who rolled onto his back, he forgot that his mom dropped them off here really late last night, something about an emergency with his grandmother. Must’ve been really bad if she hadn’t even questioned what Steve was doing here at that hour, let alone why he was shirtless when he answered the door.

“You gotta be shitten’ me,” Natasha said looking at herself in the mirror, examining the hickey marks Steve left on her neck, breasts..thighs. That’s his way of taking things slow?

“Asshole,” she said under her breath, turning the shower on.

Whoever said having sex with your ex, soon to be not ex, was a bad idea? Clearly never had an ex that was an all star between the sheets. 

Seriously they were like Jordan and Pippen.

To make things even better, she agreed to give their relationship another shot.

Another shot at them becoming a family again. Good thing he didn’t sign those divorce papers.

Natasha’s phone began to ring from beside him. Steve turned his head to bathroom door, it was slightly opened but the water to the shower was running. 

Steve propped an arm behind his head, answering the call.

_“Nat, listen, I know I was pretty-“_

“Pretty what, Clark? Stupid? For breaking up with her or calling her after I told you to leave her alone.”

_The man breath got caught in his throat, he wasn’t expecting Steve to answer the phone. Clark thought he would have gone home by now, no way Natasha let him stay over. “W-why do you have her phone?”_

“Even better, why am I naked in her bed.”

_“Did you two-“_

“Yeah, we did, and it was great, just like old times.” Steve was running out of patience for this guy. He kept trying to get close to Natasha after cheating on her then claiming that he loved her. If he loved her he wouldn’t have done it in the first place. “Listen real carefully Kent, if you want your money, hold on to your end of the deal. Otherwise you’re just wasting your time, mine and Nat’s.” 

Steve put her phone back in it’s original position, getting up and traveling to the bathroom.

He opened the glass door, stepping into her shower.

“What are you doing?” She asked placing her hands on his chest, when he tried to dip down and kiss her.

“It’s nothing new for us to shower together.”

“Plan on wearing a condom?”

Steve groaned dramatically, wearing a condom in the shower was the most uncomfortable thing ever.

Natasha patting his shoulder and stepping out of her interrupted shower, glancing down at his erection.

“I’ll leave it to you, to handle that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lois entered the office space, she and Clark had a lot to do today and they agreed to come in this bullshit ass Saturday morning.

She placed her coffee down on a desk, checking over the partition that separated his desk from hers.

It was completely empty of everything, it’s like he was never there.

“What the hell...” she said to herself, sitting down, pulling the letter that was attached to her computer.

_Dear Lois,_

_ You’re probably wondering where I am, but before I get into that I need to tell you something.  I think I can finally say that I'm sure you've known for the past month or so. I'm in love with you. You were right, it’s you. _

_I won't pretend that keeping silent for this long wasn't partially due to cowardice, or that I’ve been trying to court another woman, but I've also known for a long time that you’ve shared these same feelings for me before I’ve taken interest in Romanov._

_I don't want to make you uncomfortable or awkward, and I don't want you to feel like you have to send anything to me in return. I just wanted you to know that your beauty and intelligence have always made me admire and respect you. You have been a kind, sympathetic friend, and I've been lucky enough just to have that._

_I hope this isn't goodbye forever. I’ve moved to Sydney, Australia. I have this deal with Rogers that’ll protect my reputation as well as yours. Don't let my extremely candid confession make it weird between us, even if we’re 10,000 miles apart, my love for you will never seize._

_Sincerely yours, Clark._

It was hard for her to read the final words, her vision became blurry with tears.

He loved her.

Steve Rogers was going to pay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  **Time Skip (6:00pm)**

“Wow it’s really coming down out there,” Steve said looking out the glass door in the kitchen. “How long is it supposed to last?”

“Until tomorrow morning,” Natasha answered.

“Now what are we gonna do mommy?” James asked sadly, holding his head in his hands. “We can’t go out and play.”

Natasha leaned against the counter, “Well sweetheart, what do you guys want to do?”

“I wanna bake cupcakes!” Sarah excitedly jumped up.

James shook his head in disagreement. “No, no, can we make cookies!”

Sarah whined at her older brother’s suggestion, “We always get those.”

Natasha raised a brow, did she just say always? Is that why there were always so hyperactive? “Who always gives you two cookies?” They both pointed towards Steve who looked the other way.

“I-i have no idea what they’re talking about, I only gave those to them-uh anyways,” Steve changed the subject, trying to shrug off Natasha’s intense glare. “Cupcakes or cookies?”

“Cookies! Cupcakes are too girly.” James stuck his tongue out in disgust.

“There’s nothing wrong with girly, you love cupcakes.”

“When I was 4, I’m a big boy now, mommy. See?” He flexed his “muscles”, Natasha brought her face a little closer to his arms, squinting slightly as she nodded.

“Looks just like Daddy’s.” Considering he still called her mommy, and had cupcakes at his birthday party, he wasn’t that much of the big boy he claimed himself to be. He was still adorable though and polite, so he had that going for him.

“You bet it does, and you know what? Why we have a little competition? James and I will make the best cookies imaginable and you and the little one make cupcakes.”

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows offended at her dad’s comment. “I’m not little daddy!”

“You’re right I’m sorry. I meant to say the cutest daughter in the entire world.” Steve kissed her cheek.

“In order for that to work you have to make them from scratch.”

Steve shrugged, “No problem, we got this right buddy?” James gave his dad a high five.

They had a big problem, an extremely big problem. His homemade cookie dough looked like shit. Literally, they looked terrible, aren’t you supposed to melt chocolate chips in order to make a chocolate chip cookie or did that go in later? How much sugar was supposed to go in this anyways?

“That’s way too much,” Natasha said standing next to him, entertained by how bad he was doing, James lazily eating chocolate chips in the side.

Steve scoffed, “No it’s not.”

“It‘s only 1 cup you just put in like 3.”

Steve smirked at her. “The more the better right?” 

“The way your mind works interests me.”

“Shouldn’t you be working on your side?”

“My side is finished.” She pointed a nod towards their daughter decorating a cupcake, more focused on eating the icing but still.

“Well my partner and I would like to finish, we’re extremely busy-“

“I want to do one mommy!”

Steve gave his son a sign of fake betrayal, as his son went and climbed on the stool next to his sister. That little traitor, how dare he just switch sides in the middle of a war zone. If he was a soldier he would’ve been...given a badge for being impossibly lovable and adorable. Their kids had some good genes in them.

“Tell you what,” Natasha started, pulling his hands away from the dough, “You may be bad at everything revolving around cooking, but you’re amazing at drawing, why don’t you join us instead?”

“Inviting me over to your side? I think you like me-“

“All the frostings gone,” Sarah called out to them, eating her cupcake.

Her face was messy with topping scattered on it. “Gee, I wonder why?” She said in a playfully sarcastic manner.

“Mommy, can daddy stay over?”

Natasha smiled, lightly ruffling her son’s blond hair, “Honey that’s up to Daddy, if he wants to stay over.”

James looked up at Steve with hopeful eyes. “Please Daddy? Please?”

Steve grinned, picking his son up, “I honestly don’t think I can say no to you.”

Natasha picked Sarah up from the tub, wrapping her around in the warm towel, she rested her head on Natasha’s chest, traveling back to her room, her eyes halfway closed as her mom dried her. “I don’t want to sweep mommy.” Natasha began putting on her daughter’s night clothes seeing as she was already half asleep.

“Why not? Is your tummy still hurting?” She had a lot...like a lot of frosting, Natasha was surprised she nor James were bouncing off the walls.

Sarah shook her head, “I don’t want daddy to leave,” she said sadly.

Natasha smiled softly, “Daddy’s not leaving ok?”

“You pwomise?”

“Cross my heart.” Her daughter mirrored her smile as her eyes began to close. “I love you,” Natasha gently said in her ear, kissing her forehead.

“I love you too mommy.”

As soon as Natasha made it to the room, she seen Steve exiting her bathroom, key word her bathroom. Not to mention he was completely naked, well not completely, he had a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, pulling it from around him. 

She looked at him questioningly. “Is there something you’re trying to prove?” She asked arm folded in slight amusement.

“Mmm no? Why?”

“Oh so using my bathroom and stepping out naked just comes off as normal to you?”

“What? It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

Natasha tilted her head to the side at the sight of his naked body, “I’ve seen better.”

“Find that hard to believe.” He took a seat at the edge of the bed.

“I would call you cocky but...”

“But what? Sounds like you’re saying your ex has a better di-“

“I didn’t say that, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you’re angry Rogers.”

“Sorry to break it to you sweetheart, but I’m not angry, especially over someone like Clark.”

She smirked, slightly surprising him when she straddled his lap. “You sure? Cause I find it extremely sexy when you get angry,” she said sexily, cupping his jaw, “In fact.” Her hands went to his shoulders pushing him down onto the bed. “It turns me on whenever I see how angry you get.” Her lips went to his neck, placing soft kisses on the underside of his jawline. “How hard your body becomes.” Her hand travelled down between them, teasingly brushing her hand over him. “That angry look in your eyes that makes me want you to fuck me while i scream your name.”. Steve groaned lowly, planting a firm slap to her ass. Natasha let on an amused moan against his neck, biting her lip as she moved to his ear, suckling on his ear lobe. “Do it again,” she said hotly, moaning again as Steve slapped her ass once more. She smirked feeling the low growl as she shifted on his lap, feeling how hard he was. She brought his face to hers, their lips only inches apart.

“What happened to taking things slow?” He asked eyes lidded with arousal.

“I’m not having sex with you Steve,” she said.

“Then what the hell was the point of this anyways?”

She grinned, rubbing her hands along his chest, “To show you that i can still turn you on like no other woman.” She tilted his head up, “Baby, we’ve got history. I know exactly what turns you on and what makes you lose your shit.”

“Or it’s just an excuse to have sex with me,” he challenged.

“Trust me, if I wanted to have sex with you I’d be riding you by now.”

“Wanna remind me what that feels like?” 

Natasha huffed out a laugh, gently kissing his cheek, “You’ll never change Rogers.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Steve stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room, arms behind his head. This business trip was probably the longest one yet, lasting for 3 weeks. Thankfully it was the last one in a long time because he doesn’t think he can stand being away from his kids so long, he missed how James would beg him for another bedtime story, how Sarah would splash the bubbles around in the tub whenever he and Natasha gave her a bath._

_Speaking of Natasha, he missed his wife so much, especially the cooking. Needless to say he’s been ordering or eating out every night and seriously missed her meals. He missed her body, her touches, her kisses, the sex... the only thing he’s been able to cope with was her voice and how she’d aid him to his release via phone calls. Hearing her moan his name, he’d close his eyes and envision it was her hand that was stroking._

_Steve sighed as he saw his erection make a mountain through the covers. He looked over at the digital clock beside him, 1:53a.m. It was late and he knew Natasha had an important meeting in the morning so he’d have to handle things himself this time._

_He pulled out his phone, entering his private and hidden section for photos. Photos that Natasha would send him when he needed a little excitement when things were slow and calm at his job or like now when he was in situations such as this. He pulled up arandom picture, knowing any photo would do the trick. He bit his lip at the sight of her, dipping his hand into his boxers and gripping his cock._

_He started off in a slow motion, trying to mimic Natasha’s movements whenever she did the job for him. If only she were here, he imagined how she’d have the perfect grip on him, with a pace she knew he craved, how she’d swirl her tongue around the tip of his cock._

_“Shit...” he groaned loudly, visioning her perfect, pink, juicy lips, would wrap around him, that skillful, tasteful tongue of hers would lick back up his shaft, those shiny emerald orbs would sparkle with lust and mischief when she would fully deep throat him, looking up to see his face twist in pleasure._

_“Fuck, mm fuck.” He stroked himself faster as he continued to stare at the picture, beginning to pant. Her red hair was in a style of loose curls, his favorite style. He’d run his fingers through those same red curls, gripping at her silky red locks as she bobbed her head up and down, the noises of her moaning and the sucking filled his ears._

_His face sweaty, nearing his release, he was right there, right fucking there, jerking himself vigorously. When he was close like this, she would start moaning and humming on his dick._

_“Nat, Nat, fuck just like that-gonna c-cum,” he groaned loudly,voice broken as his seed spilled out of him, stroking himself slower until every last drop was released._

_He breathed heavily, wiping himself clean with a nearby washcloth, the one he’d found himself washing frequently throughout these last three weeks._

_Thank fuck today was his last day._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve watched as Natasha slept soundly in his arms. Whenever he wrapped an arm around her and have her accept it, it felt like he was one step closer to getting her back, getting his family back. 

Sometimes he wondered what she dreamed about it, if she’s ever dreamed about him.

Steve’s phone rang beside him, Natasha shifting in his arms. 

He looked at the contact and was hesitant to pick up, “Hello?”

“ _Hey babe, I’m at the house, you wanted to talk?”_

Steve swallowed hardly, looking at the woman in his arms still asleep.

“Y-yeah, yeah..I’ll be right over,” he said quietly.

The man slowly moved to get up from the bed, until he felt an arm go around him.

“Where’re you going?” Natasha asked sleepily.

Steve took a deep breath, “I have to get something from my place...I’ll be back.” He lightly pecked her lips. 

He rummaged through the drawers, which one did he put his wallet in? As he rummaged through one he found something more interesting than his wallet.

The ring, she kept it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve breathes deeply the entire elevator ride, preparing him for how he’d break the ice, how this’ll go down.

They’ve only been together for...shit even he didn’t know, however long he and Natasha have been separated which was now 5-6 months. Whatever, it was no hard feelings, he just didn’t want to keep a relationship going when he wanted to go back to his old one. Back to his family. She’d understand.

Steve entered his penthouse, “Hey,” he said, finding Sharon on the couch looking very excited for some reason, 

“Hey!” her excitement escalating when she seen him, happily getting up from the seat and kissing him tenderly.

Steve’s hands instinctively went to her waist as he pulled away. “Listen...we need to talk.”

“Yes we do,” she said in a elated manner, wrapping her arms around her neck.

“Why are you so happy?” Her smile got wider, as she crashed her lips to his. “Sharon, stop,” he said in between her kissing him. “We need to talk about our relationship.”

“I agree, especially since some else will be joining us.”

Steve looked at her confusedly, was her mother coming here or something. “What are you talking about-“

“I’m pregnant Steve...we’re having a baby.”

His breath got caught in his throat, not knowing what to do when Sharon wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. 

Eventually his arms wrapped around her too, still in a daze.

He was going to be a father...again?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Flashback, timeline of James’s birth and growing up.

Steve was frozen on the spot. 

A baby? 

Did they even had sex without a condom? Knowing him he probably forgot to put one on when he gets a little too wrapped up..

“A-are you sure?” Before she answered he had to clarify, “Are you sure it’s mine?”

She gawked at him, “Yes it’s fucking yours.”

He loves children, he really does, but something felt off about the sense that it was his child. When Natasha told him he was pregnant he couldn’t be anymore excited, knowing for a fact the baby would be his.

With Sharon however, when she told him, his heart went straight to his stomach, questioning if it was his as she hugged him, wondering what she’d been doing the time she was gone as she kissed him. 

Contemplating on how he’d tell Natasha after he’s told her he’s already broken up with the blonde haired woman and wanted to fix their relationship. They were doing so well and it’s only been a day.

Steve unraveled his arms from around her, “Sharon, listen...I have no problem with helping you raise this baby, paying child support, providing you both with everything you may need but uh...I can’t-I can’t be in this relationship with you anymore.” Sharon leaned away from him, he couldn’t look her in the eyes, he couldn’t. “I want my old life back, I want to be home with my kids-“

“I have your kid in my uterus Steve!” She shouted, pushing him away from her. How dare he act like the child inside of her was just some cell that didn’t belong to him. “What makes the children you have with Romanov different from this one?” Her eyes began to water. “It hasn’t even been inside me for over 2 months and you’re already pushing it away!” She cried.

Steve felt his face get hot, pulling her in for a hug. Her head rested against his chest as she cried, Steve stroking her hair, if he knew one thing, he knew stress wasn’t good for pregnancy.

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry,” he said softly, gently kissing the top of her hair. 

Natasha couldn’t find out about this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where’s daddy?” Sarah asked sadly, James sharing the same look. He promised he’d stay tonight and now he wasn’t anywhere to be found this morning. 

They were so sad and missed him that much, they’d even asked her to feed them what he usually makes for them. Cereal.

Natasha poured milk into her bowl. “I’m not sure sweetheart, but he said he’d be back.” 

Darcy had also came over this morning, in hopes of bothering Natasha. 

“Yeah where is Steve? You two bang things out today too?”

“You and daddy wrestled again?” James asked as Natasha poured the milk in his cereal.

“Um no, we didn’t wrestle but we play fight.”

Darcy stared at Natasha with an interested look, “Play fight? Is that right? You two just can’t get enough of each other?”

“I wouldn’t put it that way.” She had told Darcy that she said she’d give her ex another chance. But she never told her about this feelings that kept reappearing whenever he got close to her, how she’s been having this urge every now and then to kiss him senselessly..how she joins him in teasing each other..all this in one fucking day.“We’re just trying to get along better, for the sake of these two.” Natasha pointed a nod towards her kids who were still eating their food so depressingly, where the hell was he anyways?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve looked up at the ceiling, the blonde woman laying next to him finally letting up on her tears and starting to feel a little drowsy.

He sighed, he had to get out of here, he couldn’t stay here all day, for a guy that’s been in his house all day it was ironic at how tired he was. He’s been dealing with Sharon. Waiting on her hand and foot, anything to let her know he was sorry, he wanted to be there for his unborn kid but he also wanted to be with Natasha. 

Things were never this irritating when she was pregnant. Sharon barely scraped 2 months and she was already acting so high maintenance. For someone with as much patience as him, it was a lot to make him breach along those lines of intolerance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Come here,” Steve said, Natasha laid between his legs. Steve placed his hands on her shoulder, soothingly massaging it. “Pretty soon, in just a couple more weeks, it’ll all be over. You and I will have a beautiful baby boy..” He softly kissed her cheek._

_Natasha leaned her head on his chest. “I know but I’ve been so mean and bossy to you, and you’re just been so-so happy to do it all and with zero complaints or questions.”_

_Steve chuckled, “Because you’re my wife Nat. You’re my extremely gorgeous, patient, sexy, pregnant wife, and you’ve been carrying our baby for 9 months. The least I could do is drive a couple hours away for that watermelon you wanted,” he said gently._

_“You could be dead asleep from being at work, I’ll wake you up to have sex with me and you’ll do it with no problem,” she said._

_Steve smiled, “I have absolutely no problem with waking up in the middle of the night to make love to my wife.”_

_Natasha laid her head against his chest, they’ve come so far, this was their second child...after the incident with their first baby who only made it to 7 months.._

_She felt a pair of lips softly hit her cheek, “We’re gonna make it through this one you hear me?” He whispered softly in her ear._

_Natasha nodding, they were gonna get through this one._

_Bucky entered the room, eating a cup of jello._

_“Bucky, did you get a hold of Steve?” Natasha asked breathing through the pain._

_Bucky completely forgot about the task he was given, instead opting out for flirting with the receptionist and getting jello. “Um..no..Want some jello?” He offered_

_“Does it look like a want some fucking jello!?” She glared at him, causing him to flinch._

_Darcy entered the room as well, “That receptionists has a serious stick up her ass,” she came into the room complaining._

_“Darce, did you get in contact with Steve?” Asked breathing heavily, Steve’s mom soothingly brushing her hands through her hair._

_“Oh no, they won’t put me through to him.”_

_Natasha groaned in pain as another contraction hit. “Pass me my phone.”_

_“Where the hell are you Rogers?” Natasha hissed out._

_“Sweetheart, I’m in the middle of a meeting.”_

_“I couldn’t care less Steve, I’m in the hospital and you’re not here!”_

_Steve ran a hand through his head. “Well honey, if you could just tell me what happened-“_

_“My fucking water broke Steven, I’m in labor!”_

_Steve eyes widened, “N-now as in right now as we speak?”_

_“Yes right now.”_

_“I-I’m on my way!” Steve tripped over a chair on his way out._

_Steve held his wife’s hand, lovingly rubbing her stomach. “That’s it, you’re ok, you’ve got it.”_

_“Stop talking to me like I’m a dog-“ Natasha was overthrown by a groan in pain, holding Steve’s hand tightly._

_He swore he heard a couple bones break but breathed through it. See breathing is key. Although, this woman had insane pregnancy strength. “Alright honey, just breathe ok-“_

_“You tell me to breathe one more time and I swear I’ll-“ Another painful moan escaped her mouth._

_“Right, Sorry-“ Steve was abruptly pulled to Natasha, who gripped his collar, bringing his face closer to hers._

_“Listen to me, If this baby isn’t out of me soon, you and I are never having sex again you understand me,” she whispered darkly, emerald eyes piercing at his._

_Steve gulped and nodded “Yes ma’am.” . Natasha shoving him away._

_“Steve I can’t do this,” she whined, laying her head against the pillow._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I can’t do it, take me home. I’m not having this baby today.”_

_“Hey, Hey...babe are you kidding me?” Steve said caressing her chin. “This is the same woman that became a successful lawyer at only 26. She’s never lost a trial, the woman that makes more than any man and woman in that law firm.” Steve ran a hand through her hair. “Honey this is what we’ve been trying so hard for. We’re so close, if anyone can do it..it’s you.”_

_“I’m scared.”_

_Steve laughed softly, “I know, trust me I am too, but sweetheart you got this ok? I’m here with you through the entire way understand me. So..let’s have a baby.”_

_Natasha nodded._

_“It’s just I don’t know if he’s getting anything,” Natasha informed._

_“Well let’s just take a look them.” The doctor wiped his hands with sanitizer. Steve’s breath hitching as he witness the doctor put his hands between Natasha’s shirt and feel her breasts._

_Well, ok, not really feel them, but FEEL them. Like in a professional way. If there even was a way to touch a woman’s breast in a professional manner._

_“Does that hurt?”_

_“No it just feels like pressure.”_

_Steve folded his arms, “You sure it doesn’t hurt?”_

_Natasha shook her head, “No, just pressure.”_

_“So what you want to do is,” The doctor started, “Stimulate the nipple, and give a little squeeze to help him latch.”_

_Steve focused his attention on something else, he just couldn’t wa_ t _ch another man, doctor or not, touch his wife in that way._

_“So where’s Nat?” Sam asked holding James in his arm as Steve prepared a bottle._

_“Upstairs sleep,” Steve answered shaking James’ bottle. “My girl was in for labor 14 hours, can’t blame her.”_

_Sam handed James back, both men watched as Steve fed his son._

_“What’s it like having a little baby boy?”_

_“Yeah you’ve even got the dad beard going on that screams I have a son.”_

_Steve peered over his wife’s shoulder, “You’re doing it wrong.”_

_“Are you seriously telling me how to breastfeed?”_

_“Shouldn’t it be more like...you know..push the milk out?”_

_“Why didn’t I think about that?” Natasha asked sarcastically_

_“Isn’t it just a..”Steve made an inward motion with his shoulders._

_“Do you want to try Steve?”_

_“Well-no but it’s just I’ve read a lot of parenting books, plus I can imagine what it’s like for him since I’ve been on the receiving end of your-“_

_“I think you should stop talking.”_

_“Yep, no problem.”_

_“Oh my god, he’s so precious,” Darcy said, holding the infant in her arms._

_“Darce, you were there for process, why’s this a surprise?”_

_“Cause he’s so tiny and adorable and looks way too much like Steve, Jesus Nat, how much were you two going at it when you were pregnant?”_

_“A healthy amount,” Natasha replied with a smirk._

_“Speaking of Steve, where is he?” Maria asked_

_“He went to go pick up this baby blender he’s been so interested in since he read about it.”_

_Steve gently rubbed his son’s head, curling his soft blond hair around his finger. Natasha at his side, partially sleeping between his arms, rubbing her son’s back as he quietly snoozed on Steve’s chest._

_When they heard a couple short cries, recognizing the pattern of his cries, determining that he was hungry._

_“Switch,” he said as he carefully passed him over to Natasha._

_“That seems like a strange amount of it.”_

_“You’re right.” Natasha tilted her head, Steve followed suit. “Is that normal?”_

_“Should we get the pediatrician on the line?”_

_“I mean he did eat a lot today.”_

_“Rock paper scissors for who has to change him?”_

_“You’re on.”_

_“It’s tuck, tuck, roll and tuck,” Steve said holding down the blanket wrap, James crying and making his parents go crazy._

_“I’m telling you, it’s tuck,roll,tuck,tuck.” Steve and Natasha pushing each other’s hands away._

_“Who’s the one that willingly took 7 hours a week of dad classes?”_

_“Who’s the one that signed you up for those classes, took a 14 hours a week prenatal mommy class, went through 14 hours of labor and gave you a son?”_

_“So tuck,roll,tuck, and tuck?”. Natasha grinned at her husband as he used her method and successfully wrapped their son in his blanket_

_“I’m sorry what were you saying before?”_

_“Ok dad, you ready?” The doctor prepped the needle, Steve holding James in his arms tightly, exposing his left arm so he wouldn’t move. The doctor quickly and precisely pricked James with the needle, the baby crying his eyes out as Steve tried to comfort him._

_“I know buddy, I know. It’s over now,” he said soothingly, bouncing him in his arms._

_“Say dada,” Steve said quietly to the little baby in his lap, holding onto his tiny baby hands. The little boy gurgled in his dad’s lap. “Alright, hey,hey. Eyes up.” Steve pointed to his mouth. “Say dada,” Steve said again babyishly. James only grunted and smiled, causing both Steve and Natasha, who’d walked in on them, smirk. “Eh, Good enough.”_

_“I’m sure that’ll work,” she said sarcastically, kissing his cheek._

_“I know, so don’t be surprised when he says it first.”_

_“I won’t.”_

_“Well it’s been about 5 months, 19 days , and 10 hours since we last had sex and-“_

_“Wait, you’ve been keeping track?”. Natasha scoffed, “How bored are you?”_

_“Very! Because we should be having sex.”_

_Natasha smirked, snaking her arms around her husband’s neck, connecting their lips. Her hands went to his belt._

_“Wait what are you doing? What about James?” He said in between kisses._

_“He’s at your parents house,” she whispered on his lips, unbuckling his belt._

_The couple stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily..well kinda._

_Natasha was the first to speak. “That was..interesting-“_

_“Interesting right?”_

_“Mhm.”_

_Steve nodded, “Yeah..I mean it wasn’t bad-“_

_“No it wasn’t bad but..it also wasn’t good. Lots of couples have bad sex-“_

_“It wasn’t bad and we aren’t one of those couples,” Steve said, “It was interesting we agreed on that.”_

_“Interesting..right.”_

_“Mediocre and both of us finished.”_

_“Amateur...ish and one of us finished.”_

_“Ye-wait what do you mean one.” Steve propped himself up on one arm. “You didn’t finish?”_

_“Honey it’s no big deal-“_

_“Like hell it is. I heard you-“_

_“Fake.”_

_“And the-“_

_“Really fake. But it was most definitely an experience.”_

_“You really want to give this another go, Ms.Ifakemyorgasms,” Steve said bitterly._

_Natasha smiled, kissing his cheek before she straddled his lap. “Mrs.Ifakemyorgasms,” she corrected, “And normally I wouldn’t bother but after seeing how close that woman was getting to you I think you need a reminder.”_

_Steve smirked, placing his hands on her waist. “Why you jealous?”_

_“Just a little,” she answered pulling down his sweats._

_“Well, honey, I’m more than happy to show you there’s no reason to be jealous.”_

_Natasha laced her hands with his, pinning them by his head, “I know you are,” She whispered on his lips, teasingly kissing him. Before Steve got the chance to react, he felt Natasha cuff his hands._

_“Are these-“_

_“Try not to be to loud.”_

_The married couple, smirked at the ceiling in satisfaction,Natasha biting her lip and drawing invisible shapes on Steve’s abs._

_There was no words between them. That’s how it was. Speechless. Amazing. Extremely pleasuring._

_“Didn’t know you still had it in you old man,” Natasha said kissing one of his pecs._

_Steve chuckled, propping an arm behind his head. “Having a son makes me old now?”_

_“Pretty much.”_

_“Mumumumum,” James kind of said. Both Steve and Natasha perked up._

_“That counts,” Natasha said before Steve got the chance to turn it down._

_“That does not count,” he countered, they both watched closely as James tried to say something else._

_They knew what was coming. “Say it,” Natasha said to him gently._

_”Don’t say it,” Steve said sternly. “J, do not say-“_

_“Mama!” He said happily._

_”Oh, come on!”_

_“You ready honey? You’re gonna walk over to daddy ok?” Natasha said, holding James upright by his waist. “Dada!”_ _James said happily, smiling and giggling eager to get over to his dad. “Alright go walk to daddy.” She let go of his waist._

_“Come here buddy,” Steve held out his hands, James smiling and waddling over to Steve until he reached his arms, Steve hugging his son tightly._

_“You did it little man!”_

_“You see that?” Natasha pointed over to the toddler potty. “That’s where you go from now on ok?” James nodded. “So when you have to go, what do you say?”_

_“Potty!”_

_Natasha smiled, kissing his cheek, “Exactly. Then mommy or daddy will pick you up.” She picked James up and placed him on the seat. “And quickly take you over here before you go on yourself.”_

_James went over to Steve, lightly pulling on his pants-leg, “Daddy!” He said._

_“Give me one second buddy,” Steve said, “No not you,” he said to the person on the phone._

_“Daddy!” James said, this time tapping his leg, he really had to go._

_“James, what’s wrong?”_

_“Potty!” He said._

_Steve’s eyes widening, “Potty?” James nodded, Steve dropped the phone and quickly picking his son, taking him over to his little potty._

_“Mommy’s milk!” James said from his high chair._

_“Hey, hey, hey, no more of mommy’s milk ok? It’s time for you to drink regular milk now,” Natasha said to him._

_“No, mommy milk,” he whined._

_“Trust me buddy, we all want mommy’s milk,” Steve said, earning a slap to the arm from his wife. “But you’re a big boy now, big boys drink regular milk.”_

_“Daddy drink mommy’s milk!”_

_Natasha pierced her eyes at her husband, Steve scratched his head, avoiding her look, “I uh, don’t remember saying that.”_

_Natasha rolled her eyes, “Sweetheart, don’t you want to grow big and strong like daddy?” James nodded, “Then you’ve gotta drink it.”_

_Steve poured the milk into James’s sippy cup and some into his own. Wait what the hell, he could’ve sworn he picked up 2% milk not this whole milk crap._

_“Can daddy drink it first?”_

_“Sure honey-“_

_“There’s no way I’m drinking this,” he mumbled._

_“What?”_

_“It’s whole milk Nat, I’m not doing it.”_

_“Babe just drink it.”_

_“Absolutely not-“ Natasha took the the glass from his hand and just splashed it in his face._

_“Good daddy?” James asked_

_“Mmm,” Steve said. “So good...” He said dully. “Your turn.”_

_James hesitantly, picked up his cup, before taking a long sip of the drink, he put the cup down and smiled, “I just like daddy!”_

_Nat and Steve sat James down on his bed,_

_“Ok buddy, how would you feel about having a baby brother or sister?”_

_“Nuh uh!” James said shaking his head, and folding his arms._

_“No? What if mommy were to have another baby?”_

_“No!” James hugged his mom’s waist. “I’m your baby boy mommy!”_

_Both parents sighed, he’d get used to it eventually, she was pregnant again and they were sure as hell he’d get used to having a younger sibling._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve’s eyes blinked open. When had he fallen asleep? 

He looked beside him, finding Sharon sleeping as well. Shit. He’s wasted the whole day being here and he wasn’t even able to break up with her! How could he? Not when she just told him she was pregnant.

Natasha hasn’t called or texted him either, he did get a text from his mom, saying how she’d be visiting his grandmother for the week. Damn, she really must’ve been sick if his own mom took the time to take care of her.

Steve got up from the bed, stretching. The was the longest and worst nap he’s ever had. He was still tired as fuck. He moved to his closet, pulling out a duffel bag, starting to pack some clothes.

His movements began to stir Sharon awake, Steve flinching as he heard her voice. 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Business trip,” he answered easily, “Won’t be back until a week or so..and when I get back,” he said, putting his final pieces of clothing into the bag, “I want a DNA test.”

“Why can’t you just take my word for it?” She asked angrily, sitting up. “I doubt you were this way Romanov.”

“Because a father knows Sharon. Natasha and I discussed having kids, we talked about becoming parents, and when she told me she was pregnant there wasn’t an inch of worry in my mind that made me wonder if our children belonged to me,” He told her as he left the room, leaving the woman in shock.

She waited until she heard the doors to elevator open and then close, reaching over to her phone. Phoning someone.

“Lois? Yeah we have a problem...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  “I want daddy, mommy, I thought you said he was staying?”

“I know you want daddy sweetheart, but I’m not sure where he is,” She said to her daughter.

Sarah looked up at her mom with sad eyes, “But this is his home now? Where’d he go?”

“No where,” a voice said, Natasha and Sarah turning to find Steve leaning against the door, arms folded.

“Daddy!” She said happily sitting up.

“About time you came back,” Natasha said, going over to him.

“Sorry about that, after I went to my place, I headed over to the office and lost track of time,” He explained.

Natasha went along with his excuse, thankfully. “Well James is already down, but this one said she wouldn’t fall asleep until you got back.”

Steve smirked, “I’ll handle it,” he said, lightly pecking her lips, Natasha departing and letting him do his job.

“Hey princess, pretty early for you to be up, don’t you think?”

“I can’t sweep.”

“You can’t sleep hm? What’s the matter, want me to check for monsters under your bed?”

Sarah shook her head, “Can you sing a song for me?”

Steve sat down on the bed, “Which song?”

“The spider song!” She said climbing onto his lap.

“The spider song? Alright, let’s see.” Steve dramatically cleared his throat, making his daughter giggle. “The itsy-bitsy spider, climbed up the water spout. Down came the rain, and washed the spider out.” He watched as her eyes started to droop close. “Out came the sun, and dried up all the rain. And the itsy-bitsy spider, climbed up the spout again,” he finished softly, hearing her lightly breathing in his arms. 

Works every time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve groaned in both slight pain but mostly pleasure as Natasha sat on him, massaging his back. “Honey you seriously need a new chair in your office.”

“The one I have is perfectly fine-shit..” he said as she worked on getting another knot out of his back. “I’m only using it so I’d get moments like this.”

“Speaking of calm moments, you can serenade our daughter to sleep, but I could never get you to sing for me?” She asked with a grin

“I didn’t know you heard,” Steve chuckled, “You sure? Because I could’ve sworn I sang for you once during our honeymoon.”

Natasha scoffed, “No you didn’t. You sing in the shower, you sing when you tuck our kids in and you sing when you’re drunk for some reason, but whenever I ask you to sing for me you always say..”

“Singing to women makes me feel lesser of a man,” he finished her sentence. “But,” he continued. “If I were to sing for you. What song would you want it to be? The song we first danced to? The one that was playing during our wedding?”

“Those are too obvious. You remember that song that was playing the very first time we had sex?”

Steve paused for a second. “Course I do.”

Natasha looked at him in blatant disbelief. “Really? What was the name of it?”

“Uhm..S-“

“Not even close.”

“You didn’t even let me finish.”

“I can’t tell you it definitely wasn’t what you were about to say.”

Steve switched his position, now lying on his back. “I must’ve done an amazing job that night if you remember every little detail about that night,” he said smugly, placing his hands behind his head.

“Or you did a terrible job and forced me to focus on something else.”

“Baby I take words like those to be a challenge.”

Natasha smiled, slowly leaning down and kissing along his jaw.

Steve groaned lowly as she placed softkisses and gently biting along his neck, chin. Giving him occasional hickeys, not like they would last. She’s learned way back that hickeys tend to fade away faster than usual on him.

“What does this make us?” He asked

“It doesn’t make us anything,” She answered “Why?”

Steve shrugged, they weren’t together but they weren’t apart either. They talked, kiss, and have sex like it’s normal. “It just feels weird being like this without necessarily talking about it.”

“Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“I mean-y-yeah but-“

She cut him off with a short kiss. “Steve, if you want me to stop then just say so,” she said. She ground her waist against his already hard erection. “But if you want me to keep going,” she whispered on his lips.. “I’d advise you to just lay back and relax..”. She cupped his jaw pecking his lips, “Do you want me to stop?” She asked, playing with the lining of his boxers.

He was at a loss for words so he just swallowed hardly, shaking his head no. Natasha smirked, sliding his boxers down and tantalizingly sexily removing the shirt she had on, his shirt.

He needed to tell her, he know his decision of not telling her was his idea, but this was something he couldn’t keep from her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Time Skip)

Steve knows what he said..he knows what he’s been saying for the past two days-the past week...ok the past two weeks. 

How he wanted to tell Natasha that Sharon was pregnant, how the baby was possibly his. Also how he never really officially broken up with her.

But how could he?! The woman was pregnant and couldn’t handle stress, not when there was a fetus growing inside of her. Not to mention, things between him and Natasha were going great, like really fucking good. It was beginning to feel like they had their marriage back, their old lives back. 

They spent time together by themselves, with the kids, even his friends and own employees noticed how happy he was. That’s all he wanted, was to be happy. Kiss his kids goodnight every night, hold a conversation with Natasha without in ending in an argument and dare he say; make love with her, she still wouldn’t call it that, but that’s what it felt like for him.

He deserves this. He worked hard for this..

She looked at him, how peaceful he looked when heslept, so handsome.

So devilishly handsome. She dipped her hand in his boxers, gripping his hardness that had poked her thigh. It’s what woke her up in the first place.

She slowly stroked it, the perfect grip.

“You’re playing a very dangerous game,” he said voice drowned with sleep, making his voice more velvety and sexier.

She pushed him onto his back, straddling his lap, Steve looking at her with amused half lidded eyes. “I know exactly what I’m getting myself into,” she replied. 

“You sure know what you’re doing? Been awhile and we had a long night last night,” he teased.

She smirked, “Maybe it’s been awhile for you, but unlike your ex girlfriend I know what I’m doing.” 

Steve chuckling, as she began leaning down and cupping his jaw, placing a heated kiss on his lips, and pulling away, “Just enjoy it.” she slid down his body, soft lips kissing every dip and curve of his chiseled body. 

She pulled down his boxers, teasingly licking and kissing the same hot skin of his pelvis her hand was caressing only weeks ago.

Natasha smirked, knowing full well what she was doing to him and, not wasting any time, lifting a hand to catch his and guide it up to her hair, desperate to feel those long god like fingers grip and tug at her long hair, loving the way he would always do it gently as to not hurt her but still hard enough she could feel his pleasure radiating off his body to hers.

Sliding his fingers through her hair before gripping at the tendrils, gently helping guide her head up and down as she wrapped her lips around his pulsating length, sucking him while allowing her tongue to caress each ridge and vein. 

She pinned his hips down, hollowing out her cheeks as she bowed her head again, letting her teeth edge down his throbbing length. Just like he loved. His groan of pleasure was deep and wrecked.

Each swipe and rubbing of her tongue placed exactly where he was the most sensitive, a gasp tearing from his throat.

She was inching down his length, working him all the way down and he felt himself hit the back of her throat.

He.missed.this.shit

Slowly gliding her lips down to his base, rubbing her tongue over the throbbing vein on the underside of his length and he was actually sure he did black out for a few seconds.

She starting sucking a little faster, a little more sloppy; a bit more dirty.

Hearing the those same sucking noises from her lips on his cock was pure heaven, it was so sexy, so irresistibly alluring.

The pleasure was immense. “N-Nat I’m gonna-“

She moaned encouragingly, the sound sending vibrations down his- Steve let out a harsh groan as he came, Natasha swallowing ever last drop.

“Shit...” he said in barely a whisper as she gave him a few teasing licks around the head, before she pulled his boxers back on kissing back up his body, returning to her original position seated upright on his lap.

He was breathing heavily, face hot and bothered with arousal. “What’s the matter? Sharon didn’t like giving blowjobs?” She asked in fake innocence.

“She did..” Steve said still panting, he placed his hands on her waist, flipping their positions “Only when she knew I’m coming from visiting you.” 

“Why? Didn’t trust you?” She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

Steve grinned, “She didn’t trust you.”

“Don’t blame her.” Natasha pulled his lips down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He’s gonna kick me to the fucking curb when the results come back and he sees the DNA doesn’t match,” Sharon said aggravatedly, looking around the outdoor breakfast spot they were at, keeping her shades on.

“I told you I handled it alright? Stop stressing about it,” Lois said.

“How? It’s been two weeks and the results are supposed to be coming in today. There’s no time left for any of these half-asses plans.”

Lois smirked evilly as she drank some old her Bloody Mary. “You’re right..which is why I took care of it before time ran out.”

Sharon gave her a confused look, “What do you mean?”

“Let’s just say I found out that Rogers’ little princess had a Doctor appointment right around the time Steve swabbed his cheek, nice job giving her an allergic reaction by the way.” Sharon shrugged, she really didn’t care. “Funny enough, not even the most prestigious hospitals have the best security. So when the doctor threw out the cotton swab used on the kid, I went in, snagged it, and replaced it with yours.” Lois flipped her shades down as well.

“And if it’s negative?”

“Then that’s a conversation he needs to have with that Romanov bitch.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Got any plans later on?” Steve asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee

“I do actually.”

“We’re going to Nana’s house!” James said excitedly, it was the start of spring break for them and instead of begging to go somewhere else like the average kids, they wanted to go see their nana and papa. Which luckily for them, Natasha was heading over there anyways with Darcy, to see about Steve’s grandmother.

“Are you now?” Steve said ruffling his son’s hair. “You don’t want to come with me to my job?”

“Your job’s no fun daddy,” Sarah said drinking her juice.

Steve scoffed, putting a hand up to his heart, “I thought you guys liked daddy’s job.

“We like the ice cream!”

They’re not surprised, Steve had it installed at his job just for them when he had them, other employees used it to their benefits as well, but it was their favorite thing about his job.

Steve put his suit jacket on, “Sometimes I think my parents love you, more than they love me,” he said in a joking way but deep down he meant it, then again, who wouldn’t love her, she’s amazing.

Natasha smiled, leaning up to gently kiss him, “That’s because they do.”

The front door opened, Darcy entering the kitchen.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite..whatever relationship status you guys are and their adorable children,” Darcy said taking a seat on the bar stool next to James.

Natasha smirked at her friend “How did you even get in?”

“I used my key.”

“I didn’t give you a key.”

“I know,I had one made, that should probably tell you something.” Natasha nodded,not even bothering to question her,it sounded like something Darcy would do. “And I’ve been meaning to ask you Steve,what’s Bucky’s worse fear?”

“Uhh I think snakes why?”

“No reason,you ready to go Nat?”Darcy asked

Steve looked at his watch, damn he was late for a meeting.

“I’ll see you guys later, I gotta head out,” Steve said kissing Natasha’s cheek before quickly heading out.

“What was that about?” Darcy questioned, he damn near left skid marks on the floor. Sarah looked at her dad’s phone that he left on the counter, grabbing it and putting it in her mom’s bag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha let the kids out of the car, watching them run inside.

Darcy stepped out of the car as well, making their way to the house. “So what’s the deal with you and your so called ex? You guys back together or what?”

That was a very tough question. She didn’t know what her feelings were regarding Steve, it was so damn complicated. They were getting along, there’s no denying that. The sex was good, there’s no denying that. They act like they’re still together, there’s definitely no denying that.

“I have no idea, but as long as our kids are happy then I can’t really complain.” Both, James and Sarah, have gotten used to the idea of them being around everyday, getting to see their mom and dad together, spending time quality family time, without she and Steve arguing when they weren’t looking. Having deep and meaningful conversations, joking around with each other; the sex was just a bonus at this point, she never thought she’d say it but things were actually starting to mirror prior to their split.

“Hey Sarah, how is she?” Natasha asked.

Sarah hummed lowly, “She’s doing a little better, but refusing to take her meds.”

Darcy rolled up her sleeves and sighed, “I got it.” She headed to the back of the house. “Milly! Your favorite person’s here!”

A faint, “Natasha?” Was heard, followed by Darcy replying “Nope!”.

“Where’s Joe? I thought he was off today?” Steve’s dad works at a car dealership for the past...forever. Best salesman there, charm must run in the family. Steve’s been pushing his dad to just retire already, it’s not like he needed to work, knowing his son and daughter-in law would provide them with everything they need and wanted, that and the pension he’d receive would be great.

“He is, he’s out back mowing the lawn, but you know him, if he’s not working at his job then he’s working on something else.”

“Like father like son,” she replied, Sarah laughing softly. Sometimes it was like Steve lived at his job, that being one of the reasons that created so much distant between them.

“Since we’re on the subject of son’s, how are you and Steven?”

“We are..getting better, trying to make things work.”

Sarah smiled at her daughter in law. “Nat, honey, I see the way you two interact. It’s just like back when you guys were dating” Sarah said caressing her cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Steve and Natasha walked downstairs arm in arm._

_“So what’s on the agenda tomorrow? You free?” Steve asked._

_Natasha smirked at her boyfriend, “Another Mets game?”_

_“I’m not saying anything but possibly.”_

_“Yes, babe, I’m free tomorrow.”_

_“Great, pick you up at 6,” He grinned. Natasha smiled and rolled her eyes._

_As they reached the bottom of the steps, Wanda came up to them._

_“Chauffeur just notified me that Steve’s parents are pulling into the driveway right now.”_

_“Darcy’s gonna kill you for calling her a chauffeur.”_

_“Counting on it!” She said from the back._

_“You ready?” Steve asked shaking his arms as if he was shaking off his nerves._

_Natasha looked at him weirdly, he was acting much more nervous than she was, as if he were meeting his own parents for the first time. “Are you?”_

_“Not at all.”_

_The couple walked out arm in arm, watching the black Suburban pull into the driveway. The vehicles door opened revealing Steve’s mom and dad. After them was Bucky and Sam._

_“She’s quite the looker hm?” Sarah whispered teasingly to her husband who seemed to be staring at the woman._

_He had to admit, she was a very gorgeous woman, just as Steve described her._

_Steve took a deep breath as his parents approached them, finally meeting his girlfriend of 3 months. Steve hugging both his mom and dad, then hugging Sam and Bucky. The two friends of Steve then went over and hugged Natasha kissing her cheek, before heading to the back._

_“Ma, Pop, I’d like you to meet Natasha Romanov, my girlfriend.”_

_“Hi, it’s good finally meet you two-“_

_Before she could get the whole sentence out Sarah hugged her tightly. “Nice to see you too dear, our son has told us a lot about you.”_

_Natasha smiled charmingly, “Has he?”_

_“Goodness yes, he talks about you non stop. Natasha this and Natasha that-“_

_“Alright mom, I think she’s got it.” Steve’s face dawning a light blush._

_“We’ll finish that conversation later.” Natasha winked at his mom, she seen an arm slide around Sarah’s waist, Steve clearing his throat, “Nat, this is my father, Joseph,” Steve introduced._

_“Nice to meet you, Mr.Rogers,” she greeted, holding her hand out, Joseph accepted her hand and eyed her up and down, almost mistakenly checking her out, which caused Natasha to raise a brow and Sarah to slap her husband’s chest._

_“L-likewise.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How come Nat can get her to take her meds and not me?” Darcy said holding the pill bottles in her hand.

“Because she doesn’t shove them down my throat,” Mildrige said, holding her hands over one another. “And she makes that soup I like.”

“Who do you think gave her the recipe?”

“My dad,” Natasha said from the doorway, listening in on the conversation in amusement.

“Shhh, damn she didn’t have to know that bitch,” Darcy whispered in between them, handing her the pill bottle. Natasha laughing on her exit.

“These are supposed to help you, you know.” Natasha opened the bottle, it wasn’t the best case scenario when a 92 year old woman with lung cancer didn’t take her medicine.

Mildrige took the glass of water that Natasha handed her. “I don’t trust anyone’s judgment unless they’ve gone to law school and graduated top of their class.”

“You took them when James asked you, if I’m not mistaken.” 

“He’s a combination of you and my grandson, how could I not? Don’t even get me started on your little twin,” she said referring to her daughter. “You and Steven make the cutest children possible.” She knew about their separation of course she had. “Nat, dear could you do me a favor?” Mildred asked, resting her hand on top of Natasha’s.

“Of course, Milly, anything.”

“Don’t give up on him.”

She didn’t need a clarified answer but that didn’t stop her from asking, “Who?”

“Steven. Trust me..”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How fucking professional did that look? He was already at the front doors of his office before he realized he forgot his phone.

Now he was seriously late for his meeting, he had to drive all the way back to Natasha’s house just to get the item he forgot. 

God forbid if Sharon had texted him while they were still at the house.

Today was the day the DNA results were supposed to come back and he was already paranoid as is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha felt something in her bag buzzing, “What the hell?” Her phone was in her hand so what the fuck was buzzing in her bag.

“Brought a vibrator with you? Gross,” Darcy said beside her, Natasha scoffing at her best friend’s accusation.

When she pulled the phone out, she recognized it to be Steve’s..Sharon texted him. Natasha put in his password, which was ironically their wedding date.

Her eyes skimmed over the recent message, followed by a picture.

_‘The DNA results came back, congratulations on baby number 3 daddy!’_

Natasha stared at the message, “Son of a bitch...”


	18. Chapter 18

Steve quickly pulled into the driveway of the house, Natasha’s car still in the front as well. She probably hadn’t left yet. That was the best case scenario.

Right?

“Hey, where are the kids and Darcy?”

“At your parents house,” she answered, watching Steve look around for something, he tried to do it in a calm manner but Natasha could tell he was very frantic about it.

She watched him for a couple more moments, until she spoke again. “You looking for this?” Natasha placed his phone in front of him.

“Yes! Shit, thank you, I can’t believe I left it.” He pecked her lips. “See you later.”

It took her everything, in her absolute power, not to pull away before his lips could touch hers, to not slap him right then and there, to not rip his fucking head off...not yet at least. 

“Sure...but on your way out Steve, tell Sharon I said congratulations.”

Steve came to an immediate halt, turning around to face her. “What?” He asked in a nervous laugh, Natasha face completely straight as she stared right back at him.

“You didn’t hear? Oh wait, that’s right, you didn’t have your phone. Why don’t you check your messages Steve?”

Steve paused before unlocking his phone, reading over the messages, his heart going straight to his stomach, the DNA results were a match...he was the father. “Son of a bitch..”

She laughed sarcastically. “Funny, that’s exactly what I said.” 

“Nat I-“

“Don’t, Steve,” She said in a warning tone, “I really don’t want to hear it.”

He, himself, was at a loss for words. What could he say? What should he say. He lied and told her that he broke up with the blonde haired, only to come and find him that she indeed was the father of that baby.

“I knew it was a good idea to not shred these though.” A yellow Manila folder seemed to appear out of nowhere, she placed it on the counter and slid it over to him.

“What’s this?”

“You know what it is,” she said icily, still staring him down. Man if looks could kill, he’d be 6 ft under. She tossed him a pen. “Sign it.”

“I’m not signing them Nat,” he said quietly pushing the folder away from him.

“Why do you have to make this harder than in needs to be?”

“Why does it have to be done at all?”

Was he joking? Why does it have to be done at all? She could give him a handful of fucking reasons. “Because you lied to me Steve!-“

“I didn’t lie to you!”

Natasha scoffed, “Really? You didn’t lie to me?” Her arms folded over one another, “So you saying you broke up with Sharon doesn’t sound familiar? Or how you want to fix what we had?”

“I do want to fix it!”

“By getting another woman pregnant?!”

“I didn’t get her pregnant!” Steve yelled, hands going to his hair, gripping at his roots before running his hands through. “I’m not sure it’s mine,” he said in a calmer tone.

Her eyes pierced at his, “What the fuck are you talking about Rogers..it’s right there on your phone!”

“That’s not what I’m trying to say! Maybe if you’d let me explain without assuming the worse-“

“As if I’d trust anything that’ll come out of your fucking mouth!” She felt like a complete idiot. Believing what he said, actually thinking that the man standing before her was capable of changing his ways.

“Really? Then perhaps you should start trusting this mouth more often, because this is the same mouth that told you Clark was cheating on you and you didn’t believe me! If it wasn’t for me, your ass would be clueless about who he really is!”

Hold on..what did he mean by, ‘If it wasn’t for me’. What did he have anything to do with her and Clark’s breakup? “What do you mean, if it wasn’t for you?”

Steve breathed out a laugh, “Oh I’m sorry, I’m forgot, Ms.Perfect isn’t used to being wrong. Sorry you had to find out this way honey, but the man that you called your boyfriend? Was sleeping with his coworker behind your back,” Steve gritted out, coming closer to her. “I’m the one that paid Clark, one million fucking dollars to break up with you, go somewhere far away and make sure he never entered your life again...”

He did that behind her back, why didn’t he just show her his real fucking evidence? Had he done that she wouldn’t be getting angrier right now! 

“You are the most selfish man I’ve ever met,” she said darkly.

“This selfish man may do a lot of things but the one thing I most certainly regret was loving you.”

Natasha gawked at him, that was something new for him to say. “Get out,” She said coldly

“What?”

“Get the fuck out of my house Steven.”

“You want me to go?”

“Yes. Because I don’t think you understand how much I hate you right now.” Steve felt his heart go numb from her saying. “You called me a liar when all you fucking do is lie. You lie about everything! I’m perfectly fine without you, and I wish it was you that disappeared instead,” she said harshly, jamming her finger into his chest. “So go. Go stick with your pregnant girlfriend for the next 9 months, go raise your new fucking child with her. If you ever try and talk to me about something that doesn’t involve our children? You’ll be in for a rude fucking awakening.” Steve’s jaw clenched as he listened to her. “You are literally the worst fucking person I’ve ever met in my entire life and I love our kids to death but swear I wished I never fucking married you.”

“Feelings mutual sweetheart, but wait, before I forget, might as well sign this too.” Steve took the pen and printed his name on the line. “There. You and I? Completely over, just like you wanted right?”

“Exactly how I wanted.” She glared right back at him.

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, just hope you know that it was you that messed up what we had going on, it was you that can’t let go of the fucking past, can’t wrap their head around the fact that It’s possible I’m not the father-“

“Until you prove me wrong? Don’t even start that conversation again,” She said, shutting him down. “You have a real tendency to blame me for things. And until you take a look back onto the past and see how everything that’s happened between us is your fault? Then you’ll always be the same ignorant piece of shit, I married 7 years ago. The same fucking asshole who’ll never change for anything or anyone.”

“That’s how you feel Natasha? Maybe you should consider asking yourself if you’re worth changing for,” he retorted back to her, taking his phone and keys, walking away.

“Go fuck yourself.”

“Yeah..you too.” The door slammed behind him. Leaving just as quickly as he came.

Natasha holding her head in her hands, breathing deeply. She wanted to yell, punch, kick, everything in sight, but she didn’t. Her leg bouncing would have to suffice her enough.

She hated him so much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Steve entered the building to one of the Romanov vineyard houses. The first thing he saw was Sam standing on a wooden coffee table, talking to a woman with curled brunette hair. Seemingly stalling her like Bucky had mentioned before. When he’d turned to Steve, the woman caught onto the stares and followed Sam’s gaze, turning her head around._

_Steve felt his breath hitch upon seeing her. Not because he missed her, not because he thought she looked beautiful, but because he hasn’t seen her ever since she walked out on her, 3 years ago. While that may not have seemed like a long time, when Steve gets into a relationship which is very rare, he puts his all into it._

_She stood up, fully turning to him. “Hi Steven,” the woman greeted, everything about her was the same as it was those past years. Her voice, hair, that endless smirk on her face that never seemed to fade away, the way she looked at him, almost like she was poking around in his head._

_Steve nodded, acknowledging her presence. “Peggy.”_

_“It’s been a while hasn’t it? How long has it been? Must’ve been at least a couple of years since we last saw each other?”_

_“By last saw each other you mean when you walked out? Because if so it’s been 3 years,” he corrected, his voice carrying slight venom._

_Peggy chuckled, he couldn’t tell if it was to make herself feel better or she was showing her pity for him. It’s not like he needed it. He’s moved on, he’s found his true love, found someone who made him even happier. “I never did apologize for that did I?” Steve only stared at her, his heart, it pained it him to see her. Although he swore he had zero feelings for her, the only thing that he truly felt, was anger. As she came closer into his space, he stood more on his guard._

_“I have a fiancée,” he blurted when he felt her place a hand on his shoulder._

_“Calm down Steven, clearly I can see that, I’m not here to pull any tricks on you, besides, I’m still dating Daniel.”_

_His jaw clenched at the mention of the man’s name, he truly despised him, him being the man she’d cheated on him with, him being the man she left him for. “Then why are you here?”_

_“Just to say congratulations, and that I’m glad you found someone.”_

_“Yeah,me too. I don’t think she’d be fond of you touching me either.” Steve shrugged her hands off of his shoulders. Making a move towards the door._

_“Hey, wait, Rogers-“_

_“Do you know where Natasha is?”_

_Both men shook their heads, he didn’t have his phone on him either, positive that he left it at the banquet tent._

_Steve opened the door and left, he’d just look for her then._

_Natasha entered the main home, as did Darcy. “You requested me?”_

_“I did? And before you say anything I just think you should know this is your mother’s idea.”_

_Today was really confusing her and it wasn’t even 12pm yet but even though things were pretty strained between them all she wanted to do was be with her fiancé. It was approximately 2 days before their wedding and she just wanted to have him hold her and tell her everything’s gonna be just fine. “What do you mean?”_

_A figure appeared behind her father, stepping aside to reveal himself. Natasha’s heart almost dropping upon seeing the man._

_“Good to see you again gorgeous,” he said with a familiar face, of calmness, like everything that went wrong between them never happened._

_Even Darcy was surprised to see the man, and why wouldn’t she? This was the man that broke her best friend’s heart. If it hadn’t been for Steve, she would probably still be in a slump._

_“Dad what is he doing here?” She asked not to gently._

_“I invited him, I think you two still have some things to discuss-“_

_“There’s nothing to discuss,” She coldly said, such venom in her voice that it even made a shiver go down Alexei’s spine. “Not only is it bad enough that you invited him here when my wedding is approaching soon, but you’re trying to make me talk to him?”_

_“Stop pretending like you don’t miss me малышка”_

_“Don’t call me that.” Her eyes pierced at him, holding fire and coldness that not even Darcy’s seen before. It made her sick to think that she once missed him calling her that._

_As Darcy watched the scene happen in front of her it just occurred to her that she never really knew the full story behind Natasha and Alexei. Yeah she knew that she loved him, and that their break up was messy, but she never knew why they broke up, what was the reason behind it. Every time she would try and ask Natasha her expression would always sadden or she would change the subject._

_“I get that you’re angry,” Alexei said softly, “I get what I did was wrong and you can probably never forgive me, but understand малышка.” Natasha took a deep breath calming herself, as Alexei got closer her body tensed, an action she wasn’t used to. He gently cupped her face with his hands. “I will always love you, and no matter who you marry, I won’t stop fighting for you.” He whispered, she started to realize how close their faces actually were, but he wouldn’t dare try and kiss her, at least not in front of her father or Darcy._

_Natasha immediately started thinking about Steve and all the good memories between them, the good towering over the bad by an extreme amount. She’s only been dating him for 7 months, which is considered a good amount of time but she dated Alexei for a year and a half, the loving memories she had with Steve excelled the ones she used to have with Alexei greatly._

_Natasha smirked, it wasn’t a smirk for him. “You and I..will never be together again.” She removed his hands from her, leaving the house._

_As soon as Alexei took a step towards the door, Darcy stepping in front of him._

_“Don’t even think about it.”_

_After what seemed like hours of him searching for her, which was really only like 15 or 20 minutes, but it felt like hours to him, he found her exiting the main house._

_Steve quickly went over to her, calling her “Nat!”. She turned him, if it was possible to look annoyed and relieved at the same time she surely nailed it. “Hey, I’ve been looking all over-“_

_Natasha brought a hand behind his neck, crashing their lips together. Steve responded as soon as her lips were against his, kissing her with just as much force and neediness, wrapping an arm tight around her waist._

_They broke away for air, breathing heavily, their foreheads against each other._

_“You ok?” He asked carefully, although he could clearly see something was on her mind._

_She just wanted to talk to him, be in the same presence as him. Just him and her. “Take me somewhere?”_

_Steve caressed her cheek. “Where?” He’d take her wherever she wanted to go, it didn’t matter if it was located on the other side of the Earth, he’d make sure she’d get there by tomorrow._

_“Doesn’t matter,” She answered._

_“What about the wedding cake tasting?”_

_“I don’t care, I just..” She skimmed across his face, her hands playing with the collar to his shirt that her hands were still latched on to. “I just want to be alone with you.”_

_Steve nodded, not realizing how much he agreed with her on wanting them to be alone together until he thought about all that’s happened today. Everything with the wedding, her mother, the decision about who’ll be his best man- it seemed even when he and Natasha were arguing she was still and will always be his peace. They both needed some alone time together. “I know just the place.” Steve laced his hand with hers, pulling her over to his car._

_She loved him..so much._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As if she’d ever be insecure of their relationship. Jealous that he’d have to spend more time raising his new baby with her? Rather than being with his two kids?

As, fucking if.He couldn’t even call fucking, and an occasional dinner a real relationship. The fuck was that? Jealous that he apparently loved his girlfriend now and not her? If he really loved her he wouldn’t have been having sex with her almost everyday of the entire week, spending more time at her place instead of his own. If he really loved her, he wouldn’t have made the proposition to break up with the bitch so that they could work things out, only in the end, to not go through with it.

All this for what? So that they can try and fix their broken ass family. So that they could give it one more shot. Another shot?

God, she couldn’t even accumulate the right thoughts to express how pissed off she was? Every time she believes that he’s truly changing into acting more like a man, and instead of a child, he always shows her that he’s not ready for any kind of commitment. Despite being 31 years old, a VP of a profitable law firm, and a father of two, now three. He was extremely immature. She was done with it.

Hate. She told him that she hated him. She’d told him to get the fuck out of her house. She told him to sign those fucking divorce papers.

It was official..Natasha Romanov was done with her ex husband. Steven Rogers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve came to a halt on the breaks as he came up to a red light.Fuck her. She didn’t want to believe him? Whatever, it’s cool. Good riddance.

His hand clenched the steering wheel, pressing heavily against the gas pedal.

She deserved it. He didn’t even know if what he told her was true, it was possible that he might’ve had some feelings for Sharon, but that argument went way deeper than who he was sleeping with. Who he supposedly got pregnant.

This was about them. What were they arguing about? He didn’t fucking know! Hell-he was positive she didn’t even know! The two of them together seemed like they had this chemical reaction to just go off on each other whenever an argument ensues.

Neither of them would get so worked over a little disagreement and he had a feeling the reason she told him to get the fuck out went way deeper than him saying he regretted loving her..or did it? Did she even feel anything towards him?

Would she be sleeping with him so naturally if she didn’t? What about the flirting, the teasing, the cuddling, sharing memories, wanting them to spend more quality time as family? What the hell did he mean to her?! She claims that it’s nothing, but if that were true they wouldn’t have done all the things they’ve done together.

His fist clenched tighter. Jesus fucking Christ, he needed hint, a gesture, anything. 

He needed a fucking sign! He heard tires screeching, glass breaking, his vision going completely black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fury tapped his fingers against the table impatiently. “Has anyone been able to get in touch with Rogers?” He asked annoyedly.

“No, we tried texting him and calling him but nothing goes through,” Bucky informed.

“Well try again dammit! This is an important meeting and if he’s not here in the next ten minutes he’ll be hearing it from me.”

Sam eyes went wide, as he stared at his phone. “I-I..something tells me he won’t be here in ten minutes..”

“What are you talking about?”

Sam quickly grabbed a remote, turning on a tv in the meeting room, putting it on Channel 7.

‘There’s been a terrible accident just West of Nassau Street. The accident, as sources say, is a car accident, the owner of the 2019 BMW was in a critical hit and run, the car was rammed off the street and into a streetlight resulting in abdominal damages, along with several injuries that has not been confirmed. The victim who’s recognized to be Steven Rogers, VP of one of Manhattans most successful law firms had yet to wake up and has been taken away by the ambulance, sending him to the nearest emergency room, where surgery is expected to take place immediately.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joseph held his wife and grandchildren as they listened to the horrid news on tv.

“Daddy?” Sarah asked seeing her dad on the screen with boo-boos on him.

James burying his face into his grandparents.

Darcy almost dropped her drink on the floor, the sound of the broken glass echoing. She fumbled to pick up her phone, immediately dialing Natasha’s number.

“Come on, come on, come on. Pick up Nat, please pick up..”

“ _Hello_?”

“Nat! Oh my god,” She said hurriedly.

“ _Darcy, calm down, what is it?”_

Darcy took a deep breath but her voice was still shaky. “I-it’s Steve!”

Natasha rolled her eyes even at the mention of his name, she just got him to leave, now she’s hearing his name again? “ _What about him?”_ She asked in a bored tone. She really wasn’t in the mood to talk about-

“He’s in the hospital!”

Natasha’s face dropped,“ _What are you talkin-“_

“He got into a car accident Nat! It’s all over the news!”

What was she talking about, she literally just saw him, there was no way.

_Natasha turned on the tv, switching to the news channel. The camera panning to a car that terribly damaged..that was his car. It then panned to a man being rolled away on a transport stretcher. Her heart got heavy, knees going weak._

No, no, no, no.

_She read the headline that appeared on the screen. “Vice President, Steven Rogers, has gotten into an appalling car accident that resulted in him being hospitalized.”_

_Tear watered her eyes, her body shaking, barely finding the strength to hold up her phone._

“Nat?! Nat are you there?!”

“ _I-I’ll call you back._.” she hung up, grabbing her keys.

Hate. She told him that she hated him. She’d told him to get the fuck out of her house. She told him she regretted marrying him. She told him to sign those fucking divorce papers.. and he did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lois’ head picked up from the steering wheel, the pain in the left side of her head very apparent. 

She did it, smirking as she heard sirens of ambulances rushing, losing consciousness as her eyes began to close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lois is not dead..sadly


	19. Chapter 19

She was on tone deaf ears the entire time. The only thing she could hear was that dreamlike ringing in her ear, everything seemed to move so slow, it feels like she’s been in this waiting room for hours and she probably was.

It was unbelievable, literally unbelievable. They just had a conversation, she just fucking seem him, when she got news that he got into a car accident. Now she’s back in the hospital’s waiting room. Back in this goddamn seat, waiting for someone important to her, to get out of the ICU so she can see them. Only this time, it felt more surreal.

She knew Sarah would be out ok. It was more of the fact that she had an allergic reaction in the first place that caused her to be angry.

With Steve however, this was potentially life or death, that’s what made her more worried.

He’d either be finished with surgery, wake up ok and remember how angry they were at each other, or forget everything they created together, discharge all their memories and forget everything they’ve did. Forget her, their kids, their family, everything they said to each other including from when they were married. Or worse, he’d go into a coma and not wake up until several days or weeks, possibly years. 

There really wasn’t a win-win in this situation.

Bucky and Sam were held up at work, his parents and Darcy were watching James and Sarah, who’ve probably already their dad on tv extremely hurt and as for herself? Natasha?

She was just trying not to lose her mind in this goddamn waiting room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ _I can't promise to love you perfectly, but I_ _ vow to love you messily, overwhelmingly, inexorably. I  vow to always protect you from harm, to stand with you against your troubles, and look to you when I need protection. I vow to make my life forever yours and build my dreams around you. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the person you will become, and falling in love a little more each day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us.” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I wanna go see daddy,” James said to Darcy, his voice stricken with worry.

Darcy pulled her godson in for a hug. “I know you do babe, but you have to wait ok? Your daddy’s not done getting his check up with the doctor.”

James whined, his eyes filling with tears, “When will he be done?” He received a small look of sympathy from her, as she brought him closer, pulling him onto her lap. “I miss him and my mommy.”

Darcy hummed, comfortably rubbing his back, “You want to hear a story about your mommy and daddy?”

“Want kind of story?”

Darcy gasped, “You mean you don’t know how your mommy and daddy met?” James shook his head no,as Darcy picked him up and took him into the kitchen. “Well until we get a call from your mommy, why don’t I get you a juice box and I’ll tell you the story about your mom and dad? Sound good?” James nodded, laying his head in her shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Love?_

_Love was a word Natasha wasn’t so quick to associate herself with._

_Sure she loved a lot of things and people._

_She loved her family, she loved her friends, she loved her job. But dating?_

_God she hated dating._

_Not necessarily because of the idea of dating. Of course she wanted to fall in love, eventually get married, start a family and grow old with someone. Aspects of love that all the cliché romantic movies showcase._

_See it wasn’t the idea of dating, it was the idea that everyone has a soulmate. Figuratively speaking. If this were true why has she had so many failed relationships-and call her vain but every single one of her past relationships were completely the guy’s fault._

_For example_

_Lincoln Campbell, the lingering one night stand. The asshole that made sure he didn’t forget to cum but completely didn’t give a shit about her cumming or not._

_Lincoln plopped down on the bed beside her, panting heavily..she wished she could be in the same state as him but they weren’t all winners._

_“So...” Natasha said. Wasn’t the guy usually supposed to start off with this line? “I think my Uber’s outside I should probably get going-“_

“ _What!? Already? No no no no, you can’t leave yet that was too great.”_

_Great? It barely crossed the line as decent, she didn’t know what the hell just happened._

_The entire time she spent getting dressed was filled with pleads for her to stay._

_“I-I’ll do anything I swear I just need to cum about 4 more times and then I’ll be satisfied I promise.”_

_Was he being serious? Was this his first one night stand, or his first encounter with a woman?_

_“That’s cool and all but I should really leave.”_

_It most certainly didn’t help that he followed her all the way to the elevator..naked._

_It was a good thing she didn’t give him her number. It was less dignifying that she even went home with him, she wasted 5 minutes of her time for that?_

_Then there was Frank Castle, the guy who took longer to get ready she did._

_“Yeah, where are you?” She looked around for a guy with an insanely amount of gelled hair but only saw an insanely handsome blond guy going out for a jog. Who goes out for a jog at night?_

_“Yeah did I mention I was going to be a little late? Cause I’m going to be very late.”_

_“Seriously? This is like the 3rd time we’ve had to reschedule this date,” she said irritatedly._

_“That’s true, plus you’re really fuckin’ hot and I’m looking for a nice fuck tonight. Tell you what, just wait for an hour or so and I should make it-crap I ran out of moose, hey can you pick some up for me?”_

_Natasha immediately hung the phone up and walked away, why did she even agree to tonight?”._

_Last but not least, the worst of them all._

_Alexei Shostakov. The guy who dumped her right before her birthday. The guy she couldn’t believe she actually cried over but let’s not even get into that._

_Hate couldn’t even fill the description of how much she hated him. Natasha loathed him, a complete dick who was a combination of them all._

_Cheater, self centered, selfish, kind of a stalker._

_She’s never met such a conceited man. Why it took her so long to come around and forget about him? Never knew._

_But Natasha did come to the conclusion that men were just terrible and that maybe she should just stick to the one night stands and give up on relationships completely. Fuck them._

_She was better now. Her life was simpler, she hung out with her friends more, graduated law school, excelled as a lawyer._

_Call her a hypocrite but she’s also found a liking into jogging at night. It was quieter, or as quiet as New York can get, less people, not to mention the scenery around the parks were really beautiful, especially with the moonlight shining above..fuck she needed to get laid._

_Needed to get laid? That was probably why she accepted Darcy’s offer for coming to this club, wherever she and Maria were, she bet they were doing a lot better than her._

_She ordered a vodka cranberry, although based on tonight? Probably wouldn’t be her last._

_“Hey there stranger.”_

_Natasha mentally groaned, she knew that voice, that extremely annoying voice. No she didn’t want to turn around but if she didn’t he probably wouldn’t leave. “Lincoln..hi.” Her tone couldn’t be any less excited. In fact she tried to make it a little more blunt and bored._

_“Funny running into you here.”_

_“Yeah..I bet it is,” she sarcastically said, she wouldn’t be surprised if he asked every person in New York on her whereabouts._

_“Why don’t we skip the drinking part, head back to my place, and go jump right back into where we left off?”_

_If jumping back into where they left off involved him on his knees begging her to stay again, she was more than ok._

_“Um, I’m ok but thanks for the offer.”_

_“Oh come on.” He placed his hand on her hip, “How bad could it be?”_

_How bad? How about faking her moans and wasting 3 minutes of her time for terrible sex.. or was it 4? 5 maybe? Who cares, either way it was bad._

_It didn’t take a genius to know she wasn’t interested and this guy seemed like he had a high enough HQ, that was the only compliment she could give him. Why did she go out with him in the first place?_

_Pause. Rewind_

_He was a complete sucker._

_Sucker for love, hopelessly romantic._

_Steve Rogers_

_Love was a word Steve didn’t mind associating himself with._

_That was easy because he loved a lot of things and people._

_He loved his family, he loved his friends, he loved his job. But dating?_

_Fuck the person who invented dating?_

_Not necessarily because of the idea of dating-nah, it was the idea of dating._

_Don’t get him wrong, of course he wanted to find the right girl and fall in love with her, have an unforgettable wedding, start a beautiful family and spend the rest of his life with. You know, the bullshit kind of love that all the cliché romantic movies showcase, repeatedly._

_Yes he believed in true love and there was the idea that everyone has a soulmate. Figuratively speaking. If that shit were true why has he been in so many failed relationships-and call him a little of a narcissist but every single one of his past relationships were completely the woman’s fault._

_For example, here we go._

_Rachel Leighton, a woman who perceived herself as the average ‘bad girl’. How old were they? Bad girl? They weren’t in middle school or high school, the whole bad girl persona just made her seem immature. Pounds of eyeliner and mesh leggings made her look..like a hooker._

_He had a reputation to maintain, as a man who made six figures at his age, that alone was enough to get a sense of how professional he was._

_“So, what are you doing this weekend?” She asked from the bed, watching lustfully as Steve pulled his pants back on._

_“Have a couple meetings and some investors to get in contact with,” He said, buckling his belt back on._

_Rachel scoffed, “Sounds boring, you should come with me to Vegas this weekend, we can get drunk, gamble a bit, fuck all day and all night.”_

_Steve scratched the side of his head, he had to get out of there, seriously, before she tried to rob him or something. He had responsibilities and priorities._

_Next, Lorraine...Lorraine, uhh, shit was her last name? Didn’t matter._

_Lorraine was so possessive, so clingy. He wasn’t even sure how long they were dating, like a month? She already gathered those possessive natures as if they were deeply in love._

_Ifshe let go of his hand in a public place containing more than two females, then he considered himself lucky. She checked his phone, pockets and clothes, all to ensure that he hadn’twandered off the path she instructed him to walk on. She trusted him the same way that she trusts a two year old with ADHD on skittles. So not very much._

_“And where are you going?” She asked arms folded, as Steve buttoned up his shirt._

_“Out with the guys,” he answered simply._

_“Did you ask me?” She said seriously._

_Steve raised his brow. Oh hell no._

_Finally. Finally, finally, the worst of them all._

_Peggy Carter. The woman who dumped him the day after he proposed to her. The first woman he ever cried over but that’s a whole other story._

_He didn’t hate her, course not, who he did hate however, was himself. Allowing himself to love her for a short period of time._

_He didn’t hate her. But he never forgave her. It wasn’t until after they broke up where he began to see how bad she was for him. She may not have been clingy, or possessive and she may not have dressed like a hooker but, she was manipulative._

_Tried to make him quit his job to spend more time with her, wanting to move in with him only after a month of dating and made tried to go vegan. He didn’t mind going vegan for a week or maybe a month every now and then but forever? No, he needed steak._

_Why it took him so long to come around and forget about her? Hell if he knew._

_Maybe relationships just weren’t for him._

_He was doing ok. Less stressed, hung out with his friends more, promoted to CAO, excelled as a lawyer._

_He even found a new night jogging hobby. It was nice, peaceful. Or as peaceful as New York can get, less people, not to mention the scenery around the parks were really mind blowing. He’s even spotted this beautiful red haired woman a couple times that he hasn’t quite managed to strike up a conversation with..but that was gonna change tonight._

_“Look out Steve, same red haired hottie on your six,” Sam said, discreetly looking at the woman while drinking his beer._

_“Plan on talking to her or what?” Bucky asked amusedly._

_Steve glanced at the woman, there was someone else talking to her but she didn’t look particularly interested, Steve drunk the rest of his beer as he went over to the woman, Bucky and Sam nudging each other as their friend started to make their move._

_Fast forward, un-pause._

_She felt a strong arm enclose around waist and a deeper, velvety voice speak. “Hey babe, sorry it took me so long to get here..is this guy bothering you?”_

_The first thing she noticed about the stranger who pulled her closer wasn’t his voice, it was how good they smelled. Like a pure woodsy and pine smell with just a dash of whatever cologne he was wearing._

_The same one man she recognized to be the late night jogger she’d frequently see around the park._

_She glanced up at him as he spoke. He was even handsomer up-close. Short dark blonde hair,blue eyes,a little rugged, yet maintained stubble,strong jawline,and a nice pair of full lips. His arm tightened around her,evidently he spends a good amount of time at the gym as well._

_He quickly removed his hand from her hip. “N-no I wasn’t bothering her per say-“_

_“Lincoln here was just continuously asking me if I wanted to go to his place and have sex with him.”_

_“That’s not true! I’m mean that’s not what I meant-“_

_“Are you calling my girl a liar?”_

_“Oh, babe you know how much I hate being called that.”_

_His eyes went straight through the man in front of them. “She hates that.”_

_“L-let me re-introduce myself, I’m Lincoln, a friend of hers-“ he flinched as the man held his hand out, Lincoln carefully took it, eyeing the blue eyed man cautiously,there’s something about his calm demeanor he didn’t like._

_“Nice to meet you Lincoln.”_

_“Likewise-shit!” He yelled loudly,as the man squeezed his hand tightly,rivaling the grip of a bear trap._

_He seemed unbothered by the way he was causing the now teary eyed man pain,and quite frankly neither did she, taking joy in the moment as the blond haired said, “I’m sorry to tell you this Lincoln but my girlfriend doesn’t seem very fond of your presence,do you babe?”_

_“No, not at all honey.”_

_“I-i didn’t know, I swear!” A satisfying pop was heard,without a doubt he’d just broken something in the man’s hand._

_“You’re not making your situation any easier,” He said calmly. Lincoln trying to release his grip with his other hand but ultimately failing. “Now Lincoln, when I let go I want you to run away as far as possible understand?”_

_“Yeah man!Ok! Just p-please,” He begged._

_“Please?I like that.” He let go of his hand and watched as he scrambled off._

_The mystery man unraveled his from around her waist and smiled at her_

_“Thanks for the save,”Natasha said_

_He chuckled, “Thanks for going along with it.” Was she single? Impossible, how could a gorgeous woman like her ever be single. “I’m kinda debating if I should introduce myself or if another guy is going to come and play your boyfriend.”_

_“No, I think you’re good,” she smirked._

_“Then I guess it’s safe to ask you for your name?”_

_“Natasha,” she replied,”You gonna tell me your name or am I gonna have to take a wild guess?”_

_Those same full lips quirked up into a sexy grin. “Might as well let you know what you’ll be moaning later on.”_

_Had it been said by any other guy, her eyes would rolled all the way to the back of her head, but with the man in front of her, she felt her face get hot, especially when he_ _took her hand, bringing it to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. “I’m Steve. Nice to meet you Natasha.”_

_Oh this guy was good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys want to know more about Steve and Nat’s past before they got married and what you might want to see in the Flashback & No Darcy didn’t tell the story to James like how it’s being told in the Flashback


	20. Chapter 20

Natasha never thought she’d find herself waiting 5 hours straight in the hospital for the man she was divorcing. It just didn’t seem logical. She didn’t love him, so why was she here? She was divorcing him so what was she doing worrying about him so. Worrying that he’d forget all their memories, even scared he’d forget the bad ones.

“Mrs.Rogers?” The doctor called out to her, there goes that last name again. “You can see him now.”

As soon as Natasha entered the room, her heart got at an all time low as she seen Steve laying there so lifelessly. 

“He’s suffered a mild concussion, luckily the airbag stopped him from hitting his head completely on the wheel. No sightings on life threatening head trauma that needs to be diagnosed but we’ll check him out again just Incase. We’ve stop bleeding that was caused by a large shard of glass piercing right below his abdominal area. Two fractured ribs that we’ve already bandaged up.” The doctor pointed towards the vital monitors beside him, “Unfortunately, he went into a coma right after surgery, but we still have him on a couple antibiotics to help him with the pain.”

That’s exactly what she didn’t want to hear. She’d rather him wake up angry at her again, but she just needed to talk to him, needed him to look at her. “Do you have an estimate on how long he’ll be in a coma for?” She asked.

“It’s pretty hard to say. Most patients who’ve come off of a car accident may be like this for weeks, maybe months. But I wouldn’t worry about that with your husband.” Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the doctor refer to him as her husband. Technically he still was, but it’s been a long time since someone called him that. “The surgery went well and and he’s making phenomenal recovery time even while in a coma, so let’s just hope for the best,” he smiled sympathetically at her. Natasha nodded.

What more could she do besides hope for the best and only think about how they’ve come so far into the situation they were in now, not only his accident, but their separation. What didn’t click between them? What feel off?

This was only day 1.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Before we start can I just say this is completely unnecessary,more of a check up,like when you take a dog to a vet to make sure it’s ok,”The blond haired man said._

_Steve Rogers, blue eyes, body of a god. An incredibly handsome man,smart,smug yet charming when he needed to be. He is the husband of Natasha Rogers._

_“Well then let’s check this pup out shall we?”The therapist smiled. “On a scale of 1-10 how would you describe your marriage?”_

_“4,” the red haired woman said without missing a beat. Natasha Rogers, green eyes,body of a goddess an incredibly gorgeous woman,intelligent,smug yet charming when she wanted to be. She is the wife of Steven Rogers_

_“Can I just-if I may, what do you mean when you say 1-10,like one being terrible and 10 being amazing? Because if it were 10 we wouldn’t be here,”Steve said_

_“I thought this was just a check up?”She asked him mockingly_

_“It is I’m just asking for..clarity.”_

_“1-10,describing your marriage on that scale”_

_“You think it’s a 4?”_

_Natasha scoffed,what was he kidding? “After you compared our marriage to an animal? You’re lucky I didn’t say 1.”_

_Steve cleared his throat and nodded awkwardly “Fair enough.”_

_“What about your sex life?”_.

_“Excuse me?” Natasha said giving the man a hard look,Steve scratching the back of his ear in uncertainty_

_“Yeah I’m uh-pretty confused by the question as well, our sex life?”_

_This was always a topic that made most couples uncomfortable but these two seemed unfazed,granted they didn’t seem like the average married couple. “Like how often do you have sex?”_

_Steve glanced at Natasha who was still looking at the therapist arms folded, he leaned back in his chair and shrugged. “Weekends included?”_

“ _Weekends included.”_

_“Everyday,” They answered simultaneously, the therapist giving them a short hint of surprise in his look. “Everyday?” Guess he couldn’t be too surprised,a couple didn’t need to be in love to still engage in the act of intercourse nowadays. “Okay...and how would you describe it? The sex that is.”_

_How would they describe it? Probably the least romantic thing on earth. What started out so passionate and tender, transformed into the most apathetic and half-assed act two people could ever have. Don’t get them wrong, it still felt good, but it was just sex. It didn’t hold any love or care. Just pure lust on both ends,and now that they were talking about it out loud,it had them thinking. When did the sex start to become so bad?_

_“Hard.”_

“ _Rough.”_

_“Hard and Rough.” He scribbled some stuff onto his notepad,the tone in his voice made it seem like he’s heard this kinds of response daily._

_“That’s normal for people who’ve been married for five years right?”_

_“Seven years,” Natasha corrected him,seemingly unnerved, apparently it mustn’t have been the first time he’s got the year of their marriage wrong._

_“How did you two meet?”_

_Natasha answered first,it appeared she knew all the right answers, “In a club.”_

_“Centre-Val de Loire,”Steve added,possibly being the first question he’s gotten right since the sex question. “Six years ago.”_

_“Seven,” Natasha corrected again,so much for that._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve’s eyes slowly opened, this bright, white light making it hard for him to see anything. 

Once he was able to open his eyes fully, he realized it wasn’t a white light, it was a white area. Everywhere he turned, left or right, all he seen was this white space.

How was he even standing, what the fuck happened to him?

“Where the hell am I?” He said to himself. He looked around so more until he seen a dark, hooded figure. “Hey!” He called out to the person, getting closer to get a better look. “Can you help me out?”

The man turned around, Steve being slightly taken aback, by the face of the man. He had no face. Just dressed in all black with a large hood. Never mind that, he’s seen weirder shit, he just needed to get back home. “Do you know how to get out of this place?”

“One does not simply leave the void on his own will,” the deep voice spoke.

“Wow, you sound exactly like Darth Vader,” Steve said. “Can I see your face?” He reaches for the hood, only to have his hand smacked away.

“Do not touch me.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “You sound like my ex wife,” he muttered. “Anyways do you know the way out of this place?”

“One does not simply leave the void on his own will,” he repeated.

“Then how do I leave?” He asked impatiently, he didn’t have time to waste here, he had to get back home.

“In order to be relieved you must first freeze, and see the one who’ll never leave.” 

Steve looked at him weirdly, “You tried really hard to make that rhyme didn’t you?” He replayed his words back in his head. Never leave? What did that even mean? “What are you talking about? I am still alive aren’t I? this is some sort of lucid dream? Oh wait! Is this a prank? Buck’s definitely getting his ass kicked when I-“ The man clasped a hand over Steve’s mouth. Then placing it in on his shoulder. He had no face, but Steve could feel the tension. This was no dream. “Where am I?” He asked again. “What happened to me?”

“Everything will soon be explained, come along.”

“Go where-“ 

Steve was taken to a familiar setting. It didn’t take him too long to realize where he was standing. This was just a restaurant. “Um Vader, what are we doing here?”

“In order to relieved you must freeze, and see the one who‘ll never leave.” He lead them to the area where a younger Natasha was sitting with her ex. 

_She and Steve took a break during this time, both not being able to come to an agreement on their relationship. She asked what they were and when Steve only shrugged and proceeded to try and have sex with her, they ended up arguing._

_He remembered getting word from Sam that Natasha would be here tonight and at any moment, he would-_

_“Attention! Hey, everyone can I have your attention!” The people in the restaurant turned to the man who was standing on a table._

_Natasha looking at Steve confusedly._

_“See there’s this woman that I’ve been seeing for about 3 months now. She’s the most astonishing person I’ve ever met. Everything about her is amazing. Beautiful, long red hair, glimmering emerald eyes, perfect smile-perfect everything.”_

_“Come on Nat, let’s get out of here.”_

_“Wait.”_

_“But I have a question. What do you people think when you see me-“_

_“Rich!”_

_“Handsome!”_

_“Fine as hell!”_

_“True..but see in a way, I’m also a huge idiot.. because I can’t see how amazing my life was when I started seeing this woman and when she was gone..I couldn’t stop thinking about her..she’s the only thing that’s been on my mind for the past week, day and night. Time and time again she gave me multiple chances and each time I managed to screw it up. Funny this is, this said woman is in this restaurant tonight. So..Natasha.. I’m here to ask you the most important question of them all..be my girlfriend?”_

_Of course she said yes and at the time, Steve felt like that was the best decision he’s ever made. Even if it cost him his brand new Patek watch, to hold off the guards from kicking him out. She was worth it, she was worth everything. She deserved everything._

Steve watched as they kissed, it was so loving, the entire moment so sweet.

“Do you remember anything from this moment?” The man spoke.

Steve nodded, “This was the first time we said I love you to each other.” It was also the first time he knew he wanted to marry her someday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did daddy love mommy?” James asked eating his cereal, interested in the backstory of his parents. 

The way Darcy told him the story was as if it were an action movie. ‘Die Hard’ type of reference. Had it been Sarah she was telling the story to, she’d tell it in a very princess inflicted way. 

Right now she was talking about how Nat and Steve mysteriously ended up on the same flight to Europe and Steve stopped the plane from crashing, just to show off in front of Nat.

Let it be known, Darcy has never seen the movie ‘Die Hard’ either, but she was positive it was close to the show, ‘90210’.

“Listen little man, your daddy couldn’t get enough of your mommy, just like how your mommy was completely head over her $3,000 heels, for your dad.” Darcy was almost positive Natasha, at one point, perceived Steve as her best friend rather than her. Same way for Steve with Sam and Bucky.

“Did they get along?”

Darcy scoffed, “You kidding? They were inseparable, that’s why they got married and had you and your baby sister.”

“Then why are they always so mad at each other?” If they love each other back then, what happened to them now? Mommy’s and Daddy’s weren’t supposed to fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Day 2)

Natasha told Steve’s parents what the doctor told her. They wore the same worried expression as looked at their son lay still in the hospital bed.

“It’s hard to tell if you’re tired or nervous,” His dad said from the corner of the room, analyzing his daughter in law. “Both things I’d never thought I’d see.” She wasn’t even nervous when meeting them, she was always so calm, cool and collected around them, except when she was in labor. When things got heated at work during trials in the courtroom, Natasha was known for keeping such a relaxed demeanor.

She smirked at his dad, “You must’ve been in the waiting room when I gave birth to your grandchildren.”

Both his and Sarah’s laugh lightened the mood, “You’ve been here all night?” He asked.

Natasha shook her head, as her eyes went back to Steve, “I went home around 1 in the morning, tried to get some sleep but he’s all that’s on my mind.” Whenever she tried to focus her mind on something else he always appeared in her thoughts, it’s like he was infiltrating her entire head, she’s never wanted to forget about the situation so much but could never bring herself to do it.

“You and James both, he wakes up in the middle of the night asking for him. Saying he had a bad dream and wants his daddy,” Sarah informed. Poor babies couldn’t go a night without their parents; not when they seen their father on the tv extremely hurt.

“What about the little one? How’s she holding up?” Natasha asked referring to their little girl. She couldn’t imagine how scarring it must’ve been for them to see their father like that, it’s the one reason why she didn’t want them to see him until he woke up. Their tiny little hearts could never take it.

“I wish my son would’ve recorded all the lullabies he’s sang to her,” Sarah said, laying a hand on her son’s forehead, “She even hums the songs sadly.” It was heart wrenching, it really was. “You’ll be ok?” She asked Natasha.

“Yeah..I’ll be ok.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where are we now?” They were indoors, it looked like hall of some sort and then Steve heard his voice

“Take a look and see.” He motioned his arms towards a white tent.

Steve exhaled deeply, he knew exactly what this was, he knew exactly where those words were from. 

It was their wedding day. He was saying his vows.

“ _I can't promise to love you perfectly, but I_ _ vow to love you messily, overwhelmingly, inexorably. I  vow to always protect you from harm, to stand with you against your troubles, and look to you when I need protection. I  vow to make my life forever yours and build my dreams around you. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the person you will become, and falling in love a little more each day. I  promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I’m the one who gets to marry you.  _ _I see these vows not as promises but as privileges: I get to laugh with you and cry with you; care for you and share with you. I get to run with you and walk with you; build with you and live with you. I promise to be your navigator, consoler, sidekick, best friend and your husband.”_

Steve smirked at himself, he said those right off the top of his head. Once a smooth talker always a smooth talker. He remembered wanting nothing more than to kiss as those words came out of his mouth.

_“Do you, Natasha Alianova Romanov, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"_

_“I do.”_

“ _And do you, Steven Grant Rogers, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"_

_“I do.”_

“ _Bride and groom, you have heard the words about love and marriage, have exchanged your vows and made your promises, and celebrated your union with the giving and receiving of rings. It is at this time that I now pronounce you husband and wife. “You may now kiss the bride-“_

_Steve hungrily brought their lips together, Natasha wrapping her arms around his neck. A gleeful cheer erupted as their lips connected, sealing their love and promises to each other._

If he was angry at Natasha for anything...he sure as hell wasn’t now

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Day 3)

Bucky sat next to her niece, watching her color.

“Uncle Bucky, is my daddy ok?” She asked eyes still focused on the page in front of her.

“Your dad’s gonna be just fine babe,” he responded.

“Is mommy with him?”

“Mhm, she’s been right by his side the entire time.” Bucky gently caressed her cheek, remembering their was only hive marks approximately 4 weeks ago. “How about you, you feeling alright?”

“Yeah, daddy took me took the doctor with his girlfriend.”

“Sharon? Why’d she go?” Why were she and Steve even together? He’s heard about the pregnancy thing before Darcy told him Natasha found out about the message, and he purposely made sure his girlfriend steered away from telling Natasha herself, that was a conversation between her and Steve, that was their business. 

But if Steve wanted to work things out with Natasha, why did he continue to stay with Sharon?

Sarah only shrugged, “They had to take test, Daddy got his cheek swabbed too!”

He probably got it swabbed for a DNA, but passed it off as letting it happen so his daughter wouldn’t be scared to do it. “Yeah? That’s all that happened?” Bucky picked up a crayon too, coloring with her. 

Sarah stopped coloring and motioned for her uncle to get closer, Bucky leaned down, letting her whisper in his ear. “Shawon bwought her fwiend.” Sam entered the kitchen too, going to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water. “I think her name was Lois.”

Bucky’s eyes widened, that was some actual deep gossip for 3 year old girl to acquire, “You serious?”

“You two gossiping?”

“Can I tell Sam?” Sarah nodded, going back to coloring. “Well apparently during her check up at the doctor’s, Steve got his cheek swabbed, as well as Sarah.”

“So?” Steve went to do a DNA test, and Sarah had a doctor’s appointment.

“Lois was there too, like the Lois.” How Sarah was able to spot Lois and not a grown man was beyond him. How she was able to identify Lois and know her name was well beyond him as well. These were some smart ass kids, but to be fair, their mom graduated with a Juris Doctor’s degree at only 24 and their dad went to Harvard.

Sam’s face shared the same expression as Bucky’s, piecing everything.

Lois was sleeping with Clark, who was with Natasha at the time. The woman doesn’t like Natasha and probably wouldn’t stop until she hurt Natasha like how she was hurting. 

Steve can be kind of reckless at times but he wasn’t an idiot, he uses protection. Sharon went away for a duration of time..around the same time that Steve paid Clark to leave Natasha’s life.

Fucking Lois was at the hospital, the same time as Sharon; who was supposedly pregnant with Steve’s baby, while getting a DNA test. Sarah got her cheek swabbed that same time, and she and Steve shared the same DNA.

Holy shit.

Bucky and Sam looked at each other.

“Sharon’s not pregnant with Steve’s baby,” came out of Bucky’s mouth, the same time that Sam said, “Lois hit Steve with her car.” After their exchange of simultaneous words their expressions became even more shocked.

“Hey, you wanna go see your daddy?” Bucky asked the little girl who happily nodded, Sam going to go get James. Better hope Steve’s awake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next visit wasn’t even a visit, just looking through a circle, watching himself lay down on a hospital bed, the vital line going dead, and Nat...she was crying.

_“Steve, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it, I swear I didn’t mean it,” she cried onto his chest, gripping his shirt. “I don’t hate you, you mean the world to me, please wake up, please,” she said quietly._

“Listen, I don’t belong here ok? I need to wake up! I can’t die yet!” He yelled frustratedly. This was happening in real fucking life, but he had no control in waking up!

“In order to leave-“

“Yeah! I fucking know that already but my girl is crying! I need to be there!” 

The man was relatively calm, placing a hand back onto Steve’s shoulder. “You asked for a sign..I’m giving you one.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Just listen...”

“ _I know things are complicated between us, but I..I need you,” That really was her, she was hurting, he needed to wake up!_

“Nat?” He asked softly, but she couldn’t hear him. She was crying. Crying over him..

“ _Believe it or not you hold a big spot in my heart Rogers..and I can’t live right in a world without you in it..I can’t stand the thought of burying you. Come back for me, come back for us..”_

Natasha’s voice faded away. “Nat? Nat! N-no, no wait! Natasha! I’m still here!”

Steve let out an animalistic yell of anger. The mysterious man came up behind him. “I need to wake up. I need to see her, see our family...please. Please send me back.”

“Very well..” he nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She tensed as she felt a slight twitch from beneath her, followed by an audible intake of air and a couple of coughs, the heart monitor beating a quicker, more moderate rate. she leaned away looking at him, his eyes blinking open, thankful that she was the first person he woke up to. 

Steve’s face went into one of confusion. “Who are you?”


	21. Chapter 21

He forgot about her..he forgot about them. He’s forgotten their life together, their kids, the memories they made and shared. All of them...gone.

Natasha felt her heart break a little, quickly mending itself together. Her once shocked and fearful expression disappearing as his mouth curving up into a weak grin, followed by a little chuckle. “What’s the matter gorgeous? My girl missed me?” He asked, reaching up to wipe a tear from her cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Steve eagerly pulled into the driveway, Natasha’s car was outside which meant she was home, that was a little abnormal considering today was the 4th Thursday of the month and she usually worked late on this day._

_He shrugged it off, as long as he got to see her it was fine by him, the thought of just merely kissing her made him excited._

_As soon as Steve opened the door another person was walking out, a man about the same height as him with a fairly strong appearance, not as muscular or strong as Steve’s in his own opinion. The man began to walk about, as Steve walked in._

_“Hey you’re back!” Natasha greeted with a smile._

_Steve smiled in return, missing the sight of her. “Hey honey,” he greeted happily, kissing her passionately for a short second, and yes, it was because this guy was still at the door. But also because he missed the taste of her lips, licking his own just to savor it._

_“So uh, who’s this?” He asked_

_“This is-“ She motioned her hand towards the man “The firm’s new head of security, AI McKenzie.”_

_Steve had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes, it sounded like a the name that belonged on the back of a football jersey._

_She then placed her hand on Steve’s chest, rubbing it in a comforting way. “And AI, this is my husband, Steve Rogers,” she introduced._

_“No introduction needed,” AI smiled, holding his hand out, Steve looked at and subbed for wrapping an arm around his wife’s waist._

_He took his hand back and cleared his throat, directing his attention back to Natasha. “So, Monday right?”_

_“Yeah, just ask Skye for the directions and she’ll take care of you.”_

_“Will do,” He said affirmatively, “Anyways it was so nice to chat about this, your house is gorgeous.”_

_“Thank you,” Steve interrupted._

_Natasha ignored her husband’s actions. “So I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

_“Without a doubt,” he said lowly. Steve didn’t miss how he purposely looked at the ground before looking back up, most likely to get a better look at her body, his eyes wandering a little longer, coming back up as Steve pulled his wife closer to him. “Mr.Rogers, it was nice meeting you.”_

_“Mhm, you too.” By the sound of his tone he couldn’t be any less excited to meet this man. The man nodded once more and walked off, Steve closing the door._

_He pressed his wife against the door, giving her a proper kiss, Natasha snaked a hand behind his neck, deepening the kiss._

_Damn did he miss this. They mutually broke the kiss, Natasha palming his chest._

_“What’s wrong, handsome? Missed me?”_

_“You have no idea,” he said._

_“Really?” She asked coyly. “Show me.” She pulled Steve by his tie up to their room._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha felt this sense of relief, anger from earlier, recent happiness, and prolonging annoyance. “What the hell is your problem?” In a blink of an eye..she slapped him. Hard. Harder than the first time she slapped him. It almost felt like punch. 

He grunted, face turning the other direction. Ok, maybe he deserved that. Had she started getting into weight lifting since their split? Shit.

“I was just jokin-“

She grabbed his face, bringing their lips together. Their was kiss slow and emotional. Like it really was the last time they’d get to kiss each other again. Natasha was the first to pull away, softly placing her forehead on his. “If you ever scare me like that again I’ll kick your ass understand?” She whispered.

After that slap? He didn’t doubt her for a second. “Yes ma’am.” She pecked his lips for a short second before carefully wrapping her arms around him, burying her face into his neck. He returned the hug, when he felt her shaking, Steve pulled her onto the bed, holding her tighter.

“It’s ok Nat..I’m ok,” he said reassuringly, kissing her cheek.

“I’m sorry,” she said shakily, sorry for their entire argument.

Steve ran his hand through her soft, silky hair. “I’m sorry too,” he said truthfully, neither of them meant anything they said.

She cuddled with him on the hospital bed, she didn’t want to, only because she was scared of putting an intense amount of pressure on his wounds, but Steve insisted, not really putting it up for debate. He wanted to hold her and she honestly wanted to held, but only by him.

“You ok?” He asked noticing how deep in thought she was. Natasha shook her head, Steve tilted her head up, staring deep into her eyes. “Talk to me.”

She scanned over his eyes. “I told you I hated you Steve..I told you, that you were the worst person ever and wished that I never married you..never met you..” Steve gave her a look of comfort, but it didn’t relieve her of this feeling. “That could’ve been my last time seeing you..ever being to talk to you..”

“Nat I’m fine-“

“No, no you’re not Steve. You’re laying in a hospital bed, with several injuries, a-and I don’t-“

Steve slanted his lips over hers. “Look at me...” She looked at him, “I’m fine...trust me. We both said some things we didn’t mean and that’s ok. I’m not mad anymore.” He soothingly rubbed his hand against her waist. “Are you?”

“No.”She felt him kiss her forehead. That simple gesture of affection feeling more sweet and compassionate than their previous kiss.

“Then that’s all that matters. You think a car accident is enough to take me out for a few hours?”

“Few hours? Steve you were out for 3 days. I watched you flatline.” It was like her world came crashing down when it happened. She got that same sharp feeling inside of her when their first child didn’t make it. That exact same rush of emotions overcame her as she watched that vital sign monitor go completely dead.

So those moment he saw when he was dreaming..him on the hospital bed, her crying over him, those were real? He really did...die?

Had she been here for 3 days, just sitting by his side? “And I’m awake now. I’m not going anywhere, I promis-“

“Don’t promise me something if you don’t know you can keep it.”

Steve nodded, she must’ve been seriously shaken up. “Let me promise you this then,” he said softly. “I promise you, with all my heart, you and I? We’re gonna make whatever this thing we’ve got going on between us work. Regardless if Sharon is pregnant, regardless if you signed those papers or not..we’re gonna work.” This wasn’t just for his own personal gratification either. This was for their kids, for their family.

They were way too young to be able to feel how awkward and uneasy the air was between the two parents, when things were rough between them. They wanted to provide them with a normal childhood despite them separating. “What are my injuries?” He asked her.

“Mild concussion, few small pieces of glass pierced through your skin, the largest piece hitting right here.” Her hand gently skimmed across the bandaged area that had a stain of blood from his stitches. “And a couple broken ribs.”

“Is that why my chest hurts when I breathe every now and then?” He wasn’t able to take any deep breaths without feeling a painful ache. “I thought that was happening every time I look at you,” Steve grunted as a small wave of pain hit him, still managing to say a weak, “Because you’re so pretty.”

Natasha smirked, “You’re such a flirt.” she kissed his cheek, moving to get off the bed.

“Where’re you going?” He asked confusedly.

“No where, but you have a couple of visitors.”

“Who-“ Just as he asked, the door opened, revealing two small heads of blond and red hair, as well as Bucky, Sam and Darcy following behind them.

“Daddy!” They said simultaneously, they were happy to see him but carefully went over to him, seeing he was still hurting.

That didn’t stop Steve from sitting himself up, hugging and kissing both his kids. 

Natasha smiling at the sight.

“Are you ok daddy?” Sarah asked as Steve picked up her and her brother, placing them on the bed despite how much it hurt.

“I’m fine princess, daddy’s just got a couple bumps and bruises.”

“What about here?” James pointed to the red mark on his dad’s face.

“Your mother happened,” he mumbled. If he was being completely honest, her slap probably hurt more than his broken ribs, hopefully she didn’t give him another concussion.

“While were on the topic of mothers...Dude we really have to talk to you,” Bucky said, both him and Sam looking at him seriously.

Sarah reaching for her mom, “Mommy, I gotta go potty.”

“No mommy, we’ve got to go potty.” Darcy motioned between her and Sarah. “Because I’ve got to tell you some serious shit.”

Natasha nodded, yet still confused, as she picked her daughter up, leaving the room with Darcy.

Steve turned his attention back to his two best friends. “Talk to me about what?”

Bucky elbowed Sam for him to tell it, Sam took a deep breath. “I’m just gonna rip the bandage off..We don’t you’re the father of Sharon’s baby,” Sam said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha helped her daughter wash her hands. “So you’re telling me that Lois, hit the father of my children, with her car, just because she was jealous that Clark and I were seeing each other?”

“I mean yeah, the evidence is all there. She had a thing for him, he was with you, Steve sent him down under and she sent him down the hall,” Darcy explained. Natasha raised a brow at the accusation. It did add up, plus Darcy would never come to her with something this sensitive without gathering all of her proof first.

“Not to mention that she was taken into questioning at that police station on 65th street.”

Natasha thought it all over. “Ok.”

“Ok what?”

“She purposefully hit him with her car.”

Darcy paused...whatever she was doing in that stall. “Your voice is really calm Nat..what are you planning?” She couldn’t see her but Darcy knew that the woman had shrugged her shoulders.

“Nothing.”

“I don’t believe that for a second,” She scoffed, wondering if she was holding back on her words because her daughter was with them, or because she really wasn’t going to do anything. “The way you said ‘nothing’ makes me nervous.”

“The way you referred to me as ‘mommy’ in that room makes me nervous. What’s taking you so long anyways?”

“Oh? I’m sorry we can’t all have small bladders. Some of us hold in a lot!” Darcy yelled, although it was hard to take her serious when the sound of pee trailed after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What you’re saying is Lois stole my own daughter’s DNA, just so it’ll match the child that Sharon claims is mine? Why would she do that? How would she even have gotten it?” Steve asked in disbelief. Sure Sharon could’ve been a little..crazy sometimes but there’s no way she’d actually get someone who possibly despises him for DNA. If he was the dad of that child then he was dad.

“Because she’s got it out for you dude! You shipped the guy she loved to Australia-“

“Ok, I didn’t ship anyone, anywhere. He chose to go there, that’s on him.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Bucky continued, “She wants you to suffer, and clearly getting Sharon to frame that kid in her uterus to be yours is the worse punishment of them all.”

Steve laid back in his hospital bed, there was a lot going on, this was a lot to take in. Thankfully, he son was too young and still didn’t know what was going on. “But if I’m not that dad then who is?”

“That’s a private talk between the two of you,” Sam said, Natasha and Darcy walking back in along with the doctor.

“Ah so you’re finally awake,” the doctor said, checking over Steve’s status that the nurse gave him.

“Um yeah..who are you?” This time he was being serious, he had no idea who this guy was.

“This is Dr.Banner, he’s the one that preformed your surgery and has been checking in on you,” Natasha informed.

“I see..so am I able to leave this place yet or what?”

“In a few hours, we want to be able to make sure you want have any slip ups once you leave. You have astonishing bone structure so you should be up and about in two weeks top.”

Steve didn’t really care about what this person was saying, he didn’t care if it was vital to his health or not, this guy was glancing at Natasha in a way he didn’t like. The way that showed interest, it didn’t help that she wasn’t wearing her wedding ring but they had two kids that were practically identical to them, wasn’t that enough that’d tell this man to back the hell off?

“However you don’t want to strain yourself a lot, so that means no working out,no being on your feet for that long and uh no..intercourse.”

Steve slightly glared at the doctor who went back to looking at his clip board.

“Um Ms.Romanov may I have a word with you?” Dr.Banner asked.

“Sure.”

The entire way out Steve was glaring daggers at the doctor, Bucky and Sam felt extremely awkward, Darcy was extremely amused.

Jealousy at it’s finest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Steve laid tiredly against her body, post orgasm, 5th orgasm to be more specific. Face laying into her neck as his warm breath fanned her skin, she cradled the back of his head as they both evened out their breathing. Steve propped himself up again, Natasha making a soft noise, Steve grunting as he pulled himself out of her._

_She cuddled into his chest, Steve wrapping an arm around her. Both laid in a comfortable silence for a few minutes._

_He was the first one to break the silence. “That McKenzie guy..have you two met before?” He asked curiously._

_“That’s a weird thing to ask after sex,” she half joked._

_“It’s nothing like that I was just wondering..if you two are like friends and if you guys hang out.”_

_“We aren’t friends but he’s an old friend of Clint’s and said he was in need of a job. And by hanging out, if you mean how many times has he been inside the house, only twice.”_

_Steve tensed slightly glaring at the ceiling, that didn’t sit right with him. The idea of his wife and some guy alone together, in their house while he was off in another state._

_“Whatever you’re thinking Rogers it wasn’t like that,” she said as if reading his thoughts, “Everything was strictly work related and I made it clear I was married and had kids.” She could see where he was coming from, if Steve had been alone in a house with another woman she’d be suspicious as well._

“ _Still..seems pretty unsettling.”_

_“Relax.” She gave him a reassuring kiss. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.”_

_Steve Rogers watched as his wife slept soundly in his arms. Lightly skimming his hand across her waist and down to her leg. Sometimes he thinks he’s crazy to be able to love a woman so much. Steve kissed the inside of her neck softly.She was just amazing.An amazing wife,mother,person. Just as his eyes were about to close Steve heard her phone ring on the night stand. His eyes shot open with a feeling of suspicion,it was the middle of the night,2:00am. Now he trusted her with all his heart and usually wasn’t the kind of husband to snoop on his wife’s phone but could you blame him? Natasha was a grade A+ beautiful woman that left a trail of broken hearts everywhere she went, with her sharp intellect, elegance, killer body, drop dead beauty...Shit._

_Steve reached over,careful not to wake up her. His body froze when she shifted but quickly relaxed as she was just changing her position,burying her face in his chest. He wrapped a strong arm around her,continuing and succeeding his task of getting her phone. He turned her phone on and seen the call was from the man she introduced him to earlier, AI.._

_There was several messages he left too,he knew her password but should he look through her messages was the real question. Steve was about to enter her passcode until he didn’t. He just wasn’t that type of guy and this wasn’t that type of marriage,they were adults for Christ sake, married with 2 kids. He trusted her. Steve set her phone down and wrapped his arm tighter around her._

_“So the kids come back on Wednesday?” He asked sliding on his boxer briefs._

_“Yeah it’s supposed to be Friday, but your mom kept saying how much they miss us,” she answered._

_Steve’s heart got lighter, quite frankly he missed them a lot as well. “So that leaves us with Today,tomorrow and Wednesday morning for some alone time?” Steve pulled her towards him as he sat down on the edge of the bed._

_“That’s right.” Natasha stepped between his legs, resting her hands on his shoulder._

_“Then we should make the most of it,” he said with a charming smile. “What do you say? One teeny tiny round before work?” He asked, hands trailing down to her ass._

_Natasha tilted his chin to her, bringing her lips to his, pushing him down onto the bed._

_A knock sounded from outside of Steve’s office door._

_“Come in,” He said loud enough for them to hear._

_As he said that in walked, a friend of his on the police force, chief of police, thanks to Steve putting in the good word to Rhodes boss. Since then he’s been forever grateful to Steve. Steve shrugging the grace off, Rhodes deserved it whether Steve said anything or not. Tony in agreement and even joined in with Steve funding the stations greatly._

_“Hey man, here’s the files you asked for,” he said placing the folder on his desk. “AI McKenzie right?”_

_“Yup, that’s the guy.” Steve picked up the file, carefully reading it over._

_“If you don’t mind me asking, why do you need his file anyways?”_

_“Because he’s the new head of security at Natasha’s job and I want to make sure if he just has a couple misdemeanors or if he’s a maniac serial killer.”_

_“Well I haven’t seen him in any reports or on the news so I doubt he’s a serial killer.” Rhodes picked up a framed picture on Steve’s desk, a picture of he and Natasha on their wedding day, sharing a sweet kiss as they both cut their cake. He let out a low whistle, he’s met Natasha before on many occasions and it was obvious she was a very beautiful woman. “I can see why you’re so protective over her.” Rhodes put the picture down._

_Steve huffed out a laugh, “Yeah, she’s amazing,” he said glancing up at the wedding photo and then at the other framed, professionally taken recent picture of James who’d just turned 3 and Sarah who was 1, both smiling without knowing their picture was being taken._

_“I don’t doubt it for a second,” he said, getting a text on his phone. “Look I’ve got to go, but if anything else comes up give me a call.”_

_“Will do, thanks again.”_

_Steve finally came across what he was looking for. He gripped the files as he read across. “Ex convict...reason for conviction sexual misconduct and assault and battery.” Steve closed the files, grabbing his car keys._

_Steve rushed into the building, he had authorization to enter the law firm to see her at any giving moment, just like she had with him._

_“Good afternoon Mr.Rogers, your wife is in her office.”_

_“Is she busy?” Steve asked anxiously, his eyes pierced. “W-well she’s with the new HOS,” he replied scared._

_Steve nodded. That was all he needed to hear, quickly going to the elevator, pressing the button rapidly._

_Steve walked, walked very fast, and serious to her office door, once he reached her door he contemplated on knocking, pressing his ear to the door, to see if he could hear anything but nothing. Hold on a second. He realized that Natasha had a soundproof office, little to no noise being audible from the other side of it._

_He shook his head, bursting through her door, both occupants becoming confused as the random invasion._

_Natasha was leaning on her desk, arms folded as she conversed or ONCE conversed with the man who was standing in front of her, a little too close to her._

_“Hey honey, what are you doing here?_ ”

_“Well I finished everything early, so my schedule is clear for the rest of the day.” Steve further entered her office, as he walked towards her, he gave the man in front of her a harsh stare. Eyes softening as he made eye contact with a wife, giving her a sweet kiss._

_He stood beside her, arm going around her shoulder._

_There was no use in asking Steve to give them a few minutes to finish up, she knew he wouldn’t leave and their conversation was just about done anyways._

_“So I have authority over who can enter the firm?”_

_“That and you get to manage security programs, and supervise all security departments.”_

_“Seems like a big job,”_

_“I agree,” Steve muttered._

_“Think of it as if you’re a bouncer, but also the manager of the club, if they have the proper ID or written authorization then they’ve got the ok to enter. Then that’s where the supervision part comes in, which I get it, is a big responsibility but you’re a strong guy I think you can handle it,” she smirked at him, Steve’s muscles got tense, he clenched his jaw at the compliment, rolling his eyes when the man looked down bashfully rubbing the back of his head._

_“You think so?” He asked_

_Natasha smiled, placing a hand on his arm, “I know so.” She winked soon after, moving to a shelf in the office, Steve now furious but trying not to show it, resisting the urge to call the man out and embarrass himself in front of both Natasha and this guy.. who had a fucking bulge in his pan-_

_“Well then I guess I should get going, thanks.” As he exited the room, Steve was almost positive he saw him direct a smug look his way, closing the door._

_“So can I ask why you burst through the door?” She asked._

_“Told you already, I finished the work I had to and now I’m here to spend time with my girl.”_

_Natasha closed a file and placed it back on the shelf, searching for a different one. “That still doesn’t answer my question. You burst through the door as if you were the police or thought I was cheating on you.” The room fell silent, Natasha turning around to her husband, finding him rub the back of his neck. “Oh my god,” she said slowly._

_“What?”_

_“Is that what you thought? He and I were having sex?”_

_“Not exactly, but with the way he was eyeing you, your hand on his bicep and all the compliments you were throwing at him maybe I should be more cautious.”_

_Natasha scoffed, “You can’t be serious. Ever heard of something called reassurance?”_

“ _That was some way to show reassurance. And a wink to top it all off? I’m sure he’ll be reassured for a lifetime,” he said sarcastically._

_She seen his face keep his stoic expression, she came over to him, this time placing both her hands on his biceps. “I’m not sure what’s bugging you, if it’s the fact that you think I have this little crush on him-“_

_“No, I think he has a crush on you, and he doesn’t hide it very well either.” Not to mention he was a criminal, ex criminal technically but he was behind bars for sexual misconduct and assault, what other reason was there to not trust this man, especially around his wife._

_“And I have a very, very big crush on you.” Natasha palmed his chest. Steve looked the other way but Natasha cupped his jaw, returning his eye contact to hers, “But jealousy is not a good look on you Rogers,” She said honestly, his eyes and demeanor getting much warmer._

_His hands slid around her waist, pulling her closer, “Then what is a good look for me?”_

_“My first choice would be you fucking me against this desk.” Her tone seductive and eyes filled with lust. Her hand caressed his chin, “Or seeing your face twist in pleasure with the handjob I planned on giving you.”_

_“Planned?”_

“ _Mhm, but I have a meeting in about 15 minutes.” Natasha gave him a quick kiss. As she stepped away from him Steve gently grabbed her arm._

_“You and I both know you can get the job done faster than that.” His voice strained and slightly desperate._

_“I know, but it’ll be hilarious to see you walk out of here with a boner..or you can do it yourself.” The smirk on her face never falling even as she left her office._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I was just wondering if you’re seeing anyone?” Bruce asked bashfully, rubbing the back of his head, that’s the same thing Steve would do whenever he was nervous about something. “G-going based off your ringless finger and I get you and Steve have your situation with your kids and everything.”

“You’re right I’m not seeing anyone as of now, but my concerns really just my husband..” Time seemed to move slow as those words came out of her mouth...she just called him her husband.

“Right, right, yeah I get it...can I give you my number? You know, just in case things change?”

“Uh..yeah, yeah you can do that.” Only, in case things changed


	22. Chapter 22

_Steve groaned, hand going to his head, as he woke up._

_This was the same feeling he had when he...no..it couldn’t be._

_He quickly got up, his head spinning, he wasn’t surrounded in a blank white area anymore._

_This was their old house.._

_The house he and Natasha lived in before their split..when had he fallen asleep on the couch? More importantly, why was there a car that was crashed straight through their living room, his car, with Steve still at the wheel._

_Steve quickly went over to the car, examining the sight. That really was him, he didn’t look so good. He tried to feel for a pulse but his hand went straight through him._

“ _A-am I dead?” He whispered to himself, looking at his own hands finding them to be slightly transparent. Fuck._

_Steve entered more in their old house, finding all of the lights dimmed,..even in the kitchen, where he found two glasses of wine on the counter that was half consumed. Steve looked at the glasses in confusion, there were other people here?_

_He heard the faint sound of music from upstairs._

_He hurriedly went upstairs, the music getting slightly louder but still played at a low volume. It was coming from...their bedroom._

_He opened the door and eyes going wide immediately._

_It was Natasha, she was against the wall being held by a man, her legs wrapped around his waist, her head thrown back, moaning in great pleasure, gripping the unidentifiable man’s shoulders._

_Steve tried to move but he couldn’t, he tried to talk but words wouldn’t come out. No matter what he tried nothing worked. All he could do was watch, watch in hurt, rage and pain. All these feelings increasing when Natasha had made direct eye contact with him through hazy and half lidded eyes. Her face twisted into one of open uncaring, wrapping a hand around the man’s neck, kissing him whilst maintaining eye contact with Steve._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, mind and heart racing. He looked beside him and found Natasha wasn’t there, he winced as he strained to quickly get up and look for her. He went downstairs, finding her in the kitchen on the phone, his breath hitched upon finding her.

Natasha looked in Steve’s direction, seeing that he was making his way towards her. “Yeah, I’ll call you tomorrow.” She hung the phone up, bringing her attention back to Steve. “What are you doing out of-“

Steve tightly wrapped his arms around her in a hug, burying his face into her neck, relishing the hold, the smell of her.

Natasha wore a confused face until she tenderly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Steve pulled away, looking at her, she was here, he was here, their kids still asleep as it was nearing dawn. “I..I can’t sleep without you by my side..” he said eyes watering, breath shaking. “Come back to bed..please.” One tear falling down his cheek.

Natasha nodded, softly wiping his tear away. “Let’s go,” She said softly.

She didn’t bother asking him what was wrong, it was clear he had a nightmare. This time it was he who had his head on her chest, he couldn’t lay on his stomach so his body was angled in a diagonal position. 

Natasha hand roaming comfortingly across pecs. She could see the bruises on his skin, right where his ribs are.Of course he didn’t want to where a brace for his injury. He barely wanted to wear the bandages, protecting his stitches.

Steve applied some shaving cream on his face, it hurt to use and move his right hand and arm so he’d have to use his left one. He looked at his electric razor then picked up his safety and took a deep breath. His hand shaking as he brought it to his face. 

He hissed as he felt the razor scrape his skin. “Damn..”

Natasha watched, leaning against the bathroom door, watching her ex clean the tiny bit of blood that trickled down his face. “I’m glad you didn’t you use the electric one.”

Steve scoffed, “Yeah, you and I both.”

Natasha smiled, “Come here,” She said softly, sitting him on the toilet. She grabbed his electric razor and began shaving his stubble the proper way. “I think our 5 year old son would’ve done a better job than you,” she joked.

“Who do you think he learned from?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_James excitedly got up and went into his parents room in hopes to find his dad, when he knocked on the bedroom door like mommy and daddy practiced with him, he didn’t receive an answer from either of them so he slowly opened the door, to his surprise the room was empty. He smiled, his dad was probably in the bathroom starting without him. He ran into their bathroom and knocked on the door once again like mommy and daddy practiced with him. But he didn’t hear a reply,he opened the door anyways,but he wasn’t in the either. James face saddened and went down stairs,where he finally found his dad and mom in the kitchen,along with his little sister in her high chair._

_“Daddy, you’re late!”James yelled going over to him,folding his arms and giving his best mean face. It was truly cute and looked quite the opposite of the menacing face he was trying to do._

_“Late for what buddy?”Steve asked, James dropped the “mean” face and replaced it with a slightly sad one that caught the attention of both parents._

_“For your shave,” He said pointing to the growing beard on his dad’s face._

_Steve grinned and picked James up “I’m real sorry bud, but daddy isn’t shaving today.”_

_“What about tomorrow?”James asked with a slight tinge of hope that was shot down with Steve sympathetically shook his head. “You’re not shaving forever!?”He asked._

_Steve chuckled, “I don’t know about forever.”_

_“So when?”He pouted, Steve shrugged “I’m not sure but when I do, I’ll tell you.”_

_“Promise?”_

“ _I promise.” He smiled,kissing the top of his son’s head, setting him down. Steve looked at his watch and_ _silently cursed. “I’ll see you later ok?”Steve rustled his son’s hair. Steve kissed his daughter’s cheek and pecked his wife’s lips._

_“You ready to go sweetheart?” Natasha asked her son as she handed him his lunch box,James nodded._

_The next day,when James got up going to his parents room seeing if his dad had a change of mind. When he walked past the room,the door was open but he didn’t see mommy or daddy again._

_When he came downstairs again,he only saw mommy and his little sister._

_James climbed on a stool by the counter “Mommy where’s daddy?”_

_“Daddy had to go to work early today.” James face dropped,head going in his hands in a hurt expression. Natasha kissed his son’s cheek “What do you want for breakfast?”_

_James took a deep breath “Cereal with a shot of juice.”_

_Natasha smirked at her son,preparing his food. She set his favorite bowl filled with his favorite cereal in front of him._

“ _So,” She said pouring him a cup of apple juice leaning down in front of him “Why the long face?”_

_“Daddy doesn’t love me anymore,” James said sadly,playing with his spoon in the cereal._

_“What? Of course he loves you.”_

_“Then why won’t he shave anymore?”._

_So that’s why he’s been acting so weird. Natasha knew how much James cherished his time with his dad, how much he wanted to be like him. From helping him shave his beard to walking around the house in a T-shirt and boxers. He was a mirrored image of his father at only 3 years old._

“ _I guess he just likes the way it looks,daddy’s been talking about growing a beard for some time now.”_

_“Do you like it?”_

_“Not really, he still looks handsome with it but I don’t like it for..specific reasons”_

_“What’s the reason?” He asked drinking his juice. James definitely wasn’t ready for that talk yet. If she was being honest, she wasn’t ready to give it. “You’ll understand when you’re older.”_

_Natasha could practically hear her husband’s thoughts, she changed her position and faced him Natasha sensually rubbed his chest. “What are you thinking about?”_

_“James.”_

_“What about him?”’_

_“He’s been acting strange lately, like when I picked him from school today he didn’t run to give me a hug like he usually does and he was silent the whole car ride..I just want to know what’s wrong.”_

_“It’s your beard,” She said simply_

_Steve scoffed “My beard?That’s crazy.”_

_Natasha sighed, “You’re lucky you’re handsome.” Steve didn’t know whether that was a compliment or an insult “He misses you Rogers.”_

_“Misses me? How could he miss me if I see him everyday?”_

_ “He misses  bonding  with you, honey. When he started school he wasn’t able to go to work with you or me anymore,something he loved, and when Sarah was born we had to divide our attention between them.” _

_“What does this have to do with my beard then?”_

“ _Shaving with you was something you two did together so he loved it. He felt like it was the only special thing you two had left together.” Even if it wasn’t true and he and their son had a lot more hobbies, it was still something James enjoyed. Steve thought about what she said, realizing how completely right she was. “It’s not like you need anymore masculine aspects anyways.” She went back to her original position. If he was going for a more physical manly appearance there seriously wasn’t anything else to add on with his muscular body, his height, chiseled face, deep voice and...penis length, a beard was basically an accessory at this point. Steve pulled her closer,pressing against her backside,leaving soft,wet kisses on the crook of her neck._

_“You’re not a fan of it?” He asked,she was able to get wet just from hearing that velvety voice, Steve’s kissestraveled to her shoulder and collarbone, palming her breast._

_Natasha moaned softly, “I find it to be a bit of a distraction during sex.” He purposefully bought his erection into her,groaning onto her skin._

_Steve used his other hand to caress the inside of her thigh “I guess I’ll have to prove you wrong.”_

_James didn’t bother checking his parents room for his dad, so instead he came downstairs, climbing his way onto the stool again, head relaxing in his hand._

_“Good morning sweetheart,” His mom said kissing the top of his head_

_“Hi,” He replied sadly. He heard someone clear their throat and turned around to look at the voice that sound distinctly like his dad’s. When he looked he saw his dad who held two razors in his hands and a can on shaving cream “Hey what are you doing down here? Come on we’ve got work to do.” James smiled brightly and ran upstairs._

_Natasha looked at her husband and smiled, Steve placed the items in his hands on the kitchen counter “Don’t cry when it’s gone,” He said teasingly_

_“Oh honey.” Natasha scratched his beard “Trust me,I won’t.” She cupped his jaw and brought him in for a kiss._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rhodes was presented with the file of the perpetrator of the monster car accident. While it was clear the person was aiming for Steve specifically, it caused a huge traffic jam and in return, more car accidents.

The entire thing was a mess and would cost the city more than they’d actually like to spend on casualties.

“The woman’s name is Lois Lane, reporter at Daily Planet,” The Officer said to the captain. “We’ve alreadytook her to the hospital and handled her minor injuries she received, and brought her back her, ready for questioning.”

He looked at the file confusedly, “Is questioning necessary? There’s no doubt that she purposely aimed for Steve.”

The man nodded, “Boss says they want to know her intentions before sentencing her, we’ll be lucky if we can get a word out of her.”

“I know someone who can do it...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mommy I wanna go to daddy,” Sarah said as her mom brought her downstairs.

“Daddy’s on the couch sweetheart, see?” Natasha pointed to said man, who was on the couch with his son watching tv. Steve held out his arms for his daughter.

“Daddy!”

“Hey princess,” Steve said gently, picking her up, surpassing the minor pain he felt from picking his daughter up. 

“How’re you feeling?” Natasha asked.

“Eh,” Steve shrugged, “Still kind of hurts but anything’s better than lying in a hospital bed.”

“Why are you leaving mommy?” James asked.

“Mommy has something to do, but I’ll be back.” She pressed a kiss to both her children’s cheeks.

“Can daddy get a kiss too?” Steve asked teasingly.

Natasha smirked,leaning in and lightly connecting her lips to his, He wasn’t expecting her to kiss him there but it felt good as hell when she did.

“You sure you’ll be ok watching them alone for a bit?”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me,” he said.

He says he’ll be fine and not to worry but deep down he knew she’d worry either way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Nat, I have a copy of the driver’s file, a woman named Lois Lane.” Natasha felt this coldness go down her spine, so Lois really did hit him. “She seems to have a clear background until this sudden offense, she’s looking at 10 years in prison without bail or parole.” Rhodey handed her the file. “How long do you want with her?”

“If I’m not out in 10 minutes..bring backup.”

“She’s handcuffed Nat, there’s no way she can hurt you.” Natasha smirked as she palmed the handle of the door handle. “They won’t be for me.” Even Rhodey got a shiver from how cold her voice was.

Lois picked her head up as Natasha entered the room, the first thing she noticed was how he openly stared at her.Natasha took a seat on the opposing side from her, looking deep and directly into her eyes.

People who wrote articles on her weren’t kidding, she was menacingly beautiful. Lois wanted to sink down into her seat upon her gaze but also just continue to stare at her.

Natasha noticed how she hadn’t said a word, just gawking at her. “So you’re incapable of speaking now?”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

Natasha folded her arms, “Can’t say I’m surprised, looks like actions speak louder than words for you.”

“Damn right they do. And if I wasn’t cuffed to this fucking table, you’d see just how loud my actions can be.” She tried shaking her way out of the cuffs, Natasha not even flinching at the sudden action, remaining unbothered and alarmingly calm.

“Yeah? Want me to unlock them?” That even surprised Lois, who gulped and leaned back in her seat. “Why’d you do it?”

“Because he fucking deserved it! He deserved to be in the hospital, he deserves to be fucking dead for what he did!”

“And what did he do sweetheart? Send away your self proclaimed boyfriend that was sleeping with me?”

“Clark loves me,” she said darkly.

“Then why didn’t he ask you to go with him? a million dollars is a lot of money. If he really loved you? He wouldn’t have left without you.”

Lois glared at the woman, “Natasha fucking Romanov. The woman who has all this success, all this power and respect. People at Daily Planet write articles on you as if you’re some fucking goddess and they’re all praising you, but I know the real you, truth is you’re no different than your goddamn husband. You should be in a fucking hospital bed too.”

Natasha raised a perfect eyebrow at the woman. Getting up and going over to the door.

“What’s the matter, scared-“ Natasha locked the door, the lock sound echoing throughout the room. She slowly, walked over to the woman.

“Y-you can’t do that!”

“I..can do whatever the hell I want.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha came into the room, finding Steve sitting at the side of the bed.

“I thought you said you’d be gone for a little bit? I didn’t expect having to tuck our kids in alone.”

“I got a little caught up in things..”

Steve winced as he tried to button off his shirt. “Shit,” he hissed. Natasha made a move to help him with his shirt, “No, I got it-“ His words were cut off with a harsh grunt, pain shooting through his body. She pushed his hands away before he hurt himself even more.

“Let me do it.” Natasha, standing between his legs, unbuttoning his white shirt for him. She caught onto the way he was staring at her adoringly and ignored him, carefully peeling his shirt off, helping him into a tank top. But she went to move Steve gently grabbed her wrist.

“Can we talk?”

“About what?”

“About what happened-before I uh, got hit. Sharon being pregnant.”

Natasha sighed, “Steve I really don’t want to talk about that.” She really didn’t want to talk about that right now or at any moment, both their words that they exchanged to each other during that entire argument would forever haunt her, no matter if she meant it or not. Natasha sided to change his bandage that was starting to bleed through again, he must’ve moved the wrong way and started bleeding.

Steve pushed her hands away again, “I can do it.”

“You can barely lift your arms without being in pain.”

“I’m a man Nat, I want to be able to do these things on my own.”

“Can you just stop being stubborn for a minute and lay the fuck down?” She asked annoyedly, piercing her eyes right back at him.

“You were much nicer to me when I wasn’t awake.” His eyes got softer, complying, laying down back on his bed. 

“Because you weren’t able to do and say stupid things.” He watched as Natasha changed the bandage on his stomach. Looking at her adoringly once again.

She wasn’t able to avoid his gaze anymore. “Why are you staring at me Rogers?”

“I can’t stare at my girl.”

Maybe if she didn’t know him so well she would’ve had a different reaction other than a roll of her eyes. “I wouldn’t exactly call myself your girl,” she mumbled loud enough for him to hear her.

He chuckled, smile slowly fading upon remembering what she said. “Back in the hospital..did you really mean what you said?”

She felt her heart skip a beat. He heard her? Exactly how much did he hear? And how the hell did he hear it? “What did I say?”

“That you needed me..That no matter how complicated our relationship gets..you can’t live without me..did you mean it?”

Natasha sighed. “Yes Steve. Yes I did mean it. And you may be an idiot. A completely conceited, arrogant, annoying, shit-eating idiot..”

“Is there an upside to this? Because I-“

Natasha leaned down, planting a soft yet firm kiss on his lips. “But I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it anymore.” She caressed cheek. “Our kids need a father Steve..and I need you.”

Steve stared at her dreamily, “Marry me.”

“What?”

“Marry me,” he repeated, sitting up.

“I don’t know how hard you hit your head Rogers but we are still married.”

If they were still married even after he signed the papers that means she didn’t sign them. “But you wanted a divorce.”

Natasha scoffed, “I wasn’t the only one.” They came to an agreement to divorce each other. He seems to forget that he was the one who said it first. 

“Why haven’t you signed them yet?”

“Because I’d feel like a shitty person if I did.” Her signing those papers after she cried for him in the hospital was enough to confuse her over what feelings she had for him.

But he was out of the hospital now and still wasn’t able to sign them..and she didn’t know why.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darcy came off the elevator to Steve’s penthouse, why is it when her boyfriend leaves something at his best friends SHE’S the one that has to go get it. A new episode of ‘Grey’s Anatomy’ was coming on soon, she was way too busy tonight for this shit. 

Bucky said he’d left his jacket on the couch. “Who the hell wears a jacket with weather like this anyways?” She mumbled to herself. The guy may have been an idiot but she loved him for it anyways.

Darcy picked up his jacket, when she lifted it, something better emerged. “No fucking way...t-that bitch.” Darcy looked at the fake pregnancy bump. She wasn’t pregnant at all


	23. Chapter 23

_Sharon walked into the living room of Steve’s place, startled as she found a red haired woman sitting on the bar stool, legs folded and casually leaning against the counter._

_There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that Darcy had told the woman about the fake baby bump, when she confronted her._

_She was only surprised that it took her this long to come have this inevitable face to face talk. “Romanov,” Sharon said._

_“Slut..how’s it going?” She asked innocently. Felt so good to finally call her that, now that her kids weren’t around._

“ _Steve’s not here,” she bit out._

_“Neither is your baby bump. What happened? Got tired of carrying around a fake pregnant stomach?” Natasha smiled teasingly, “As for Steve, well I know exactly where he is. Do you?”_

_Sharon ignored her first comment, rolling her eyes. “If you know where he is, why are you even here? Shouldn’t you be out chasing after him?”_

_“Difference between you and me is that men chase me. Not vice versa. Although he’s worth the race, Steve’s already aware of who the better woman is,” she said,_

_“Yet he’s still going through with that divorce? And the days he’s not working late, he’s with me._ ”

_Natasha clicked her teeth, followed by a sarcastic breath of air. “That’s the same thing I thought when we were still together..bold of you to believe a Vice President of a business needs to work late 5 out of 7 days of the week. Now that I think about it, he’s always in my bed during those days.”_

_“All you two have is sex, that’s all your relationship is built off of. Steve and I have love, passion, all the things you wish you had when you guys were still together.”_

_“Sweetheart, Unlike you, Steve and I have a past that goes well beyond constant sex. That man is the father of my children and once the love of my life. Believe me, if I wanted him, I would have him. But seems like he dropped you-“_

_“I’d be careful of what I say if I were you Romanov.. you may be a respected attorney but I still know people.”_

_Natasha rolled her eyes, “I’m literally shaking in my $3,000 high heels.”_

_“Steve loves me!”_

_“Uhuh,” she replied nonchalantly, “I can’t imagine how Steve’ll feel when he finds out.” Angry, devastated, betrayed. Having all these emotions radiate of him after he’s just recovered would truly make her feel the same way. It’s better if Steve found out from her rather than this bitch. “How about this, I’ll tell Rogers the bad news and you never show your face around here again? I’ll make a check out to for $500,000 dollars to start you off on your new life away from him, away from me and away from our family,” she offered, she felt exactly like Steve._

_“I’m not leaving him for your own satisfaction-“_

_“It’s not for my satisfaction. I’m doing this for both you and him. He’s already on the rocks about who that ‘baby’ belonged to. I don’t want to see him hurt when he finds out you lied about the entire thing. Sad enough to say, I don’t want you to be the receiving end of his anger nor pain.” He’d never lay his hands on a woman but his words and actions could go deeper than any punch or slap to the face._

_“So you’re doing this for me?”_

“ _I’m doing this for him.” She just happened to be on the well negotiated side. Natasha finished writing off the check and left it on the counter. “All you need to do is leave, I’ll handle the rest.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why am I not surprised,” Natasha said walking into the bedroom to find Steve doing push ups, at literally for like the 7th time today, only an hour before they were supposed to head out to his parents house to celebrate his recovery. “Not like there’s an actual gym you can go to because those don’t exist.”

Steve grinned and got up with an exaggerated exhale. “Not like you don’t enjoy the view,” he said grabbing the nearby towel.

“Right, because muscular, sweaty men has always been a fetish of mine,” she said jokingly.

Steve wiped the sides of his neck with the towel. “No wonder you keep walking in on me.”

“This happens to be my room-“

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said, throwing his shirt on. “But nice try.” He lightly slapped her ass, pecking her lips.

“You just got your stitches out and you’re already straining yourself?” She whispered on his lips.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re worried about me.” He pecked her lips again. 

Natasha smiled and rolled her eyes, “You don’t know any better, you think you’re constantly on my mind.”

“Oh so I’m not on your mind?”

Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck, “Not in the slightest bit.”

“Since my two weeks are up..and we have an hour to spare, and the kids are taking a little nap before we leave..maybe us adults can have fun.”

“If that’s your way of saying we should have sex you’re far from an adult,” she said amusedly, it was very cute to see him so shy about asking her to have sex with him, any other time he’s so open and uncaring. “But I do have something to tell you.”

“What? You love me?”

It always came back to that, every single time. “Umm nooo, but it is very important.” Natasha sat him down on the bed. “And I just thought that I should be the one to tell you..you’re not the father of Sharon’s baby.”

Steve nodded, but the question in his head started resurfacing, how did she know? “I-I know, Bucky and Sam told me all about her DNA switching, but get this, I have a strong theory that the real father is Clark-“

“Real father? Steve, no-“ Natasha took a deep breath, planting her hands on his shoulders, “Clark’s not the father.” If he was, that’d give Natasha another reason to hate him and Sharon both.

“Then who is?”

That clueless look on his face reminded her so much of James, sometimes she couldn’t even stay mad at the man after coming off of an argument, because one strong look at all his features would immediately put the image of their son in her mind. He’s also the reason James adapted so many cute facial expressions to get what he wants.

“Nobody,” she answered, she faked the entire thing.”

Steve’s eyes widened slightly, “What?” He asked lowly.

There goes that face again. All she could see was James.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  _Natasha unzipped Sarah’s jacket as she was eager to go play with her brother. Once all her layers were off she ran, more like waddled, following behind her brother._

_Steve entered the house with the luggage in his hands.The red haired beauty’s phone rang. “Hey Darce, what’s up?”_

_“Nat! Oh my god did you guys make it yet?”_

_“I’m gonna go start unpacking,” Steve whispered kissing her cheek, she smiled and nodded at her husband._

“ _Yeah we just got here why?”_

_“Ok,ok good!I’m coming over!” She could hear her start the ignition.The hurry in her tone could only mean two things. She was either in danger or had gossip she wanted to share._

_“Before you come over are you in any form of danger?”_

_“Oh I’m in danger all right, danger of being pregnant!”_

_Steve re-entered the room “Are you serious?”_

_“Hard to believe right?”Darcy honked the horn loudly “Fucking drive grandpa!”her tone drastically changed into a sweet one “Love you!” Early stage mood swings? Yeah there was a for sure chance she was pregnant._

_“Love you too?” .Steve wrapped an arm around her waist,hugging her from behind, leaving a trail of hot kisses along her neck. Natasha leaned more into his lips,humming in pleasure, “Finished already?”_

_“Not quite,but the kids are doing an amazing job of tiring themselves out so I figured we can get a head start on tonight.”_

“ _Tonight where you pass out after round one again?”She teased, Steve chuckled deeply into her neck. It was true,it happened one time about a month ago. But to be fair Steve had been busy chasing James around all day to take him to get his first haircut. That kid was a hide and seek pro._

_Steve planted his hand on her waist,turning her around “Or tonight where we can make love all night.” He dipped his head down and connected their lips in a tender kiss.Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. “Sounds good?”_

_“Your offer is very tempting,but I’m afraid it’ll have to wait.”_

_“Why’s that?”_

“ _Because Darcy’s coming over and she has something to tell me.”_

_“Which would be?”_

_“Can’t tell you.”_

_Steve smirked, “You can’t tell me or you won’t tell me?”_

_“A little bit of both,I love you and everything but you’re terrible at keeping secrets Rogers.”_

_Steve gave a fake,hurt expression. “Am not,I never told you how that woman at work you assume has a crush on me,walked in on me while I was in the bathroom.”_

_“What-“ Before Natasha got the chance to curse her husband out or worse, give him a glare that would always leave chills down his back he crashed his mouth to hers,Natasha melting into the passionate kiss._

“ _I’m kidding,” He whispered on her lips once they broke away._

_“You’re an asshole.” Steve grinned,making a sad puppy dog face._

_“So you really aren’t going to tell me?”. It became clear to Natasha that that’s where James got that look from, he was a exactly like Steve it was almost unbearable sometimes. He’d say a phrase that Steve would usually say, make the exact same faces and movements, thank god her daughter came out looking like her because she couldn’t handle another clone._

_Steve and Natasha laid on the bed of the hospital, Steve cradling their newborn in his arms as Natasha laid her head on Steve’s shoulder, playing with her son’s fingers._

_“You did amazing,” Steve said to his wife, looking at their son in admiration._

_“I guess that time you said ‘I think that was the one’ was it then huh?”_

_Steve chuckled, “Should we do that thing new parents do where they point out the features?”_

_“Considering he spent 9 months inside of me and came out looking exactly like you, I’m almost offended,” Natasha said jokingly, Steve kissed the top of her head._

_James’s mouth stretched at either sides and let out a little noise. Both parents smiled lovingly at their son._

_Steve laughed softly, “I guess he found that funny.”_

_James let out a yawn and opened his big, blue eyes, they were literally shining._

_They couldn’t take their eyes off him, although they were both exhausted, he was just too precious to take their eyes off. They did it. They were parents again._

_The thought of that was still settling in._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was probably the most depressing celebration Natasha’s ever been to. Well, for her anyways, having to watch Steve put on a fake façade and pretend like he was happy when she could see right past that smile of his, he was upset.

Was he upset that Natasha had told him herself, or was it the fact that there was no baby to begin with? Shouldn’t he be happy?

“Why the sad face Nat? Sad that Steve is able to complicate your relationship now that he’s up and moving?” Darcy asked.

Maria looked around, “Speaking of Steve, where is he? We’re all here in his favor.”

“Somewhere shutting the world out,” Natasha answered, drinking her beer.

“Upset about the fake baby thing hm?”

“Yup,” Natasha sighed, “No matter how hard he tries to deny it, I know he’s upset about it.”

“What fake baby thing?” Wanda asked.

“One night, I had gone over to Steve’s place to pick up Bucky’s jacket and miraculously, under that jacket was a fake baby bump that Sharon had been hiding,” Darcy said, Maria and Wanda’s faces twisted in confusion.

Had she played her cards right, she would’ve known that a woman normally doesn’t start showing until the 3 or 4th month and it gradually gets bigger, getting a fake baby bump that size when she was only supposedly 2 months, should have told Steve that she was pregnant before hand. But he was probably too shocked that Sharon was ‘pregnant’ at all, to even notice.

“Then the guy comes up to me and says that’s not your spaceship!” Quill explained, the group of men staring at him dully.

“Ok.. where’s the joke?” Thor asked.

“That was the joke, see the funny part about it is-“

“Eh, Eh,” Tony clicked his teeth, “If you have to explain the joke then it’s not a good joke.”

Quill felt a vein appear, “It was a good joke!”

“What did he say again?” Rhodey asked

“I believe it went, then the fellow comes up to me and says that’s not your spaceship!” Thor repeated, this time earning laughs from them, Quill glaring Thor’s way..it did sound funnier coming from him.

Everyone, besides Steve, laughed. The blond man exiting from the group.

“That seems a bit extreme,” Wanda added, they all knew Sharon had a couple loose screws but..faking a pregnancy? Gosh.

“Yeah...” Natasha’s eyes were focused on Steve, she’s been keeping an eye on him this entire time and something was just so off about him. He was confused and slightly angered when they left the house but now he seemed so sad. Her eyes followed him as he dispersed from the group of males and go out the back door, his head held low. “I’ll be right back.”

Natasha came up to her still husband, wrapping a hand around his arm. “Hey.”

“Hey...” He greeted, tensing at her touch.

“Can we talk?”

Steve nodded.

They traveled out far beyond the backyard, for some privacy. Heading where Steve had built a little picnic table with his dad when he was younger. His dad made sure that when moved his son moved them into this new house that he’d bring that specific item along too. Hoping to one day build one with his grandchildren. 

To both their surprise, Steve didn’t move away as they walked arm in arm.

“So what do you want to talk about?” 

“How’re you feeling?” she asked, this went deeper than Sharon not being pregnant, something else was on his mind.

Steve shrugged, “I’m fine.”

She folded her arms, “No you’re not..something’s wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong Nat,” he said with a sigh.

“Then why do you look so upset? You were much happier earlier, doing a set of push ups or sit ups every chance you got.”

“I am not upset,” he said a little more tiredly, even his eyes expressed sadness.

The more he’d keep his feelings and emotions in, the more destructive and distant he’d become. She tilted his chin up. “Tell me what’s wrong..”

“They put her in a nursing home today...” he said referring to his grandmother. “I thought I’d go in and check in with her but when I reached her room..she wasn’t there..apparently her stage 3 became stage 4 and any chances of her surviving these next couple of months is less than likely.”

“Chances of survival is around 10% Steve.”

“Yeah..I know.”

“So then it’s not the end of world,” Natasha told him comfortingly, “In fact I think she’ll make it out ok.”

Steve shook his head, still in denial of everything. “She’s 92, Nat.”

“I know how old she is. But if there’s one thing I learned being married to you for 7 years, watching you survive a car crash, your dad insisting on working even when it’s not necessary and even your mother’s hope for us getting back together. You guys don’t give up..even when things get a little rough..you always pull through.” His family was full of people who didn’t give up, kept going after what they wanted. “I’m sure she’s no different.” She nudged his shoulder.

Steve looked at the woman standing in front of him. The sun shining down on her, giving her the appearance of an angel, her green eyes sparkling. Not like she needed the sunlight to show of her unmatched beauty. 

And yes, she was right. People in the Rogers family do not give up..not on anything. “Nat, would you-“

“There you two are,” Bucky said coming to them, Sam following suit.

“We’ve been looking all over for you guys.”

Steve’s face got hot, leave it to them to interrupt a soft moment between them. “Why?”

“Bucky screwed up my chocolate fondue and I was hoping Nat could fix it,” Sam answered annoyedly.

“I did not!”

Steve rolled his eyes as he and Nat went back to the house, his arm going around her shoulders.

People in their family didn’t give up, not even their own kids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Natasha held her son’s hand as they approached the stairs, he knew how to go up them with the help of the railing, and knowing how to crawl up them, but he was always so scared of going down._

_There’s been a couple of occasions where he was with either her or Steve and it looked like he was ready to go down, but he’d always opt and reach his arms out for them to carry him down._

_But it was ok, he was only 2, there wasn’t any need to rush._

“ _You wanna try today,” she asked softly, James whimpered, holding onto his mom’s leg, his other hand timidly going to his mouth._

_Steve was at the bottom of the steps stooping down, patiently waiting for his son. “Don’t worry about anything buddy, Daddy’s right here.”_

_Natasha felt her son’s grip start to loosening, both parents watching as he took a step further. Followed by another as he carefully held onto the railing, going down the step by step, one foot at a time until he reached his dad._

_Sarah arms shook as she tried to stand on her own two feet without the help of her parents._

_She’s been trying non stop for a week and hasn’t been able to master it._

_The little girl tried to push herself up but ended up tumbling back down, her whines of disappointment became a cry annoyance._

_Steve, who was right there, sitting on the floor next to her, pulled his daughter into his arms. “Shh, it’s ok princess, it takes time,” he gently said in her ear, setting her back down on the floor so she can try again._

_That same shake in her arms making itself noticeable, this time going face first to the floor, if Steve hadn’t caught her just before she would’ve made contact._

_“Your mother would have killed me,” he said lowly, placing her back down. “Ok, let’s try one more time.”_

_Sarah got in the correct position this time, grunting as she pushed herself up, standing on her own two feet, all by herself._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thankfully, Natasha was able to fix whatever Bucky had done to Sam’s fondue mixture. Darcy by her side, eating the substance with different things, although she claims to be ‘testing’ it out.. for 10 minutes straight.

“What’s been going on with you and that doctor?”

“What Doctor?”

“The one that saved your baby daddy’s life,  Dr.Blander or whatever.”

“You mean Banner?” She asked amusedly.

“Yeah him, seen his number in your phone, looks like ole’ boy made a move on you.”

“He did not make a move on me and nothing is going on between us, if you took the time to go through my messages, which I’m sure you probably did, you’ll see that I haven’t communicated with him at all.”

“Um, yeah I did go through your messages and how dare you be in a group chat with my parents and not add me, bitch.” Darcy’s been trying to get in a group chat with them for years and they never took her word for it! Always brushing the idea off.

“Yeah, we talk about you a lot,” she stretched out.

“Hey.” Steve said stepping into the kitchen, his mood considerably brightened thanks to his conversation with Natasha earlier. “You guys needed something?”

“We asked for Sam,” Natasha said teasingly. Steve grinned, placing a hand on her waist.

“He and Bucky are arguing and I needed an excuse to get out of it anyways.” He peered over her shoulder. “Is that what he was talking about? Smells great.”

“Try it and see,” she said dipping the strawberry in the substance and feeding it to Steve. Darcy couldn’t help but smirk at their actions, walking away unnoticed to give them some alone time. Even when they weren’t together, it they still acted like a couple. Steve was right.

“Holy shit,” he made a low appetizing noise, pulling her closer. Both Steve and Natasha looking deeply into each other’s eyes. Their faces gravitated closed to each other. Natasha sliding a hand to the back of his neck, both of them tilting their heads. Their lips brushed each other’s until they heard someone clear their throat, both of them quickly separating. Turning to find Steve’s mom with an amused look on her face.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt, but I heard your friends say you had a visitor at the door, son.”

Steve dawned a light blush, as he brought his arm back to his side, clearing his voice. “Who is it?”

“Not sure, they didn’t say, but their faces were definitely surprised by whoever it was.” Steve nodded, walking off to go see who it was.

Sarah went next to Natasha, leaning an arm against the counter coyly. “What was I about to walk into?”

“I have no clue.”

“There’s no need to get embarrassed over it, dear.” Sarah said in a very motherly way. “Nat, honey, I see the way you two interact.” A gentle smile following her words. “Whether either of you want to believe it or not, there’s still something there, and it may not necessarily be love... but there’s a lot of water under that bridge,” she said honestly. “Trust me..you’ll eventually come around,” she said, kissing Natasha’s forehead.

Maybe she will come around...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Daddy, I’m tired,” Sarah said to him as he walked past, holding her arms out.

“We’ll leave soon ok?” Steve picked his daughter up, her head laying on his shoulder. 

As Steve reached the front of the house he was greeted by everyone with a very awkward face. Why were they all looking at him like that?

“What’s wrong?” He asked, “Who is it?”

Even Tony felt uncomfortable, “Best for you to see for yourself.”

Steve raised a brow as he approached the door, Thor and Quill side stepping out of his way. Whoever it was couldn’t have been that bad.

Steve opened the door, his heart skipping a beat. 

No..frickin’ way. 

“Peggy?”


	24. Chapter 24

“Nice to see you again Steven,” she said.

Somehow this conversation seemed a lot familiar..

Gee, wonder why.

“W-why are you here?” Steve asked with more coldness than he meant. “I’m sorry. Sorry. I mean,, what are you doing here?”.

The last time he’s seen her was 7 years ago. When she appeared a couple of days before he and Natasha’s wedding. She tried to make small talk with him but the entire thing was just unsettling. He never expect her to be here, let alone at his parents house.. how did she even know he’d be here?

“I heard what happened to you and wanted to check on you..clearly you’re doing better.” Her eyes scanned his figure up and down in a very..sexual way. “I’ve also heard about your divorce with your wife.”

“Uhh-“

“That’s too bad.” Her words may have been sincere but her tone couldn’t have been any more amused and pleased. Her eyes went to the little girl sleeping in his arms. “Who’s this little one? Sister? Niece?”

“Um this is Sarah, she’s 3 years old..my daughter.”

“Daughter?” Peggy raised her brow, definitely wasn’t expecting that. That red hair, facial structure...skin tone. It was all so vaguely familiar. He had a baby with that woman.

Natasha made her way to the front of the house, her path being blocked by Bucky and Sam. Bucky leaning his arm on Sam’s shoulder, blocking her view as well

“H-hey Nat, have Buck and I ever told you how amazing you are?”

“Yeah, you have actually,” she stepped past them, next was Darcy, who scratched her back.

“Nat, I think that weird itch is back, I think your mom might’ve touched me before she left and put a spell on me-“

“My mom’s a bitch Darce, not a witch,” she moved her out of the way.

Then, came up Quill, “Alright, listen to this joke-“

“Peter, I don’t care-“

“Mommy?” James asked, coming over to him.

“What’s wrong honey?”

“Where’s Daddy?”

Everyone in the room, mentally slapped their foreheads, they couldn’t be that upset though, the way James asked was extremely adorable an sweet. 

Natasha spotted Steve at the front door..talking to someone, a woman.

“You ready to go?” Natasha came up to Steve’s side, eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the sight of the woman. Her son right next to her.

Peggy, shot a weird look at the little boy. He had another one? Can’t be, this one definitely could’ve passed off as his little brother of some sort, but then again, why would his parents have a another kid this late? But the woman next to him was no sibling, “Who’s this woman Steven?”

“Who am I?” Who the hell was she? What gave her the right to call him Steven? Other than herself, the only people she’s heard call him that was his parents and Darcy, but Darcy would say it in a joking manner. Natasha she had privileges, but she also didn’t give a fuck, but only called him that when she was angry or being sarcastic.

“This is Natasha, my..m-my uh, um.” Natasha looked at Steve in an impatient manner which only made him more nervous. He goes on about calling her his wife, but now seeing that he was at a complete loss of words, and now even he was beginning to question what she meant to him.

“Oh man, he’s totally bombing out there,” Sam said.

Bucky drank his beer, directing his attention elsewhere, letting out a high pitched, “Awkward.”

“She’s my mommy,” James answered.

At least somebody was able to answer, “R-right, she’s my mommy-I-i mean she’s their mom, their mother..she’s my kids mom.”

The woman didn’t seem bothered by that, in fact, she even gave a small smirk. “Well, I’m Peggy, Steve’s former fiancée and first love. Natasha was taken aback on both parts, when had Steve been engaged and been in love with someone else. Why hasn’t he ever told her? “Since you’re the mother of these children you’re also his ex wife I presume?”

“Ye-“

Natasha cut Steve off as he was about to answer, “Actually he’s still my husband, until everything is settled.”

The women inside gaped, Natasha hated when people referred to Steve as her husband still, yet the status just flowed from her mouth so easily, so comfortably.

“Oh shit...she said it,” Darcy said lowly. Well would you look at that. Darcy knew Natasha very well and she knew that the day Nat would refer to Steve as her husband again was the day those sacred 3 words would soon follow.

“Well if nothing is settled and you two aren’t divorced then that means you’re separated. And if you have no plans on working thing out then I’d like your number, Steven.”

Everyone, literally everyone was waiting to see what Steve would do, even James looked at his dad but that was probably just to see how long this would take before they can go home.

“You hear that? She’d like your number Steven,” Natasha repeated, voice dripping with sarcasm, daring him to do something.

Quill looked at the entire thing excitedly. It was Natasha, the new flame against Peggy, old flame..Or maybe it now Natasha, the old flame, against Peggy, the old flame? Was Steve trying to rekindle both these relationships. His face dropping. Why did Steve always get the hot girls?

“You think he’s gonna do it?” Wanda whispered to Maria.

“There’s no way,” she responded, or at least, he better not unless he was looking for a 4-way, ass kicking between the women.

Bucky watched closed as Steve’s hand slowly begin to go into his pocket for his phone. “Oh no...he’s gonna do it.”

“Um, my number?” His heart was beating heavily, he was sure his daughter could hear it. Why was he feeling this way, he didn’t love her, he didn’t hate her either, but he claimed he’s never forgiven her. Maybe they can talk things out.

“Maybe we can talk things out?” 

Holy shit, she was a mind reader just like Natasha. 

Was it the worst thing in the world to talk things out between them? It’s not like she said she was going to trying to get back together with him. Steve started to pull his phone out, avoiding Natasha’s harsh stare as he did. “S-sure, y-yeah, we can talk things ou-“

“NOOOO!” Bucky shouted as he ran over to Steve, pulling the phone from Steve’s hand. 

“Bucky, what the hell are you-“ Steve couldn’t exactly stop him because he was holding his sleeping daughter, who was now dazedly awake.

Bucky chucked Steve’s phone out the door. The 4 adults, plus James watching as it took time for Steve’s phone to hit the ground, but when it did a audible thud was heard along with glass from the screen cracking, it was obviously broken.

“Don’t worry about it, nice to see you again James, I see you still haven’t changed,” Peggy said.

Darcy stepped forward only to be pulled back by both Wanda and Maria. Nobody called her boyfriend that name except for her, and even she barely called him that

“I’ll find a way to reach you one way or another. Do you still work at that firm?” 

Steve nodded dumbly, his mind going blank as the brunette went up and kissed his cheek, it felt like a century for her to pull her lips away but when she did, their faces were extremely close. She got a glance at the little girl in his arms, her eyes still drowned with sleep, but there was no doubt she resembled her mother greatly. “I’ll see you around, Steven,” Peggy farewelled, looking the man up and down in an sensual manner, her eyes going to Natasha and that little smirk of hers that she held for the man faltered as it hit the red haired woman, walking off.

“Right, see you,” He whispered as her figured disappeared. Steve turned to finally look at Natasha, receiving a slightly cold glare. “What?” He asked confusedly, then turning around and finding everyone else’s shocked and surprised stares, even the dog was looking at him with his mouth open. “What?!”

“Nothing,” Natasha said pulling their daughter from his arms. “You ready?” Steve nodded, he planned on going back in to say a proper goodbye to them but by the looks on everyone’s face, including his parents, it looked like it was best to not say anything.

So...that’s what he did.

You can bet your ass that they definitely did talk about the situation as soon as Steve closed the door behind him.

“Ok, what the hell was that?” Tony asked breaking the silence.

“I thought you said Steve hated her?” Darcy asked Sam and Bucky. “And what was up with throwing his phone? You know he’s a Vice President of a business?”

“And we work with him, plus he has an assistant, no harm, no foul-“

Steve came back inside, looking at everyone strangely as they seemingly stopped talking, he went over to the couch and slowly picking up his son’s sweater before leaving again.

The group once again in dead silence.

“And then he comes up to me and, I said that’s not my spaceship!” Quill tried again, everyone groaning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve entered the room,quietly closing the door behind him. She hasn’t spoken to him at all, and just like Natasha could detect he was upset, it was clear as day that she was mad about something.

“So you want to come out and say it?” He asked.

“Say what?”

Steve shrugged, sticking his hands in his pocket, “The reason you’re mad?”

“I’m mad?” She asked in a confused face, coming closer to him, “And what exactly am I mad about?”

“I don’t know-“

“Oh ok,” Natasha went past Steve, “So then until you figure it ok, don’t assume anything.. or maybe you should ask your ex?” She opened the door about an inch before Steve pressed his hand against it, closing it back. 

“That is so cute,” he whispered in her ear, the playfulness of his tone very apparent. His lips ever so lightly brushing her ear lobe.

“What are you talking about?” She asked annoyedly.

“It’s so easy to see Nat. Not only are you mad..you’re jealous.”

Natasha’s body stiffened upon hearing his words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ _Can you please just say something to me?” Steve said following in after her, closing the door to their house._

_“I have nothing to say to you,” she answered easily._

_“So then you’re not angry.” By the look she gave him she was most certainly was still angry at him._

_“Yes I’m fucking angry, are you aware of what you did?” Or did he forget in the course of 20 minutes she spent yelling at him in her office and the fucking hour she had to spend with extra paperwork to write off the incident._

“ _I’m well aware of what I did, I just don’t see anything wrong with it.”_

_“Really? So you don’t see anything wrong anything wrong with punching a guy square in the face because he was talking to me?”_

_“I didn’t hit him because he was talking to you, I hit him because he was staring at your...”_

_“My what?”_

_“Y-you know, your...” Steve’s eyes motioned toward her chest._

_Natasha rolled her eyes and walked upstairs, “Oh my god Steven,” She said annoyedly, Steve following close behind her. Standing in front of the door to block her way of entering their bedroom._

_“What? it’s true!” He tried to reason, She was his wife, he didn’t want any man gawking at her, especially in the way that guy was, and what made matters worse, it was her co worker. Her coworker that was under her..not in that way, in a professional way, meaning she was of a higher status. But he didn’t like the idea of any body being under her unless it was him, so he decided to rephrase that differently in his head. She was basically this guy’s boss, she could fire him! But instead of doing that, she chose to write it off as a mishap and pay for the fucking medical expenses._

_“You didn’t have to punch him!”_

_“I was defending your honor!”_

“ _By breaking his nose?! Not by simply talking to him or pulling me aside and telling me so I can handle it the right way-the mature way, you punch him and break his nose?”_

_“Exactly.”_

_“Right.” Natasha moved him aside, entering their room, “I forgot you’re incapable of seeing the bigger picture when you think you’re right,”_

_Steve scoffed and began loosing his tie, “Am I wrong?!”_

_“Please Steven, please tell me how you can possibly be right for what you did besides ‘defending my honor’.” She looked at him, arms folded._

_“Do you hear how you sound? The guy was basically objectifying you and you’re mad at me for doing something about!”_

“ _I’m not mad at you for doing something about it, I’m mad at how you did it!” she answered._

_“He should’ve never looked at what belongs to me,” He muttered. As if she couldn’t be mad at him more than she already was. He knew it was bad because she had used his full name “Steven”, instead of “Steve”, something she only did when she was really pissed off at him. But dammit he was mad as well, it was much more than a pride thing, it was a huge figure of disrespect to him. Not only was he being utterly disrespectful to his wife by staring at her breasts when she wasn’t looking, but he wasn’t even shying away from the fact that he was crushing on her. A rookie paralegal, trying to flirt with her, one of the top lawyers in the country, he had the nerve to do this in front of an executive at the parent company for the Law Firm._

_“Clearly you’re not thinking straight, so I’m going to leave you to it.” Natasha pushed past him and started walking towards the door again_

_“Nat come on, where’re you going?” He asked._

“ _To the hospital, to check on Leo and make sure he’s ok,” She said not bothering to look at him._

_The fact that she was going to check on him, made something bubble inside him, like this out of jealousy he didn’t even know he had. “The conversation isn’t over.”_

_“The conversation is absolutely over.”_

_Natasha returned home a couple hours later, she heard soft music coming from upstairs and went to exactly what her husband was doing._

_When she went upstairs she found it was coming from their room.She was literally only gone for 2 hours but apparently that was enough time for Steve to scatter rose petals on the floor and their bed, A bottle of brut golf champagne, with mood lit candles._

_“What are you doing?”_

_Steve smirked, “Pretty obvious,” he said coming over to her. Completely naked except for the boxer briefs he was wearing, his muscular body slick with baby oil. “I’m not too fond of my girl being mad at me for a couple of hours so,” he pulled his wife over to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. “This is my way of saying I’m sorry..like it?”_

_“I guess.” That baby oil was really enhancing just how chiseled and sharp his body was. Her hands slid up his body and around his neck. “But I’d like it even more if I got a proper apology.”_

_“I’m sorry,” he said softly._

_“For?”_

_“For being an overly dramatic, arrogant, idiot and breaking the nose of the man who was staring at you no matter how much he deserved it.”_

_Natasha smiled, she didn’t expect anything less, “Good enough,” she whispered on his lips, Steve dipping down and capturing her lips._

_She had no idea how he got her out of her clothes so quickly but she wasn’t complaining, especially since he ended up on top of her, exchanging very passionate, very heated kisses._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha fiercely turned around to him, Steve not backing away, that same entertained look on his face. “What’d you just say?” She asked darkly.

Steve hooked a finger under her chin, bringing her lips closer, “You’re jealous,” he said again.

Natasha pushed his hand away from her, “I am not jealous.”

“Yeah you are.”

“What’s there to be jealous of? That she was you’re first love and fiancée? Or maybe I’m not pissed off at the fact that you never told me you were engaged before?”

“So?” He asked dully, she was clearly jealous, there was no point in denying it.

“So? So, do you don’t understand why I may want to know that the man I married and father of my children was engaged before?!” 

Steve scoffed, “It’s in the past Nat, I don’t get why we’re even talking about it! Why are you always lost in the past?!”

“It doesn’t matter Steve! I told you about all the men in my life before you!”

“You think I wanted to hear it? I didn’t tell you about that engagement because I really did love her. I didn’t want you to feel like you were in competition with a woman I used to love, a woman that means nothing to me.”

“Well it kinda looked like she meant a lot to you with the way you were tripping over your own words.” How is it that when he introduced himself to her that night in the club he was Mr.Confident, but with this Peggy person he was so nervous and anxious just by looking at her.

“Wow, I never thought I’d see the day where you’re so jealous about me and another woman-“

“Stop fucking saying I’m jealous,” she said again, she hated that accusation with a passion.

“Then tell me why you’re so upset Nat! Are you mad that I was about to give her my number or that she kissed my cheek?! If we’re not together anymore then why are you mad at me!” 

Natasha meant to focus on his words but her eyes kept going to how his jaw would clench, his deep blue eyes that she found herself getting lost in, the tiny showing of his muscular chest.

Steve noticed how she was staring at him and huffed out a small laugh. “So that’s what it is.” Natasha looking at him questioningly. “Not only are you jealous..but you want to argue because you know 9 times out of 10 you know what it’ll lead to.”

“Is that what you’re thinking?”

He came closer to her, as close as he could get, placing his hands on her hips, “Am I wrong?” He slid his hands down to her ass, firmly grasping it. “You like for me to fuck you raw..and hard, until all you remember is my name.” Natasha pierced her eyes at him. Steve crashed their lips together, Natasha immediately kissed back with just as much force. Their lips moving against each other feverishly. His lips traveling to the underside of her jaw when she began stroking him. Her grip tightening on him in a pace that made him fully erect within mere seconds.

Steve bit down harshly against her neck, Natasha invited the pain with a soft moan.

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t crave moments when he was like this, raw passion exuding every ounce from him. His tongue licking over the spot he bit, continuing his actions on different spots of her neck and collarbone, leaving his marks on her.

He removed them from the door, hurriedly stripping each other’s clothes off, scattering them across the room. 

He picked her up and placed them on the bed none to gently, Steve towering above her, placing his hands on her legs and wrapping them around his waist, pinning her hands down on the bed, crashing their lips together once again. He was so hard, he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, but of course, he wasn’t the only one that would get to have all the fun.

Natasha broke free of his grasp, flipping their positions, so that she straddled his lap, grabbing his hands leading them down her body until they reached her ass, squeezing it tightly, rubbing it possessively. She began moving her body in a motion similar to her riding him.

When he first hooked up with her, he told her that normally he preferred to be on top but after one night with experiencing her riding him. He soon questioned his preferences on which position was his favorite. Howshe expertly rode him was completely unimaginable. The way she sexily said his name,how her hands would rub his chest and oh god her orgasmic face was an image that would turn him on to no end.

She teased his arousal even more as she sucked all along his neck, he was pulsating on her, he was so erect to the point where it began to hurt. Natasha playfully nipped at his lips before kissing down his body, Steve’s heart racing as he knew what was coming next.

It all started as she gripped him hardness, giving his tip a soft kiss before swirling her tongue around it, she felt him tense and slowly dragged her tongue all the way down and then back up, only enclosing her mouth over the tip of him, tongue teasingly playing with the pre-cum that was beginning to ooze out.

“Shit Nat...,” Steve groaned loudly when he felt her grip him once again, the perfect grip and pace, following the motions of her head bobbing up and down against him. Reaching the bottom of his shaft, licking back up to the top, rubbing her tongue against the thick vein on the underside of him. The sounds and movements of her sucking hardly and moaning sending vibrations through his shaft went unmatched. Steve’s hand gripped her silky, gorgeous, long red hair.

Before he got the chance to announce his release, it was washed over him. Her movements continuing throughout his orgasm, taking joy at the sight of his face and body glisten with sweat, his face flushed.

He didn’t wait to regroup himself before he was on top of her once again, kissing her in the same manner as before, sliding a hand behind her back to unclasp her bra and tossing it somewhere across the room. His eyes filled with lust and passion at the sight of her perfect breasts, she loved that look in his eyes, that look of pure adoration. That didn’t stop his actions from being rough, one hand massaging her breast while his lips sensually wrapping his lips around her erect nipple. He switched, back and forth his movements rushes...for a second, before his lips found hers again, his hand locking around her neck. Her eyes were hazy as they managed to stare back at his blue eyes which were noticeably darker.

“You don’t get to cum until I say so,” he ordered, his voice deep and gravelly.

Natasha smiled, bit her bottom lip, nodding, Steve planting a chaste kiss against her lips as he ripped her final piece of clothing.

Steve roughly spread her legs apart, the sight of her was so glorious, she was so wet, for him and him only. His tongue traced around the lips of her pussy, Natasha softly moaning, he lightly kissed her before his tongue licked a long stride of her. Her hands went to his hair, as soon as she made contact with his blond locks, Steve gripped her hands tightly, planting them at the sides of her. She slightly glared down at him, he looked up and winked. He was such a fucking tease.

He swirled his tongue in little circles, Natasha settling for wrapping her legs around his neck, something Steve accepted as he kissed and lightly nipped at the inside of her thigh. His tongue licked at her clit before his mouth encircled it. Natasha threw her head back, his name on her lips.

“Steve...fucking tease..”. She mumbled. Steve chuckled against her, the sensation making her try and move her hands but his grip tightened even more. 

“Not yet,” he demanded, his tongue going inside of her then back out. He held her hands with one hand, pretty soon his tongue and mouth wasn’t the only thing she felt, one long, thick finger replaced his tongue, slowly entering in and out of her. Her arousal feeling much stronger, building up even more as he slid another finger insider her, his thumb rubbing her clit.

“Steve..please,” she begged, rubbing herself against him trying to get as much friction.

“Just a little longer baby,” he replied, her legs wrapping around him tighter, his moans matched hers and he thrusted his fingers inside of her, thumb rubbing her clit more vigorously, his tongue rolling against her folds. 

“Now,” He said, releasing her hands, groaning when he felt her hands latch onto his hair, massaging his scalp as she came against his lips. Steve’s hands held her waist down as he lapped up every last bit of her sweet juices, drinking everything. His thumb still moving against the sensitive bundle of nerves making her grip his shoulders and he coaxed another miniature orgasm out of her, licking her, tasting her.

He brung himself back up to her, both breathing heavily, “Wanna admit? You’re jealous but you like for me to fuck you?” He said darkly.

Natasha looked at him through hazy eyes, and scoffed, “Fuck you-“

Steve crashed his lips to hers again, aggressively pulling her down to him. Their tongues fought for dominance.His fingers massaging her wetness again, prepping her. Natasha moaned, moving her hips against his fingers.

Fuck, she wanted to feel him so bad and from the hardness that was poking her, he wanted her just as bad. 

He removed his lips from hers, flipping her over and propping her waist up against his. Without warning or giving her time to gather herself he rammed into her, taking her hands that was once gripping the sheets and held them behind her back, grabbing her long locks and gripping her hair. She was so tight, but slowing down wasn’t on their agenda tonight. She didn’t want to admit that she likes to rile him up so he’d fuck her, so be it. He was going to fuck each other’s brains out. 

His cock stretching her out, it felt so good. Her body was already shaking as Steve roughly pounded into her, his hands tightening against her waist. 

Steve grinned as he felt her walls clenching around him. Slowly moving out and slamming himself back inside her, hard.

“Steve...” she purred, her body was starting to tremble, she started whimpering.

Steve pulled out and placed her on her back, hovering over her. His arms caging her underneath him. “You may deny that you’re jealous..but you definitely start arguments like this so we’d end up fucking.”

Natasha brought a hand behind head, “Last I checked Rogers we’re not done,” she said just as lowly. 

Steve chuckled, spreading her legs apart again and hardly pushing himself into her, erupting a moan from both of them.

Her nails dug into his back, leaving pleasuring scratches down his back. There was zero eye contact, but her eyes were definitely rolling to the back of her head as Steve placed wet, hot kisses along her neck and collarbone. “Fuck...” he groaned into her neck he felt himself nearing right where he left out. Natasha could tell he was close. When he was about to pull his hips away and finish himself off by jerking off, she wrapped a leg around his waist, that was the first time they made eye contact with each other, both their colored orbs exuding lust and hunger. “Don’t pull out,” she whispered sexily in his ear. They were gonna finish was she started the right way.

He continued his movements, Natasha cupped his jaw when he made a move to continue kissing her neck, bringing his face back to hers. Their intense gaze on each other only bringing them to orgasm quicker. Steve crashing his lips to hers, both moaning in each other’s mouths as they came at the same time.

It amazed her sometimes. He was the only man that could make her tremble, eyes roll, have her craving his every touch.

They exchanged nothing but lazy kisses. Steve pulling her over to him, arm going around her waist, his hand resting on her hip.

Natasha laid her head on his shoulder, “So..you gonna tell me about her? Or do I have to start another argument?”

Steve smiled handsomely, bringing his hands behind his head with a sigh as he stared up at the ceiling. “Let’s see,” he started. “Her name’s Margaret, I call her Peggy. I met her at a college graduation party. We were the only two people in the building who seemed to be having a boring time. One thing led to another and we began dating..she’s the only woman I’ve ever really loved before you,” he said honestly. 

Something about hearing him say those words made her..annoyed. “What happened?”

Steve hummed as he brought back a memory of what happened. “She left me for a guy named Daniel the night after I proposed. What makes it worse is that she didn’t even say goodbye..she just left the ring with a note attached to it.”

“How much was the ring?” 

“Does it matter?”

“No, not really, but I want to know anyways.”

Steve laughed shortly, so much sass. Clearly their daughter had both Natasha’s looks and attitude. “Well it wasn’t half a million like yours but I did spend a good amount on it.”

She’d rather him say he didn’t spend anything on it. Was she jealous?...No, but she did find herself wanting to be the only woman laying in his arms. The only woman he kissed, the only woman he’d wake up to. 

“Hey..” She said to him, Steve turning to look at her. “If we do get this divorce..I don’t want you going back to her, can you do that for me?” She asked softly.

Steve nodded, “Yeah...yeah I can do that.”

Although her request was bold, he found something more interesting in the sentence..

What did she mean by ‘if’.


	25. Chapter 25

“I’ll need these files back by on my desk signed by Monday,” Bucky said, handing a couple papers to the woman in front of him, his eyes scanned towards the front of the reception desk, seeing a familiar, brunette haired woman. “Shit..”

“What happened?”

“Ah, Nothing just- you see that brunette haired woman?” Bucky discreetly pointed to her, “Stall her for as long as you can and I’ll add a vacation day to your schedule,” he offered.

“Make it 3.”

“Fine! Fine, just do it quickly!” He ran off, pushing past people who came his way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things felt right, like they were back to normal, his work life that is.

Fury offered him some time off to gather himself together, but Steve declined, he couldn’t wait to get back into his office.

His door opened, Steve leaning against his desk as he watched Natasha saunter over to him.

“Hey..I wasn’t expecting you,” He said amusedly.

“Usually never are. But I must say you look oddly stressed after hearing you go on about how you couldn’t wait to be here,”

“Do I?”

“Mhm.”

“Well I did have a pretty long night.” His armed curledaround his spot on her waist. “So how’re you feeling?” Steve asked bringing her closer.

Natasha palmed his biceps. “After last night? A little sore.”

Steve smirked, “Just a little? Guess I’ll have to do better.”

“And what would better include?” She asked with the same expression as him.

“I guess, fucking you so hard to the point where you can’t even walk.”

“Oh, you guess?”

Steve chuckled, dipping down and capturing her lips.

The door opened, the somewhat couple, or whatever they were, broke their lips away, their positions remaining.

“Steve! Peggy’s here and she’s on her way-“ Bucky froze at the sight of the two, in a very compromising position. “Oh, u-uh sorry, but um, yeah she’s here so you might want to...um-“ Bucky ran out of the room before he could get mixed up in the drama. Had it been Darcy she would’ve sat right on the couch with her feet propped up in enjoyment of the sight of drama. She’s stated many times that what goes on between Steve and Nat is better than any drama she’d find on tv.

Steve flinched upon Natasha turning back to him. “I swear I didn’t know.” He removed his hands from her waist.

She brought his hands down back to her side, was he scared she was gonna pounce on him and start attacking him because of her arrival? She may have not like her interacting with Steve but she wasn’t an irrational person.

“Calm down Steve, it’s not like I hit you every time I get mad.”

“You’re mad?” He asked, carefully placing his hand on her hip. He was still on his toes about the not gonna hit him thing. He really didn’t want to be on the receiving end of another slap.

“Yeah,” she answered rather calmly to him for anyone to think she’s mad.

“Then why don’t you look, you know...more upset?”

“Because it’s not you that I’m mad at.” As soon as that sentence left her mouth, the door to Steve’s office opened, and in walked the real person Natasha was mad at or held a grudge.

“Steven-....oh.” Peggy’s face dropped and changed into one of blankness as she seen the woman from before. “It’s you. What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I asked you first,” she said defensively.

For adults that sentence came off rather childish sounding. That alone increasing Natasha’s amusement of the woman’s past involvement with Steve. 

The red haired woman shrugged, placing her hands on Steve’s belt, Steve was surprised by her actions as well. “Is there something wrong with me spending quality time, with the man who happened to get me pregnant and became my children’s daddy?” Natasha asked innocently. “Right daddy?” She asked him in a seductive tone that was sultry enough to make him blush. Natasha smirked at his reaction, bringing one of her hands up to chest, rubbing it sensually. “But that’s my reason, what’s yours?” She leaned into Steve, purposely pressing her hips into his.

“I came to talk to my Steven.”

Natasha raised a brow, “Your Steven, and what makes you think he’s yours _Margaret_? I am the one he married after all.”

“You’re also the one he’s divorcing-“

“And you’re the one who left him the night after he proposed to you,” she said in the same venomous tone.

Steve was just standing there, very uncomfortable. Even as Natasha was pressing her body against his, a position any man would love to be in, but he was still uncomfortable. 

These two women were never supposed to meet each other, never supposed to cross paths, yet here they were, in his office, arguing with each other over him! Steve put it in his best effort to avoid ever bringing up Peggy’s name around Natasha, and it was easy because Natasha would be the only woman on his mind, but ever since Peggy showed up he couldn’t get her off his mind! Not in a sexual way, but still emotionally. He couldn’t have been emotionally attached to her, there was no way. He wouldn’t have married Natasha and started a family with her if he was.

Her face switched into a deadly look, one of pure anger. “You know nothing about what happened that night, don’t you ever speak of it.” Even her voice was shaking in anger.

Natasha winced teasingly, “Aw sore memory? Still not over it?”

Steve could tell that something was off with her response, it sounded more pained than it should have, especially for something that happened all those years ago. Now that he thought about it, Peggy never did tell him why she left him, she never told him why walked away from their short lived engagement. It was most certainly something she wasn’t willing to say in front of Natasha.

“Nat, maybe you should go,” He whispered to her.

Natasha looking at him confusedly, “What?” Was he taking that woman’s side over hers? That was low even for him, he was always on her side, now that this brunette haired bitch walked in he’s opposing against her?

“I just think we need some time to talk and she won’t do a lot of talking if you’re still here.”

“Why do you need to talk to her?” He could barely get his words out without stuttering. What wasn’t he telling her?

Steve couldn’t tell her, but he was dying to know what happened, he needed to know what went down between them so he’d be able to fully let her go. This needed to happen if he wanted to really get back together with Natasha. “I just have to..I can’t explain it, but I do.”

Natasha leaned away from him, removing her hands. “Fine.”

“I’ll see you later?” They had a regularly scheduled meeting with James’s teacher, catching up to see his progression in school.

“Whatever.” She shot a cold glare at the woman. She really wanted to wipe that smug fucking grin off her face as she waved goodbye.

“Um, what did you want to talk to me about?” Steve stiffened as she got closer to him, gravity pushing against his desk, casually leaning against it.

Peggy shrugged. “I figured I should explain myself...tell you the truth about what happened that night.”

“And what is the truth?”

“Truth is...I wanted to marry you Steven I really did. But I was so anxious. I never felt like that in a relationship before with anyone,” she said softly. “I was scared my love for you in such a short amount of time would be the burden of our engagement, of our relationship. I ignored your feelings and I’m sorry for that..that was selfish of me.” She slowly wrapped her arms around her neck, Steve’s hand staying put at his side. “But if there’s the littlest amount of love in your heart for me don’t throw it away. Cherish it, watar it, let it grow like it once did until I’m the only one you hold this feeling for.” 

Her words were like they came straight out of a poem, it was beautiful yes, but he couldn’t risk getting hurt again, he couldn’t his heart breaking just like the night she’d left him for another man. 

“Can you feel it too?” She asked breathlessly.

“Feel what?”

She leaned up closer to him, “The feeling of warmth. The harsh and loud pounding of your heart in your chest?” She whispered against his lips. “We can be happy again...” her lips ever so lightly brushed his. “Think about it? Say over lunch tomorrow?”

Steve swallowed hardly, nodding. He couldn’t even bring himself to stop her from gently pecking his lips, he couldn’t contain himself to stop the blush that spread across his face or how the tip of his ears were burning up. 

Peggy smiled at him, her hand brushing his crotch before walking away.

It came to him that he couldn’t do lunch tomorrow, work related issues. “W-wait!” He said finally finding his voice. “I can’t tomorrow for lunch, I have uh, some things to do.”

“Well then, how about dinner?”

“Ok, sure,” his voice got noticeably higher, he scratched the side of his head, “I’ll meet you at the Brooklyn fare? 9?”

“Sounds good..bye Steven..”

“Bye..”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was getting ready to knock on her door, then he quickly realized who he was and just entered her office without warning.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, removing her phone from her ear, probably just coming off of a phone call with a client.

“We do have an appointment in 45 minutes with our child’s teacher,” he said closing the door behind him. 

“I thought we could ride together.”

Natasha scoffed, picking up a couple files from her desk, “In hopes of what, exactly?” 

“Just talking, I wanted you to know that back there, what happened a couple hours ago wasn’t personal,” he explained watching as she put the same files in an organized files cabinet.

“Is that right?” Any conversation revolving around him and Margaret was something she preferred to steer away from. “I know what happened back there and I wouldn’t care if it was personal or not.”

“Really?”

“Really. You have your personal life and I have mine. Whatever you two talked about is your business.”

Steve laughed whole heartedly, “That’s a relief, because it seemed like you were pretty mad.”

“Why would I be mad?” She asked, mad that he was talking to his ex fiancée that he used love?...Pfft, get real.

“You’re right, that’s dumb. It doesn’t seem like the type of thing you’d be mad or jealous about right?”

“Right,” she answered quickly, avoiding the fact that he just said jealous again.

Steve awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, since they weren’t going to talk then there’s really nothing left for him to do here besides wait. “What do you wanna do while we wait?” 

Once again she found herself staring at him again. Less focused on her very answerable question and more on his sharp jawline, those fucking blue eyes, strong arms...damn it was hot in here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James sat by Morgan in the playground, playing by the swing. They were laughing at first until Morgan seen the main girl that was picking on her. Her smile fading.

“What wrong Morgy? I thought you liked the swings?”

She didn’t reply, instead pointing to the blonde haired girl coming over to them.

“If it little Morgan,” the girl said. She was a 3rd grader, they were only in kindergarten, but she loved to pick on Morgan without any reason.

“Hi Susie,” Morgan said looking down, she could feel her eyes watering and the bullying hasn’t even begun.

“What’s the matter cry baby? You gonna call on your aunties again?”

Tony and Pepper were constantly working so they didn’t really have time to pick her up everyday, but when they did Morgan wouldn’t say a word about it. She didn’t want to ruin spending time with them by having them worry about what goes on in school.

“Leave her alone!” James said, he didn’t like bullies, especially ones that picked on his friends, he didn’t care what grade they were in, how much taller they were, a bully was a bully.

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?” The girl pushed James onto the floor. Both James and Morgan shocked by the action. That was the first physical thing she’s done.

“Why’d you do that?!” Morgan asked getting up from the swing.

“Cause I wanted to, you gonna do something-“ The next thing she felt was the ground, she hit it hard, probably harder than James did. Morgan had pushed her with as much strength and force as she could. 

Susie’s eyes started to water, her lips trembling as she let out a scream followed by a cry. James quickly stood up as he seen a lunch attendant coming over to them, pulling Morgan onto the ground, the girl looking at him confusedly.

“What happened over her?”

“I pushed them,” James admitted, even the lunch attendant was shocked, helping both Susie and Morgan up. 

“Alright uh, James come with me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ _Honey, what happened to your face?” Natasha asked examining her husband’s cheek._

_“I turned down a woman’s offer to fund her business..apparently she didn’t like that,” Steve said slightly wincing as Natasha caressed the side of his face. That was a really good slap._

_“Yeah, no shit didn’t like it,” she mumbled, Steve smirking._

_“Did you hit her back Daddy?” James asked sitting on the counter._

_Steve chuckled softly, “No buddy, I didn’t hit her back.”_

“ _Why not?” His voice sweet and innocent._

_“Because I don’t hit girls. And under no circumstances do I want you to hit them either got me?” He asked._

_“But what if they hurt Sarah or mommy?”_

_“Then you come and tell daddy, understand?” He asked in a soft and tender voice. “But I don’t ever want you laying your hand on any girl, promise?”_

_“I promise!” He said happily._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha started to pull his shirt down from his shoulders, Steve allowing himself to reciprocate in the kisses as he hoisted her up on her desk, Natasha pulling him by his belt buckle closer to her.

Something wasn’t right, for the first time, doing this with her didn’t feel right, it felt off.

Natasha’s hands went to his belt again, starting to unbuckle it.

Steve placed his hands on top of hers, “Nat, Hang on,” he said in between kisses, “We shouldn’t.”

Natasha stopped moving her lips against his and broke away, looking at him in slight confusion and surprise. “What?” She asked, making sure she heard him correctly, he wanted her to stop? Stop kissing him, stop trying to have sex with him? That was an all time first.

“Maybe..we shouldn’t.”

She slowly brought her hands down. “Oh um..ok?”

“Yeah.” Steve pulled his shirt back on.

Natasha watched as he started to re-button himself up. That just wasn’t like him. It wasn’t like her! Why should she be confused that he didn’t want to have sex with her? Didn’t matter to her, they weren’t together- “Why?” She asked herself, despite her efforts not to.

“Why what?”

“Why don’t you want to have um...” she made a motion with her hands, he picked it up even though it didn’t really describe what they were about to do.

“Oh! I uh,” Steve shrugged.

Natasha waited for him to explain himself, but she soon realize that the only answer she was going to her was that little motion with his shoulders. “What’s that?” She copied his motion. “What does that mean?”

“It means I’m not sure,” he said, fixing his tie.

“So that’s it? That’s your answer you don’t know?”

“What do you want me to tell you Nat-“

“I want you to tell me the real reason, Steve.”

Steve sighed, “You want to hear the real reason?” 

She nodded, last night they were all over each other, now today he gets one visit from that woman and now he’s blowing her off and not even giving into her advances, acting completely weird.

“The real reason is, I’m going to dinner with Peggy tomorrow and I don’t want whatever we have going on, to cloud my decision on whether I’ll forgive her or not. Having sex with you would make matters worse.”

He was going to dinner with her? “Like...a date?”

“No, not like a date. Like a...intervention. A session, I’m just going to talk to her about where our relationship stands-“

Natasha scoffed, “What relationship Steve? Because last I checked the only relationship you have or had? Was with me. Unless you’re telling me we were married for 7 years without me knowing you never officially broke up with her.”

He never even officially broke up with Sharon either. But after her telling him she still loved him, he was confused and he didn’t know why. He needed to talk to her about his feelings, her feelings, that was the real reason he was going to meet up with her. “It’s not like that ok?” He said a little softer. “So there’s no need for you to be jealou-“

“I’m not jealous!” Why is it that every time that word came up it made her angry on the spot, she was not jealous, she doesn’t get jealous.

“Ok..ok, if you’re not jealous then what are you?”

That was the question of the century. They sleep together, they kiss like it’s nothing, she doesn’t like him being around other women, especially not the one he was once engaged to, he tells her that he’s going out tonight with that same woman and now she’s getting this weird feeling. Something she’s never experienced before. 

“What am I to you Natasha?” He asked gently.

If she wasn’t able to answer his first question then how could she possibly answer an even more complicated one? 

Natasha had 7 law degrees and was one of the Tri-States top 10 attorneys. She always had the answer. But when it came to a question about their relationship? She was completely clueless. A loss for words. “I don’t know,” she answered truthfully. For the first time in possibly ever, she didn’t have an answer.

Steve gave her a small, seemingly sympathetic smile. He was patient with her, she could see that, but he’s been waiting for 7 months for her to tell him how she felt, what she meant to him, he wasn’t going to wait forever. They couldn’t keep doing this forever. “I’ll wait for you in the car.”

The entire car ride was silent and made them feel like maybe they should’ve drove in separate cars. It was a thick uncomfortable tension, Natasha’s mind was still thinking about how he turned her down. 

Call her conceited but she wasn’t used to that. Men surrounded her she could have any man she wanted so Steve turning her down, that was a major blow to her ego, especially since it was someone she said she didn’t like over and over again. 

Although, she didn’t miss the side glances Steve would occasionally give her.

He wanted to say something but figured it was better off not saying anything, they could use some quietness between them, whenever they spoke to each other it was either sarcastically, angrily, lustfully and on the rarest occasions, empathetically.

If they could barely handle a car ride together, then they wouldn’t be able to handle a 30 minute talk concerning their child.

Steve glanced at her again, “So..attorney huh?”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Please don’t make it weirder than it needs to be.”

He focused his eyes back on the road, “Sorry.”

15 minutes later, they finally made it to their sons conference, Natasha not waiting for Steve to open the car door like he usually would, instead she walked out on her own. Steve leaned back into his seat and sighed for a second, she was obviously upset again. 

“Great..”

Steve and Natasha entered a different room, they were asked to go to the principal’s office this time instead of the usual classroom, though they were confused they still obliged, taking the two seats in front of the desk.

“Oh good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Rogers.” Natasha rolled her eyes at the formal name, the principal giving her an apologetic look, “I’m sorry, did I say something offensive?”

“Oh no, it has nothing to do with you, it’s just I go my Romanov nowadays,” she explained, Steve shifting in his seat uncomfortable.

He nodded respectfully, “I see, my apologies Ms.Romanov,” he corrected. 

“Don’t worry about it, our divorce isn’t finali-“

“But I’d prefer my regular name,” she said cutting Steve off.”

“Right...well your son James-“

“It’s not like it’s the first time it’s happened,” Steve said slickly, folding his arms and leaning back into the chair.

“It’s happened one time too many, I’d rather not have your name taint mine,” she shot back.

“Um excuse me-“ The man tried to talk, only to be cut off by Steve once again.

“I’m pretty sure you were saying this name over and over again last night-“

“Mr. and Mrs-“

“The last and final night-“

“Seemed like a different story back in your office-“

“Mr and Mrs Rogers!” The man shouted.

The pair simultaneously turned to them yelling “WHAT!” At the same time, both their faces fuming with anger that caused a slight shiver to go down his spine. 

He shook the feeling off and regained his composure. “Your son got into an altercation today, he pushed a girl down,” he finally said, both Steve and Natasha’s faces going into one of disbelief.

Their son? James? There was no fucking way. Their kids were like the most polite and well mannered children on this Earth, James even offered to cross an elderly lady across the street despite the fact that he couldn’t even cross by himself. They were raising them right, it was hard to believe that, that was the case. 

“Where is he?” Steve asked.

“By the front desk, even I could see that it was very out of character of him so I thought it would be best to send him home early and have him come back with a new attitude on Monday.”

Natasha remembered something James had told her, how Morgan was being bullied. “Do you know the name of the kid?”

“Yes ma’am, the name of the child is...Susie Evergreen.”

Natasha scoffed, “Of fucking course,” she said lowly. Steve looking at her confusedly. “Susie Evergreen is the same little girl that’s been picking on Morgan,” she elaborated, directing it more to the principal and less of Steve, she was still angry at him.

“Morgan? Morgan Stark? Tony and Pepper’s, Morgan?” Steve asked further, Natasha looking at him for a hot second, rolling her eyes with more attitude towards him and directing her attention back to the principal. “Her name’s Morgan Stark,” she said, Steve letting out a few, short sarcastic laughs. “You might want to check in with her parents later, but you said our son’s by the front desk?”

“Yes ma’am.” Natasha got up, not bothering to wait for Steve, who waited until she was out the door to get up as well.

“I’m sorry about that,” he said, reaching out to mutually shake the principal hand, “Things are a little sore between us.”

He chuckled in relief, “I can see that, but no worries I’ve seen much worse between parents.”

“Really?”

“Well..no but, I thought it was something I had to say.”

Natasha spotted her son sitting in one of the chairs, head held low, he heard footsteps coming towards him and looked up, his eyes going bright at the sight of his mom. “Mommy, Daddy!” He ran over to hug his mom, Natasha wrapping her arms around him.

“Hey sweetheart,” she said softly, Steve coming up to her side, kneeling down to come face to face with his son.

“J...did you push a girl today?” Steve asked gently, James hesitated for a second before nodding, “What did Daddy tell you buddy-“

“Hold on..he’s lying,” Natasha said, he was just like Steve, terrible liars. “You didn’t push her did you?”

He didn’t reply, head going down once again, that told them everything they needed to know. 

The blond man, tilted his son’s head up, his eyes a little watery. “J, we’re not mad at you, but have to tell us what happened buddy.”

“I-I didn’t want Morgan to get in trouble,” he admitted, lip trembling.

He took the fall for her, it didn’t seem like the kind of them either of the little kids would’ve done but if Morgan found it in herself to push someone then they probably deserved it, like James, she was one of the sweetest kids of all time. 

Steve pulled his son in for a hug, James shaking in his arms, “Are you mad at me daddy?”

“No..I’m proud of you.”

Natasha spotted a familiar face, coming to the conclusion that the woman was indeed the one from before, the one that Darcy had threatened and her daughter following behind her as well.

“That’s him mommy,” the little girl spoke from a distant. “That’s the boy who pushed me!” 

The mother spoke up right behind her, “You wanna control your son Romanov?”

“Fuck off, Amanda,” she responded, Steve covering James’s ear just as Natasha cursed

The woman’s jaw dropping, the little kid in awe at the woman’s beauty, that was his mom? And that was his dad?!

“Looks like your used to fucking people,” the woman said, walking away, dragging her kid along.

“Oh boy..” Steve whispered to himself, placing a hand over her mouth, wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her down, letting her go when she was completely out of sight, Natasha pushed his arm away.

“Don’t touch me, Rogers.” Steve held his hands up in defense. Someone was still touchy apparently.

Steve took them back to the law firm, the school day wasn’t over but Natasha had a meeting to get to so he’d just hold onto James and Sarah for the rest of the day then head out to his dinner.

“I’ll get the door.”

Natasha shot him a look of disgust, did he think she was just going to forget about everything’s that’s happened today? Margaret walking into his office, Steve agreeing to go to dinner with her, turning down her advances, and arguing with her in the principals office. Fuck that, she did it this entire ride, she’ll do it again. She’ll open the door her fucking self.

“Don’t bother.” She opened the door before he even moved to step out.

“Bye mommy,” James said to his mom.

“I’ll see you later sweetheart ok?” James nodded happily.

“I’ll give you call-“

“Shut up, Steve.” She closed the door, cutting his entire sentence off.

Welp..couldn’t say he didn’t see that one coming.


	26. Chapter 26

Steve tossed his tie aside after failing to tie it the proper way after a series of attempts to get it right. Of course he knew how to knot it correctly and he didn’t know why he couldn’t do it this time. It was as if he kept jittering around, his fingers wouldn’t keep still. He’s only ever been nervous and unable to tie this thing when he had a big investor meeting, in which case Natasha would do it for him and kiss his worries away, wish him luck and telling him he’d do great.

But Natasha wasn’t here and she wasn’t going to kiss his nerves away, or wish him luck, at least probably not when he was going to dinner with Peggy.

“Ok, screw it.” He threw on his suit jacket, he was going tieless tonight, it’s not like not putting on the tie would make him any less handsome-not that he was trying to enhance his appearance for Peggy because he wasn’t. Natasha asked him not to go back to her and he wasn’t going to.

While on the thought of Natasha, he wondered what she would be doing tonight actually. She told him how his parents wanted to take James and Sarah on a weekend trip up to the lake house and when he asked what she would be doing later she hung up on him, the line going dead before he even got to ask the full question.

She was probably relaxing or something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Honestly, fuck him,” Natasha said drowning the last bit of her vodka cranberry her 5th one. “Fuck marriage, fuck divorce, fuck fucking Steven Grant Rogers,” She said ordering another drink.

“His middle name’s Grant?” Maria asked, Wanda sharing the same look of interest.

“Mmm!” Darcy stopped drinking her cocktail upon their confusion. “That’s what I said!” 

“Yes it is, and I don’t know why you guys find that to be interesting.” A middle name was a middle name there was nothing significant about it and Steve’s was fairly mediocre. “But that’s not the point! That point is, he can go and fuck himself.”

Darcy hummed behind her glass, “I think you’d rather be the one doing the fucking.” Natasha ignoring her comment and starting on a new drink.

“What did he do that got you so upset anyways?” Wanda asked.

“He went out to dinner with his fucking ex.”

Maria stated the question that was on all their minds “Aren’t you his ex?”

“That’s not the point!” Steve was her ex, kinda. But Margaret was his ex too! Kinda. It was still blurry with her whether he broke up with her or not-which is why he shouldn’t be going out to dinner with her! She didn’t trust that woman, she didn’t trust Steve’s feelings, the guy said it himself, he gets attached easily, what if he started being around that woman more than her? What if he stopped spending time with their kids and started spending more time with that brunette haired fucking cunt. “Hey! Bartender,” Natasha motioned for the man, who came over to him.

“You ladies want a refill?”

“No...yes, but before you do that, how would you feel if your ex suddenly appeared from nowhere after 7 years and asks for you guys to talk over dinner?” Natasha asked.

“Well, if they’re an ex I would want to talk over our past and see where things went wron-“

Natasha cut him off, “Ok, nobody asked you.” She pushed him away.

“Wait, do you still want the refill?”

“No..yes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They shared a laugh from a fond memory of their past, Steve leaning back into his chair, as Peggy leaned forward, looking at him in amusement.

“What?” He asked smiling, the woman shrugged. Natasha was right, sometimes a shrug was hard to read because he had no idea what that one just meant.

“Nothing, just thinking about that time when you proposed and you ended up misplacing the ring.”

“Yeah, I was kind of a nervous wreck back then.”

“I don’t know, I thought it was kind of cute.” Peggy slid her hand over to his, intertwining them. Her eyes met his, her brown eyes sparkling. “You know we would’ve been an amazing couple right?”

“I’m sure we would’ve but, you um..left, remember?”

“I do.” She quickly got off of that topic. “I never would have pictured you having kids.”

“Me neither,” he joked, his eyes getting soft at the thought of them. He never thought he’d be a good dad but when he held his first son in his arms after coming off of their first daughter’s passing, he just felt so much more completed. “But they’re like the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“What about marrying Natasha?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Steve entered the kitchen, “So I was thinking,” he said to his wife who playfully rolled her eyes. They were deciding where to go for a family vacation and by deciding, the real word was debating._

_“Were you now?” She asked with a sly smirk on her face._

_Steve sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her from behind. He dug his face into her neck. “Mhm,” . “And I think it’s quite enjoyable.”_

_“If you’re about to say Boston again Rogers I promise you we’re not having sex tonight.”_

_He chuckled lowly against her neck, “What’s wrong with Boston?”_

_“Nothing, it’s a great place, but I have a feeling if we go it’ll be patriots or the Celtics the whole time.”_

_He hummed in response, tightening his hold on her. “Then it’s a great thing that’s not what I was going to say.” He brushes his lips against her neck. “Since we both can’t come to an agreement right now. Why don’t we take a weekend trip up to the lake house. The kids can stay over at Bucky and Darcy’s and you and I can spend the whole weekend together alone.” He placed gentle kisses along her neck._

_“Just you and me huh?”_

_“Just you and me,” he repeated in a more velvety tone._

_“And what’ll happen when we get there?”_

_He took a deep breath, “Well we’re already in the position I had in mind, too many clothes in my opinion.”_

_She rolled her eyes and laughed, “You’re such a pervert.”_

_“Yeah but you love me that way.” She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_“I guess.”_

_Steve smiled, connecting their lips._

_Their kiss intensified, turning into a full on make out session. He hoisted her onto the counter. Natasha removing his shirt. When he made a move for the buckle of his belt she caught his hands and broke their kiss. “Kids asleep?”_

_He picked her up from the counter and put her down “Course they are.”_

_She smiled and removed his hands, skillfully removing his belt herself._

_Just as things were heating up even more Steve’s phone rang from beside them. He groaned, receiving a sarcastic smile from his wife._

_“Hello?” He answered, “Hey ma—woah woah slow down.” Steve’s face dropped, Natasha’s expression immediately turning into one of concern. “Are you serious?..Alright we’ll talk soon.” Steve hung up and sighed, turning his attention to Natasha._

_“What happened?”_

_“My uh..my grandfather‘s in the hospital.”_

“ _Oh my god..Steve,honey..” She pulled him in for a hug, Steve tightly holding onto her, burying his face into her neck, she cradled the back of the his head, comfortingly running her hands through his hair._

_“You alright?” She asked tenderly, rubbing her hand across his chest._

_“Yeah..yeah I’m ok..”_

_Something was most definitely on his mind, she knew it, he knew she knew it._

_“Look at me.” She cupped his jaw, bringing his face to hers, gently caressing his cheek. “You wanna talk about it?” She asked softly._

_“There was always this part of me that believed he would live forever, I know it’s dumb but-“_

_“Hey..it’s not dumb and he’s only in the hospital, he’s still here.”_

_“Yeah but I haven’t spoken to him in years, I just feel like a complete asshole knowing he’s on his last legs and I can’t even take the time out of my day to visit him knowing he was sick.”_

“ _Asshole or not, you’ll always be an amazing person and he knew that. Anyone can see that. I’m positive he’s extremely proud of you and all of your accomplishments.”_

_Steve smiled, “The one things he’s probably more proud of is marrying and starting a family with the right woman.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“If I hadn’t married her then I don’t think I would be the person I am today, so maybe there’s something to thank her for other than giving me two adorable, kids.”

Peggy slowly pulled her hand away from his, “I got the feeling you changed when I first saw you. Was that her doing? Your hair changed.”

“It’s been 7 years Peg, I wouldn’t stay the same forever.” But yes, Natasha did indirectly, have something to do with his current haircut. He felt like if her hair would stay perfect morning, afternoon and night, then he had to at least match the modern style of hers. 

“Have you ever imagined having a family with me?”

“That’s why I asked you to marry me in the first place.”

Peggy stared at him for a bit, before asking another question. “Ever saw us getting back together?”

Steve flinched as his phone rang and thank fuck that it did, they’ve spent this whole time reminiscing about the past that he hasn’t even thought about what the status of their relationship were. Ex’s? Friends? Gone but not forgotten? “I’m sorry, excuse me for one minute.” Steve got up and walked a short distant away.

“Darcy, I’m kind of busy-“

“ _Yeah, yeah, dinner with your ex, I know already. But uh, I think you should come pick up Nat.”_

“Pick up Nat? What, why? Where are you guys?”

“ _I’ll send you the location but she’s like totally drunk right now and I think you should be the one to watch over her, bye!”_

“Darcy? Darc-“ Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair, going back over to Peggy.

He already paid for dinner and they were really just talking so it was practically over already right? No hard feelings.

“Hey, listen, I’m really sorry, but turns out I have to actually get going, did you uh, catch a ride here tonight?”

“I drove, and you’re right, it is getting pretty late, but I had a really good time tonight.” She stood up as well.

“Yeah, yeah. Me too-“ Steve felt a pair of lips hit his in a solid firm kiss.

“Goodnight, Steven.”

“Night..”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve entered the bar. It was a casual classy. Not classy enough for him not to spot Natasha easy dancing on top of a table with a bunch of men around her.

The blond shook his head, going over to group of woman. “How much did she have to drink?”

“Not much,” Darcy said, voice coming to a higher pitch. “Only like 7 and a half vodka cranberries and 8 vodka shots through the course of 3 hours?”

“What! What the hell, why didn’t you guys stop her?!” 

“Because she’s Russian! You don’t take vodka away from Russians!”

Steve sighed, “Unbelievable.” He walked over to Natasha.

Once Natasha spotted Steve her face lit up. “Stevie!”

Steve would like to believe it’s because she was just happy to see him, but it was without a doubt because of how much she’d been drinking. She would never call him Stevie unless she was drunk.

“Hey,” he greeted, “You wanna like, get off the table before you fall and crack your head open?” 

Steve helped her down from the table, Natasha’s arm wrapping around his neck in a hug. “Oh my god, I missed you!” She said.

“Hey! What’s the big deal?!” A man who looked a little older than Steve asked. He dressed in a tank top and shorts asked. “I was enjoying the show!” He slammed his beer on the counter.

“Yeah well, shows over.” Steve took his suit jacket off and wrapped it around her.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?!” He asked, clearly drunk as well.

Before Steve could answer, Natasha spoke first. “He’s my husband,” she said, placing a hand on his chest.

“I wouldn’t exactly put it that way,” Steve clarified.

“Whatever, just take me home.”

Like he would ever take her home when she was like this, it was clear she needed him so he took her back to his place, and it was a very long elevator ride up to his pent, trying to stop her from groping him in some very interesting places. It seemed like hours of him having to hold her hands down, or stop her from rubbing herself up against him. 

Things only got worse when they got off the elevator.

“You should probably get to bed,” Steve said.

Natasha gave a lopsided grin, wrapping her arms around Steve. “Why so we can fuck?” She whispered dirtily in his ears. Her tone even made him hot and bothered, the fact that she nibbled on his earlobe didn’t help.

“No, so I can mock you for being so drunk when you wake up,” he said amusedly, successfully removing one of her arms from around her neck. 

“You’re so sexy,” she said bringing that same arm down to cup his crotch.

Steve jumped slightly, even drunk, he wasn’t used toher to doing that. “Woah, woah, hey, easy there Romanov, you’ve got to stop doing that. You lost those privileges.” He removed her hand and other arm. Dragging her to his room.

“Well I want them back,” She slurred, stumbling as Steve led them to his room.

“Too bad, you wanted a divorce remember? I already signed my part of the papers,” he mumbled. Despite her conditions Natasha still heard it.

She pushed him up against the wall, grabbing his face and crashing their lips together, pushing her to tongue into his mouth.

Steve was able to break the kiss..even drunk she was a great kisser..but he knew that.

Her lips went to his neck, sucking in a sensitive spot. “Nat what are you-“

“I want you to fuck me,” she said breathily.

“I’m not going to have sex with you.”

She cupped his jaw, forcing him to look at her, the lust obvious in her eyes. “Then make love to me.”

“You couldn’t handle love making,” he said pulling her lips off of him.

“Are you trying to say you’ll tease me,” her voice low and seductive, untucking his neat shirt, sticking her hand in his shirt, rubbing his muscular body with a soft moan. 

“Not gonna happen.” He removed her hand from his shirt. 

“Why not?” She whined in displeasure. “I’m too horny to function.”

“More like too drunk to function, you’re gonna have one hell of a hangover in the morning,” he said.

“How if I’m not drunk?”

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.” Natasha giggled as Steve effortlessly picked her up and placed her over his shoulder, traveling the rest of the way like this.

“Wow thank you for carrying me in the least romantic way.”

Steve laughed as he continued his way to his room.

“You have an amazing ass,” she giggled from the back.

“Who’s the pervert now?”

“Whose hand has been on my ass this entire time?” She retorted, his face blushed, moving his hand.

“No put it back, I liked the feeling.”

Steve carefully set her down, “Alright, clothes off,” he ordered.

Natasha folded her arms childishly. “No.”

“Come on Nat-“

“You can’t tell me what to do Rogers,” she said.

“Alright.” Steve cleared his throat, “I said clothes off,” he said, voice getting considerably deeper. 

“Make me.”

“You want me in bed with you right?” Natasha nodded eagerly. “Then clothes off,” he said, smirking as Natasha began to strip. 

“Are you gonna fuck me now or what?” She asked making a move for his belt. Either she was extremely strong when drunk or extremely strong when drunk and horny but she managed to push him onto the bed, climbing on top of him, slamming her lips to his. He could taste the alcohol on her lips, tasted great but the situation was all wrong.

Steve broke the kiss, “Listen, this isn’t happening, we can pretend like this never took place.” Gently pushing her off of him.

“But I want it to happen.” Natasha’s lips going to his neck, she was like a magnet.

Steve getting her away again, he never imagined he’d be in the position of having to push a gorgeous woman off of him and turning her down for sex. Natasha of all women.

“Nat, you need to get some sleep.”

“No, I need you to fuck me,” she whined.

“I’m not going to have sex with you.”

She nibbled on his ear lobe, “Please?” she whispered seductively followed by little laugh.

“You’re so drunk.”

“Stop saying that,” she said annoyedly.

“I don’t want to have sex with you.”

“Then let me just grind on top of you until both of us cum,” she said rolling her hips against his forming erection, Steve groaned lowly off command, Natasha biting her lip at his noise of arousal, she leaned back and moved herself on top of him in an achingly pleasuring manner, “We’re still married Steve. I want it and I know you do too. You have my complete consent.” 

Steve held her waist, stopping her from moving on top of him. “You’re not in the right state of mind. I don’t want to take advantage of you when you’re like this alright?” He said tenderly, softly rubbing her thighs. “We can talk about this in the morning when you’re sober but for right now I think you should get some sleep.” He pulled her down off of him, having her lay at his side.

Her arm went around his neck, bringing his lips closer. “But you’re hard.” Her other hand snaking down towards his crotch, Steve tensing as she touched him through the fabric. “Let me take care of it, please? You like my blowjobs don’t you?”

“Of course.” Who wouldn’t? “I won’t let you do that Nat,” he said lowly, his hand tearing hers away, placing it back at her side. He didn’t even allow her to do it when their relationship was at an all time high. It just never sat well with him.

“I thought I was your girl? What happened to the man that was willing to do anything for me? I’m horny and my husband won’t take care of it.” This time she took his hand and led it down her body, going from her breasts all the way down to lining of the lace material, taking two of his fingers. Steve’s breath hitched as she made his fingers slide between the lips of her pussy.

Steve swallowed hardly, “N-nat w-Wait I really shouldn’t-“. 

“Please baby,” she moaned, making him move his fingers across her wetness. Her hips moving along his fingers. 

It was dumb, it was such a stupid fucking move. Especially since she’s not in the right state of mind.

He was raised better than that. Her moans of encouragement didn’t mean anything right now. She meant a lot to him and he just couldn’t go through with it.

He got out of her grip on his hands, pulling them away.

Natasha making a noise of disapproval.

“I really, really can’t do that to you Natasha.” His hand cascaded through her hair, “You just mean too much to me.”

Natasha huffed out an annoyed breath, “Can we at least make out?”

Steve shook his head, “You know what that’ll lead to.” He wasn’t sure he had that much self control left in himself. “This isn’t like you, getting recklessly drunk. What’s going on, let’s talk about it.”

She couldn’t talk about it with him. She couldn’t tell him that she was scared of him moving on, forgetting about her and their kids. Sure it was dumb, but it could’ve turned to a reality. This was his first love he went to dinner with. Who knows what went down? 

“I’m not ready,” she admitted, not even drunk Natasha trusted drunk Natasha to say anything that vulnerable. “Hold me?” she asked gently. 

Steve smirked, that he could do. “Come here,” He whispered peacefully, bringing her onto his arms. He protectively swung an arm over her waist, tightly securing her. “Why do you have to dress like that for her?” Her voice disappointed pressing her head onto his chest. He smelled so good too, he always did, but now it seemed like he purposely used his best smelling cologne, like he was trying to impress the woman he had dinner with tonight

“I’m sorry,” he said amusedly, kissing the top of her head, stroking her hair. “I didn’t mean to.” he thought he always dressed like this on formal events. “The restaurant we went to had a dress code.”

“You didn’t have to bring her somewhere that formal.”

“You’re right, you’re right..I just thought it would be nice.”

“How come you don’t take me somewhere nice, or have me wake up to flowers anymore like you used to?” She asked, erupting a nice little laugh from Steve. That was before all the arguing, talks of divorce, marriage complications.

“You want me to buy you flowers?”

“I do.” Her hand skimmed across his muscular chest.

“And what about the other thing? Would you like for me to take you somewhere nice?” he asked in return, softly grinning at her.

“I wouldn’t say no to it.”

“I think the sober Natasha would completely disagree.”

“How would you know if you never asked?”

Steve caressed her chin, looking at her entertained, “You want me to take you out on a date Nat?” 

Natasha nodded, Steve smiled. “I’ll think about it.”

“Did you guys kiss?.” She asked, her voice hidden but he could tell she was worried. 

“Yeah...yeah we did. Well, she kissed me, I kind of stood there.”

Her heart got heavy, that anxiety coursing through her blood. “I don’t want you going back to her Steve.”

“I know..” Steve leaned down, sympathetically pecking her lips a couple of times. “I know.”

“Are you falling for her again?”

“You should go to sleep Nat,” he said to her after a couple seconds. How could she go to sleep with an answer like that, he didn’t even answer her. It was a vague understatement. Her face went deeper into him, the smell of him, his embrace soothing her nerves. She didn’t want him to leave.

A few minutes later, he put together her soft rhythmic breathing, realizing that she was finally asleep. Steve reached in his back pocket, pulling out his phone, his entirely new phone thanks to Bucky. He pulled it out upon hearing it ring. It was Peggy.

He looked down at Natasha who was still currently deep into her sleep in his arms, he took a deep breath before answering. “Hey..sorry for running out on you like that, I had to..” his eyes glanced back down at the woman. “See about someone.”

“It was her wasn’t it? Natasha.”

“Yeah, yeah it was. But I’m willing to make it up to you if you want.”

“No need on for the apology. I prefer a more physical sense of apology rather than verbal.”

A light blush scattered across his face, “P-physical?” There goes that damn stutter again. 

“Yes, nothing..sexual, more sensual. You’re a talented artist correct?”

“Yeah?”

“Then I want you to draw me.”

“Draw you? That’s your request?” He asked with a slight chuckle.

“That’s my only request..for now.”

She hung up before he got the chance to ask what she meant by ‘for now’. His attention went back to Natasha who got into a more comfortable position with her back turned to him. 

Steve sat up and began undressing himself, unbuttoning his shirt, unbuckling his belt, and kicking off his slacks. He pulled both her and himself under the covers, Steve wrapping his arm back around her waist and bringing her back into his chest. 

He wasn’t tired yet, so all he could do was look at her. Look at her always perfect, red hair. Her smooth, soft, perfect skin. The tattoo on her lower back that he still didn’t know the meaning of..her curvy body that his arm was currently wrapped around. Ok, maybe he shouldn’t think about that, he felt himself twitch down there and her ass was currently pressed against him so maybe that wasn’t the best idea to think about all her assets at a time like this.

What he did think about, was their ‘relationship’, he thought about it so much until he felt sleep overtake him.

Natasha felt the sunlight hit her face causing her to groan and bring a hand to her head, “What the fuck,” she said to herself. Her head was killing her. Why the hell was she at Steve’s place. Why was there a bouquet of roses next to her?

“About time you’re awake. Although with how drunk you were last night I was expecting you to be out cold the entire morning.” Speak of the devil. Fresh out the shower wearing a towel, hair matted from the water, droplets of it dripping down onto his body. “You like the roses?”

“Actually, Yes I do,” Natasha sighed, “But fuck you,” she said, rubbing her temples.

Yeah, she was totally sober now. “Awe that’s no way to talk to the man that willingly brought you here and made sure you were ok. The same one you were all over last night is it?” He asked teasingly.

Natasha scoffed, “Oh please, only slutty, gold digging, whores, would find you attractive,” she retorted. She saw that she was half naked and took a deep breath. “Did we have sex last night?”

Now it was Steve who scoffed, “Come on Nat, you know I wouldn’t do that to you, no matter drunk you were and begging me to.”

“Somehow I don’t believe you.” She stood up from the bed.

“Maybe I should’ve recorded you trying to stick your tongue down my throat.” It was amazing how even after a night of being completely drunk and have a hangover her hair was effortlessly amazing

“Funny how that’s the one thing I really remember about last night.” She tugged the towel around his waist, wrapping it around her own body. “And maybe you should’ve let me.” She got a good look at the marks on his neck and smirked, “Nice hickeys.” She winked, departing to his bathroom.

Steve laughing and shaking his head, going into his closet to put something on.

Natasha looked at herself, her body free of any marks and hickeys but she could identify the smell of Steve’s cologne from last night on her body. He must’ve cuddled with her. It was comforting, it really was. 

Margaret kisses him last night, he allowed it. 

Ok, they kissed, and he probably liked it.

“Game on.”


	27. Chapter 27

“What about Daniel’s?” Steve suggested scrolling through his computer.

“Can you even read the menu?” Natasha joked. The entire menu and everything about that place was French.

They were currently in his office, discussing dinner plans for sometime this week. Natasha sitting on his lap as they looked at the list of restaurants. They’ve already been to most of these places and the places they haven’t gone to had terrible reviews for a 5 star restaurants with Michelin stars.

“No, but you can, so lucky us.”

“True, but you don’t like French food.” Sometimes she thought he didn’t like French culture at all which would raise some questions since that’s where they had their honeymoon.

“What?” He said in a high pitched voice. “Don’t be ridiculous, of course I like French food.”

“Really? Then why is it that on our honeymoon whenever we went out to eat, you’d only get a burger and a milkshake?”

“That’s not true!...I also got fries.” Natasha gave him a look as if asking what his point was. Steve giving her a simple look, she really didn’t understand? Wow, 7 law degrees and she didn’t know where fries originated from. “French fries, fries that are French, come on Nat.”

“Wow..and you went to Harvard.” She said to him, little disclaimer, French fries originated from Belgium not France, but hey, what did she know right?

“What about Japanese, you like Japanese right?”

“I do, but you don’t.” She smirked at him.

Steve scoffed, “Course I do, I mean who doesn’t like raw fish?” He asked sarcastically.

She wasn’t a fan of sushi either but there was more varieties of foods than just that particular one. “This used to be so much easier.”

“Agreed, but tell you what, neither of us are leaving until we settle on a place.” Steve, curled an arm fully around her waist. 

“I think you just don’t want me to get off of your lap.”

“That and my girl said she wanted to go somewhere nice, so I’m taking her somewhere mind-blowingly glamorous.”

She smiled, “Oh, so I’m still your girl?”

“Always have been.”

“And Margaret? You promised her you’d draw her right? Get really physical with things?” She could feel him slightly tense beneath her, but quickly relax himself. She takes it that he hadn’t known she was listening, let alone awake to hear him on the phone with her. True is, she was only half asleep and could only hear his part of the answers.

“I didn’t know you were listening,” he admitted, hell he didn’t even know she’d be able to remember anything from last night. Steve lightly kissed her lips. “It’s not like that and you know it.”

“Then explain it to me.”

Steve sighed dramatically, leaning back in his chair, “Last night when Darcy called me and told me to come pick you, I was still in the middle of dinner with her. I told her I had to leave early, so me drawing her is how I repay her for leaving so early.”

Why did he have to repay her at all? He is the one that took her to out in the first place, paid for dinner and sat there and probably listened to all her bullshit, now she wanted him to draw her? Why did she want and expect so much him? It’s not like she meant that much to Steve after disappearing from his life?

He saw how deep in her thoughts, and placed a soft kiss on her neck. “How about this, you come over to my place and I’ll surprise you with the most charming and romantic dinner we’ve ever been to.”

Did he just say romantic? He wanted things to be romantic and not neutral? 

“Or..not romantic? If you’re not ok with-“

“No, no. It’s fine we can do romantic. But with romance usually comes sex.”

Steve grinned at her, “You think we’re gonna have sex?” Maybe with enough appeal, he’d even get her to admit that they’d make love.

“Normally I would say no but I have feeling if I do, I’d be on my knees within the first 5 minutes.”

“Didn’t that happen the first time we had sex, you didn’t have to do it.”

It absolutely did happen the first time they had sex and she had absolutely zero regrets. That same night they were at that club, they went to his place and he didn’t even have to do that annoying shit that men do when they want a blowjob, she sat him on the couch and sunk down to her knees and gave a blowjob of a lifetime to the man she would soon marry, have kids with, and a possible divorce. 

“I know, but I wanted to. I think it was the way you smelled.” Something about his cologne and even natural body smell really turned her on.

“Or maybe you just can’t resist me?” His lips got dangerously close to hers.

A man with good hygiene was at the top of her list of attractions, and kissing him while smelling his aftershave made her knees weak more than she’d like to admit. “Don’t push it Rogers.”

Steve chuckled against her lips, “How about we do it tonight? Have dinner that is, and if the mood is right, we’ll just head to couch?”

“Not the bedroom?”

“I don’t think we’d make it.” Their lips only brushed each others before his office door opened. 

“Yo! Mr.Rogers—woah...Mr.Rogers.” An employee, Lance Hunter. “Sorry to interrupt, but meeting’s been pushed up..Hey Nat,” he said awkwardly dawning a slight blush at the woman.

“Hi Lance.”

“Oh my god she spoke to me...she knows my name,” He whispered very audibly. “W-well see you in 5!” He said, leaving the room.

“Still has that crush?” She asked getting up from his lap, Steve following suit.

“Him and every other guy in this building.” He fixed his shirt, putting his suit jacket back on, placing his hands on her hips. “I’ll see you later? 8 o’clock?”

“See you then.” They sealed their plans with a slow kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Steve sighed as he came out the shower, dressed in sweats and a tank. Natasha couldn’t help but look at him in amusement. She knew exactly what was on his mind. Continuously blaming himself for screwing up their anniversary, their engagement anniversary, not as important as the anniversary of their marriage but her husband was forever a loving, passionate man, so whenever he thought she was upset or angry at him, he’d begin to sulk and find ways to make it better. But she wasn’t mad at him, she was far from mad. She found whatever he did for her undeniably sweet of him. Whether it was buying her a necklace that costs $10,000, to surprising her with abouquet of flowers._

_He took a seat at the edge of the bed, looking down. Natasha went between his legs, wrapping an arm around his neck, tilting his head up so his eyes met hers, his gaze immediately softening at the sight of her._

_“What’s wrong?” She asked tenderly caressing his chin, she didn’t have to ask, she knew this answer, but she really just needed to hear him speak._

_His hands went to her waist, holding her tightly. “Tonight’s ruined, that’s what’s wrong,” he answered, Natasha ran a hand through his tussled hair, “No it’s not.”_

_“Yes it is, tonight was supposed to be romantic, passionate and full of sex, but instead, it’s pouring out, we’re stuck in this run down motel and I’m pretty sure there’s another couple in the next room filming a porn.” Clearly the website he booked their “hotel” at was a scam because not only did it cost $1,100, which wasn’t a problem, money definitely wasn’t the issue here, the problem was he paid $1,100 for a so called “5 star hotel” and instead was greeted to this run down motel, it was 11:00pm by the time they even reached the place and had started pouring rain so going home wasn’t even an option in these conditions._

_“So what if we’re stuck here, tonight can still be just as romantic and passionate Rogers.”_

_Steve pulled her onto his lap completely, “So you’re not mad at me?”_

“ _Steve, honey, Of course not.” Natasha tenderly pecked his lips, “No matter how hard I try, I don’t think I can bring myself to be mad at you.” Steve smiled, whenever he smiled it brought such a nostalgic feeling of happiness to her. He filled her heart with joy, especially seeing him interact with their kids. To put it simply, he was the perfect father and the perfect husband, which was why she able to the overlook such small mistakes like these, she couldn’t care less about it, as long as they were together nothing else mattered. “And I’m not sure if you’re aware of this but we’re most certainly still having sex tonight.”_

_Steve chuckled, flipping their positions, pressing his lips to hers as he pinned her against the bed._

_She thought they were getting somewhere, she really did, but Natasha was only able to get him out of his shirt before they realized how thin the walls really were and heard the couple beside them, specifically the male, let out a loud masculine noise._

_Steve groaned in displeasure and broke off their kiss, moving off of her, retaking his position on the bottom of the bed, head hanging low._

_Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, softly kissing behind his ear. “You remember our first night away together? It was uncannily similar to this one.” She pressed a kiss on his cheek, “Back when we were dating, it was raining, we were supposed to be going to a really beautiful beach house, but instead of listening to me, someone insisted we still go despite the terrible weather forecast.” Natasha felt him grin under her lips as she continued the story. “Midway through the drive the weather got really bad and we had pulled over at the nearest motel. It was pretty bad but things between you and I started to heat up really quickly.”_

“ _Isn’t this the same story where we had our first pregnancy scare?”_

_“Yeah, but I figured it was because you thought you would pull out on time, or was too scared to ask the front desk for an extra large condom, I’d like to think it’s the ladder.”_

_Steve smiled again, turning around and ending up in the same position as before, him on top of her, their hands entwined together, only this time he began grinding his hips into hers. She only had gotten his pants off before another noise was heard, this time coming from he woman._

_Natasha rolled her eyes as Steve moved off of her again. “You know most of the times when I roll my eyes at you, it’s for a much more pleasuring reason,” she said sarcastically._

_“Well excuse me for not being turned on by the sounds of other people having sex.”_

_Natasha scoffed, “At least they’re making good use of their time.”_

_Steve smirked and cupped her chin, “I’m sorry,” he said tenderly, lightly kissing her forehead._

_Now she was getting irritated. She loved him and all his kisses but come on. She wasn’t looking for a kiss on the forehead damnit. She wanted to feel his lips all over her. Why couldn’t he get his head out of his ass and just fuck her. What was it a pride thing? Did all husbands feel the need to make it their number one priority to impress their wives? Or were they just incapable of having sex under conditions such as these?_

“ _I’m gonna go take a shower.” Steve grabbed his towel._

_Wait a minute, what the hell, “You just came out the shower.”_

_“Gonna take a another one.” Natasha glared at his back until it was replaced by the door of the bathroom. Was he being serious? This was the first time, in a long time that they received serious alone time together since the birth of their baby girl, Sarah, had turned 1, and James, who was now 3 years old._

_Between the two of their kids constantly wanting to sleep in their room with them, and needing to be monitored throughout most of the day, they didn’t really get a lot of alone time, and when they did they were either too tired to finish, which would be them kissing and then falling asleep before they even realize. Or the times when they did engage in any form of sexual acts, it would be over in a quick minute. There’s been a couple of good nights but that seemed rare lately._

_“Let’s have another baby he said, it’ll be fun he said.” It was really fun, she loved that little girl to death._

_Steve exited the shower the shower, a single towel wrapped loosely around his hips, drops of water still glistening on his toned, muscular body._

_His everything seemed to stand at attention at the sight of his wife, who was sexily, casually, sitting on the bed, legs simply crossed, in a really alluring 2 piece, dark blue lingerie._

_She got up from her spot, Steve was in a trance, barely able to comprehend how quickly she came over to him. He came back to reality when he felt her hands placed on his pecs, one hand traveling up to the fade of his neck, bringing his face closer, Natasha teased a kiss, she could feel how desperate he was becoming through the thick towel barricading her body from his._

_She brought her lips to his neck, lightly sucking on his pulse, making Steve groan, throwing his head back against the door._

_She kissed a trail up to his ears, lightly nibbling on his ear lobe, “I don’t want to hear another complaint from you tonight understand me?” She whispered seductively._

_“Yes ma’am.” He was pitching an impressionable sized print underneath the towel, Natasha replaced his hands on the towel, Steve hoisting her up as if she weighed nothing._

_“Wanna go ask the front desk for a condom?”_

_“Very funny.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darcy watched as Natasha seemed to stare at nothing, very..lustfully.

“Um, Nat?”

“Hm?” She replied still looking at the the empty space in front of her. 

“You uh, you okay?”

“Mhm.” Course She was fine, she was great..Steve was fine. He’s very fine and a great father.

“Ok, that’s good, it’s just that you’ve been staring at the floor very sexually and I’m very concerned.”

It just came to her, that her office had the same flooring as Steve’s. Steve, who was so handsome with his blue eyes, chiseled jawline that could cut diamonds.

“Oh I know what’s happening.” Darcy pulled a bottle out of her purse and sprayed her face. “No! Bad Natasha.”

“Darcy, what the fuck!”

“We. Don’t. Daydream. About. Our. Ex. Husband’s,” she said after each spray. Wow, her makeup wasn’t even running, what product line did she use? 

“Why, are you still-“

She gave her a few more sprays, “Not even a single dent? Your holding spray must be expensive as shit-“

“I’m not wearing any make up!”

Darcy scoffed, “Please, nobody looks naturally that good.” Darcy sprayed her again, damn maybe she wasn’t wearing any. “Shame on you for looking that good.” She sprayed Natasha one last time before she took the bottle from her. “What? I’m just trying to help, you were practically having sex with the air.”

“What? No I wasn’t I was just..thinking.”

“Thinking about Steve-“

“Details aren’t important.” Darcy gave her a look in obvious disbelief, Natasha sighed and passed her the bottle again, allowing herself to receive another spray to the face.

“I don’t think falling for him is the right idea,” Darcy said carefully. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m your biggest shipper but..you the angry, make up sex might not be the best for either of you, emotionally and mentally speaking,” she said honestly. “I’m only saying this because I’m your best friend and I care about you, but I think you two are kinda toxic for each other.”

She wasn’t wrong. She and Steve did have a history of screwing with each other to get in bed and it wasn’t the best idea. Not when they had two, young kids, and an army of friends and family who cared about them. 

“I can’t believe you were a psychology major,” she said with a sigh.

“I can’t believe I still failed the class.”

There was a shift outside her door, Natasha raising a brow at the motion before her door opened, revealing a woman she didn’t care if she never saw for the rest of her night.

“Margaret?”

“Romanov,” She said entering her office.

“Did she just-“

Darcystared at the woman surprised, “Yes she did.”

Natasha nodded, “Ok, so I’m still not daydreaming about having sex with Steve.” Peggy seemed to be shocked by her mentioning sex and Steve in the same sentence. “She actually just walked into my office.”

“Straight up like she owned this bitch.”

“I can hear you-“

Natasha folded her arms, “Didn’t knock, didn’t say ‘hello’”

“She didn’t even bother to say hello? Now that’s messed up.”

The woman rolled her eyes, “I came to talk to you,” she said irritatedly. They were acting like such teenagers with this back and forth.

“Give us a minute, Darce.” 

“Sure thing.” Darcy left her office, leaving the woman to have a very intense and uncomfortable conversation. Maybe she should’ve put a hidden camera in there and tried to record the entire thing.

Once the door shut it was a vigorous staring contest.

“Why are you wet? Seems a little unprofessional.”

“If I’m wet and I was daydreaming about Steve, I’m sure you’re smart enough to connect the dots.” She smirked.

“Honestly, it’s sad how much you think about him, especially since he’s moved on from you.”

Natasha gave her a look of fake sympathy, “No, see what’s sad, is that you think you actually have a chance with him. Seeing as you broke his heart unimaginably and probably plan on doing it again.”

“I wouldn’t dare!” The red haired woman’s calmness was enviable and seriously annoying. She’s heard of Natasha, she’s read about her. That fucking calm persona, how she keeps her tranquil about things and antagonizes her opposing side in the court room with just a look. That’s what she was doing now, getting her to lose her cool. One fucking look, one fucking word, one fucking smart remark.

“Yeah,I know you wouldn’t..because I’m not going to let you. I don’t know what you want from Steve or why you’re here-“

“I’m here because I know of the little game you’re playing. I’m here because I wanted to tell you personally that it’s on.”

Natasha shrugged, “You do you. But I’ve already made my first move. Dinner at his place, nice and romantic. Candles, dimmed lights, rose petals scattered across the floor. Once those lights down..I might just end up pregnant again.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“You think you have him wrapped around your finger? You don’t know the first thing about Steven, or how caring he is..listen closely, watch and learn.” She pulled out her phone and began dialing a number, and putting it on speaker as it rang.

_“Hello?”_

Natasha’s breath hitched, that was Steve. 

Peggy began to get choked up on her words. “Steven? I need your help.”

Fake crying? Not even Steve was gullible enough to fall for-

“ _What’s wrong? Are you ok? Where are you?_ ”

Natasha scoffed, was he being fucking serious. Wasn’t terrible liars supposed to see straight through someone else’s lies? Why the fuck was he falling for this shit and asking her some many-...

Shit. Because he was a caring person.

“I-I just have a lot going on right now and I really need to see you, can you come over?”

“ _I’m in the middle of a meeting, can’t this_ -“

“Please?” She asked in a soft voice, all the while smugly looking at Natasha.

Natasha heard Steve sigh on the other end. There was no fucking way he would-

“ _Fine, send me your address and give me 30 minutes to wrap up ok?_ ” His voice was so tender and concerned. More importantly he was just going to ditch his meeting for her.

“No problem, see you later.” She hung and sighed in content, shooting Natasha a look of challenge . “I don’t know the kind of competition you’re usually up against Romanov? But I’ve been in this game for a while, I’m no Lorraine or Rachel, or even an idiot like my cousin Sharon, so if you think it’ll be easy to get me away from him, you’ve got another thing coming.” She started walking towards the door, “You know the saying you never get over your first love is popular for a reason.” Peggy put her sunglasses back on. “Congratulations Natasha. You wanted a challenge and you got one.” She opened the door and left with saying. “You’ve just met your match bitch.”

The red haired woman stunned as her office door closed. She just got disrespected on her own turf.

Was she nervous? No. Was she going to play even harder?

Hell yeah.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their song title, “If Loving You Is Wrong” by Luther Ingram

Bucky and Sam followed after Steve as he was going out the building, spotting him in the lobby.

“Steve!” Bucky shouted, tackling him to the floor, both landing with a loud thud and hard grunt, placing a harsh punch to the man’s face. Gaining the attention of the other people on the floor.

“That wasn’t part of the plan,” Sam said under his breath going over to them as well.

“B-Buck, what the fuck are you doing!” Steve pushed him off, Sam grabbing Bucky and pulling him back up, holding him back. “What the hell is your problem?”

“No, what the hell is your problem?! I’m trying to knock some sense into you!” He shouted, Sam locking the man’s arm behind his back, discontinuing him from pursuing Steve. “How could you do this to her!”

“Who? What are you talking-“

“Natasha! Going back to your ex because some minor feelings!” Bucky tried to get out of Sam’s arms but to no avail. “You’re going to get hurt! Can’t you see that?”

“I’m not going to get hurt, trust me I know what I’m doing.” Steve picked himself up, now he had a possible broken jaw to deal with. He continued on the path to the exit.

“Just like you knew what you were doing when filing for a divorce,” he said.

Steve stopped in his tracks, little did anyone know they both filed for divorce at the same time. He slowly turned around to the man he called his brother, sticking his hands into his pockets. “You and I have been like brothers since kindergarten, I named my own son after you, made you a godfather to him and my daughter. So it’s really fucking sad to have you think that I don’t know what I’m doing..hope you all enjoyed the show,” Steve said to the people watching, walking out of the building.

“No..no, Rogers! Don’t go!” Bucky called out to the man, trying to fight Sam’s grip on him, but couldn’t get out before Steve had already left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peggy excitedly went over to the door, turning the lights down low as she did. She looked in the mirror by by the door and tussled her hair a bit, trying to make it look naturally wild, dabbing a little more lipstick and water on her face to make it look as if she’d just got through crying.

Finally, after checking over herself, and living room, taking a deep breath as she opened the door, revealing the blond haired man. “Steven,” she greeted seductively.

“Hey...nice robe,” he said looking over her appearance. The robe she had on was loosely tied and very low cut, ending a little higher than most robes.

She smiled at him, he was so good looking. “Please, come on.” The door went wider, allowing him to step inside.

Steve looked around the place, taking note of how everything seemed so..moody. She lit a couple candles and set out two glasses of white wine, pencil and a notepad.

The woman took notice of how he was staring at the layout and came up to his side. “I was hoping that you could uh, draw me. You know, cash in the favor that you owe me, for ditching me that night.”

“I wouldn’t say I ditched you, just went to check on my wife.”

Peggy gave him a compressed look, “Ex wife you mean. You know she threatened me when I called you right?”

“Did she now..right, ex wife.” Steve took a seat, picking up the pencil and notepad. “Shall we?”

She took a seat of the opposing side of the couch. Unraveling robe to let herself be completely naked.

Steve shifted uncomfortably on seeing her naked body, focusing his eyes on the notepad, and glancing at her every now and then.

A few hours had passed until he was came to a finish.

“Alright, uh...here you go,” he ripped the paper out of the pad and handed it over to her.

She gasped, “Oh, Steven I love it.” She said it after only looking at it for a second before holding it close to her heart.

When he drew Natasha or drew anything really while in bed or laying with her on the couch, she’d take the time to look over his work once it was finish. Complimenting him on all the little details, things that took longer to master, like shading and outlining. Sometimes she’d even cuddle with him while watching him draw, looking at his focused face and appreciation of how much time it took. It didn’t matter if he drew while in bed, on the couch, after an argument, after sex..she’d watch him, watch his movements, how skillfully the pencil moved across the paper.

He’d even draw her after fighting, each and every time, she’d move closer to him, lay her head on him and watch him perfectly create a self made drawing of her from memory.

He was so deep in thought of Natasha that he didn’t notice the woman scoot closer to and kiss his cheek.

“Thank you,” she said hugging him, her naked body pressed against him.

“No problem...” 

When she pulled away, she stared at his lips.

He was aware of the way she probably felt this urge to kiss him and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t. 

She brought herself closer, halfway on his lap. 

Steve didn’t move, protest, or pull her closer. To be honest, he was pretty shocked by her action.

Their mouths closer only brushing his, wrapping an arm around his neck. “Kiss me,” she whispered on his lips.

Steve brought his lips ever so closer, barely making contact. “Wow, Natasha was right..that is pathetic.” Peggy leaned away confusedly, meeting his eyes as Steve sent a smirk her way. 

Her eyes went wide, leaning completely away whilst sitting on his lap. “Pathetic?” She asked breathlessly. Her hands darted towards his belt, unbuckling it. Steve didn’t put up a fight as she gripped him through his boxers. He wasn’t hard at all, completely flaccid. 

Steve pushed her to side of the couch. “Next time you call me or make up fake lies regarding my wife I’ll have a lot more to say to you, but for now I’ll let you off.”

He got up from the area he was sitting and buttoned his shirt, re-buckling his pants. “I-i thought you wanted me?”

Steve sighed, “I did want you..many, many years ago, but you left me for someone else the night after I proposed.”

“Like your the woman you call your wife isn’tleaving you? Like you two don’t argue every fucking day of the week.”

His laugh was so joyful and entertained by her words. “The thing about my relationship with Natasha, she isn’t afraid of a little arguing, she likes it, it’s better to get those feelings and emotions out rather than keep them in for so long.”

Peggy tied her robe back, standing up as well, “What is it about her!” She yelled, “What is it about her that men always get so drawn to? She’s just a whore Steven! She doesn’t love you, why can’t you see that!”

His jaw clenched at her words, muscles tightening. “She’s not some whore like you’re describing her. She received her bachelors and Masters degree her sophomore year of college, whilst going for many degrees including Juris Doctor’s degree, graduating at the top of her class, valedictorian.” Steve grabbed his jacket, throwing it back on. “I’d think twice about the things you say about her..especially if you don’t know her as well as I do.”

Peggy reached out for his hand holding him back. “You have a date with her tonight, yes? Well how about this. If she’s not ready to get back together with you, I guarantee she doesn’t love you. You could incorporate all the romance in the world and she still wouldn’t say-“

“Get off of me,” He said.

“She still won’t say it-“

“Get the hell off of me,” he ripped his hand away from her. Moving towards the door. “Not loving me isn’t the worst thing in the world...because I love her. Now if you would excuse me, I’m late for a date with my wife.” Steve left the room, slamming the door behind him.

She lost..he was going to fight for her.

But Romanov seemed reluctant to say her real feelings for him. That’s where she played her cards wrong.

It wasn’t completely over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha waited for the elevator to come to a stop. 

It feels like she’s been in here for hours. Checking over her attire, wondering if she was showing a little too much skin for a date with her kinda ex husband. Wondering if maybe she should bail and say she wasn’t feeling well, although Steve would Then go over to her house.

Wondering how her hair was, if it looked ok..just kidding, it looked good, perfection.

She took a deep breath when the elevator reached the top floor, Steve’s penthouse suite.

She came off the elevator and wasn’t as surprised as she thought she’d be. It was his regular apartment. The lights were off and it looked like a complete ghost town.

Nothing new, nothing’s changed. Was he even here? Did he forget? 

Natasha scoffed turning around, not even bothering to call him? that fucking asshole wasn’t even here, what else was new? How was he late to a date that was at his hou-

“Lighten’ up gorgeous..” She heard a voice deep voice say, footsteps coming over to her, an arm enclosed around her waist, pulling her into his chest. A couple feather light kisses on her shoulder leading up to her neck. “My girl didn’t think I would actually forget about her did she?” 

Natasha smiled, leaning more into kisses, “Your definition of romantic has gotten significantly questionable.”

“I had a feeling you’d say that.” He planted a kiss to her cheek, throwing an arm around her shoulder. “Which is why, instead of having dinner in here.” He led her to the doors of his terrace. “We’re having it out here.”

Natasha was literally at a loss for words. The way his terrace was decorated was so beautiful. Fuck the glamour, it was drop dead gorgeous. 

Not only did he have candles placed in the most randomly, although organized place, he also had roses scattered across the tiles of his floor, the soft white lights that were hung up were dimmed to the most romantic; if possible, setting.

“Steve...” She said barely in a whisper. 

“You like it?” He asked

She brought a hand up to his chest, as he dropped his arm from her shoulder to her waist. “I love it.” She watched him give her a smile, it was a so handsome and sexy.

“Well I’m glad you love it.” He dipped his head down, placing a kiss on her lips. He had to rush over here, pay a professional a good amount of money to prepare something in 2 hours while he set everything up out here. When she had got out of the elevator, he was just getting finished with setting the roses down. 

Steve brought them over to a table, identical plates of professionally made food with two glasses of red whine, a bottle Cabernet between them. Her favorite. “Tonight’s about you and me,” he said to her.

Natasha doesn’t know how it happens, but she ends up on his sitting on his lap every single time.

She sat in a sideways position like the last time, her arm around his shoulder. Steve’s hand resting on her side. 

“You look stunning,” He said to her, looking over the woman on his lap, his eyes directed towards her cleavage for a longer amount of time.

Steve smirked as Natasha hooked a finger under his chin, directing his eyes back up to hers, ”You don’t look to bad yourself.” He didn’t smell to bad either, in fact, he smelled so fucking delicious. “What happened?” She asked tenderly skimming her hand over his bruised cheek. 

Steve leaned more into her soft touch. A touch from her was enough to heal anything. “It was an accident, nothing serious.” He brought their conversation somewhere else. “You do know who made all this food right?”

“I’m guessing an actual chef because no offense honey, but this just seems a little advanced for you.” Natasha sipped her wine.

“I take huge offense to that, I’ll have you know I was watching the chef like a hawk so I basically know all the steps.”

“Yeah? If you were staring at her so hard she must’ve been pretty?”

“He was adorable,” Steve said, sharing a laugh with her, looking at her delighted at her jealous question. Not jealous? Yeah, sure she wasn’t.

Her smiled slowly faltered as she remembered where he was prior to this. They’ve been talking endlessly, having an amazing time and it’s the first time this night, the thought came back to her. “How was your uh, meeting with her?”

He knew who she was referring without her saying Peggy’s name. The brunette haired woman mentioned Natasha had threatened her. He didn’t believe her at all, it didn’t seem like something she’d do.

“Hey, hey, what did I say? Tonight’s about you and me, so forget about all that’s happened between us these past couple weeks and all your concern about her, got it?” On cue, Steve’s phone started to ring. Both their eyes going to his phone ringing on the table, the contact name showing Peggy.

“Aren’t you going to-“

“Put music on? Absolutely.” Steve picked up a remote that was next to him and pressed a button, sounds starts to emit from speakers he had installed outdoors. “You remember this song right?”

A very familiar, slow song began to play. It was the song that they danced to during their first date. The song they dance to when they first became husband and wife. “How could I forget?” 

Steve gave her a look that she hadn’t seen from him in a long time. It was hard to describe but rare from him.

He held his hand out. “Wanna dance?”.

Natasha got up from his lap, taking the hand he offered, leading them to a more spacious area.

They swayed peacefully to the music.

She slowly cascaded her hands down from his neck, wrapping her arms around him, pressing the side of her head to his chest. 

They elegantly stopped moving altogether, until they were just standing there in a secure embrace.

Steve placed a couple feather light kisses on top of her head. He didn’t want to let her go.

She picked her head up, staring into his eyes. She’d get lost in them constantly. It was just them, nothing else mattered. The music even seemed like it faded out.

Their faces gravitated towards each other’s, their lips brushing, they both leaned in a little more finally filling in the space. 

He kissed her.

Or she kissed him.

Ok, they kissed each other. 

It was soft and sweet and so..tender. Slowly, mutually pulling away. 

Natasha cleared her throat, looking down. “That was, um-“

Steve brought a finger beneath her chin, tilting her head back up. Their eyes meeting again. Drowning themselves in each other’s colored orbs. 

Her heart was beating loudly, she thought it would burst from her chest.

His hand brushed her hair, He smiled at her, eyes softening. Steve made a move to kiss her again.

“Steve..” She said, finally finding her voice again when they almost kissed again. “I-if you do that..we both know what it’ll lead to,” she whispered on his lips. His eyes showed so much raw passion.

“I know...”. He captured her lips again. 

Natasha hesitated to kiss back this time. Loving the way his lips against hers took out her ability to think straight.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, Steve’s around her waist, angling their heads to deepen the kiss. 

He hoisted her up, Natasha wrapping her legs around his hips. As he took them away from the terrace, traveling all the way to his room. Undressing each other on the way.

She sat between his legs, both of them sharing a glass of champagne.

“I thought when we first came in here, kissing and undressing each other, we’d have sex; not gather warmth from the fireplace on your tv.”

Steve grinned, “What, you don’t want to talk to me? I thought you liked talking to me.”

“I do like talking to you.” They talked the first time they had sex.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Natasha slid one of her hands down his chest from his neck, grazing his forming erection. Steve groaned from the feeling, he’s not got turned on so quickly from little touches and kissing. You can’t blame him though, she was an amazing kisser._

_Her hands slid into his pocket, pulling out his key and inserting it into the door, Steve reached behind himself and opened the door, both of them stumbling into the room, never breaking their kiss._

_This time, it was Natasha who had her back pressed up against the door, Steve effortlessly hoisting her up, darting his lips to her neck, hungrily tasting her skin._

_Natasha moaned, it was a real moan, not the fake ones she’d have to do on other guys._

_Her legs wrapping around his waist pulling him closer into her. She let her hands travel to his torso, where she began to unbutton his silk button down shirt, peeling it off of him, exposing his well toned muscles, chest, abs, biceps. He must’ve gone to the gym frequently, none of the other men she’s slept with had a body like his._

_She felt Steve pull her zipper down, putting her down for a second as her dress dropped to the floor._

_Steve looked over her body again. It was even more glorious in up close. Her lacy, black, matching bra and panties made him bite his lip at the sight. Picking her up one more time before leading them to the couch, Steve topping over her, she then made a reach for his belt, but as she started to unbuckle it Steve had pulled away._

_Natasha looked at him questioningly._

_“I uh,..”Steve slowly backed away from her, which really made her raise a brow. Steve cleared his throat “I really want to do this with you but I want to get to know you first.”_

_Get to know her? She guessed she couldn’t really be surprised, he seemed like the the type to of guy who would want to get to know a one night stand. It definitely was different. Most guys wouldn’t think twice about getting to know her before they were nudging her down for a blowjob. “Alright, what do you want to know?”_

_“Um you know, simple things, like where’d you go to college, where’re you from..favorite color, things like that.”_

_“I’m sitting here, half naked, and you want to know my favorite color?” She asked amusedly._

_Steve smiled and shrugged, “Call me old fashioned.”_

“ _Ok, I’ll tell you whatever you want to know..on one condition.”_

_“Shoot.”_

_“You tell me everything I want to know.” She smirked._

_Steve nodded, “Deal,” he said easily._

_Natasha sighed, “Well to answer your question, I went to Yale, Political science and Economics, graduated with 7 degrees in law that I don’t feel like explaining, I’m Russian, and my favorite color is red,” Natasha answered, it flowed out easily._

“ _Russian? Really? I would’ve never guessed.”_

_“Внешность может быть обманчива,”_

_“Wow,” Steve said stunned, he had no idea what she just said but it sounded hot coming out of her mouth. “Russian and English? That’s impressive, was it challenging? Learning, Russian?” She smiled at him. She had such a perfect smile._

_“My native is Russian,” Natasha clarified. “Was it challenging learning English? Not really, It was easier to learn than Spanish, Italian, French and Mandarin.”_

_Steve looked at her in pure adoration, she spoke English so fluently, she didn’t even have a Russian accent which she spoke English. “You sure that’s it, feel like you’re holding out.”_

_“I’m fluent in Chinese, Dutch and Latin too but I didn’t want to make it seem like I was bragging.” She smirked, it made Steve’s heart lighter, he liked seeing her smile. Like she said before, she was half naked in front of him, but all he could focus on was her smile. “Anything else you want to know?”_

_“Um..yeah actually, if you don’t mind me asking that is.”_

“ _Depends,” She said, giving him the ok to continue._

_“How long has it been since you’ve had a real relationship?” He asked, she could tell he was well invested in her answer, just by the way he moved a little closer._

_“It’s been awhile, I’ve had some guys here and there but, a few one night stands but it’s been approximately 9 months since I’ve had my last real relationship.” And what a long nine months it has been._

_Steve slowly took everything in, humming in response, she wondered what was going through his mind right now. He broke his own train of thoughts with his own words._

_“Harvard,” he stated._

_“I’m sorry?”_

“ _It’s the University I graduated from. I was an art major, I’m American but have a little bit of an Irish background from my dad.” Steve stood up, holding his hand out, “You might’ve got me beat in the language department, but I do know German, Gaelic and a little Spanish.”_

_Natasha accepted his hand, standing with him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, Steve just about bringing his lips to seal them with hers. “And your favorite color?”_

_“Blue,” he whispered on her lips, reconnecting their lips again in a heated kiss._

_He smelled so fucking good. Her hands sprawled out across his shoulders, down to his chest and pushed him onto the couch. By the look on his face that was something he wasn’t expecting, especially when her hands went to his belt and started unbuckling it._

_“Isn’t the guy supposed to pleasure the woman first?” He asked._

_Her eyes met his, It was a genuine question. “You’re cute Steve,” She said humored, followed by a small kiss to his lips, leading down his body as she simultaneously pulled his pants and boxers down. She took his hand and placed it on top of her head._

_As soon as her lips touched him, fuck, he thought he was in love._

_Natasha’s body was humming, she was not expecting it to feel that...pleasuring. To leave her wanting to keep going even after the 4 rounds they’ve just had, all in the course of a few hours. No man had ever made her beg, grip the sheets, have her eyes roll, make her tremble. She moaned his name so uncontrollably, the way he felt inside her was unimaginably good. When he sat her upright and fucked her from behind she couldn’t help but caress his face, looking at him so lustfully. He was so goddamn handsome and smelled so damn good._

_She hadn’t even noticed she was unconsciously rubbing his stomach, his very muscular stomach might she add, and had her head just about laying on a part of his chest, her leg tangled with his as his strong arm secured her. She inhaled his addictive scent._

_Steve drew invisible shapes on her thigh. With her, he’s never met a woman that could keep up with him, one that was actually happy to get on top and actually knew what she was doing and did it so fucking well. One that never felt that good, like a sculpted fit just for him. Her body was amazing, so well defined and perfect, everything about her was just perfect. Even her hair stayed perfect. He’s never seen hair look that amazing after sex! He couldn’t help but run his hands through it when she went into his arms. Most women didn’t even like cuddling after things like this. “I may not have experienced a lot of one night stands but I’m almost sure by the time I wake up you’ll unfortunately be gone...but I really want to see you again.”_

“ _After tonight?” Natasha smirked, “You most definitely will.”_

_“So if I were to ask you out to dinner the answer would be?”_

_“I’d love to,” she replied. The smile on Steve’s face was unmatched by the way he was doing flips on the inside._

_Just as Steve figured, when he woke up, the loss of body heat was well noticeable, the vanilla scented shampoo from her hair was gone and along with everything else that was gone, was Natasha. He hadn’t even opened his eyes yet and he was able to detect these things. As he stirred awake, he felt something on his forehead, tiredly reaching up to it, he was able to detect it was a post it, he pulled it off of him. Rubbing his eyes and grinning widely._

_Her number._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha evened out her breathing while she looked at the man next to her.

It was a side of him she hadn’t seen in a long time, he asked her to dance, she accepted-and fuck...she just had sex with him..again.

“Mmm Nat,” she heard him mumble, rolling over to her and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her into him, placing his head into her neck, was he dreaming about her? “I love you,” He said in his sleep, Natasha heart skipped a beat.

He just said he love her. It sounded like he was awake but he most definitely wasn’t, or at least if he was, he was half awake. 

Either way, she had to get out of there and fast.

With a discrete motion, Natasha removed his arm from around her as she got out of his bed, putting her clothes on.

Steve’s eyes blinked opened. The loss heat of the woman that was once by his side was now sitting foot of the bed. 

Observing her slip the lacy material of her underwear on her body smoothly, accenting her long legs. Running a hand through her tousled red hair, still so perfect. Her whole essence highlighted how bad he wanted her again.

She was a literal goddess.

"Leaving already?" Steve called out from his bed. The man was sprawled out on his bed with an arm propped behind his head. He brought his left hand idly resting on the stop she once laid in.

“Yeah..,” she answered from the bottom of the bed.

Steve bit his lip, her frontside was magnificent but the view from the back was just as evenly matched. He smirked at the mark on her, her tattoo

Steve stood up, and went over to her. She flinched as he pressed his naked body into her.

“What’s it say?” he asked, sliding his finger over the mysterious word on her back.

“It says I’ve got to go.” Her eyes scanned across the room. Where the fuck was her bra?

A strong arm snaked around her, followed by wet kisses along her neck. “Stay with me tonight.”

“Steve, I want to but-

He gently gripped her arms. “Then do it, nothing’s holding you back.” His scent was clouding her senses, his hands moved downed towards her hips. “Stay,” He repeated in a more velvety tone.

There was in fact something holding her back..herself. These stupid ass feelings and emotions that she couldn’t get in order because of all the confusion. He clearly didn’t know what he just said to her, in his sleep anyways. But she hadn’t heard those words in a long time from him and it scared her.

Natasha finally spotted her bra, getting out of his grasp and going to retrieve it.

Steve chuckled, it sounded a little sarcastic in her ears. “You know Nat, sometimes I don’t get you.”

“Sometimes I don’t get me either,” she said to herself.

Steve wrapped a towel around himself. “We have a nice, romantic dinner, filled with memories, flirty remarks, passionate sex, and I still can’t get you to say it.”

“Say what?”

He gently took her hand in his. “I love you.”

“Steve, just don’t, ok?” She asked desperately, she couldn’t handle the emotions that were bound to wash over her.

“Think of our memories together Nat.”

“And do you ever sometimes think that’s all we’ll everhave Steve? Memories?” They’ve had good memories, bad memories, sexual memories, fun memories, horrible ones filled with hate and arguments. What if that’s the only thing left fueling what they had between them?

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, what if you’re only saying you love me because tonight reminded you of what we used to have? And you were just lost in the moment?” 

“I’m saying I love you because I really do Nat. Alright? No special theories or reminiscence from little scraps of our past.” His thumb brushed her hand, gently kissing it.

It felt like every little touch from him left this trail of fire and heat. Steve quickly placing his hand behind her and pulling her closer. So fast and impactful that her hands instinctively went to his shoulders. “I love you, Natasha.” He said it again to really analyze her face when he said it but even he couldn’t read it.

“Steve..I-i.” She couldn’t say it back, she just couldn’t, she felt her eyes begin to water, asking him something she never thought she’d find herself saying. “Don’t give up on me.” 

“I can’t wait forever Nat.”

“I’m not asking you to. Just don’t give up on me..please.” She leaned up softly pecking his lips.

He let her slip out of his arms again, he let her go.

But her presence was still there with him even after she physically left.

He had her heart and she just couldn’t bring herself to admit it.

“ _You have a date with her tonight, yes? Well how about this. If she’s not ready to get back together with you, I guarantee she doesn’t love you. You could incorporate all the romance in the world and she still wouldn’t say-“_

_“Get off of me,” He said._

_“She still won’t say it-“_

“ _Get the hell off of me,” he ripped his hand away from her. Moving towards the door. “Not loving me isn’t the worst thing in the world...because I love her. Now if you would excuse me, I’m late for a date with my wife.”_

_What if she wasn’t ready for him yet? What if he was moving too fast for her?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I skipped out on the smut😂Saving it for the last chapter🙂ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT


	29. Chapter 29

Natasha picked up a pen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“What do you love about your husband? No physical attributes and leave the kids out of it, what do you purely love about him?”_

_What did she love about Steve? There were so many things she loves about that man, wouldn’t it just be easier to say all the things she didn’t like about him? Talk about the things that bothered her in their marriage? What she wanted to fix?_

_“What do I love about Steve...Well for one thing he’s so caring and knows how to deal with me when I’m sad.” She felt like she could talk to him about any and everything and he’d listen to her, even when they were arguing, he’d sit and listen to her side of everything._

_When he finally found Natasha he ran to her, he saw her, arms folded as she stared into the lake. He slowly came up to her, letting his footsteps become noticeable so she knew he was here. “It’s getting pretty dark out,” He stated, he wasn’t really expecting a response but he tried again when there wasn’t any. His arms wrapped around her waist, “You ok?” He asked, burying his neck into her neck, when he didn’t get a response again, he began planting gentle kisses against the soft skin._

_“Stop,” she said quietly, moving her neck away, still upset. He obliged, moving his lips away, but his arms tightened against her waist._

_“Don’t listen to Wade, he’s just kidding around.”_

_Natasha scoffed, “Right, making a scene in front of your other friends and calling me a prostitute is a great joke.”_

_“I mean..technically he said pornstar..”_

_“You’re not helping.”_

“ _Right, it’s just pornstar is a little more respecting than a prostit-“ Steve grunted and laid his head onto her shoulder as Natasha harshly elbowed his stomach._

_“If I wanted to hear that kind of shit I would’ve stayed inside.”_

_“Right, right, sorry,” he apologized voice strained. He gathered himself together, shrugging off the pain he just received. “How would you like me to comfort you?”_

_Natasha shrugged, turning around to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Tell me you love me.”_

_He smiled,”How many times have I said that to you already?”_

_“I want to hear it now.”_

_“I love you,” He said truthfully, dipping down to firmly peck her lips._

_Natasha smirked against his lips, “Say it again.”_

_“I love you,” he replied deeply, passionately, pressing his lips to hers. Steve nibbled on her lip, Natasha granted him access, parting her lips for him, savoring the feeling of him push his tongue into her mouth._

“ _He’s so open and honest with me.” He never kept a single secret from each other. Even when he came home late from work at like 11:00pm, he’d always tiredly tell her where’s he’s been._

_Steve’s body was already half way on top of her, rubbing her thigh in a manner that meant he was horny. Despite the fact that her back was turned to him, didn’t stop him from leaning and placing soft, gentle kisses along her neck. Pressing his half hard erection into her, moving in a familiar motion._

_“You’re not even sleep,” he said against her neck._

_“Should probably tell you something,” she shrugged her lips off of her._

“ _You know the best part about having another baby is the process it takes to make him or her.”_

_“Really? I was thinking it was the 14 hours of labor was my favorite part,” she said sarcastically, Steve turned of her over, pinning her wrists down._

_“What’s going on, I thought you wanted another baby?”_

_“What I want, is for you, to tell me why you’re home so late.”_

“ _Fury scheduled a late night quarterly examination, i spent the whole time processing expenses.” he whispered against her lips._

_“That’s it?”_

_Steve smirked, “That’s it,” he replied softly, dipping down to connect their lips._

“ _I love how playful and creative he is...” She loved how he’d tried to tickle her, how they’d play fight, and how competitive they got._

_“You’re cheating,” Natasha said._

_“I’m not cheating, you’re just not as good as me.”_

_“You’re pulling away way too fast.”_

_“I am not.”_

_Natasha gripped his shirt, pressing her lips to his. Just when Steve was about to pull away, she brought a hand to the back of his neck, and straddling his hips. Steve groaned at the feel of her tongue massaging his, completely forgetting the game they were playing as he was lost in the kiss. Natasha pulled away and licking her lips, Steve’s lips trailed after hers. Steve licked his own as well but for a completely other reason than her._

_“Strawberries,” She said_

“ _Huh?” He asked confusedly and in a daze. Natasha smirked, Steve quickly realizing what she was talking about. “Now that’s cheating.”_

_“It’s called strategy,” she said._

_“Ok fine, new rule.”_

_“You can’t just make rules.”_

_“I’m the man of the house, I can do anything.” Natasha gave him a challenging look. Steve swallowed hardly. “Let me rephrase that, I created the game therefore I get creative privileges.”_

_“Ok how about this.” Natasha wrapped an arm around his neck, the other one sensually rubbing his chest. “I’m the wife of the man of the house and I can do whatever I want.” She leaned in closer. “Including with holding sex,” she whispered on his lips._

_Steve chuckled, “You’d actually stop having sex with me over this?”_

_“Try me and see.”_

_Steve scanned over her eyes, his smile faltering into his own challenging one. “Alright..ok fine, but under one condition..I get to use tongue too and have complete control when it’s my turn.”_

_“Deal.”_

“ _The way, one kiss from him seems to make everything better.” She could be crying, extremely anxious and he’d just have to plant a soft kiss anywhere on her and all of her worries would be forgotten._

_Steve pinned her down against the bed. “Nat drinking your problems away isn’t going to help, alright? I know you’re upset about-“_

_“I’m not upset,” she said._

_“It’s ok if you’re-“_

“ _I’m not upset Steve,” she bit out colder. Her tone surprised Steve, Steve saw her eyes water. “It’s just...What’s wrong with me?” She asked softly._

_“Hey..hey,” he said softly, Steve kissed her cheek. “Nothing’s wrong with you,” He said. “You’re perfect, understand me?”_

_“Then why can’t I have a healthy baby?” She asked, tears falling. “What went wrong?”_

_“Look at me,” he said deeply, caressing her chin. “You’re amazing..baby or not, there’s no one I’d rather spend my life with.”_

_Steve dipped down, gently connecting their lips._

_“Sometimes I think I don’t deserve you,” she said as he pulled her in for an embrace._

_Steve smiled, “Then I don’t think you’re aware of how many guys that were after you, told me that you were way out of my league.”_

“ _How he calls me his girl with so much pride.” Had any man call her that she’d find it repulsive, demeaning and possessive. But with her husband, she loved hearing those words of possession come out of his mouth._

_Steve through his arm around his wife’s shoulder as they walked down the streets of Paris, sending glares to random men on the street that would glance her way._

_They were their way back to their honeymoon suite. Steve may or may not have been just a tad bit tipsy._

_“Hey, are you staring at my girl?” Steve asked a random man, going to confront him until Natasha pulled him back over to her, having him wrap his arm around her again._

_“I think you might’ve had one; too many drinks, babe.” She patted his chest._

_“Honey, I swear he was looking.” Steve turned his head around searching for the man. He must’ve scattered off._

_Natasha scoffed, “You think every guy’s looking.”_

_“That’s cause I want to protect my girl at all costs,” he whispered huskily in her ear, he nipped at a sensitive spot behind her ear._

_She smiled and moved his face away. “Save it until we get to the hotel, Rogers.”_

_Steve groaned dramatically. “I love this woman!” He shouted onto the streets of France, people staring at him weirdly, well they were directing their lustful staresaway from her and definitely looking at him funny now._

_“When he makes sure he holds me at night, no matter how tired he is.” Fighting or not, his arm would over wrap over hers, kiss her cheek or the inside of her neck so naturally and instinctively._

_Steve took off his suit jacket off, kicking himself out of his shoes, he didn’t even have the energy undress the rest of himself, he was way too tired, leaving him in only his buttoned down shirt, loose tie and slacks. He went onto the bed, pulling his wife closer, wrapping an arm around her waist, lightly kissing the inside of her neck, replacing his lips with his face buried into her._

_Not too soon after, she heard light snoring from him. The least she could do for him was make him a little more comfortable. So that’s what she did, unbuttoning his shirt, undoing his belt and pulling his pants down._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha held her head in her hands, staring at the divorce papers in front of her, she’s been in this spot all day, just staring at the blank line that didn’t have her name printed on it.

What was going on? Why couldn’t she sign them? He’s already did his part, they were halfway done. It all came down to her. 

Her decision, her choice. Why couldn’t she do it? Why is it so hard for her to let this man go? 

She’s been claiming since their split that she didn’t love him anymore. She once said that she hated him, he was the worst person ever, that she wished she never even married him. So what was the hold up? 

Why is it every time it came down to signing these things her hand would shake, she would get this headache; followed by watery eyes. Her heart would get heavy and immediately start thinking about Steve, their kids, their family.

They had 7 years worth of memories together, 7 months of dating/engaged and the only one that’s been able to cloud her mind was him.

She couldn’t handle this alone. Natasha picked up her car keys, she needed to talk to someone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and, with faithfulness, to be your support and help in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry and to always show you the respect and honor you so deserve until I close my eyes on this Earth for the very last time. I will be here when you need someone to talk to or listen to. I trust and appreciate you. I promise to respect and cherish you. To strengthen you when you’re sad. I promise to share with you my hopes, thoughts, and dreams as we grow and build our lives together.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Nat, sweetie, it’s ok if you still carry feelings for him,” His mom said to her comfortingly rubbing her shoulder. “It’s like I said, there’s a lot of water under that bridge. You and my son had so many pleasant memories together.”

It was her, and Sarah, just chatting at some quiet and calm restaurant bar. She was one of the only people who could read her and Steve’s relationship. 

When they’d have arguments she’d be a mediator for the two, making sure they’d stand on neutral grounds with each other. Remind them that after all the arguing and fighting they’d still have two kids at home. They’d still have 7 years of marriage to look back on, it wasn’t enough to stop them from filing for divorce, making things worse and more strained between them.

“It’s just so hard to come to terms with them, he’s the one man I can say I ever really loved.”

“Nat! Nat!” Both women turned their heads towards Darcy who was coming up to them, taking a seat, completely out of breath, her hair wet.

“Darcy, what are you-“ How did she even know she was here? Neither of them told her about her whereabouts.

“I don’t know bitch, I got this tingly feeling that something was wrong and came to check on you.” She was literally in the process of washing her hair when she felt this sense that something was wrong with the world. She first went to Natasha’s house, no one was home. Then she went to Steve’s parents house because they were back from their weekend trip, but only Joseph was the only one there, holding his sleeping granddaughter. He was the one that told them where his wife and daughter in law was. “So come on, fill me in, is this a marriage thing?”

“Yeah,” she answered, “I uh, don’t think I’m going to sign the papers.”

“What? Are you serious?” She asked in joyful shock, Natasha nodded.

That was the first time she’s ever said those words out loud before. After earlier with him, she was just so confused about everything. She felt like he made it worse by saying those 3 words to her but maybe it wasn’t him this time..this was all on her. She should’ve had an answer by the time he said. Either she loved him or not.

But if she was thinking about it...the answer was clear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve paced back and forth his living room, phone glued to his ear. She wasn’t picking up his calls, answering his texts, listening to his voicemails.

“Nat, listen, I’ve been trying to get through to you, but you won’t answer—a-and that’s ok! But I really think we should talk about this alright? Look, I know you’re scared and I probably shouldn’t have said that to you knowing you wouldn’t have been ready, but please Nat..please just-“ Steve sighed, gripping his hair, “I really think we should talk about this, talk about us..you remember when we first started dating and you wanted to know where our relationship stood? Know it’s me who wants to know, so..can we please just talk..I need to see my girl..please.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ _Look don’t get me wrong,I love my wife doc,I really do but these past months has been..it just hasn’t been the same at all. It’s like we don’t even know each other anymore.”_

_“A lot of people go through rough patches in their marriage Mr.Rogers,” the therapist informed. It was common to see marriages begin to deteriorate,50% of marriages do end in divorce and sometimes it’s over the stupidest of reasons. “Why don’t you tell about what you love about her? Nothing physical and leave the kids out of it.”_

_What didn’t he love about that woman? Wouldn’t it be more efficient to say all the things he didn’t like about her? Talk about the things that bothered him in their marriage? What he wanted to fix?_

_Steve sighed and leaned back in his chair..”What I love about Natasha.” Where should he begin? “I love how intelligent she is.” If she were to tell him about all the things she achieved while in her early twenties he was sure the therapist would’ve fallen in love with her as well. The knowledge that woman had was such a turn on for him._

“ _Are these all your degrees?” Steve asked looking at the degrees on her wall. His eyes skimmed across them, each one looked more difficult to receive than the next. One he did recognize was the Juris Doctor’s, that was the highest law degree there is in the U.S._

_“Umm..yeah, yeah they are.” She watched as his eyes looked across her trophies from high school and college._

“ _You were valedictorian, for both high school and college?” The fact that she became a valedictorian for Yale was impressive alone. How smart is this woman? He had to bust his to be top ranked in college, he didn’t doubt she did it effortlessly. He didn’t strike her as one of those who’d spend all their time in a library or wear glasses and from her graduation photo...she wasn’t, she was so gorgeous. “You have 22 trial wins and 0 loses?” He asked in disbelief._

_“Mhm, that doesn’t turn you off does it? Most guys get intimidated when I tell them things like that.”_

_“Turn me off?” He asked scoffing, “That’s like, the sexiest shit ever.”_

_“I love how she listens to me, even when I ramble on about the most idiotic things.” She’d listen in interest to, finding it amusing how he was able to rant to her about the most silliest things._

_Natasha drank the beer her husband had set out for himself, watching him in amusement walking back and forth as she listened on to his rant._

_“And then the asshole had the nerve to demand that I fund his company without even taking into precaution that he’s already made a deal with a rival company of mine.”_

_“No, are you serious?” She asked in a sarcastic tone that went completely over his head due to him being upset._

_“Completely 100%, and to make things even worse-“_

_“Things get worse?”_

“ _I didn’t think it was possible either, but trust me it does. So get this, his wife comes into my office, physically, with a bunch of complaints and threats acting like a complete..a uh, complete..”_

_“Bitch?”_

_“Yes! I didn’t want to say it because she’s a woman and that would’ve be disrespectful, but you.” He caressed his wife’s chin “You get me.”_

_“Well I am your wife so..”_

_“Speaking of wives, she wasn’t even the worst one yet, his mother came into my office as well.”_

_“Wow..unbelievable.”_

_“Exactly.”_

“ _How playfully annoyed she gets when I purposely bother her.” They’d play fight, rough house, he was positive she could kick his ass if she wanted to and that too was sexy as hell._

_“Is that annoying?” He asked beside her, poking her head, while she typed something on her laptop._

_“Yes,” She said to him, eyes still focused on the screen, rolling her eyes as he continued to go through with his methods._

_“Is it? I’m sorry, I had no idea.” Steve moved his finger away to poke her neck._

_“You are such a child.” She closed her laptop, moving it aside._

_Steve held her waist down, restricting her from moving, “Aw, baby you don’t mean that.”_

_“Let go of me,” She said, trying to pry his arm off of her._

_“What? Is my girl mad at me now?”_

_“I think you’re very annoying,” she said lowly to him in a teasing tone._

“ _Yeah? You gonna beat my ass again?” He whispered playfully in her ear._

_“I’m close to doing so.”_

_Steve chuckled, “Oh are you now?” He pinned her wrists down, locking her hips beneath his._

_“I could get out if I wanted to Rogers.”_

_“Could you though?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Then why don’t you?” He asked_

_“Because I like the sight of you pinning me down on top the bed.”_

_Steve scoffed, “Riiigh-“_

_Before he could even blink, Natasha had been on top of him, pinning his hands down. “How did you...”_

_Their lips close, staring deeply at each other. Smirking at each other before connecting thei_ r _lips_.

_“I love how she’s there for me through each of my insignificant insecurities..” He’d come to her saying the most dumbest things sometimes, like how his hair looked a little off, or his style didn’t match his personality._

_Oh no..no no no no no.” Steve got up and ran into the bathroom, getting a closer look. “This can’t be happening.”_

_“What’s your problem?” Natasha asked as she overheard his dramatic remark when entering their room._

_Steve came out the bathroom, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the bed, he sat on the edge and had her straddle his lap. “What do you notice about me that’s unnatural.”_

_“Ummm, your jawline is abnormally sharp, your bottom lip is strangely plump, your eyelashes are weirdly feminine-“_

“ _No, no I mean-wait what do you mean my eyelashes are feminine.”_

_Natasha shrugged, “They’re long for a guy. But it’s not a bad thing.”_

_“Wait I thought you were pointing out the bad things..”_

_“No, you asked me what do I notice that’s unnatural, if I were to point out the bad things I’d never say your lips.”_

_Steve smiled before going back on topic. “Hold on, what do you mean if you were to point out the bad things?”_

_Natasha hummed, “The only thing I think you’d find bad is the strand of gray hair-“_

_“So you do see it!”_

_“Is that why you’re freaking out? Babe it’s barely noticeable.”_

_“This is the worst day of my life.”_

_Natasha grinned, tilting his head up with her finger. “Grey hair or not, I’ll always find you undeniably sexy Rogers.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah? I did mention the lips thing right?”_

_Steve smirked, leaning forward to catch her lips, he winced slightly as he felt a little prick at the top of his head, Steve broke the kiss and looked at her in disbelief. “Please tell me you didn’t...”_

_“I did.”_

“ _How she can keep up with me.” Both physically, intellectually and..sexually._

_Steve fell beside the bed next to his girlfriend, both breathing heavily as their skin shone with the after glow of the passionate sex they’d just had. It wasn’t even the first round,they’d never be this worn out after the first round. It was more like the fifth._

_Steve stared at the ceiling in graceful relief. “So, um, where‘d you learn that from?” He asked._

_“I use to do ballet Steve, I’m very flexible.”_

_Wow, she just kept on surprising him. Natasha straddled his lap, Steve’s hands going to her hips. “You’re not tired?”_

_She grinned at him, “Why? You getting sleepy?”_

_He couldn’t see himself but he was sure he was staring at her in amazement._

_She leaned down, kissing his neck, chest, abs, all the way down until her lips came in contact with his half hard erection, making it stand up immediately at the feel of her._

“ _So you call her your girl? Is there a background to this nickname?”_

_Steve unconsciously smiled upon the background of his nickname for her, scratching his head awkwardly. “Honestly I’ve been calling her ‘my girl’ for so long I forgot where it came from or why I started calling her it.” It was like second nature for him to call her that, it came off his tongue so easily and Natasha loved it, so even throughout all the arguing and fighting he’d still call her that name._

_“I see..how long were you two dating before you got engaged?” He asked._

_“Umm, 7 months?”_

“ _7 months?” He asked slightly surprised. “That seems like a short amount of time for two people to be engaged.”_

_Steve chuckled, “Trust me I know. But we moved in together after only 4 months together and never looked back...it’s funny because after 1 week of sex together she didn’t want to admit we were dating.” But when they hit 3 months, they got into a fight about the status of their relationship..it was the first time he told her that he loved her._

“ _What about you?” Steve asked still panting from their recent activities, propping his hands behind his head._

_“What about me?”_

_“Is there some huge secret I don’t know about you?”_

_“It’s a little too soon to be asking me that don’t you think?” She asked in the same state._

_“Since I’m your boyfriend now I need to know these things.”_

_Natasha smirked, “You are definitely not my boyfriend.”_

“ _Really?Then what do you call this?” He motioned to their two naked bodies under the covers._

_“Two people fucking?”_

_“Fucking?And here I thought we had something special. So no secrets to tell me? Your boyfriend?”_

_“You are not my boyfriend, Steve. And if that’s your way of asking me to be your girlfriend, I’ll need something a little more better than that.”_

“ _Wait, wait,” Natasha said, breaking their kiss. “What are we?”_

_“What do you mean?” Steve asked, placing butterfly kisses along her neck._

_Natasha shrugged his lips away. “I mean we’ve been like this for 3 months and haven’t established our relationship.”_

_Steve pulled her closer, sliding his hands down to her ass. “I thought you said we were just two people fucking?”_

_“I know, but we go out to dinner together, we have sex, I stay over at your place or your stay over at mine. What are we?” He even call her his girl, but it was a very vague title._

_Steve shrugged, he connected their lips, only for Natasha to break away again._

_“I’m serious Steve, I want to talk about us,” she said slightly annoyed, pushing him away._

_“What do you want me to say Nat? You told me we were just fucking.”_

“ _That was when all we were doing was fucking Steve! We do a lot of things together, it’s been 3 months, we’re practically inseparable, I want to know what I am to you!”_

_“I don’t know!”_

_Natasha scoffed, funny how he claimed to be her boyfriend after only a week. Now when it came down to her wanting to know 3 months later, he didn’t couldn’t give her a straight answer. “Well until you figure it out? Don’t bother calling me.”_

_“I’ll do you one better, this thing we have going on? Is done, cool?”_

_She rolled her eyes, “Fuck you, Steve.”_

“ _Attention! Hey, everyone can I have your attention!” The people in the restaurant turned to the man who was standing on a table._

_Natasha looking at Steve confusedly._

_“See there’s this woman that I’ve been seeing for about 3 months now. She’s the most astonishing person I’ve ever met. Everything about her is amazing. Beautiful, long red hair, glimmering emerald eyes, perfect smile-perfect everything.”_

_“Come on Nat, let’s get out of here.”_

_“Wait.”_

_“But I have a question. What do you people think when you see me-“_

_“Rich!”_

_“Handsome!”_

_“Fine as hell!”_

_“True..but see in a way, I’m also a huge idiot.. because I can’t see how amazing my life was when I started seeing this woman and when she was gone..I couldn’t stop thinking about her..she’s the only thing that’s been on my mind for the past week, day and night. Time and time again she gave me multiple chances and each time I managed to screw it up. Funny this is, this said woman is in this restaurant tonight. So..Natasha.. I’m here to ask you the most important question of them all..be my girlfriend?”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve tossed his phone beside him, once he sat on the couch he heard a ring.. quickly getting it in hopes that it was Natasha but it wasn’t. It was the front desk.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Mr.Rogers, we have a woman but the name of Margaret Carter asking for permission to get buzzed in.”

Steve sighed, he needed closure, “Buzz her in.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you..want him?” Darcy asked carefully.

“I don’t know what I want..” She felt like ripping out all her personalities and asking them individually what she wanted. They couldn’t settle on an agreement. One part wanted him, the other part was scared of getting hurt again.

“Honey, I’m going to count to 3, and you just say what you want, whether you want this divorce or what to be with him.. 1”

“Are you sure this is the best idea?” Darcy asked, didn’t they do this on the episode of “The Office”..Holy shit they definitely did!

“2..”

“Yeah I’m not sure that’ll work either,” Natasha added, that seemed like the type of thing to work in dramas and romantic movies but not real life.

“3-“

“Wait didn’t you say you hated Steve?”

“Of course not I love Steve-“ Natasha paused...”What the hell...how’d you do that?”

Sarah shrugged, “I watch a lot of The Office.”

“I knew it!” Darcy said, that was the first reference she got right. Man, did she feel good tonight.

“Um excuse me?” A manly voice came up to them.

Natasha’s eyes hardening at the man in front of them. “Alexei?”

“Natasha..can we talk?” 

Sarah and Darcy shared a cautious look, making the decision that it was better for them to give them some privacy.

They were relatively quiet for a few minutes before he started talking. “How have you been-“

“Fine..what do you want?” She asked coldly.

“I just want to talk to you.”

Natasha scoffed, “I have nothing to say to you, do you know how long it’s been?” And she was still holding that fucking grudge.

“I heard you were getting a divorce..wanted to tell you that I was proud of you.”

What the fuck. How’d he know she was getting a divorce..well not anymore. Why the fuck was he proud of her? “What?”

“I know people like Rogers. He’s not a good person..you deserve better than him.”

“Don’t you fucking talk about him like you know him. You don’t know a single thing about him or what we’ve been through together.”

“Can’t possibly be anything to what we had.”

“Yeah..only difference is I love him...and I’m not giving up on him.”

Natasha got up and pushed past him, leaving. Shit...she was going to do it. She was going to say. She still loves Steven Grant Rogers.

Once Natasha was at the door, Sarah and Darcy came back over to Alexei, Darcy shooting him a harsh stare, Sarah placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Easy, honey...I called him,” Sarah said. “She needed a little push.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter will be the longest and an emotional hurricane. Let me know which you guys want first, prequel or sequel.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the last chapter, the song is by the temptations

It hit her hard. She hadn’t ever seen it coming. All those nights she let him stay over. How she continuously has sex with him despite her saying it won’t happen again. Those nights she fell asleep in his arms. Persuading him to spend more time with her instead of his girlfriend. Immediately stopping everything and dropping her anger to see him at the hospital. Enjoy watching him get jealous. Getting annoyed when he called her jealous. Missing how she’d watch him tuck their kids in bed. Why she couldn’t sign those fucking divorce papers. The answer was always there. Her feelings were always there. No matter how hard she tried to push them away. His mom was right..She loves him. He’s the only man she’s ever truly loved, it’s always been him, it’ll always be him. She can’t let go of him. 

Throughout everything they’ve been through, she couldn’t let go.

————————————————————

“ _Hey, so listen-“_

_“In a minute,” Steve held up a finger at Natasha who was very taken aback by the motion and raised a brow at his actions. Did he just give her that finger, telling her to wait to talk to him while he finished his phone call?_

_Natasha grabbed Steve’s phone, “Yeah Phillips? My husband and I are trying to have a conversation he’ll call you right back.” Natasha hung up and tossed his phone on the bed._

_“Um Hello? That was uncalled for.”_

_“How about the next time I’m trying to talk to you listen.”_

_“You’re right, absolutely right. I’m sorry,” He apologized, Steve lightly kissed her lips, taking a seat on the edge of their bed and pulling her closer to him. “What do you want to talk about?”_

_Natasha rested her arms on his shoulder “We need to talk about us, our marriage.”_

_“Our marriage? What’s wrong with our marriage?”_

_“I don’t know if I can do this anymore,” Natasha said looking down at her ring._

_That gesture made Steve look at her for clarification. “Do what?”_

_“This,” She motioned between them. “This thing between us, acting like everything’s ok when it’s not.”_

_“Nat come on, we’re doing just fine.”_

_“No, no we’re not Steve, and if this is your definition of fine, compared to how we used to be? Then I think we should be questioning why we got married in the first place..”_

_Steve had to prepare himself for what he was about to ask next. “So what are you saying? You want a divorce?”._

_Natasha looked at him sadly. “I didn’t say that. We barely see each other, and the times that we do we’re always fighting with each other non-stop. You don’t hold me anymore Steve, our bed feels cold and lonely even when both of us are laying in it. We don’t make love the way we used to. We don’t talk to each other like we used to.”_

_“Nat, we talked abo-“_

_“Just listen,” she said desperately, Steve took a deep breath._

_“I’m listening.”_

_“I think we should talk to someone professionally...honey, I want to make us work.”_

_“Is that what you want?” He asked, Natasha nodding. “Ok..no problem, we’ll talk to someone.” He kissed her hand that had her wedding ring on it. “We’ll make it work, I promise.”_

———————————————————

“I wasn’t expecting you to buzz me in,” Peggy said entering his apartment. “It’s pretty dark in here for a penthouse.”

“Right, sorry.” Steve turned the main light on, “I wasn’t expecting you to come over at-“ Steve looked at his watch. “A quarter to midnight.” He motioned towards the couch for her. “Have a seat.” She sat down on the couch, seemingly waiting for him to sit as well. “I’m good with standing.”

“Relax, Steven I promise I won’t try anything..not like you’ll react. Clearly you’re still in love with her.”

“Yeah, I am.” Steve took a seat on the couch as well, a good distance away from her. 

“What is it about her? What is it with her that made you reject me?”

Steve shrugged, “Well if saying I love her isn’t enough then..I don’t know what is. With Natasha she...she’s extremely easy for me to talk to.” By the time they cracked a month of seeing each other he was just about ready to tell her his entire life story. “She makes me a better person.” Even when before they got married, she humbled him. She made him realize how lucky he was to have her. “It’s like whenever I see her my whole world lights up.” Sometimes he thinks the sun purposely aims directly on her, making her hair look fiery, resembling a literal angel. “She puts up with my bullshit.” Although look where that made them end up. “She’s such a loving mother and good at it too, really good at it.” He unknowingly smiled. “She makes me laugh, actually understands the rules of sports and enjoyed going to games with me.” He enjoyed having her with him. “Damn, she’s so adventurous and—and loves the outdoors.” She was perfect for him, the woman was fearless.

He could go on and on, and he probably would’ve if Peggy wasn’t looking at him so depressingly. She missed an amazing opportunity to be with him and she knew that. “Sounds wonderful.”

“Shit, Peg, I wasn’t trying to make it seem like-“

“No, no it’s ok..I know I gave up an amazing life with you. The chance to marry you, have kids, continue to love each other every day.” She wasn’t blind. Clearly he was doing well for himself. He moved on possibly forgetting that she ever existed in his life.

“I have imagined it, you know. What life would be like if I’d married you instead.” This was before he met Natasha, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. That’s all he could think about. How it would be if he had kids with. She was the woman that would walk down the aisle. “I imagined us living in this quiet neighborhood, almost like this rural area, all the space in the world, white picket fence..” He was deep in it now. “You used to be the woman I imagined I’d wake up to every morning, go to sleep with every night, make love to you. Hold you whenever I can.”

“What about now?”

Steve chuckled lightly, “Now you’re not. I moved on, married someone else, I loved someone else and built our own family together.” Natasha unintentionally changed his perspectives of wanting to get out of New York. When they were together and had a kid, changing everything about their life, they lived in a safe, gated community, big house, supportive friends and family. He woke up to another woman, he made love with another woman; he’d watch her as she sleep in her arms. “Why’d you leave that night?” He finally asked. “What is it about Daniel that made you leave me for him?”

“What makes you ask that?”

“Just looking for closure.”

She took a deep breath, before answering. “I meant what I said at my place...I really was scared of how much I loved you and because of that it began drawing me away from you. I wasn’t ready for marriage Steven,” she said truthfully. “When I first met Daniel..he ignited something inside of me. This feeling that I got was so surreal not even you were able to open up my heart like he did. He made me feel something I’ve never felt with anyone. I didn’t want to hurt you by being with you, but I see that I hurt you by leaving and never saying goodbye.”

“Ok..” He said listening to everything. So that was the real reason. In a way, Daniel was the version of Natasha that Peggy’s been looking for. Just like Natasha made him feel these new feelings, Daniel did those things with her. “Thank you for telling me.” After all these years..he finally knew the answer.

“Just so you know, that’s not what I meant when I asked what about now,” she said, looking at him lustfully.

“Then what did you mean?”

She slowly moved closer to him, “Well, would it be the worst thing in the world if we were to make love? Just one more time?” She asked softly. When she saw how much he was thinking about it, she carefully leaned in until her lips touched his.

Steve didn’t kiss back..initially, until his lips started to move against hers.

——————————————————————

_Right when their lips touched, Natasha could tell something was off. Something was off about this entire thing._

_He’s always put his all when kissing her and now it seemed like he didn’t even want to be doing this._

_After a few minutes later just like she thought, he broke their kiss._

_“Maybe we should skip out on sex tonight..I’m not really feeling it.”_

_Natasha rolled her eyes, “When have you ever not been in the mood to have sex?” She only got a shrug in reply. “What is your problem, you’ve been acting like a complete, distant asshole since yesterday.”_

_“I don’t have a problem,” he answered in a cold tone._

_“Look at me,” she said softly, but he ultimately ignored her._

“ _I said look at me Rogers.” Natasha cupped his jaw, pulling his face towards her. When his eyes met her something was off about that too. His eyes were so..harsh and cold. “Who is she?”_

_“Who’s who?”_

_“The woman that you’ve been seeing behind my back.”_

_Steve scoffed, “How could you think I’m having sex with someone-“_

_“I didn’t say you were having sex with somebody else,” she retorted. Cheating or having an affair wasn’t always physical, it could be emotional and in this case. With how sore things were between them, emotional was so much worse. “Tell me.” She prepared herself for what she was about to hear._

_Steve sighed, “Her name’s Sharon,” he admitted. “I met her at my gym and we sometimes talk, like on the phone, when you work late in the firm...We haven’t done anything else besides a few lunches, but_ _that’s it, I swear.”_

_“What do you guys talk about?” She asked._

_“Um, stuff...mostly about our jobs, likes, dislikes and uh, sometimes I consult with her about our marriage,” he said honestly._

_Her heart dropped, so those nights she thought she heard him talking to someone was actually real? ”you’re lying,” She whispered._

_“No I’m not-“_

“ _You don’t only talk when I’m away. You talk to her when I’m asleep, or when you think I’m asleep. She calls when your in the shower, she calls you when we’re with our kids; every chance she gets.” Steve’s jaw clenched, heart tightened at her words. She was right. “Hearing my husband say such sexually vague things to another woman and has the nerve to talk to her about our relationship problems?” Why the fuck does he think they’re in counseling now? She wouldn’t talk to him about their problems but you don’t see her screwing off with another man._

_“Maybe because she actually listens to me?”_

_“What are you talking about, I listen to you. I listen to you all the time- you know what? Never mind. Do whatever you want.” It was better to just drop this entire thing, she was tired of arguing. “Maybe it is a good idea to skip out on sex tonight. Why don’t you call Sharon and talk more about our relationship. Make plans to fuck her while you’re at it.” Natasha moved away from him on the bed._

_Steve tried to wrap his arm around her, “Honey, I didn’t mean it like-“_

_Natasha pushed his arm away from her, “Don’t touch me, Steven.”_

———————————————————

His shirt was already unbuttoned and off, she was half naked beneath him. Her hands went for his belt.

_Natasha straddled her husband’s lap. “I don’t want you to be that kind of husband Steve,” she said making sure he understood. “Before we even said I love you to each other you’ve always had my loyalty.” Natasha caressed his chin, “Honey, I seriously need you to trust me enough to know that I would never cheat on you despite what things may seem like, or when the opportunities given..Do you trust me?”_

_Steve nodded, “I do.”_

Natasha’s words rang in his head. “Peggy, wait,” Steve said, breaking their kiss, pulling her hands away from him. He was disappointed in himself for having things even go this far. “I can’t do this to her...I’m sorry.”

She sighed, “Really stuck on her huh?”

He moved from on top of the woman, “Yeah..yeah I am-“ he heard knocking coming from the front, nobody ever used the front door, they normally came up on the elevator. “Uh, I’ll be back, you get dressed, we’ll go out to dinner or something.”

Steve opened the door. Taken slightly aback when he found Natasha there. “Nat?, what are you-“ he was even more surprised when she brought a hand to the back of his neck, connecting their lips together. He let out a low groan at the taste of her lips, how they moved against his. She slowly pulled away, the shocked and dazed expression on his face completely priceless. She looked directly into his eyes.

“I love you,” She said..

“What?”

“Please, don’t make me say it again.” 

“What changed your mind?”

“Nothing..I just needed a little push.”

Steve grinned at her, Natasha bringing his lips back down to hers.

Natasha heard movements coming from further in the apartment, approaching them. She slowly broke the kiss, looking at Steve confusedly, he had someone else here?

“Steven?” A feminine voice said, Natasha raised a brow, in shock at the woman in his apartment.

Steve’s face going pale. If there was a live studio audience or any cliché tv series, he could already how the crowd would go, “Oooooo.” Like they do when something bad happens.

“You ready?” She said, that’s when she spotted Natasha at the door. “Romanov-“

“Why..the fuck are you here?” Her tone causing both of them to flinch, moving past Steve who held her by her wrist.

“I can explain,” he said.

“Oh you can explain?” her voice getting significantly cold. She scoffed, she didn’t even want to hear what the fuck he had to say. “You can explain why your ex is here and why your clothes are practically off your fucking body?”

“Look, it’s not what you think.” Her eyes were piercing through his, it honestly made him scared and intimidated as hell. Those were her courtroom eyes.

“Not what I think? Your shirtless Steve, your fucking belt is unbuckled and your ex just came from your fucking bedroom, what am I supposed to think?!”

“Romanov, you should probably listen-“

“You should probably shut the fuck up. Like I’d listen to you and whatever other lies that come out of your fucking mouth.”

Peggy’s mouth dropped open, fixing up her posture. “I’ll let that one slide because you’re a little jealous right now.”  


Steve almost fainted on the spot. Why, oh why would she use jealous of all words.

“You wish I was fucking jealous bitch-“

“Alright, hey, don’t talk to her like that,” Steve interjected, the moment did scream ‘we just had sex’ but it wasn’t anything like that. 

“Oh so now you’re sticking up for her? You gonna kick me out again too?”

“It’s not like that!”

Natasha ripped her wrist from him, “Then what is it like!”

“You know Romanov, this is the first time I’ve seen you lose your cool..it’s very pleasing for a so called relaxed attorney,” Peggy said, clearly trying to take advantage of the woman’s angry and pissed off state. “Nice to know my presence affects you so much.”

She made a move to Peggy once again. She was going to bash this bitch’s head into the wall. “You know what Margaret-“ 

Steve could sense her overly leveled anger and tightly wrapped his arm around her waist, restricting his wife from possibly attacking the woman. “Peggy I think you should probably go. Maybe take the door.” It’ll make things quicker than her waiting for the elevator.

“Yes, maybe you’re right. Seems like you’ve got enough on your hands.”

Even he was having a hard time holding her back, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen her this upset, not even with him. She actually wanted to..well, beat her ass. She probably wanted to beat his ass too.

Peggy blew a kiss to Natasha, provoking her even more. “Fuck you!” She said, the door closing on them as Peggy left the floor. Natasha got out of his grasp turning to him. “And fuck you too, Steve!”

“Let me explain!”

“There’s nothing you can say that’ll explain why she’s here and why you’re undressed.” Her tone low and cold. It expressed so much raw anger. She was fucking seething.

——————————————————

_“When did your problems first start surfacing?”_

_“It’s hard to give a specific day, time or month,” she answered, they could barely stand to be in the same room together so they had to do individual counseling. “All I know is that one day we were deeply in love with each other and then the next day..those feelings were just replaced, replaced with some much anger and tiredness.” It hurts to even think about how they used to be and the looking at them now? It was a whole other couple. He wasn’t the same man she’d gotten married to 7 years ago. “He started coming home entirely too late.” Most nights he wouldn’t even come home, that alone worried her. “We see each other less and less.” She’d be lucky if they’d go the whole week see each other. “Even our kids could feel that something’s wrong.”_

_“Have they ever walked in on a fight?”_

_Natasha scoffed, “All the time, and I hate for them to see us like that.”_

_“I can’t tell you! You know sometimes you can be such an arrogant pric-“_

_“Mommy? Daddy?” Sarah said softly, timidly appearing at the door with her teddy bear in her hands. Both parents turned to look at their daughter, eyes immediately softening at the sight._

_“Princess , why are you still up?” Steve asked, changing his tone into a more warm and concerned one._

_“I had a bad dweam and wanted to sweep with you guys. Are you guys fighting?”_

_Both their breaths hitched, and glanced at each other._

_“Baby, Daddy and I are just talking,” Natasha said gently._

_“Then why do you look so mad?”_

_She did look mad but seeing her daughter’s worried eyes, drowned out every inch of anger. “Give mommy and daddy a second, ok?” Sarah nodded, giving her parents some privacy._

_“Why won’t you trust me?” Natasha questioned Steve, turning back to look at him._

_“I want to Nat, I really do, but when you’re coming home later than me it’s really hard to ignore everything.”_

_Natasha scoffed, “So what do you think? That I’m cheating on you? That I’m off telling another person about our business like you were doing?”_

_“Tell me what your doing to prove me wrong,” He said folding his arms. “You like proving me wrong so much, right?”_

_“Are you like, not listening to anything I’m saying to you? I can’t tell you, it’s work related.”_

_“And why not? What happened to promising that you’d tell me if something was going on.”_

_“Nothing’s going on!...At least nothing that concerns you.”_

_Steve scoffed and chuckled pettily. “Wow. And here I thought my wife would never leave me out on anything. You know ever since this new trial came up, you’ve been shutting me out.”_

_“Because I’m trying to stay focused on my career, so you can focus on yours!”_

_“Your whereabouts are more important to me than being some VP, Nat!”_

“ _You don’t need to worry about me Steve, I’m a grown ass woman-“ Natasha’s phone rang, showing her co-worker’s contact.  
_

_Steve didn’t have to look down to know who it was. “Don’t answer it,” he ordered._

_Natasha rolled her eyes, “You gonna pin me down?” She pushed past him and picked up the call, “Hey-“_

_“Nat! Umm we’re in a tough position with the judge, we were hoping you’d come work your persuasive magic.”_

_Natasha sighed, “I’ll be there soon.” Steve only huffed out a sarcastic laugh, followed by shaking his head._

_“You’re leaving? In the middle of an important conversation? So you’d rather both of us angry at each other, knowing I’m jetting out of here in 2 days, leaving me mad at you for a week?”_

_“This is an important conversation?” She mocked. “Because it feels more like a one sided argument. You and I both know we wouldn’t even be able to settle this “conversation” anyways without you hoping to get your way.” Steve took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. “Feel free to text me the rest of your complaints from the plane, with your PR team though. For the entire week if you want.”_

_“You’re my wife, I shouldn’t have to settle for a text. I’ll call you if that’s the case.”_

_“Oh honey, trust me, I won’t answer.” Somehow the kiss she placed on his cheek seemed sarcastic as well._

————————————————

“Nat, you just said you loved me, don’t go back to acting so fucking cold around me.”

“I do love you Steve, I do. And you know what? I seriously think me loving you is the problem. Every time I think we’re getting somewhere, thinking that you’ll change, that you’d become this better person, you always prove me otherwise. You had me looking like a complete fucking idiot, for 7 fucking years Steven,” She jabbed her finger against his chest. “You’re a selfish, conceited, piece of shit who doesn’t give a fuck about other people’s feelings!”

“And what about you Natasha! Huh? Since you think your so fucking perfect. You think all our problems in our relationship erupted from just me alone?! You think I didn’t try to make things work?!“

“I never said I was perfect!” Her whole life people have been expecting everything she did to be perfect, they expected her; a normal human being, to be perfect, flawless, effortless. When they see that she too makes mistakes, they end up devastated.

“Then stop acting like it!” She claims to not be perfect and how she false humilitizes herself into not admitting she’s perfect. “I’m a human, we make mistakes.” He’s never seen her up mess up, ever! 

“And I was your wife Steve. Instead of consoling your mistakes and my mistakes with me? You decide to go out and pour your whole fucking heart out, into some other woman.”

What did she mean by ‘was’ his wife? Last he checked, they’re still married. The universe seems to constantly remind them that.  “I did try to talk to you, you’d just walk away, like you do with all of problems. Stop acting like the world revolves around you!”

“I only wished the world revolved around me, because then I would take your ass right off of it,” she said harshly, Steve swallowing hardly at her words.“Maybe that car hit you for a fucking reason.”

“You don’t mean that,” he said lowly, he could read her eyes perfectly, he’s known her for too long to get fooled by the way she’d try to cover up her emotions around him. “You know damn well you wouldn’t be able to live without me.”

“Yes I would- don’t fucking touch me!” She moved her hand away from him when he tried to reach out for her again. 

“Just let me talk to you,” he bit out.

“You don’t have to touch me then,” She pushed her hand away from him again when it made contact with hers. “Steven, stop fucking touching me.”

———————————————————

_When Steve came out of the shower, that’s when Natasha entered their room, on her phone._

_“Can we talk?”_

_“Hey, can you hang on just a second?” She removed the phone from her ear, looking at her husband and scoffed, “You want to talk again? Seems like everything that comes out of your mouth is bullshit,” She said, pushing past him, continuing her conversation on the phone._

_Steve ran a hand through his wet and disheveled hair, he caught her arm in his hand, “As my wife I expect you to sit and listen to this bullshit, when it concerns our marriage.” She rolled her eyes, turning away and ignoring him. “Natasha I’m serious-“_

_“The voice in the back? Just the tv.” She glanced at Steve, “Nothing important.”_

_Steve’s grip on her arm tightened slightly along with his chest, not enough to harm her though. Deciding on grabbing her phone. “Yeah, listen man, my wife and I are trying to have a conversation about our marriage so if you could call back tomorrow or never that’d be great.” Steve hung up the phone, tossing it behind them onto the bed. “Still busy?”_

_Natasha looked at him as if he was crazy, “What the hell is your problem?”_

_“No what the hell is your problem? I’m trying to talk with my wife and she’s ignoring me.”_

_“My husband has been acting like a complete idiot this entire week that’s my problem,” she said harshly._

———————————————————

“I’m trying to explain to you!”

“I don’t want to listen to damn thing you have to say, Rogers!” She was fucking livid, she had to get out of here. “You’re the same asshole I married and you won’t change for anybody.” If she stays she didn’t doubt she’d be able to stop herself from putting her hands on him. She made a move for the door.

“You’re not fucking listening to me Peggy!-“ Shit.

Natasha fiercely turned around to him, “What’d you just call me?” He didn’t answer her, Natasha roughly shoving his shoulder. “What the _fuck_ did you just call me Steve?”

“It was an accident,” he said. That accident only fueling the fire even more, there was no way she’d listen to him now.

“You’re full of shit. Full of fucking shit.”

“That’s right I forgot, Ms. successful, attorney woman always has to get the last word right? Can’t stand to listen to a fucking mistake when she sees one because mistakes aren’t possible in her perfect little world, just like mommy raised her.”

She restrained herself from having her hand fly across his face for speaking of her mother. Knowing she didn’t like for her childhood with the woman to be brought up.

“The only mistake here Steven, was me marrying you. You’re my problem, you’re my issue and you could drop dead for all I fucking care.” She got dangerously close to him. “But you remember who the fuck was by your side in that hospital. You remember who the fuck it was that raced over to the hospital to make sure you were ok...Your ass needs to remember who was it that stayed by your side for 7 years and didn’t leave you like all the rest,” she said to him, finishing off everything. “I’m fucking done with you.”

”You’re walking away again? What’s new, right?”

He was such an asshole and he knew it. Acting like a dick just like he was when their marital issues first started. “Fuck you.”

—————————————————

“ _Going away from your wife while angry at each other isn’t the best of ideas, especially when things are a little sore between you the two of you,” The therapist informed._

_“Believe I know, but sometimes things aren’t that bad,” Steve said._

“ _I’ll see you in a week, alright?” Steve said standing up._

_“Uh yeah..see you in a week.”_

_Steve nodded, exiting her office. Not bothering to kiss her because it’d probably just be awkward._

_Natasha’s eyes tried to focus on her computer, but they kept gliding to the picture beside it. The picture of her and Steve on their first date. She unconsciously smiled at the photo, eyes drifting more to her desk, seeing he forgot his jacket._

_Steve was about to entered his car when he heard Natasha call out to him, he turned around. “Hey.”_

_“You forgot your jacket..”_

_Steve let out a low chuckle, “Right, thanks.”_

_She nodded and turned around. Steve looked at her as she walked away, looking at the jacket in his hands and tossing it in his car._

_He ran after her._

_Catching up and catching her arm, turning her towards him._

_“Steve, what you ar-“ Steve cut her off, cupping her face in his hands and connecting their lips together in an emotional kiss, mirroring the first kiss they shared together before Steve left for Philly, only more intense and sentimental. She initially hesitated to kiss back until she clutched onto his shirt, deepening the kiss._

_They mutually pulled away, foreheads against each other._

_“I love you,” they said breathlessly, simultaneously to each other._

_Natasha wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as Steve dipped back down for another kiss, holding onto her waist, never wanting to let go, never wanting to break their kiss._

_“I don’t want you to go,” she whispered on his lips._

_“You really want me to stay and have us fight, instead of giving us time to cool off?” Natasha nodded, Steve smiled. “Alright..Better put your gloves on Romanov, we’re gonna have a hell of a match later on.”_

_Natasha smiled at him, gripping his collar and bringing his lips back to hers._

_One of Steve’s co-workers nudged his side, Steve turned around, finding his wife there waiting for him. He went over to her. “Came looking for the last word?” He asked tiredly. Natasha only looked at him. “Now you won’t even talk to me? What was the point of coming here Natas-“_

_Natasha brought a hand behind his neck, bringing him closer as she slanted her lips over his. Steve sighed in content in the kiss, holding her closer. They slowly broke away._

_“I’m sorry,” she said first._

_“I’m sorry too..you know they’re never going to let me live this down right?”Steve said lowly._

_Natasha smiled and nodded, “Yeah. I know. Call me when you land?”_

_“Of course.” They shared a quick, firm peck.Hugging each other tightly. “I love you,” He whispered in her ear, making sure she understands that._

_“I love you too.”Steve felt his phone ring from a text, when he went to reach inside his pocket, Natasha placed her hand over his, “Don’t look at those messages until you’re completely alone you hear me?” she whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek._

_“Is that what I think it is?” His face slightly blushed._

_Natasha smirked, “Wait and find out.” She winked._

—————————————————

That’s it, it was over. She was right.

All they had left was memories, and their kids and a few mutual friends, other than that they were over. Done. 

Finished.

This wasn’t some romantic movie that it started out to be. Sometimes the guy didn’t get the girl, and things never worked out.

But fuck that. Steve buckled his belt and went to go put his shirt back on, this wasn’t that story, this isn’t how he’d let them end.

Whether they were angry at each other or not. He needed to get his girl.

——————————————————

“ _What’s wrong?” She asked_

_Steve tucked his hands in his pockets, “What makes you think something’s wrong?” He replied dully._

_“You haven’t looked my way, you’ve barely spoken to me and your attitude changed greatly since we came back.” Steve shrugged, Natasha fed up with his demeanor pulled him by his arm, leading them into a more secluded and remote area. “Why won’t you talk to me?.”_

_Steve’s eyes slightly softened, looking down, “Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_She knew what he was referring to. “You kept saying how stressed out you are, I didn’t want another thing to stress you out.”_

_“So instead of confiding with me, you’re more comfortable with talking to some guy behind the scenes?”_

“ _Like how you’re doing? Like how you’re still receiving calls from her so late at night? He’s not some guy, he’s a friend, a friend of both ours.”_

_“You’re right and I’m not mad at him.”_

_Natasha scoffed, folding her arms “So it’s me that you’re mad at? How do these conversations always turn into arguments?”_

_“Why do you feel comfortable talking to other people about our relationship problems?”_

_“This.” She motioned between them. “This is exactly why. I literally had to pull you aside and beg you to tell me what was the matter. Every conversation we have turns into a argument, we even argue after sex.”_

_“So what you’re saying is the sex isn’t good enough? Because I think it’s pretty damn great.”_

_“Really? You tell me the last time either of us even have the energy to speak, let alone argue after sex?”_

“ _I just don’t know what’s happening to us,” She said to Darcy. “It’s like our marriage is falling apart,” she sighed with her head in her hands._

_“How long is he gone for this time?”_

_“2 weeks.And the days that he’s here, it’s filled with awkward conversations, irritation,arguments and bad sex.” It was even beginning to be hard for them to spend time with their children together._

_She almost choked on her drink. “Bad sex? I never thought I’d hear the day you and Steve have had bad sex.”_

_ “Well it’s not  bad,  we both still..finish, it just doesn’t feel as good as it used to, it essentially just feels like a fuck.” They didn’t ‘make love’ anymore. They were just letting off the lust they felt._

_“Wait at least tell me you guys go at more than 3 times a night?”_

_Natasha scoffed, “Please, it’s like we both can’t even stand the other to even last more than 5 minutes.”_

_Steve leaned his back against the counter, watching as his wife came into the kitchen. “Wanna go out tonight?” He asked her, drinking coffee from his mug._

_“Not a very convenient time considering how sensitive things are between us.”_

_“Yeah I know, which is why I scheduled a dinner for us,” he grinned at her Natasha couldn’t surpass her smirk._

_“Oh really? Where to?”_

_Steve clicked his tongue, “That is information I can’t share but maybe if I get something as compensation I might consider telling you.”_

_She rolled her eyes, snaking a hand to the back of his neck and placing a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away and stared at his eyes, finding a sense of amusement. “You aren’t going to tell me are you.”_

_“Nope,” he whispered on her lips. Natasha placed her hands on his chest and had playfully pushed him away._

“ _I’m tired of having this conversation with you Rogers, I already told where I stand with you.” She sipped her wine._

_“See it’s that right there. That’s exactly what I’m talking about. You say your fine with it, but whenever I talk about it you always want to cut the conversation short.”_

_She scoffed, “Maybe that’s because I’d rather not be reminded that I’m only able to see my husband around fucking midnight.”_

_“You act as if I’m doing this for just me-“_

_She nodded sarcastically, “Mhm. Right, because everything you do, every small decision you make deserves a round of applause. If I wanted to marry a narcissistic asshole I would’ve married my ex.”_

_“What are you trying to say?” He asked folding his arms._

_She shared the same challenging look, “I think I’m making myself pretty clear.”_

_He chuckled pettily, “You know what? Why don’t we forget the bottle of champagne at home, forget everything, and just cut dinner short?”_

_“Wow, you’re actually asking me for my input on something? Shocking.”_

————————————————————

Natasha’s phone rang..for the 5th time. She ignored it, signing the fucking divorce papers once and for all. 

There, that was it. She did it. She was done with him, their entire relationship. 7 years worth of marriage all gone.

She sighed annoyedly as her phone rang again. She answered it, picking it up with attitude. “What, Rogers?” She asked irritatedly.

_“Let me in,”_ he said, of course she’d lock the doors.

“No.”

“ _Natasha just let me in so we could talk!”_ There was a flash of lighting and rumble of thunder overhead. Steve sighed as it began pouring on him soon after. Great.

“Go home Steven.”

“ _Not until you open the damn door! You said it yourself that people in my family don’t give up, you told me not to give up on you and I’m not going to! It’s you I want Natasha, you know that.”_

_“_ Oh do I know that? Because you’ve made it pretty clear who you wanted as I was walking into your apartment-“

_”You’re not making this easy-“_

_”_ Of course I’m not making it fucking easy.” What was going through his brain? That she’d just let him inside because he asks? “You didn’t make it easy for me, when I was the one that stayed up, listening to your conversations with another woman you inconsiderate asshole.”

_Why he even talked about those things with Sharon, was something he’d never know. He wasn’t afraid of admitting she was right when it came to that, but he wasn’t the only one making mistakes. “What about the times I’ve tried to talk to you and you wouldn’t listen to me? Couldn’t stand to even look at me.”_

_”_ Because the thought of looking at you after hearing how you’d speak to Sharon made me sick to my stomach Rogers. If you think I’m gonna stick around and talk to you after all that, you can kiss my ass.”

_”Well I’d suggest you pull your pants down sweetheart because I’m not leaving. Here me good when I say, I’ll stand out here in the rain all night if I have to. You told me not to give up on you Natasha. I’m not going to!”_

“Yeah..I did say that didn’t I? Maybe it’s best if you do give up on me...We’re done. For good.” They couldn’t keep going back and forth like children. 

Literally, they sounded like their own kids whenever they’d get into a disagreement with each other. Just with less of the swearing and overpowering anger.

They weren’t done. They weren’t over. He couldn’t let them end this way. “ _Nat, I swear if you don’t let me in I’ll start breaking fucking windows.”_

Natasha hummed in response, clearly not fazed or bothered by his supposed threat. “Yeah? Do it,” she challenged.

“ _Stop acting like a fucking child.”_

“Oh, I’m acting like a child? That’s golden coming from you. I wonder how Bruce would feel about my childish ways, when I give him a call later.”

His heart stopped, that name sounded familiar. That was the guy that performed his surgery. “ _Unlock the fucking doors!”_

“..Go home, Steve.”

“ _Nat. Natasha wait!-“_

Natasha hung up the phone. Running a hand through her hair and letting out a shaky breath.

————————————————————

“ _Why are we doing this Nat?” He asked, trailing of course with his own question. “Divorcing. What went wrong?”_

_Natasha sighed, “Steve-“_

_“No seriously, I want to know.”_

_Natasha stared at him, meeting his gaze, his eyes pained. “A lot of things went wrong Steve, our relationship ran its course. You started coming home late, we started seeing each other less and less being more preoccupied with work. We argued every other day. It wasn’t fair to us and it wasn’t fair to our kids. Not to mention the sex didn’t feel as good as it used to. It was a loveless relationship.”_

_“So that’s what it is. The sex?”_

_She looked at him confusedly. “So everything else flew over your head? But you start focusing once I mention sex?”_

_“No, but that’s a major factor. One that I definitely don’t agree on, not with the way you always begged underneath me,” he mumbled, taking a drink of his scotch_

_Natasha scoffed, “Honey if I begged over anything I promise it was for you to stop.”_

_“Hey gorgeous,” he answered drying his hair; post shower. Ignoring the gaze of the upset look on his girlfriend’s face. Sharon hated how Steve was endlessly flirty with his ex._

_“What’d you do today Steve?”_

_“Um, nothing much. Worked out, made a smoothie, watched Netflix, nothing special. Why?” He purposely left out the part where he and Sharon had been fucking half the day because he knew it’d just piss her off even more._

_“Wow that sounds very eventful,” she sarcastically said. “But do you know what you forgot to do?”_

_“No-“_

_“What’s today Steve?”_

_“Friday-“_

_“And what days did you agree to pick our kids up from school Steve?”_

_Shit. He knew there was something he was forgetting. He sat on the edge of the bed, Sharon coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing the inside of it. “Thursday and Friday,” he answered, feeling a tinge of guilt, even shrugging his girlfriend’s lips off_

_“Oh so you do remember?”_

_“Listen Nat, I’m sorry ok, I forgo-“_

_“I don’t care if you’re sorry Rogers. Do you know how embarrassing it is when their own grandfather can remember to pick your son up because you’re too irresponsible to? Not like it’s a tough job to remember considering it’s only 2 days out of the fucking school week.”_

_“I know..I know..Look is there anything I can do?” He asked. Anything at all to help him get rid of this guilty, shameful feeling._

_“Yeah, you can start by actually acting like your kids father. They’ll be expecting you to pick them up from your parents house, seeing as you dropped them off there yesterday, just so you and your girlfriend can have sex around your place,” she said ending the call with a final blow to him._

“ _You are the most selfish man I’ve ever met,” she said darkly._

_“This selfish man may do a lot of things but the one thing I most certainly regret was loving you.”_

_Natasha gawked at him, that was something new for him to say. “Get out,” She said coldly_

_“What?”_

_“Get the fuck out of my house Steven.”_

_“You want me to go?”_

_“Yes. Because I don’t think you understand how much I hate you right now.”_

———————————————————————

It’s been 30 minutes and he was still out there in the rain. Was he serious? The idiot was going to get himself sick. Couldn’t he take a fucking hint? Why couldn’t be just go home?

Steve stubbornly folded his arms, not that it helped, he was literally soaked, his clothes were heavy against his body, his hair completely matted down.

He kicked a rock, frustratedly. Couldn’t she see he was trying fix this? Why couldn’t she just let him in? God, if she wasn’t an attorney he’d break a window by now and sneak in. 

He let out a frustrated breath of air, his heart making this rhythmic beating, a puddle of rain dropping in a familiar tune.

“ _Speaking of calm moments, you can serenade our daughter to sleep, but I could never get you to sing for me?” She asked with a grin_

_“I didn’t know you heard,” Steve chuckled, “You sure? Because I could’ve sworn I sang for you once during our honeymoon.”_

_Natasha scoffed, “No you didn’t. You sing in the shower, you sing when you tuck our kids in and you sing when you’re drunk for some reason, but whenever I ask you to sing for me you always say..”_

_“Singing to women makes me feel lesser of a man,” he finished her sentence. “But,” he continued. “If I were to sing for you. What song would you want it to be? The song we first danced to? The one that was playing during our wedding?”_

_“Those are too obvious. You remember that song that was playing the very first time we had sex?”_

_Steve paused for a second. “Course I do.”_

_Natasha looked at him in blatant disbelief. “Really? What was the name of it?”_

_“Uhm..S-“_

_“Not even close.”_

_“You didn’t even let me finish.”_

“ _I can’t tell you it definitely wasn’t what you were about to say.”_

_Steve switched his position, now lying on his back. “I must’ve done an amazing job that night if you remember every little detail about it,” he said smugly, placing his hands behind his head._

_“Or you did a terrible job and forced me to focus on something else.”_

“Oh my god,” he said to himself, that was it. That’s where the nickname came from. That’s why he’s been calling her his girl all these years. From that song..the first song they’ve ever had sex to.

“I’ve got sunshine..on a cloudy day,” he sang to himself quietly. Eyes widened turning around to face the house. 

He snapped loudly, even from inside the house Natasha was able to hear it. He snapped in a specific beat.

“I've got sunshine on a cloudy day,” he sang loudly. “When it's cold outside I've got the month of May...Well I guess you'd say. What can make me feel this way l? My girl. Talkin' 'bout my girl.”

Natasha’s heart skipped a beat. Was he-he actually remembered

———————————————————

“ _You are old fashioned,” Natasha joked going into his arms._

_Steve chuckled, “I had no idea that song was going to start playing.”_

_“I don’t mind it, just seems very romantic for a one night stand.”_

_Steve glided back on top of her, “What if I wanted this to be more than a one night stand?”_

———————————————————

“I've got so much honey the bees envy me. I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees..Well I guess you'd say. What can make me feel this way? My girl Talkin' 'bout my girl..”

He was singing that fucking song... To make things more romantically dramatic he was singing it in the rain..

“I don't need no money, fortune, or fame. I've got all the riches baby one man can claim..I guess you'd say. What can make me feel this way?” 

Please. Please. Please.

Steve felt his heart stop as Natasha opened the door. This time it was her that quickly went over to him. Crashing their lips together. Both putting in every ounce of love they had for each other. She’s never felt him muster up so much raw passion into a kiss. Tears going down her cheek, being washed away as the rain drops hit her as well.

They both pulled away for air, pressing their foreheads together, panting trying to even out their breathing.

“My girl,” he sang in a whisper. He looked at her, caressing her chin. “Your hair’s still perfect,” he examined, how was that even possible, he’s never seen it messed up before. What was up with that?

Natasha smirked, “Shut up, Steve.” She gripped his collar, yanking him back down to her lips.

———————————————————

" _Nat…" He murmured into her ear, pressing his body to hers as he pushed her against the wall, his mouth trailing from her ear to her neck._

_She moaned in response, nodding lightly in the crook of his neck. "Hm?"_

_She shuddered at the feeling of his hands rubbing her exposed shoulders, his hands pushing away the dress from her shoulders completely, pulling it down to her waist, revealing her upper body to him._

_She was perfect._

_Such skin he could taste over and over again…_

_He never wondered why he could never get enough of her._

_ " Eyes up, Rogers.” She pulled his chin up gently so he could look at her face and not her body. _

_He smirked, pushing his covered chest against her naked one, his smirk growing wider as she gasped at the feeling. "It’s hard," He responded, putting his lips over her jaw line, nibbling softly on the skin._

_”It definitely is,” she giggled softly in his ear, gripping his erection, a quiet, startled gasp escaping her lips as his hands glided over her skin._

_ " Steve…" she whined, tugging at his tux. _

_ " The bride is always the first one undressed." He whispered huskily in her ear, gripping her thighs. _

_She laughed, his lips pressing to hers softly. "You're making that shit up." She whispered to him after they broke the kiss, a sly smile on her lips. He smirked in response, kissing her softly once more, cupping her breasts with both hands, massaging them the way he knew she loved._

_She moaned into the kiss, her breathing becoming a little unstable as he rubbed the peaks._

" _I want your clothes off…" She said on his lips, pulling the jacket of the tux off of his body._

_ " Why don't you take my clothes off, Mrs.Rogers?" He suggested, his smirk amused. _

_She gave her own playful smile and flipped them around so he was against the wall. He smirked, his heart skipping a beat at her seductive smile._

_ " You can’t get enough of that name, can you?…" She whispered playfully, unbuttoning his shirt, kissing the exposed skin that appeared. “As much as I love that new name, I prefer the old one.” Her hands slowly cascaded down to his belt. _

_“What about an upgraded version. You’re my wife now, shouldn’t I call you my wife?” Steve’s pants pooled down by his feet, stepping out of them._

_“Still prefer the old one.”_

_“Whatever my girl’s most happy with.” Steve picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, taking her to the bed._

———————————————————

Steve was sucking on her tongue swirling his around hers. Natasha moaned into the kiss as he dominantly allowed his tongue to travel around her mouth, his hand slipped to the back of her neck bringing her head closer to his to deepen the kiss. Both was greedy wanting more from the other.

Something fell down and shattered on the floor as Steve pressed Natasha against the shelf. His mouth left a trail of kisses on her neck until he found her right breast and sucked on its nipple, making her moan with pleasure.

“You’re paying for that shit,” Natasha said in between kisses.

“Eh, you won’t miss it.”he brought them over to the bed, completely naked, having undressing themselves on the way up here.

Steve hovered over her, staring at the most beautiful woman in the entire world. “You’re gorgeous,” He said to her.

“You’ve said that plenty of times already,” she said teasingly.

“Cause it’s true.” Steve brushed his fingers through her hair. “You love me?”

“I do.”

“Still my wife?”

“I am.”

He chuckled softly, “What about my girl, you still my girl?”

Natasha hooked a finger onto his dogs tags, “Always,” she answered. 

Steve attempted to slide down her body, to place his head between her legs, but Natasha brought him back up, he looked at her confusedly. “This is about you Nat.”

“This is about you and me,” she corrected. Pulling his tags down bringing them close to her lips. “Make love to me.” No foreplay, no teasing, no holding back on their feelings. She wanted to feel him and only him. Hell, she wanted him to give her another baby at this point.

———————————————————

_“When was the first moment you knew you wanted to marry me?” Natasha asked straddling her husband’s lap._

_Steve placed his arms behind his head. “Let’s see...there’s a few moments, like when you named the entire roster of players for the Mets from memory, when a loose ball flew out towards you and you didn’t flinch when catching it; then giving it to that little kid-“_

_“Are these all sports related, Rogers?”_

_The man shrugged beneath her, “Mostly. Not a lot of women enjoy sports!”_

_She smiled, “Give me a real answer.”_

_“Fine,” He sighed dramatically. “I knew I wanted to marry you when you went away for a bit..I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t even think straight.” All his friends would call him whipped and he completely agreed with them, they’d been dating for 6 months and he couldn’t live with out her. “What about you? When did you know you wanted to marry me?”_

“ _That time you embraced all the things I’ve gotten done educationally was a good start, also when you wasn’t afraid of being vulnerable around me..then you got me pregnant and that sealed the deal for good.”_

_His hand skimmed across the small baby bump on her stomach, looking at her dreamily. “What you’re not proud to be carrying my baby?”_

_She leaned down pecking his lips, “There’s no one else I’d rather have a baby with, or become my first and only husband.”_

———————————————————

He knew her body like it was his own, every sensitive spot, what turned her on and what made her lose her shit. 

Steve knew how to make love to her and he knew what she liked, just like she knew him. Words weren't needed between them, body language alone could tell and all he needed to do was look into her eyes and he could tell.

He lowered his body from the hovering position to settled in between her spread legs grinding his erection into her heated core earning a small sigh from her, her eyes closed and her hips bucked up to press herself further into him, it was his turn to sigh in satisfaction.

Both exhaling in pleasure as he slowly pushed himself inside her, stretching her out.

The feeling of being inside her was pure bliss. He had to concentrate on his breathing so as not to loose his self-control. He has waited too long for this, for her to let them make love together.

He looked into her face as her eyes glistened, looking right back at him. When he buried himself to the hilt, Steve couldn't help but let a growl escape his lips. Natasha connected their lips, letting their noises of pleasure freely escape as they kissed.

He’d never get used to how good she felt around him. Steve rocked his hips in a tantalizing slow manner. He swore he would take this slow, but as he started moving inside her like he was, all the frustration and lust of the last couple of weeks overcame him.

This woman beneath him drove him mad with anger and desire, but now she was finally his again. His gentle pushes turned into wild pounding as Natasha moaned his name, encouraging his new pace. 

Her moans grew louder, hotter, dirtier with each of his thrusts. His hungry eyes roamed over her sparkling body until he looked into her alluring gaze.

"I want to hear you say it,” Steve whispered dangerously in her ear, slowing down a bit. 

"I said it already." 

A hand carefully clasped around her neck. "Say it, Natasha." His eyes were filled with a mix of pleasure and pleading.

Her gaze softened a bit as she brought him down andpressed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Steve.”

His lips crashed down to hers, before leaning away. Her legs going over his shoulders, angling deeper. 

With one hard thrust her hand went to his abs, rubbing them pleasurably, throwing her head back. 

He slowly pulled out and slammed into her once again before repeating this a few times. Before coming back down to her, her hands reaching his back, digging her nails into the flesh.

"Steve, yes...yes." It hadn’t felt this way with him for what seemed like years. That overwhelming desire on both ends that drove them mad.

He took this as cue and up dramatically filling the room with the sound of their skin slapping together, the sound of their pleasured noises. It was the sound of them making love. 

His moans, groans and harsh breathing was very audible to, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and felt her biting down on his shoulder trying to hold back from orgasming too quickly.

Steve gripped her thighs and pulled it on to his waist, raising her body and held onto her as he began slamming into her harder this time around with a great amount of speed, she was close and he was getting there.

With a few more thrusts she clawed at the bed sheet and fell into a blissful orgasm, toes curling from the sensation, his name on her lips. 

Steve could’ve sworn he blacked out for a second as he sped up even more, if possible and burst into her, he rode out his orgasm before collapsing on to her.

—————————————————————

“ _I’m aware of the consequences that comes with divorces,” Natasha said, taking Steve’s hand in hers. “I know it’ll bring emotional devastation. Leading to a loss ofconfidence. Loss of identity. Custody battles are hell. Loss of family. Loss of friends.” She was bargaining so much on this, risking everything they’ve built together. “I don’t think I have it in me to continue this marriage any further.”_

_It was the very opposite of what they said in their vows._

_“We can make this work Nat, don’t give up on me.”_

_She caressed the side of his face, his eyes were watering and so were hers. “I just can’t do this anymore Steve. I can’t deal with the hurt and pain of getting hurt and being in pain with the man I used to love.” She wiped one of his tears that strolled away._

_“Natasha we don’t have to do this, I mean come on,” He said softly. In full disbelief that they would actually get to the point where divorce was their final option.  
_

_“Steve, I want-“_

_”But what about what I want?” He asked desperate for her to just somehow change her mind. But he knew once she came to a decision, her mind was set on it. “I don’t want to be without you.”_

_“Honey if you really love me, then do this for me..please Steve I’m begging you...just let me go.” It’s not like she wanted to do this either, it was something they have to do. Neither of them could be in this marriage anymore it just wouldn’t work._

_He pulled her in tightly, wrapping his arms around her, she cried into his arms. “I’ll do it..but I’ll never let you go..you know I can’t.” He kissed the top of her head, soothing her as she lightly shook in his arms from her tears._

_Steve relished the feel and smell of her, knowing their time like this would be short lived. His tears strolling down his cheeks as he held her, but he seemed to be staring into oblivion, knowing he’s lost without her._

————————————————————

“I’ll forever be weirded out by how intensely you stare at me after we have sex,” she said with a smile, her fingers dancing across his chest. It’s like he was just watching her every move for enjoyment.

Steve chuckled, “You’re just..unbelievably gorgeous,” he said in a slight daze. There goes that perfect hair again. 

It wasn’t her first time being on the receiving end of his compliments but for some reason that one made her face get hot. “You sure you’re talking about my face? Because your eyes keep glancing down to my breasts.”

Steve grinned, “Baby, if I were looking at your breasts trust me, you’ll know.” See? Now he was looking at her breasts..so perfectly round, full, soft- Natasha slapped his chest, Steve laughed pulling her closer, lightly pecking her lips.

“When did you start loving me again?” He asked.

Natasha sighed, relaxing more into his arms, “I don’t think I ever stopped..I guess after hearing Sharon was ’pregnant’, Margaret trying to win you back over..seeing your appearance like that around her.” He already explained to her what happened, and although she wasn’t particularly fond of almost having sex with that woman, she was able to get over it. “Something inside me snapped, and you got into that car accident-.”

“Hold on a second,” Steve said with an amused grin on his face. “Are you admitting to being jealous?”

“I truly believe you have selective hearing.”

“But you were jealous?”

“Yes Steven. I was jealous. Not of her. But because she’d have you again..and I want you all to myself.“

Steve smiled at hearing her confession. He kissed her lovingly. “I’m yours..I’ve always been yours..think we can make it work? We obviously still love each other.”

She pecked his lips, laying her head on his chest. “I do. Of course, we still have things we need to iron out.”

”Right,” he agreed.

”But even if we didn’t love each other, I don’t think we’d be able to leave each other alone.” All the back to back arguments, sarcasm, jealousy, as unhealthy as it was, their relationship thrives on that shit. They kept coming back to each other for a reason.

Steve hummed in response, “So you’re saying you’d keep ending up in my bed.”

“Please, we’ve only had sex once there. Besides you don’t see me making up bullshit excuses to see you.” She smirked 

“Hey, that call when I said I missed you was one hundred percent real.. plus it was you that wanted me to stay.”

She smiled onto his chest, “I just didn’t want you to go back, that and I love being in your arms.” It was impossible for her to not inhale his scent, whatever that cologne was or body wash he uses makes her wet on the spot.

His hand absentmindedly gazed her back, remembering something that’s been on his mind for a long time. “Hey..what does your tattoo say?” The Russian letters were стивен.

Natasha smirked against his chest. “It’s your name.” His eyes widened surprised by the answer. She’d got that tattoo done after they split. “There was a part of me that never wanted to let you go, so instead of pushing my pride aside and telling you I still loved you, I got this done instead; a permanent remembrance of the man who stole my heart, became my husband and father of my kids.”

His name? He should’ve figured that out, she’s spelt his name of Russian before, how could he forget? “I love you,” He said out of nowhere.

“I love you too.”

They were stuck with each other.No one understood them romantically like they did with each other. They were literal soulmates. 

They seen the sun make its surface along the horizon from her window, the rain having stopped from pouring. Had they been arguing throughout the night and make love early in the morning?

“Shit, before I forget.” Steve reaches beside him, pulling something out of his wallet. “Happy anniversary Mrs.Rogers.” Steve slipped her wedding ring back onto her finger. “Just promise to keep it on this time.”

He remembered that too? This man would never stop surprising her. 

Just like she would never stop loving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER I’m doing another chapter with deleted scenes, script that didn’t make it into the story. AND ALSO A SEQUEL AND PREQUEL. The sequel will be coming first.  
> Thank you all so much for reading❤️


	31. Deleted Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DELETED SCENES

Some of the scenes in here may be confusing so to explain really quick, Bruce was supposed to be Natasha’s love interest instead of Clark, also Steve is a little different because he was going to be more of a fuckboy than he already was.

(Storylines May Differ)

“Mommy don’t go,” Sarah cried, crying into her neck. 

“Honey, I have to go, “ she said rubbing her back comfortingly. “I’m going out tonight remember? You’re gonna be with Daddy.”

Steve felt something boil inside him upon hearing that she was going out with Bruce, but he managed to surpass it.

“Can you stay with me and daddy pwease?” She said softly

She looked at Steve who caught her attention, mouthing ‘pwease mommy’ in begging form. She rolled her eyes and flipped him off. “How about I stay until you go to sleep and once you’re fully sleep then I’ll go, sound good?” Sarah nodded, laying her head onto Natasha’s chest.

“She’s really fighting it,” Steve whispered watching their daughter, who was in between them fight to keep her eyes open. “Makes you wonder if she’s trying to tell you something.”

Natasha scoffed, “Tell me what? That she’s stubborn like her father?” She smirked.

“Or maybe that she really doesn’t want you to go out tonight.”

Natasha stroked their daughter’s hair. “It seemed like you didn’t want me going out either Rogers.”

“As long as it’s not with Bruce.”

She hummed in response, looking down at Sarah who was dead asleep and snuggled more into Natasha, practically gripping her dress for her not to leave. Steve looked at his ex in confusion when she didn’t make a move to leave, instead holding their daughter in her arms. Steve grinned, pulling Natasha closer. “You’re so whipped,” he chuckled.

“Shut up.”

_________________________________________________

Steve walked up to Natasha’s house, James holding his hand, Sarah in his arms, both his kids smiling and laughing as they approached the door, it had opened with a black haired man leaving, or well, stopping in his tracks upon seeing his girlfriend’s ex and her kids. Talk about awkward. 

“Um babe, this is Steve, and you’ve already met James and Sarah. Steve, this is my boyfriend Bruce,” she introduced. Natasha caressed her son’s chin, trying to relieve him of the slight glare he was sending to Bruce. His gaze softened upon the little gesture from his mom but still didn’t like her boyfriend.

“Nice to meet you,” Bruce greeted holding his hand out.

“Uhuh,” Steve replied, harshly taking the man’s hand. 

Bruce slightly grimacing, clearing his throat, “You’ve got quite a firm handshake.”

Steve closed the door behind them, “You didn’t tell me you were dating,” He said

Natasha folded her arms, “When did it become any of your business?”

“When you decided to introduce him to our children.”

Natasha raised a brow at him , “And that’s a problem.”

Steve came closer to her, “It is when I’m not particularly fond of the man you introduced them to.”

Natasha came closer to him as well. “Like I’m in love with the idea of you letting them meet your whore of a girlfriend.”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re jealous.”

Natasha scoffed, “Please, like I’ll ever be jealous of that bitch.” . Steve looked at her and bit his lip. “What?” She asked annoyed.

“You’re so captivating when you’re jealous.”

“Right, ok pervert. I’m not jealous.”

He placed his hands on her hips, “I thought you liked when I was perverted.”He slid his hands down to her ass, firmly grasping it.

Natasha pierced her eyes at him, before grabbing the collar of his shirt, crashing their lips together, Steve immediately kissing back. Steve hoisted her up, Natasha wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms sliding around his neck. Steve taking them to the bed.

_________________________________________________

“You alright? You sound like you’ve got a lot on your mind,” Darcy asked 

“Um no-I mean yeah it’s just..I think I’m pregnant.” Bruce overheard face heating up and immediately going back into the other room.

“What?!” Darcy yelled, Natasha winced removing the phone from her ear, letting her rant.

“You done?”

“I thought you and Bruce use condoms!”

“We do..but Steve and I don’t.”

Darcy gasped. “I thought you ended that for good?”

“So did I, but he’s been really caring lately and whenever we’re near each other it’s like we have this instinct to bring up an old memory, flirt and tease then tear each other’s clothes off.”

“Hey..can you come over?”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll be over in a bit..is everything ok? You sound kind of upset.”

Natasha sighed, “I just really need you to come over.”

“No problem.”

“So what’d you want to talk about?” He asked, his hands slid around his waist. “Or was this another kind of call?” He grinned dipping down to catch her lips.

Natasha pulled her face away, placing her hands on his chest, gently pushing him away. “Wait, I seriously need to talk to you.”

He looked at her curiously. “What’s wrong?”

“I..think I’m pregnant..”

Steve’s eyes widened. “W-what? A-are you serious?”

Natasha nodded, “But the thing is..Bruce wears condoms..when you and I had sex, the entire 7 times..you didn’t.”

_________________________________________________

“I don’t want him around while I’m around Natasha.”

Natasha looked at him confusedly. “Ok, newsflash Rogers. This is my house. We’re not together anymore and they only say you have regarding our relationship, is our children.”

“Ok fine, I don’t want him around our kids.”

Natasha scoffed and folded her arms, “oh my god, grow up Rogers, you don’t see me complaining about the gold digging whore you call your girlfriend,” 

“Why do you always bring her into the conversation? What are you? Jealous that I love her now and not you.” As soon as that left his mouth he’d wished he never said it, the way her face gracefully twisted into something he couldn’t quite read, her eyes, emotionless and cold. “Nat I didn’t mean to-“

“Get out,” She said coldly

“What?”

“Get the fuck out Steve.”

Natasha opened the door, finding Steve there with a bouquet of flower in his hands.

“Hey..” he said, Natasha rolled her eyes, walking away from the door. Steve sighed walking into the house closing the door behind him.

“Come on Nat, you can’t still be mad,” he sighed.

“You’re right, I’m not mad. Just extremely pissed off.”

“Why?” He asked placing the flowers on the counter.

“Because you’re in my presence,” she answered easily. “For absolutely no reason considering our kids are with your parents.”

_________________________________________________

“Hey Sarah, what’s up?” Natasha asked, Bruce visibly tensing at hearing his girlfriend mention her ex mom’s name

“Oh Nat, dear..Steve..he’s um, in the hospital..his grandmother isn’t doing so well.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah..he’s been lashing out on everyone, including Bucky and Sam. You should probably go see him Nat..No matter what either of you may think I believe you’re the only one that can get through to him.”

“I’ll be there soon.” Natasha began gathering her things. 

“Babe? Where’re you going we haven’t even ordered yet.”

“I know, look-...I’m sorry I just-I really have to go see him.”

Steve stood in the empty waiting room, running a hand through his hair.He heard footsteps come towards him, he looked up and seen her.

“Hey...”

Steve sniffed, “Hey, I take it my mom must’ve told you where I was huh?”

Natasha gave a small smile, and nodded.

“Look Nat, I appreciate you for coming,” He stuffed his hands in his pockets, “But I’m not leaving.”

“I know..neither am I.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

She came towards him, wrapping his arms around his neck, embracing him in a hug. Steve’s arms wrapped around her waist, digging his face into her neck. “I didn’t want you to be alone,” she said softly, cradling the back of his neck.

_________________________________________________

“Hey..I think we should break up.”

Bruce looked at her disappointedly. “It’s because of him isn’t it?”

Natasha sighed and nodded. “Yeah..yeah it is..”

“You sure we can’t make this work? I mean he’s put you through so much Nat..You deserve someone better.”

“Bruce, you’re an amazing guy, seriously if I wasn’t so stuck on my ex I’d begging for us to get married, but my heart belongs to Steve..and with him it feels like all of our history repeats itself. Maybe I do deserve someone better than Steve but you deserve someone better than me. Someone’s who ready for a new beginning.”

It hit her hard. She hadn’t ever seen it coming. All those nights she let him stay over, he let her stay over. How she continuously has sex with him despite her saying it won’t happen again. Those nights she fell asleep in his arms. Persuading him to spend more time with her instead of his girlfriend. Immediately stopping everything she was doing to see him at the hospital-both times. Enjoy watching him get jealous. Missing how she’d watch him tuck their kids in bed. Why she couldn’t sign those fucking divorce papers. The answer was always there. Her feelings were always there. No matter how hard she tried to push them away. His mom was mom was right..She loves him.

Steve opened the door. Taken slightly aback when he found Natasha there. “Nat?, what are you-“ he was even more surprised when she brought a hand to the back of his neck, connecting their lips together. He let out a low groan at the taste of her lips, how they moved against his. She slowly pulled away, the shocked and lustful expression on his face completely priceless. She looked directly into his eyes.

“I love you,” She said..

“Nat..I love yo-“

“Babe?” A feminine voice said, wrapping her arms around his waist. Natasha raised a brow, Steve’s face going pale. “Come back to bed,” She said rubbing her hands along Steve’s naked chest. 

“In a minute,” he answered. She leaned up, kissing the inside of his neck, the smug look she gave to Natasha was one that both of them noticed.

Once she was gone, Steve put his focus back on Natasha.

_________________________________________________

“Shit, before I forget.” Steve reaches beside him, pulling something out of his wallet. “Happy anniversary Mrs.Rogers.” Steve slipped her wedding ring back onto her finger.

He remembered that too? This man would never stop surprising her. 

Just like she would never stop loving him.

Tonight was almost like their first night away together, with all the heavy rain and emotional moments. Except for one thing...

Natasha caressed his chin, pulling his face towards her. She gently took his hand, leading it down to her stomach, Steve looking at her confusedly. “I’m pregnant.”

Steve’s was pretty sure his eyes matched the feeling of his heart. Filled with joy as he tightly hugged his wife, rubbing her flat stomach that was soon to be showing with their new baby.

“Happy anniversary Steve.” she softly kissed his lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any story titles for the sequel, the first chapter will be posted on Tuesday🥳


	32. STORY TITLE REVEAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here

The sequel to “It’s Complicated” is finally here! It’ll be posted tomorrow.

the title of the story, as some of you may know, via twitter dm, is “It’s Completed” referring to the completion of their arcs.

Theres a slight time jump and new member to the Rogers family. 

Just as much drama, just as much comedy, and just as much romance, just as much flashbacks, and just as much complications; dabbing into relationships of others. 

However, this story will always be a SteveNat story focused around them, so we won’t see much into other relationships. 

ENJOYYY (enjoy it tomorrow lmaoo)


End file.
